Something More
by musicloverx
Summary: Nathan and Haley could never get along. They were the two in the friendship group that were always at each other's throats. They didn't click from day one and that's how it had always been. Until one event changes their lives and everything they've ever known, will it change the way they see each other and what will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 **Hi everyone, so I have had the idea for this story mulling in my head for a while and recently started writing it. Is going to be set in their adult lives as opposed to high school/college. I'm not sure how many people even read fiction on here anymore but thought I'd share it anyway.**

 **Please let me know if you are reading/if there is anything you'd like to see in the story…as much as I love writing for me personally I'm always interested to take ideas on board.**

 **This prologue chapter is quite short as it is just a snippet. Everything will be explained and come clear in time. I will have the next chapter up within the next week.**

 **XXXXX**

'Help!' Nathan bellowed as the water came gushing in even more. He wriggled with his seatbelt as it began hitting off the top of his chin. 'Oh god..' He panicked as it gradually began to submerge him.

'Lucas…..help!'

'Haley….oh my god.' Lucas shrieked as he noticed the blood on the side of her face.

She fell to knees in front of him shrieking. 'Nath…Nathan…' Her whole body was in shock.

'Where is he Haley?' Lucas gently grabbed her shoulders to keep her focus with him, her whole body seemed to be going into shock.

'He's in th…the…the water….it just happened he was…he was coming towards him and,,'

'Haley…its ok just breathe, did you call 911?'

Haley nodded meekly but her gaze was distant. 'She's not breathing.' She whispered brokenly.

Lucas glanced at Quinn's car over on its side at the other end of the bridge. 'Haley I need you to wait here ok, don't leave…they're going to come for us.'

'Lucas wait..' Haley shrieked when she realised he was shedding himself of his suit jacket. Before she knew it he was jumping in.

'Lucas ' Haley screamed as he too disappeared into the river.

She raced back over to the car just as the two sirens came bellowing down the road.

The words 'victims…young woman in her mid-twenties and young male submerged in the water' all seemed to blur together in her mind as the rescue team and paramedics took over.

'Excuse me mam…' One man called as Haley paced away from the car over to the bridge looking down at the gushing water.

'Lucaaas…' she bellowed.

'I can't find him.' Lucas shouted as he came up from under the water scanning the river.

'What do you mean? He's down there.' Haley screamed just as a paramedic came up to her pulling her back.

'Sorry mam you've suffered a severe injury to your head I need you to step back and….'

'I'm fine.. please help them…my si ..my sister she's there and he's down there , he hasn't come up for a really ..long time.' Haley's breath hitched in her throat as the panic took over and then there was nothing but darkness.

 **XXXXX**

Two days. It had been two very long days.

Every minute, every hour seemed to merge together now…she wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

'Haley.' Deb's voice called out to her and she hastily turned around. Nathan's mother. She was a nice lady from what Haley knew of her, she had met her for the first-time last year. She seemed unrecognisable now, her face was weary and fragile, her skin body seemed defeated.

Haley figured she looked the same.

'I just want to speak to Lucas, to see if he could make the f…' She couldn't even say the words.

Deb nodded in understanding. 'Of course, he will be there.' She wanted to say something, but she didn't know the words to say.

'Can you take me to him?' Haley asked quietly.

The drone of the machines was like a fresh dash of salt on her wounds as she entered the ICU. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth when she noticed him all hooked up…there was just wires everywhere , why was there so many wires? It's all she could think about. It wasn't even Nathan. His usually styled hair was all matt and flat, there was a deep bruising on his right eye.

Lucas noticed her and within seconds he enveloped her in his arms shaking slightly, she could tell he had been crying. She felt the sting of a new set of tears resurface as she thought about the last time they were together.

'I'm so sorry.' Lucas said in her ear and she could feel his wet tears. Haley could only hold him back closing her eyes just wishing for it all to end.

They pulled away moments later and Haley went to sit on the chair next to Lucas' beside Nathan.

'Has anything changed?' She questioned softly.

Lucas shook his head. 'Everything is stable.' The two sat in silence for the longest time just watching him.

'What happened down there?'

She said those words so quietly Lucas wasn't sure if he imagined it or not.

'Haley…I'

'Please Lucas, no one will say anything….they're all looking at me like I'm about to break down any second.'

'And it's okay if you do, Haley you've enough to deal with right now…you need to focus on today.'

'Luke…' Haley prided as she turned to face him. 'All I remember is a paramedic pulling me away from the bridge…everything else is blank.'

Lucas continued hesitantly…'When I jumped in Nathan's car was almost fully under, but I could still see it. He wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere…I began to panic and had to keep coming up for air. I wasted so much time.' Lucas said shakily.

'You saved him.' Haley said quietly as she put her hand over his.

'He was floating in the water.'

Haley swallowed hard.

'The paramedics came down then and they told me about Quinn.' Lucas squeezed her hand tight then. 'She died from the impact Haley, there's nothing any of us could have done.'

'I just don't understand how I can walk away from this and Quinn she couldn't….' Haley voice broke. 'She couldn't even breathe.' Her sobs filled the room. 'I don't know how I'm going to do this Luke…I really don't.'

Lucas pulled her into his arms then. 'Your going to be ok. We're all going to be ok.' But he wasn't sure he even believed it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback/messages on the first chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **This next chapter now will take it back to the events leading up to that point.**

 **Any thoughts characters have will as always be in** _ **italics.**_

Just to give a little context: The story is set in New York however; Tree Hill will come into it. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Jake are all from Tree Hill in this story. Whereas Brooke, Haley and Quinn are from Brooklyn working in New York. They're all friends having met through work/mutual acquaintances. More will come clear as the story is told, anyways onwards with the next chapter…

 **Chapter 2**

The bar was thronged with people, more than usual for a Friday night. She figured there was obviously something else on tonight. _Just great_. Haley really wanted a quieter one after the week she just had. She didn't bother glancing around to their table because she knew she wouldn't spot them amongst the sea of people.

'Double vodka and diet coke coming right up.'

Haley smiled as she heard her order being shouted across at her. Julian had been running this bar for as long as she had been here, and he always put a smile on her face. He was that kind of guy, you couldn't help but feel a certain warmth around him.

'Nurse James.'

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Just typical that he is here tonight…and of course he's the first person I'm going to meet._

She turned to her side and there Nathan was standing so fully sure of himself at the bar. He was in his work suit although his jacket was shedded, his light blue shirt was cuffed up at the sleeves. He looked good. That wasn't exactly news to anyone. He knew it as well. But she'd never say it to him. Ever.

She did notice how tired he seemed though. Not as relaxed and as 'cool as a cucumber' as he usually appeared. There was something different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'Wow you look like crap..' Nathan goaded when he got no reply from her, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Haley sighed tossing her long blonde hair to the side as she waited for her order. She didn't want to entertain him tonight, she said she wouldn't, but she just couldn't help it around him. He always seemed to bring out the worst in her.

'What did daddy let you away early tonight?' Haley prodded back as she took a large gulp of her drink. She knew she pissed him off with that, she could hear it as he left his bottle down on the counter a little harder than was needed.

'Cut it with that shit Haley.'

'Awh is the little rich boy offend..'

'I mean it.' Nathan interrupted her. 'You don't want to try me tonight.'

'Stay the hell away from me so.' Haley bit back as she grabbed her drink and moved through the crowd.

'What are you doing to my best friend?' Brooke approached him with her hands on her hips.

Nathan sighed and smiled half-heartedly. 'I was the one being nice, Haley is just pissy as always.'

'Right…' Brooke drawled. 'Playing nice.' She said as she made air quotes with her fingers. She pulled up the stool beside Nathan shaking her head at him.

They'd first met two years ago when she had started dating Lucas. Brooke had been so excited when she met Lucas' younger brother, thinking he would be perfect for Haley. She still thought they would be if they could just let their guard down and actually be themselves.

They were super sensitive around each other and it was often heated and ugly, but Brooke felt that energy too much around them for it not to be something more.

She knew well at this stage though to keep her mouth shut on the matter. Two years it had been, and it looked like it was always going to be like this between them.

'You look tired Nate.' Brooke said as she eyed him a little closer. His hair was askew, and she could see the hint of darkness under his eyes. 'Have you even slept this week?'

Nathan sighed. 'I had to work late last night to be here.'

'You had to or chose to?' Brooke said a little edgier than intended.

'Brooke..look, it's just this week…Dad..well we had to have these plans drawn up perfectly and we had very limited time.'

'You said that last week.' Brooke said firmly.

'Whatever you wouldn't..'

'Understand right?' Brooke prodded. 'I have a bitch of a mother Nathan, who tired to control me and turn me into exactly what she wanted me to be. Look how that turned out?' Brooke reasoned.

Nathan swallowed hard. He couldn't even deny Brooke's words at this stage. Dan had always been controlling but Nathan thought when he started working for him it would be different, he's an adult now and was fully trained for this job. Yet, his father still undermined him and worked him to the ground every chance he got. Nathan was naive thinking it would ever change. But he could see no way out. The more he thought about it, the more suffocated he began to feel with it all. So, he just kept on working and working so his mind would not even go there.

Lucas made the decision a long time ago not to work for Dan. He was never as close to him, after all he had not being raised by Dan like Nathan was. He'd escaped. Nathan wasn't jealous of Lucas, he knew he could have escaped too when he left for college. He didn't have to work for Dan. That's what everyone had told him, but he really didn't see another option at the time, his father had him so manipulated his whole life he really couldn't' think straight.

'Look we're just worried.' Brooke said gently when Nathan didn't speak for a long time.

Nathan knew she was talking about Lucas also. It was his birthday, he really didn't want to bring this up tonight.

'Brooke, it's the last week of it. Things are quietening down after this. Please, I just don't want any of this crap ruining the night for Lucas.'

'Ok buddy.' Brooke sighed as she hopped off the stool. 'But you better mean it. And play nice with Haley. She's had a tough week too you know.'

'I'm always nice.' Nathan sent her a charming smile as she sauntered past. He almost felt a pang of guilt at Brooke's words thinking back to what he said to Haley but just as quick he covered it up. _Fuck it, like I care…we've all had a rough week._

'Seriously I know we are getting older, but this is just…' Lucas joked albeit a little drunkenly as he glanced across at Nathan whose head was resting in one hand and his eyes were closing. Lucas in his drunken state was finding the whole situation amusing.

'Haley…no.' Brooke shrieked as she watched her grab her shot.

'That should do it.' Haley smirked as she threw the shot of sambuca at Nathan jolting him awake.

He wiped at the liquor scrunching his nose at the strong sent of liquource. 'What the hell? You bitch.' Nathan glared across at her. He didn't even have to question what happened, it's not like this was the first time.

'Try working night shifts and then you can take a nap at the bar' Haley smirked. Maybe she should have felt a little bad, but he was asking for it, he'd been nothing but a rude ass to her all night making snarky remarks at her.

As usual when the two started arguing Lucas and Brooke scooted silently away out of the booth to join the others on the dancefloor.

'You could have at least thrown water.' Nathan sighed toning his voice down as he felt the sticky substance on his shirt.

'Yea what a waste of a shot.' Haley put her nose up jokingly as she glanced across at him.

'You could always lick it off me.' Nathan smirked and made it obvious as he wiped the napkin down his neck and jawline.

'I'd rather lick the floor.' Haley quipped back as she grabbed the last remaining shot on the table and gulped it down.

'Easy there James or you will be licking the floor.' Nathan joked eying her up.

'Stop looking at me you pig.'

'What? You're the one that woke me up.' Nathan prided her further. 'You obviously just can't get enough Haley James.'

Haley rolled her eyes and sat back in silence debating was it even worth the brief joy of throwing a shot over him to have to suffer this for the remainder of the night.

XXXXX

'Shh…' Brooke said as Lucas teared open the cardboard box, the waft of pizza evaded their whole apartment.

'A blow horn won't wake him up.' Lucas sighed as he glanced at Nathan sprawled out on the couch across from him.

'Let's not chance it.' Haley giggled having had too many shots. 'The peace is heavenly.'

'No this is heavenly.' Brooke said as she devoured the slice of pizza.

'Jeez girl did you eat today?' Lucas joked.

'This is so bold.' Haley said as she too grabbed a piece.

'But also, the best decision we made all night.' Lucas mused, and they all sighed in contentment.

The night had gone on much longer than intended and Haley as much as she wanted to get back to her own bed after a week of working nights she found herself here at Lucas and Nathan's place.

'You must be exhausted girl after a week of nights.' Brooke said, she hadn't even got a proper chance to catch up with Haley tonight.

'You know I'm not too bad actually, I went for a quick nap today, but I didn't want to sleep through the day you know…need to reset the body clock and all that.' Haley rambled on.

'Feel free to take Nathan's bed…he is out for the count there.'

'I'm not taking Nathan's bed.' Haley seemed grossed out and Brooke just giggled. Haley didn't even want to think about the women he'd dragged back there.

'Whatever your thinking no…Nathan barely has time to sleep there himself.' Lucas said.

His words came out a little more serious and the tone of the conversation seemed to change. The girls sensed the shift.

'Like he hasn't even been in this apartment this week.' Lucas said. 'It's crazy …I actually think he sleeps over at the office.'

'Maybe he stays with Dan.' Haley reasoned. She didn't know a lot about Nathan's work or relationship with his father. She never really prodded. It was common knowledge that Dan was an ass but that mostly seemed to be directed towards Lucas, she figured Nathan's relationship with his father was better because he worked for him.

'No, he doesn't even see him outside of work.' Lucas said as he grabbed another slice of the pizza. 'Ass.' Lucas added quietly.

Brooke could see it was killing Lucas what Dan was doing to Nathan, in the last month it gradually seemed to be getting worse and worse.

'I'm sorry Luke.' Haley offered not really knowing what to say. 'But it's Nathan choice to work there and…'

'That's just it though Haley, Dan has this way of making you think you have a choice and he just sucks you in and I think Nathan's in so deep now he just ..' Lucas stopped himself, pausing for a moment. 'He's like a zombie lately, like he's here but his mind is elsewhere…always at work.'

Haley sighed softly as she listened to his words. She'd not known Nathan any other way, he was always so carefree and confident/cocky, she struggled to understand the man Lucas was describing. Maybe its just a bad week. Nothing was adding up in her mind. Yea she thought he looked a little off tonight, but Lucas seemed to be very torn up with it all. She figured then the alcohol might be heightening his emotions a little.

As if sensing Haley's apprehension to broach this topic any further Brooke interrupted running her arm up and down Lucas arm softly. 'Think it's time we get to bed Broody.'

Lucas smiled in appreciation giving Brooke a gentle kiss on the forehead. He stood up then and glanced at Haley. 'Please take the room, don't make me feel any worse.' He teased.

'Sure, I'll take it ok.' Haley said as he wished her good night.

Seconds later Brooke appeared out again with a spare duvet smirking at Haley. Haley looked at her perplexed. 'Don't give me that look missy, we both know you were never taking that room.'

Haley sighed softly as she threw herself down on the couch. 'You know me too well Brooke.'

XXXXX

The loud vibrating of the phone on the table pierced through her ears. Haley groaned as she twisted on the couch glancing at Nathan's body turned into the inside of the couch across from her. She picked up the cushion on the floor beside her and threw it across at him. She heard him cursing under his breath.

'What the fuck?' Nathan muttered as he pushed himself up from his lying position on the couch. He felt like he'd got 2 minutes sleep.

'Answer the damn phone Nathan.' Haley mumbled annoyed from where she was perched beneath the covers. Not like it mattered now, she was already wide awake. She cursed whoever was ringing at this hour on a Saturday morning. They were persistent, she would give them that.

When it kept vibrating hard on the dresser she half sat up glaring across at Nathan. She actually thought he was doing it to piss her off until she caught a glimpse of him. She held back a smile at his appearance, he was definitely sporting the bed head look. He was just staring at the phone.

'Nathan…' she began a little softer this time.

That seemed to do it. Nathan grabbed the phone then bringing it to his ear answering harshly. 'What?'

Haley lied back down on the couch, her head was pounding. She knew shed regret them sambucas in the morning. She tried to distract herself from hearing Nathan's conversation but it was getting so heated.

'What now?' Nathan hopped off the couch then and walked over to the open plan kitchen area. 'I had everything drawn up, left on my desk…you know I'm not in today.'

Haley sat up fully and glanced at Nathan pacing in the kitchen.

'Are you serious…I already di..' He stopped mid conversation then and sighed. Whoever it was had cut him off. Nathan walked back into the living room running his hand through his hair.

'Everything ok?' Haley said a little apprehensively as she watched him try to gather up his briefcase and documents that were scattered on the living room table between them.

'Just peachy.' Nathan snapped. 'What are _you_ doing here anyway?' Someone really had it in for him today, it was bad enough dealing with Dan first thing on a Saturday morning without _her_ listening in as well.

'We got takeaway and I crashed here.' Haley said not even bothering to argue back with him, she knew there was no point when he was like this. It would just turn ugly.

'Yea…well it's my place and I don't remember saying you co..'

'Its also Lucas place.' Haley interrupted 'and stop being a jackass Nathan. God, whoever rang you must…'

'That's none of your god damn business.' Nathan snapped back.

Haley ran her hand through her hair resignedly as she got up to get a glass of water.

'What's going on?' Lucas said stretching as he came into the room. He glanced at Nathan worriedly as he spotted him trying to stuff all the paper sheets into his briefcase in a hurry.

'You got somewhere to be?' Lucas asked a little sternly.

'Yep.' Nathan said back sharply before throwing his bag around his shoulder. He went up next to Haley and pressed the button on the coffee machine.

The tension in the room was thick. Haley didn't know how she hadn't spotted this last night but there was definitely something going on between Lucas and Nathan, it was never like this between them.

Lucas crossed his arms. 'Was he fucking ringing you this morning?'

Nathan stiffened beside her. 'Not now Lucas.' He said coldly.

'No Nathan I heard you shouting on the..'

'That was at Haley…' Nathan interrupted. He glanced at Haley and he could already tell she was trying to figure out what was going on between him and Lucas.

'Don't bullshit me Natha…'

'It's the truth…' He glanced at Haley then as he poured a drop of milk into his coffee.

It's not exactly a look she had seen on him before. He was pleading at her almost not to say anything.

She sighed. 'Yea sorry Lucas, he was just being a jackass..what's new?.' Haley tried to reason.

'Yea well enough of that already cause we're all going out for breakfast.' Lucas stated clearly not buying into their story.

'I can't.' Nathan said as he put the lid on his travel cup.

'Natha…' Lucas began to call out but the door already slammed shut. Lucas sighed before flopping down onto the couch. 'I know he's lying to me.'

'Honestly things did get heated between us.' Haley said as she strolled back over with her glass of water.

'Haley was he on the phone? Please I really need to know.'

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to withhold the truth this time round. To tell Lucas would really annoy Nathan wouldn't it? He obviously did not want him knowing something. It would be a win for her to piss him off by telling Lucas.

But something held her back from doing it and she wasn't sure why.

Nathan certainly wouldn't do it for her.

Either way she was going to talk to him first.

XXXXX

He had just got his first 5 seconds of peace all day when there was a knock on the door. _Maybe if I ignore it, it will just go away._

Nathan sighed running his hands through his hair for the millionth time that day. The knocking continued.

'Seriously' Nathan moaned to himself just as he pulled open his office door. She was the last thing he expected.

'What was that?' Haley said as she pushed past him into his office.

'By all means…come in.' Nathan spit back sarcastically.

He glanced at her standing there in a plain black t-shirt and navy jeans, her hair was flowing loosely down in waves. Haley always looked effortlessly beautiful. Of course, he was attracted to her, he had been the moment he laid eyes on her. But her personality completely rinsed that down the drain. She had been a prissy bitch to him ever since she met him.

'Well…' Haley prided after seconds passed, Nathan just seemed to be staring right through her.

'I can't deal with this now Haley, you really shouldn't be here.' Nathan said trying to play nice, there was no way she'd go right away if he pissed her off even more. He wasn't even sure what she was so annoyed about now.

'No, you need to explain yourself.' Haley said as she crossed her arms with no intention of moving.

'You know you can't just walk into my office Haley…I've really important meetings going on, I don' have time for shit now or ever…' Nathan said as he held the door open again for her to leave.

Haley never showed up at his office, she never voluntarily came to see him….what the hell was going on.

'The sooner you stop dodging my question the sooner I leave, believe me I don't want to be here on my day off!' Haley said exasperatedly.

'I don't know what the fuck your talking about Haley so can you translate' Nathan raised his voice at her.

He seemed angrier and more strung out than usual. Nathan was usually more jokey even when they were arguing and as much as that side to him completely wound her up this side to him was tough to deal with, he was just flaring up at everything. Haley softened her approach a little. 'Look it's about this morning I want to know why I had to lie…'

'It wasn't a lie Haley, it's just a fib…' Nathan reasoned.

'Why?' Haley repeated. 'Look Nathan, Lucas is my friend and he's really worried. I don't know what's going on between you too but..'

'That's right you don't know and its none of your business Haley, god we just had an argument your making a big deal out of nothing.' Nathan left the door and went back to his desk busying himself.

'I'm making a big deal?' Haley quipped. 'I'm not the one who ran out of the apartment this morning as soon as Lucas appeared, I don't like lying Nathan and I'm not going to again…'

'So, don't, you wouldn't have to if you weren't there in the first place would you?' Nathan said looking straight at her.

'You're an ass.' Haley spat out. She wasn't sure what she expected coming here, she was out of her mind if she expected him to thank her for covering for him, but she expected a little more than what she was getting.

'Yea, yea…tell me something I don't know.' Nathan muttered as he went back to work selectively ignoring her.

'You're going to make it up to Lucas, we're going for dinner for his birthday seen as you skipped out on breakfast this morning. Be there Nathan.' Haley left the details on a sticky note on his desk before going out and slamming his door behind her without another word.

Antonio's, dock street, 7pm. Just great Nathan said softly to himself as he read the details. That gave him just short of 3 hours to work and get home to change. We're going for dinner.

And he was going to have to deal with Haley for a second night in a row.

That on top of everything going on between him and Lucas was just a recipe for disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Back with another update! Thank you for all the support for this story so far I really enjoy reading your reviews/messages. Now, on with the next chapter…

 **Chapter 3**

7.13. p.m. 'Crap.' Nathan muttered to himself as he checked his watch hurriedly sprinting down the street. He hadn't even made it home in the end, luckily he had a spare change of clothes in his office even though he was sure it made no difference at this stage.

He felt terrible, he was sure he looked it as well.

It was 19 minutes past by the time he made it to the restaurant. They were all going to be pissed.

Nathan got his name out between breaths as he made it to the reception area, the waitress was looking at him oddly.

'Sure sir, there is just one at the table at the moment, follow me.'

 _Had he heard her right? One._ The girl led him to the table where Haley was sitting. She had a black lace v-neck top on and her usually wavy blonde hair was pulled up into a straight ponytail. She looked strikingly beautiful.

'7.21. Is that a new record for time-keeping?' Haley said sarcastically as she sipped on her mojito.

'Where are Lucas and Brooke?' Nathan said feeling his anger rise at her sitting there all smug across from him.

'I thought you were fit.' Haley said off-handily as she glanced at Nathan panting across from her.

'My building is practically the other side of the city Haley.' Nathan bit back as he sat down across from her.

'You didn't leave work at all?' Haley said a little shocked. It was like 7 hours ago when she visited him at the office.

'Where are they?' Nathan snapped again. Like he had to explain himself to her, he'd already have enough of that with Lucas tonight.

'The reservation is for 7.30.' Haley said smiling sweetly. Boy was she glad they were amongst a crowd of people right now.

'You're fucking joking me right?' Nathan said as he ran his hand through his hair.

'No, I knew you'd be late, so I told you…'

'Screw you.' Nathan bit out trying to hold himself together. 'I could have gone home and…'

'Face it you would have just stayed in the office for another…'

'Why don't you stay the fuck out of my business Haley I've…'

'Contrary to what you believe Nathan my life doesn't revolve around you, I just wanted to make sure you were here for Lucas.' Haley said interrupting him.

 _All you ever care about is Lucas._ Nathan chided himself then. _Where the hell did that thought come from._ Clearly he was past the stage of sensibility, he just needed a good night's sleep. Haley's concern for Lucas never bothered him before.

Haley stared across at him, she could see he was deep in thought. 'Thank God.' Haley muttered when she noticed Brooke and Lucas coming towards their table.

'Hi.' Brooke squealed over enthusiastically. She jumped into the booth beside Nathan. 'Hey guys.' Lucas said as he joined them.

Nathan could feel his eyes on him, he hated it.

'Did you go home at all?' Lucas questioned before the waitress had even handed out their menus.

'Lucas…' Brooke started a little annoyed. They had discussed this, he wasn't going to corner Nathan first thing.

Seen as he was asking that question Nathan figured Lucas must have been out for the last few hours and not back at the apartment. 'I did yea.' Nathan lied easily. After all he had changed. He didn't even bother to look at Haley, he knew her face would just give it away.

'He didn't. He came straight from work.' Haley said without hesitance.

Nathan glared at her. So that's how it was going to be tonight.

'I knew it..' Lucas began.

'Look…let's not talk about work tonight ok, I don't want to hear it or else you can just leave.' This time Brooke looked toward Lucas pointedly.

Everyone knew when Brooke was like this she would get her way, it was easier than dealing with her wrath.

Nathan sighed. 'Sounds good to me.'

'Fine.' Lucas said. 'But we're not done Nate.'

'Didn't think when I moved up here I was getting a second mom.' Nathan said sarcastically as he started eying the menu.

'How would you know, you never really had a first one.' Lucas shot back.

'Lucas!' Brooke scolded him.

Haley glanced over Nathan's way. For a second she saw the flash of hurt cross his face but just like that it was masked. He was good at doing that.

'Can we talk for a minute?' Brooke muttered annoyedly under her breath as she practically pulled Lucas from the table.

'Happy now? Look what you started!' Nathan practically spat at Haley.

'What I started?' Haley scoffed. To think she was actually feeling a little sorry for him with the way Lucas was acting. That all faded in a minute as soon as he opened his mouth 'Please this is all on you …just tell Lucas the truth Nath..'

'You have no idea Haley so stop getting involved.' Nathan interrupted.

'Well then stop involving me Nathan, I'm not going to lie for you.' Haley raised her voice back at him. A few people in the restaurant glanced at them curiously.

'Whatever, you're being a real bitch today you know that.'

'Yea well I guess that makes us even.' Haley said as she took another sip of her mojito. It really wasn't strong enough.

He knew what she was referring to without even asking. He was aware of how he acted earlier. She'd asked for it, showing up to his office like that acting all high and mighty. Nathan knew this night was going to be anything but smooth, but this was going even more sour than he thought.

Nathan dropped his menu down to the table and stood up. 'Look as lovely as your company has been Haley this wasn't such a good idea.' He spat sarcastically.

'Don't you dare.' Haley began. 'Nathan.' Haley shouted after him, but he was already pushing the large glass door to the restaurant open and leaving. Haley scrambled to her feet to stand up just as Lucas shot past calling after him.

'Leave them to it.' Brooke said as she dropped her clutch back down on the table and sat across from Haley.

'What is going on?' Haley said. 'I've never seen them like this Brooke.'

'It's their dad.' Brooke sighed. 'He's causing all this and its exactly what Dan wants, for Lucas and Nathan to fall out. He'll have Nathan all to himself then.'

'Why would he want them to fall out? It's just..'

'Insane' Brooke added as Haley nodded. 'I know but Dan never really liked the fact that once Nathan and Lucas got closer he was pushed out.'

'So, what's going on now?' Haley questioned. This still wasn't making sense. She'd known Lucas and Nathan for two years now, she'd heard the stories about Dan mostly from Lucas, Haley was aware of what happened between them all when they were growing up. But they never really spoke about him now, at least not in front of her. All she knew was that Lucas did not have a solid relationship with his father like Nathan had or at least like she thought Nathan had. She really didn't know much at all. 'Like I've ever seen Lucas like that.' Haley said.

'He's just angry.' Brooke sighed. She didn't know if she should say it, but she needed to talk to someone about it, she'd been torn between the two brothers for the last 2 weeks with it all. 'Lucas wants Nathan to stop working for Dan.'

'What?' Haley questioned. 'That's insane, hasn't he only moved up positions in the company..'

'Yea…well it's all to do with Dan, things have just been happening lately and Lucas is not happy about it.'

'Clearly' Haley sighed. 'That was really bad Brooke. Should we?'

'How about we do ladies night? I think they need time to talk or cool off or whatever.' Brooke mused. 'I really need a cocktail.'

Haley smiled. 'I just…I know Lucas means well but maybe he should lay off Nathan.'

'Taking Nathan's side are we?' Brooke mused.

'Brooke.' Haley started

'I'm joking, of course.' Brooke said. 'I just need to lighten all this drama.'

'Right.' Haley drawled. 'What I mean to say is Nathan is old enough to realise if whatever is going on with Dan isn't right or isn't working he can do something about it, it's not Lucas' decision..,'

'Your right.' Brooke said. 'But there's just so much history there with Dan, there's more to it Haley than even I know…' Brooke shrugged.

Haley could tell then it was getting to Brooke a little ' It will pass.' Haley said as she gave her an encouraging smile. 'Girls night is just what we need.'

XXXXX

'Nathan…..Nathan!' Lucas shouted as he ran down the street after him. 'Look I'm sor..' Lucas began but the words were knocked out of him as Nathan turned and punched him square in the jaw before he had a chance to get the words out.

'What the fuck?' Lucas spat out as she recovered. He went to grab onto Nathan, but his words stopped him from throwing a hit.

'My mom man….you shouldn't have' Nathan started but sighed not even knowing what to say.

'I should hit you again.'

'I know.' Lucas sighed letting go of him and backing away. He knew he shouldn't have gone there. It wasn't fair bringing up the past like that especially in front of the two girls.

'You need to back off Luke.' Nathan said coldly. 'I told you I can handle this.'

Lucas gritted his teeth feeling his anger rising again. 'Don't you see it Nathan? He's never going to stop trying to control you and manipulate you!'

'Luke I told you these last few weeks have been different, this isn't normal work we've had two potentials contractors on board …it's a big deal!'

'Few weeks? do you hear yourself…its been months Nathan!' Lucas shouted.

'Months…weeks whatever, it doesn't matter.' Nathan raised his voice back. 'It's temporary.'

'Yea like you said in Tree Hill right, when you stayed with him…its temporary. You're still fucking there Nathan, your just in a different city.'

'Luke I can't just walk away from it all, it's my career.'

'Bullshit and you know it, you feel like you owe him something…you trained for this Nathan, you can work anywhere you want.'

'It's not that easy Luke, I have to build a name for myself…I can't do that with Dan Scott has my major competitor how will that look?'

'You know its not just about that…you're afraid to leave him, he has you exactly where he wants you.'

Nathan scoffed then. 'Fuck you Luke you've no idea.' He turned then to walk away.

'Oh, real mature Nathan. Just walk away. ' Lucas fought back.

Nathan stopped then and turned around. 'Don't be at home tonight Luke, I mean it. I don't want to see you.'

XXXXX

Haley fumbled with the coins in her purse as she flagged down a taxi hoping she had enough to cover the fare.

'6 Delancey street' she called to the driver as she sat in the back fixing herself. Haley had just finished her day shift which had run a little late. She sighed as she ran her ran through her wavy locks hoping she looked semi-presentable. The gang were all meeting at their local tonight, it was open mic night and Jake was stepping up to the mic for his first gig.

Haley was excited for some time out, it had been a busy week at the hospital and although she was on day shift Sunday she had this evening and tomorrow to completely zone out from everything work related.

'What time do you call this baby James?' Quinn mused as her sister came up to the bar beside her fixing her top.

'I'm so lucky to have my big sister looking out for me.' Haley mused as she stuck her tongue out jokingly at Quinn.

'You look lovely.' Quinn said eying her assemble. 'Wait ….is that top mine?'

'Of course, it is, that's why I look lovely.' Haley said as her usual drink landed in front of her. 'Thanks Julian.'

Quinn crossed her eyes at the emerald green kami Haley was wearing. 'I literally bought that last week.'

'I threw it into my bag this morning when I was leaving for work, I didn't know what I was bringing.'

'If that's your story baby sis, if that's your story.' Quinn winked good naturedly as the girls headed over to the table greeting everyone.

'Nice of you to bring the hot James sister with you tonight.' Nathan said into her ear. His hand was resting on her waist then. She hadn't even realised his close proximity to her until he spoke. then she smelt it. The strong waft of alcohol on his breath, very close to her face.

Haley dug her elbow into his side. 'Get off me.' She said disgustingly.

'You know for a nurse your pretty rough.' Nathan joked pretending to rub his side. She glanced at him then and noticed the bruising around his eye.

'Didn't think Lucas could throw such a mean punch.' Haley quipped assuming the bruising was from their fight the last night.

She could practically feel Nathan tense beside her then.

'So how was your week?' He questioned as he took a sip of his beer.

Deflecting. Nathan was quite good at that Haley realised. So good she often didn't even know he was doing it. But right now, when he was choosing to actually have a normal conversation with her she knew he she'd obviously hit a touchy subject with the previous question.

Luckily for him she was grateful for normal conversation, it happened very rarely between them but when it did it was a nice reprieve.

'Long.' Haley sighed as she too took a drink.

'You're nearly there aren't you?' Nathan said as he slipped off his suit jacket and left it across the chair behind Haley. He came back to stand beside her.

'Yea…I just started my final rotation this week in accident and emergency, so it's just been a little crazy.'

'I'm sure it'll be no bother to you Haley….what are you doing?' Nathan questioned then as she came up eying the liquid in his drink.

'Did someone slip you something just there? Why are you being nice?' Haley said crossing her arms jokingly.

'I can be nice.' Nathan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

.'Right.' Haley said. 'And I had sex with Lucas.'

Nathan almost choked on his drink bottle then. 'Don't put that image in my head Haley.' He said disgusted at the mere thought of it.

'See unbelievable isn't it?' Haley joked. 'So why are you being nice?'

'Well I've kind of no one else to talk to seen as I can't sit at that table.' Nathan said pointedly.

Haley glanced over then at Lucas. 'You two still on the outs?'

Nathan nodded as he took the final gulp of his beer. 'I wasn't even going to come here only for Ja…' He paused then, and Haley glanced at him. His face hardened into a cold stare and she visibly noticed him gulp.

'For Jake right…' Haley continued looking at him oddly.

Nathan looked at her then and Haley thought she had to be mistaken when she noticed the worry lines across his face.

'What?' Nathan asked.

'You came for Jake?' Haley questioned just as another voice interrupted her.

'That's a nasty black eye you've got their son.' Haley was caught between a staring exchange between Dan and Nathan which was saying a hell of a lot more than words right now.

Nathan stepped a little more to the side blocking Haley's view of Dan. 'What are you doing here dad?' He said coldly.

'What? You decide to finish work early on Friday night I thought why don't my associates and I join you?' Dan mused. 'I mean it's not we've an important deal to close or anything anymore is it son?' He added intimidatingly as he sauntered off with his scotch in hand.

Brooke came up to them seconds later just as Nathan turned around. 'Hey Nate, look I have one of those.' She said pointing to the bar where Victoria was knocking back a shot. 'You ok?'

'I need something stronger than this.' Nathan said handing his beer bottle to her as he stormed off.

'He's such a shit stirrer coming in here.' Peyton said as she joined Haley and Brooke. 'What did he say to Nathan?'

'I don't know.' Haley shrugged as she took another sip of her drink, Nathan had completely blocked her view and it was hard to hear.

'Did Lucas see him?' Brooke asked Peyton.

'Sure did.' Peyton said with an eye-roll. 'He said he's having nothing to do with it tonight.'

'Yea Nathan said they're still on the outs.' Haley added.

'Lucas has been at my place a lot this week.' Brooke shrugged.

'It is literally like high school again. This is what it was like before Lucas and Nathan actually became friends…so hostile.' Peyton said.

'I actually couldn't imagine them not being close like I find this weird.' Haley added.

'Oh there was a time when they hated one another, I just can't believe there letting him come between them again like this.' Peyton said as she glanced back at Lucas. 'They better get their crap sorted by the time of the christening.'

'You all set Peyt?' Haley questioned.

'Yea we are, it'll be nice to get out of New York for the weekend too. You are coming girl?'

'Sure am, Nurse James is off duty that weekend.' Haley joked. 'Quinn and I will drive down.'

'There would be room for you guys to come with us if you don't want to take the car.'

'Ride with you Nathan and Lucas, I don't think so.' Haley mused.

'She has a fair point.' Peyton said.

Brooke pouted. 'Girls! I'm like stuck in the middle here.'

It was hours later, and the gang were sitting around a table in the club, Peyton and Jake had just shared their news that they would be moving home to Tree Hill to raise Jenny.

'I'm so happy for you guys, it's the perfect place to start a family.' Lucas said. 'I think we will toast to that.'

Brooke had just come back with a round of shots as Nathan sauntered up to the table.

'It's all a lie. It probably won't even work out.' He slurred as he took another swig from the bottle.

Lucas put his head in his hands. 'Nate you're drunk you..'

'Oh, you talking to me now?' He spat out. 'Shut your hole you hypocrite.'

'You caused this….you ruined everything.' He slurred again as he threw the drink bottle down smashing it off the floor.

'Woah….ok.' Brooke said as she came to grab him, but he pulled back. 'A little help here.'

'Leave him to it Brooke it's not my problem.' Lucas said.

'Screw you, you son of a bitch…no wonder he abandoned you.' Nathan slurred again as Haley came around to the other side of Brooke.

'Don't make me hit you….this time I won't miss.' Lucas said coldly.

The girls pulled Nathan away as Lucas took the shot off Peyton's tray an knocked it back.

'Seriously?' Peyton questioned agitated.

'What?' Lucas shrugged.

'Go after him.' Peyton said.

'I said I'm having nothing to do with it anymore, everyone said I was getting to involved.'

'This better be over by the christening. It's like bloody high school again.' Peyton sighed as she too took a shot from the tray.

Julian came over just as the girls had dragged Nathan to a corner seat in the bar. 'I'm just going to go back to Lucas to see …' Brooke started, and Haley nodded in understanding.

'What the hell was he drinking?' Haley said to Julian.

'Scotch, whiskey…I stopped after the second one though I don't know where he got the rest.' Julian shrugged.

Haley had an idea. It couldn't possibly be though? Had he been drinking with Dan?

'I'll ring for a taxi. I've got to get behind there…it's a little crazy tonight, I don't trust Chase to run the whole bar.' Julian joked.

'Figures.' Haley said. 'Thanks Julian.'

She sighed as she looked down at Nathan and then frowned at the look on his face.

'I'm going to be sick Haley.' He slurred as he got up off from the couch and stumbled before stopping.

'No, no, no, no ….out here….out there.' Haley said as she practically pushed him out the fire exit.

Nathan stumbled and fell to the ground thrown up the contents of the drink. Haley sighed as the cool air hit her face. She glanced down the street and noticed no taxis waiting in the rank. _Please let it come soon._

She glanced down at Nathan, in all her time knowing him she'd never seen him this drunk. Ever. Nathan didn't usually get drunk, he was always so put together. There was definitely a lot more going on between him, Lucas and Dan than she ever considered.

As if the mere thought of the devil actually made him appear, Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest and she didn't know why.

It was too late to even try and pull Nathan up to his feet now. He was dry heaving as he held his head in his hands.

'Fuck.' Haley muttered.

'Well, well….what do we have here?' Dan joked as he slid his hands into his pocket suit casually. Everything about him was pristine, put together…funny enough like Nathan usually was.

'Like you don't know.' Haley seethed back. She wasn't sure where it came from, the two she'd had definitely gave her the courage but a part of her also didn't care. If this one man was causing all this between Nathan and Lucas and actually found it amusing well…he was clearly sick in the head.

'Well hello…Holly isn't it?' Dan said bitterly as he clearly eyed her up and down. 'You're not his usual type but he clearly can't even see at this stage.' Dan joked as he glanced at his son bent down on the sidewalk. He walked past him then.

'And you say I've made a mess of things, you've clearly done that all on your own as usual son.' Dan scoffed as he walked away then without a care in the world.

'Hales….what did he say to you?' Nathan said.

It was so quiet she wasn't sure if she was imagining or not. _Did he just call me Hales? No one ever calls me that. Nathan never calls me that. He's really past the stage of coherency._

Haley knew she shouldn't but while he was like this it was the only time he actually might tell her. Her mind went back to Lucas' words earlier at the bar. _'Don't make me hit you…this time I won't miss.' Was it Dan that gave him the black eye?_

'Was it Dan?' Haley blurted out then without another thought. 'He gave you the black eye didn't he?'

'You shouldn't be around him.' Nathan slurred as he came up to his feet and glanced at Haley distressingly.

 _Yea neither should you._ Even drunk he was deflecting the question.'Where are your keys Nathan?' Haley said as she noticed a few taxis pulling into the rank.

'They're in my office.' Nathan said a little regretfully.

'You were seriously going to go back there after the gig.'

'I wasn't planning on staying.' He said quietly.

She didn't want to question it any further. It was his own business.

'Can I stay at yours?'

She knew he'd never ask that question in a million years if he was sober.

Nathan noticed her hesitation then. 'Please hales…I can't go back to Brooke, I'm pretty sure she's mad at me now too…I'll be gone even before your up..I'm worki..' he hiccupped then and leaned back against the wall.

'Fine..' Haley sighed. 'But you owe me Nathan, big time.' Haley said hardly as she flagged down the taxi.

'I'll do anything.' Nathan mused.

Oh, great this side to him was back. Not a chance was she dealing with this side to him for the rest of the night. 'Just shut up for the rest of the night…ok?' Haley said good naturedly as he practically stumbled into the back seat of the taxi.

This wasn't exactly how she expected her Friday night to go but at least she wouldn't be the one nursing the world's nastiest hangover in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nathan groaned as the bright sunlight beamed through the high windows. He closed his eyes to the onset of pain and rubbed his temples. 'Oh my god.' He muttered hoarsely to himself.

He hadn't woken up like this for a very long time.

'Here.' Quinn said as she popped two Advil and a class of some funky looking juice on the table beside him.

'Thanks.' Nathan muttered as he sat up to take the tablets and swallow the juice. 'What is this?' He gagged a little.

'It's what's going to get me to work today.' Quinn said as she went to grab her camera bag. 'You remember last night?'

Nathan sighed. The pain in his head worsened as he thought back. 'I don't remember coming here if that's what your asking.'

'Neither do I.' Quinn joked. 'Haley just told me the taxi was outside. Actually, thanks for getting drunk Nate or else lord knows what time I would have gotten home.'

'You're welcome.' Nathan muttered unenthusiastically as he lied down again.

'Look I've got to go. Can you and my little sis try not to kill each other while I'm gone?'

Nathan heard the front door close and was grateful for some peace before he had to face Haley. So, he got back with her and Quinn. He vaguely recalled meeting Dan again at the end of the night. Haley had been there too, he was sure of it.

 _Fuck._ It was bad enough getting that drunk and letting himself go like that but for Dan to be there too. He had absolutely no recollection of what happened between them.

Had Dan said anything to Haley? What did she know?

Nathan started to feel very ill again. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt like this. He rarely drank enough anymore to the point where he'd be hungover on a Saturday. He usually had to work.

The sound of the hoover piercing through his eardrums brought Nathan out of his thoughts. He groaned loudly and pulled himself up from the couch. _What a bitch to do this today of all days._ Nathan walked down the hall into Haley's room and pulled the plug from the socket. _Finally, silence._

'What the…?' Haley turned around then and groaned at the sight. There Nathan was standing looking a little dishevelled in his shirt and suit pants from last night.

'Hey…' She shouted. 'Eyes here…perve.'

'What it's not my fault your going around the place with barely anything on?' Nathan shrugged as he watched her march over to him in her navy cotton shorts and kami top.

Haley ignored him as she went over to the put the plug back into the socket.

Nathan stepped in. 'Haley…please my head is pounding.'

'I don't care, this is my place…I clean every Saturday.' Haley said as she stuck the plug back in the socket without second thought and continued hoovering her room as though Nathan wasn't there.

'Fine. Be like that.' Nathan muttered to himself as he went back into the kitchen. If she wasn't going to play nice, neither was he. Nathan had a mooch around the kitchen trying to figure out where things were, it's not like he ever came back here. Maybe once and that was usually with the whole gang. He didn't know how he ended up back here and he really did not want to ask Haley because he knew she'd only love to dangle the fact that his memory was a little hazy over him.

Nathan went about making himself a cup of coffee. Grabbing the milk carton from the fridge he smiled to himself as he emptied its remnants into his coffee. He usually did not like milky coffee, but he sure did this morning.

The hoover finally stopped and he smiled to himself waiting for Haley to come into the kitchen. However, it was short lived when he felt the searing pain across his forehead. Today was going to be hell, there was no way he'd be able to work. He wasn't going near the place, he just couldn't face it.

'By all means make yourself at home.' Haley said as she came into the kitchen and poured out the cereal that was left on the countertop.

Nathan ignored her as he took another sip of his coffee.

Haley went to grab the milk to pour on the cereal, but the carton felt extremely light. _Why the hell was this left in the fridge._ It began to click with her then as she glanced over at Nathan sipping his coffee. _Smug prick._ 'You're kidding me right?' She shouted as she crushed the empty carton and threw it into the recycling.

'Shouldn't have pissed me off Haley.' Nathan said smugly.

'You're unbelievable.' Haley muttered. 'I should have left your ass on the kerb.' She went to pour her cereal back into the box.

'So why didn't you?' I would have.' Nathan said effortlessly as he walked back to the couch. He wouldn't let on to Haley how awful he really felt, although it was getting harder to pretend.

'I liked you better when you were drunk.' Haley muttered as she sighed in agitation.

'Whatever. You owe me Haley. How many times have you crashed at mine?'

'Like that's the same, you didn't have to drag my drunken ass home.'

'Like I said, no one asked you too.' Nathan said carelessly as he lied back on the sofa again. When would those pain killers kick in? He didn't feel like they were working at all.

'Asshole.' Haley muttered. Once again Nathan proved to her that there was no point expecting anything more than this from him.

Last night was different. He was just _so_ drunk. He was actually like a different person around her when he was drunk. She figured his brain just didn't even register it was her around him last night. He had asked her straight out if he could stay? Did he even remember that? Now he was back to his usually annoying self.

If he was going to be an ass Haley figured she may as well rise him a little. He was asking for it.

'Well you're wrong because you did ask me?' Haley said as she came into the lounge area and sat on the single seat beside the sofa Nathan was currently lying on.

Nathan scoffed as he closed his eyes.

'You don't remember do you?' Haley goaded.

Bitch was enjoying this. He knew she would. 'Come on then, spit it out Haley!'

'Your head sore Nate?' She teased as she turned up the volume on the tv.

'Seriously Haley…' Nathan groaned as he put his hands over his face.

'Paybacks a bitch.' Haley quipped a she put it on full volume.

'Alright….Jesus Haley….I'm sorry about the milk okay…just turn the fucking thing down.' Nathan shouted as he sat up glaring at her.

Haley smirked. 'What was that you said? I want to hear it again!'

'Haley not today…I'm dying here.' Nathan groaned as he leant forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his fingers on his temples.

She wasn't going to feel sorry for him. He was the one that acted like an ass earlier. 'Well you can go get me some fresh milk then and the I'll turn it down.'

'Really? You're like a fucking child.' Nathan quipped.

'That's rich coming from you.'

'Fine!.' Nathan blew out as he stood up from the couch. 'I'll get some milk…' He began patting himself down and cursed in abundance under his breath. 'I don't have my wallet.' He sighed as he remembered his plan for last night, he'd left everything at the office. He was meant to go back there. His keys were there.

He felt sick as the thought came over him. He was going to have to go in there today and face his father.

He heard the sound of Haley's poor attempts to stop giggling from behind.

'I'm glad you find all of this so funny.' Nathan spat out.

'I've just never seen you like this.' Haley mused. The shrill ringing of her phone only added to his ever worsening head-ache. Nathan watched as Haley lowered the volume on the tv before she answered. 'Oh, hey Brooke!'

He crossed the room in seconds as he grabbed the phone from Haley's hands. 'Brooke..' Nathan began only to feel onset of more pain as Haley jumped on his back from the couch and hit his arm with the remote control. 'Give it to me.'

'Ow…' Nathan twisted to shake her off him. 'You're fucking crazy.' He said as he grabbed the remote from her hands. She was so petite it wasn't even worth her while fighting him on this.

'WHEN YOU TWO STOP YOUR FOREPLAY CAN YOU PLEASE COME TO THE PHONE?' Brooke's voice came roaring through the speakers and Nathan grimaced. 'Brooke, please my ears..'

'Why are you taking the phone off Haley?'

'I need to talk to you.' Nathan said.

'No not when your being an ass.' Brooke said. 'Put her back on the phone Nathan.'

'Why? The only reason you were ringing is to find out where I was.'

'Yea and I can't believe you're being an ass to her right now, she obviously helped you last night. ' Brooke continued. Nathan could tell she was annoyed.

'What happened?' Nathan questioned as he stopped pacing. He hadn't even realised Haley had left the room having obviously given up her failed mission to get the phone off him.

'Really Nate….' Brooke fumed. 'You know what why don't you just sit down and have an adult conversation with Haley about what happened last night and stop acting like a child!'

Next thing the phone line went dead just as Nathan felt the cold trickle of water right down the back of his neck and then all down his suit to the floor. 'What the…' He began as he turned around to see Haley smirking at him with a now empty measuring jug.

'You're actually crazy.' Nathan fumed. 'Jesus Haley…I've no other clothes.' He said as he failed miserably to try and shake the water off him.

'I guess I'm just like a child..' Haley said annoyingly repeating his words from earlier.

Nathan opened his mouth but hesitated. Haley could see the inner battle he was having with himself. He was livid. She could see it in eyes.

'Here…catch' Nathan said spitefully throwing the phone at her as he stormed out of her apartment slamming the door behind him.

The phone slipped through her hands falling to the tile floor. 'What a jackass.' Haley said as she blew out a breath. He always managed to make her so uptight and actually act like a crazy person.

Nathan always brought it out in her. She wasn't going to feel bad for what she did this morning, he had started it all.

If he had just woken up and thanked her or at least showed some appreciation for last night things could have been different.

But it never would be between them.

XXXXX

'Is this a safe space?' Haley joked as Brooke opened the door.

'That depends if you can handle another hungover Scott brother.' Brooke said with an eye-roll.

'That bad?' Haley said as she walked into Brooke's apartment. It was much bigger than hers and lavishing. The apartment had a monochromatic, minimalistic theme. Every time Haley walked in she felt like she was walking into a show house unlike Quinn's apartment which had a more cosy, homey style to it.

'Bad enough earlier, I think he's just upset about what happened with Nathan and pretending not to be. Speaking of, is Nathan alive or did you kill him?'

'I could have.' Haley said as she sat down near the bay windows looking out at the city. 'I shouldn't be surprised but he was such an ungrateful…' Haley stopped herself running her hands through her hair. 'I don't even want to talk about this morning.'

'Yea, well I told him on the phone. Did he even say thank you for last night?'

Haley scoffed. 'Do you hear yourself Brooke? Nathan hasn't a thankful bone in his body.'

'He's just so different with you.' Brooke said pondering. 'Like I don't get why ye can't just get along and…'

'Brooke.' Haley interrupted nicely. 'How many times have we had this conversation….Nathan and I will only ever be civil to each other …at best' She added. 'We just clash too much, he actually makes me crazy.' She said thinking back to earlier.

'Still after last night I thought he might different.'

'Oh no he was worse today if that is even possible, so hungover and grouchy.' Haley said as she took the cup of coffee from Brooke.

'Sounds like his big brother.' Brooke mused as Lucas came over to them.

'Hey Haley.'

'Hey.' Haley smiled. 'You look..'

'Like ass.' Lucas added.

'I was going to say a little tired.' Haley joked.

'I'm sorry Haley, I was being stubborn last night…I didn't want to deal with any of it, but you shouldn't have..'

'Lucas it's fine, how many times have you saved me on a night out?' Haley mused. 'Anyways, you and Nathan really need to sort whatever this is going on between you.'

'We have sorted it out, I'm not getting involved.' Lucas said easily. Brooke sighed.

'It didn't look that way last night.' Haley supplied.

'Aren't you a little concerned? I mean he was very drunk and Dan hanging about the club was just weird.' Brooke said as she made a face.

'Last time I showed a bit of concern for Nathan I got my head bit off, as for Dan …well Nathan knows what he is capable of.' Lucas said unabashedly.

'What do you mean by that?' Haley questioned.

'It should come as no surprise to him that Dan was there last night, he was there for a reason. And I've tried to warn him but he doesn't listen so what more can I do?'

Haley sighed. 'Well you can't hide out at Brooke's forever.'

'I'm going to go back to the apartment tonight.' Lucas said. 'But like I said there's nothing more I can do, I washed my hands of Dan Scott a long time ago. If Nathan wants to continue taking part in his mind games he can have at it.' Lucas continued as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

Brooke glanced over at Haley. 'See…progress. He's less angry about it all.'

'Suree.' Haley replied. 'It will all blow over.' She couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach that things were only going to intensify however, she wasn't going to think on it. Whatever was going on between them was their business and she wasn't going to get involved. And most certainly she wouldn't find herself in that situation again between Nathan and Dan.

XXXXX

'Woaah…what happened to you?' Rachel mused as Nathan paced hurriedly down the office floor pressing the button on the elevator. At least his clothes had dried off on the walk over, but they were even more crumpled than before, his hair was a mess and even worse the office seemed busy for a Saturday.

'Not now Rachel, one screechy bitch was enough today.'

'Well you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you' Rachel commented as she stepped into the elevator behind him. 'What the hell happened?'

Nathan sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets. He just had to get into his office, grab his stuff, avoid Dan and get out. _Easy…right?_

The elevator pinged, and Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out and noticed no one on his floor. 'Seriously what the hell happened?' Rachel said as she followed him into the office. She was actually genuinely concerned, Nathan was never like this.

He'd never show up to work like this. _Ever._

'Dan happened.' Nathan said as he went over to his desk and started tidying up everything he'd left out last night that he was meant to finish. He started packing some of it into the briefcase left on his chair.

'All of this because you didn't close that deal with Hudson and Sons?' Rachel said a little taken back. She actually wanted to take the piss out of Nathan for coming into work so hungover, but she knew better not to right now. This was bad.

For Nathan to show up like he was now, it was bad.

'Look Nate what do you need me to do?' She insisted.

'You know what you need to do Rachel?' Nathan said turning around to face her. 'Walk out that door, walk out of this entire building and don't come back…that's what you should do.'

'What did he say to you?' Rachel began just as Dan boomed in the office door. She swallowed hard as she glanced at him.

'What are you doing? Get out of here, last time I checked you were my assistant.'

'You shouldn't talk to her like that dad.' Nathan said coldly as he zipped up his bag. Yea, he wasn't Rachel's biggest fan as she continuously hit on him and every other guy in the office since she started but she wasn't the worst. Dan's assistant's never stuck around too long though and he knew Rachel would be gone before long.

'You need women to do everything for you son? Every time I see you you've some bitch with you trying to look after you….last night and now today.' Dan spat out as he came over to his desk. 'Be a man will you….look at you.' He seethed taking in Nathan's messy appearance.

'What did you say to Haley last night?' The question left his lips before he even really thought about why he was asking it. But he had to know. He couldn't ask Haley what went down, he just felt too exposed bringing up Dan like that in front of her.

Dan scoffed. 'You can't be serious son! That's all you care about right now?'

'What did you say to her?' Nathan questioned a little more harshly.

'I just said she's not your usual type.' Dan smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned away from him. He actually felt relieved, if Dan was telling the truth…well as horrible as that was it was better than Haley finding out anything else about what was going on.

As far as Haley knew, Nathan worked for Dan, they had an alright relationship and his life seemed put together.

He didn't want her or anyone else for that matter to think or see otherwise. Lucas was the only one that could see the cracks appearing and he would put a stop to that. He could handle Lucas.

'Why are you so concerned son…don't tell me your sleeping with that.'

Nathan felt his fists ball up at his sides, but he tried to keep his cool. He wasn't going to give Dan the satisfaction. Yea, maybe he and Haley did not see eye-to-eye, their friends would say their mutual dislike for each other was on par, but he wasn't appalled by her. He was just appalled by her personality.

In fact, she was far out of his league. Nathan knew that. Haley was beautiful, she came from the typical, loving family and had a close relationship with her parents. His relationship with his family were hanging on by a thread; it was fragmented, and his memories of the past were painful.

They were worlds apart.

'Haley is just a friend, don't worry dad I've more important things to focus on.' Nathan spat out sarcastically.

'Well good because you've already lost us one major contract this week. I need you to get your head out of your ass and work harder son.'

 _And what about all the contracts I got us this past two months._ Nathan felt like saying but he was just too tired and fed up to argue now. Dan was very good at pointing out and highlighting the one wrong thing, he always was even when Nathan was growing up. Why fight it anymore?

'You not staying this evening?' Dan questioned as Nathan blatantly ignored him as he put his jacket on.

Nathan scoffed then. 'No dad, I'm not. I've stayed past 11 every night this week preparing for that stupid pitch so maybe that was my mistake.' He spat out as he shoved roughly past him and left the office.

He really was past the point of caring anymore.

XXXXX

Haley sighed as she lifted herself on the couch and went over towards the consistent knocking on the door.

'Quinnie you really don't have to knock so….' The words died on her lips and Haley frowned instantly. 'Why are you here?' She said frustrated as she glared at Nathan standing in front on her. One arm was leaning against the door as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his other hand. It was then she noticed he was in his jogger shorts with a black vest.

She found herself staring at his taunt arm as he leaned against the door.

'Haley..I actually wanted to say sor….'

His voice broke her out of her reverie and she felt her anger from earlier come back to her. She was even more pissed that she'd actually being staring at him like that.

It's like he came here dressed like this on purpose. _Prick._

'You can't just show up here like this after you practically threw my remote at me this morning, you…y..you used my milk and then on top of that you acted like a complete jerk and then expected me to..'

'Haley..' Nathan interrupted. 'You're rambling.'

'Now is not a good time to call me out on that Nathan I'm really pissed off!' Haley said as her eyes narrowed at him. She went to shut the door in his face, but he caught it and stepped inside.

'Haley wait…' Nathan said softly. 'Jerk's not so bad.' He said giving her that half-crooked smile.

'Believe me I called you a lot worse when you left.' Haley said.

Nathan half-laughed. 'I'm sure you did. Look…I am sorry about this morning and '

Haley eyed him up suspiciously. 'Did Brooke set you up to do this? You never apologise.' She said flippantly as she ran her hands through her blonde locks tying it back into a long ponytail.

Nathan sighed. He wasn't surprised Haley said that, neither of them ever apologised really for the little spats that went on between them. But this was different, Dan was involved in this and he didn't want Haley having anything to do with him. Nathan also knew his anger towards Dan was misdirected towards Haley this morning and that wasn't fair.

'Haley I was angry this morning and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm really sorry about last night and…about Dan I..'

'You don't have to apologise for your father Nathan.' Haley said softly, her anger waning.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad Haley cut him off. He didn't want to talk about Dan….not with Haley. He'd just sprinted around central park to work out all the pent-up frustration.

'How was it anyway…did you see him?' Haley found herself asking.

He hadn't expected her to bring it up at all like that. _Just great._ Nathan wasn't sure how he would dodge this one. 'It was fine, got in and out there in a flash.' Nathan said easily hoping Haley would not probe any further.

Haley wanted to believe him. But she didn't. For the first time in maybe ever, for as long as she'd known Nathan she felt he was lying to her, or at least covering something. Nathan always came across so brazen, so confident like he had nothing to hide, in fact he often over-shared to the point there were some things Haley really did not need to know.

But this, this was just strange.

Maybe she was over-thinking it, especially with everything going on between him and Luke. she had somehow found herself in the middle of it all and now she was seeing things that weren't even there. _forget about it Haley, you said you weren't going to be involved in whatever this is anymore._

'So…are we good?' Nathan said observing Haley, she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

'We were never good Nathan.' Haley said casually as she crossed her arms in front of her.

'You know what I mean.' Nathan implied shaking his head, Haley was always so direct.

'Unfortunately, yes. I thought you might disappear for a while after this morning, I wouldn't be so lucky.' Haley mused.

'Hey.' Nathan joked back as he went over to grab Haley. 'You're going to regret that…'

'Nathan no….don't.' Haley said fighting him off. 'Please you're all sweaty and gross.'

Nathan laughed. 'I'm just giving you a hug Haley to apologise.'

'Get off me Nathan...'

'Well don't let me interrupt.' Quinn joked as she came in the door holding a brown paper bag.

Nathan pulled away smiling at Quinn. 'Bit of a cock-block aren't you?' He joked.

Haley scoffed. 'Please your personality is cock-block enough.'

'O-kaaay…I'm just going to dish this out, when you two are done with this weird sexual thing you have going on …you can join me.' Quinn mused a she skipped into the kitchen away from Haley's daggers.

Haley looked back to Nathan then and saw him smirking, but it wasn't that nice boy smirk from earlier, no. It was that cheeky one he usually adorned around her. The one that wound her up the most. 'What is that face for?' Haley huffed out.

'You think I'm attractive.' Nathan mused as he crossed his arms in front of himself and stood there cockily.

'Oh right…yeaa..' Haley drawled as she went to open the door. 'You should know by now Nathan I'm not going to stroke your ego.' She held the door for him.

'You said my personality was cock-block enough…nothing else though Haley huh?'

How the tables had turned, it's like everything from earlier had been forgotten and it was back to the usual; Nathan really pissing her off.

'Out.' Haley shouted.

Nathan smirked as he walked past her. 'It's why your still in those shorts..you knew I was coming back.' He said as he stepped outside her apartment door only to find it slammed in his face.

'Night Haley.'

'Ugh…' Haley let out a breath for the second time that day as she walked back into the kitchen where Quinn had the take out dished up. How could someone infuriate her so much in one day.

'That's a lot of sexual tension you got going on little sis.' Quinn joke.

'Quinn seriously how many times have I told you it's not..'

'Okay, okay.' Quinn interrupted obviously having heard this speech from Haley a million times. 'Ye are cute though.'

'Okay what planet are you on or are you still drunk?' Haley said as she opened a bottle of white wine for them to share.

'What?' Quinn mused. 'The play fighting and the hugging…it's kind of cute.'

Haley glared at Quinn saying nothing.

'Fine…I'll drop it.' Quinn said with a playful glint in her eye.

'What?' Haley said knowing that look on her sister's face.

'What?' Quinn replied innocently.

Haley waited for it to come.

'Okay…he did look hot though, come on little sis…you have to admit that!'

Haley rolled her eyes as she grabbed her wine and food and left the kitchen saying nothing. For once she was glad she was working the Sunday shift tomorrow.

Home had been anything but relaxing today. She didn't want to think about Nathan.

She didn't want to think about him at all.

 **Author's Note:**

Again, thanks everyone for the reviews/messages it really means a lot!

Also, to answer some questions I got there will be no Naley cheating I don't personally like to write it or include it in my stories. I will have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you as always for the reviews/messages people have left in response to this story. I have been guilty before of reading stories and not leaving a review for ages, I know its easy to forget so anyone that does do know its greatly appreciated.**

 **Anyway, onwards with the next chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

Haley balanced the brown paper bags in one arm as she knocked on the apartment door. She waited a few moments and knocked hard again yet there was no answer. 'Come on guys…' Haley blew out, she wouldn't normally be impatient but trying to lug food for everyone back to the apartment alongside her own stuff wasn't exactly pain-free. Maybe she should start going to the gym.

'Who invited you?' Nathan groaned as he opened the door to see Haley standing there clearly oblivious to her struggle or just choosing to ignore the fact that she had a load of bags in her arms.

Haley rolled her eyes. It had been a week since she had seen him. One glorious week since he had been pissing her off at her apartment and somehow right now it did not feel long enough. She noticed that Nathan seemed back to his usual self; more relaxed and less tired looking. Haley felt that confirmed her thoughts; things were back to normal between him and Lucas. When she was invited to games night at theirs she had been surprised but happy none the less. She really needed a bit of normality after this week on the wards.

Nathan turned from the door without another word and strolled into the open plan kitchen to grab another few beers out of the fridge for the lads.

Haley came in making it obvious as she dropped the bags down on the kitchen counter. The rest of them were in the living area just down the way from the open plan kitchen however, as conversation was in full swing no one heard the noise.

'Problem Haley?' Nathan smirked as he casually closed the fridge door.

'Nope.' Haley quipped. 'I might have just spoiled someone's food there dropping the bags. Let's hope it's not yours.' Haley said as she crossed her eyes at Nathan.

'That's ok I'll just eat yours then.' Nathan said as he came to stand beside her and grabbed one of the takeaway bags.

'Hey, hands off. You didn't help me carry them in I don't need your help now!' Haley argued as she pulled the brown bag away from Nathan.

'What's got you so ratty?' Nathan joked.

'Your face.' Haley quipped back.

'Playing nice?' Brooke mused as she came into the kitchen holding a glass with some awful looking pink drink in it.

'I was trying to help Haley but she's being a bitch as usual.' Nathan smirked as he grabbed the beers from the counter and went back over to where the group were.

Brooke looked at Haley with one eyebrow quirked up.

'He didn't even help me lift one bag.' Haley reasoned. 'Really Brooke…I can't believe your even taking Nathan's side right now.'

'I didn't say anything about Nathan girlie. What time do you call this?' Brooke quipped.

Haley half smiled realising what Brooke was referring to. 'So, I stayed on an extra hour…it got really busy.'

'I bet Nurse Joan didn't stay on an extra hour.' Brooke mused. 'That old bitch doesn't care.'

'Brooke.' Haley admonished. 'Look I've this weekend off it's fine.'

'It's not fine Haley, they're taking advantage of you because your all shiny and new….and if you let them they will.'

'Have we become Lucas and Nathan?' Haley joked hoping Brooke would drop the subject, she really just wanted to switch off from work now.

'Your more like Nathan than you realise.' Brooke replied as she came over to help Haley dish up the food.

'If you value your life Brookie you will not say that again.' Haley quipped as she tossed her hair into a long ponytail. 'So, things are better with those two?'

'I mean they're being civil. I don't think anything's solved they just decided to start talking one day…boy code eh?' Brooke said glancing at Haley.

'Something we will never understand.' Haley replied as she led the way bringing the dinner into the room.

The gang spent the evening catching up over food and drinks, it was a little after 11 now and Jake and Peyton had just left leaving Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley in the living room.

Lucas and Brooke were cuddled up on the sofa while Nathan and Haley sat far apart on the sofa across from them.

Brooke giggled. 'That tickles babe.' She mused.

'Please stop.' Nathan groaned as he glared at the love-sick pair across from him. Was it him or had they got worse? Maybe he just got used to not spending time with Lucas and seeing him like this.

'Luke…want to hit up the court tomorrow…you know do some manly stuff?' Nathan half-joked.

Lucas rolled his eyes as cuddled closer into Brooke to piss Nathan off for the fun of it. 'Sure man, aren't you taking Ryan?'

'Yea, I think he's getting sick of me.' Nathan joked. 'He was asking for you.'

'Puh-lease.' Brooke interrupted. 'He idolises you.'

'And your drunk Brooke.' Nathan mused.

'That's true but I also speak the truth. Don't I broody?'

Nathan rolled his eyes again.

'Sorry….Ryan?' Haley interrupted sleepily from her position on the couch. 'I'm completely lost.'

'Cooper's son….oh my god you haven't met him Haley…he is like a mini Nathan.'

'God help us all if that's true.' Haley quipped.

'Fuck you.' Nathan bit back.

'Hey…' Lucas started.

'What she started it?' Nathan spat out as he glared at Haley. 'What are you still doing here anyways?'

'Nathan.' Lucas said annoyed this time.

'God will ye just get married already?' Brooke joked and nearly burst out laughing at Nathan's glare.

Haley scoffed. 'Right if marriage is built on wanting to kill your partner.'

'I do believe it's the foundation of every relationship.' Brooke joked.

'I thought you were leaving with Peyton and Jake.' Nathan said to Haley not dropping the subject.

'No, I'm chilling with my friends if you have a problem with that you can just leave.' Haley said adamantly.

'Fine, do me a favour and stay away for another week.' Nathan said as he got up from the couch and went down the hall to his room. Lucas didn't even bother calling him out.

'God is it pms?' Haley spat out.

Lucas just shrugged. 'Ye really do bring out the worst in each other.'

Haley sighed. 'Well at least ye are talking, things are really back to normal eh?'

'Yea, Nathan took leave from work this week so I couldn't really avoid him anymore.'

'Would you being civil to him have anything to do with him not working?'

'Like I said, I'm not getting involved.' Lucas said coolly but Haley found it hard to believe.

She giggled to herself then and Lucas followed her line of sight down to where Brooke was drooling down his shirt. 'She sure is something.' He smirked and laughed back with Haley.

'Now this is good.' Haley joked as she took a picture on here phone. She noticed Lucas' surprised look then. 'Hey…I need leverage, Brooke has loads on me.' She mused good-heartedly.

XXXXX

'You look well rested Nate.' Lucas commented as he followed Nathan into the kitchen where he was packing a cool bag with sandwiches.

Nathan just nodded, of course he was rested, he hadn't seen Dan since his run in with him in the office last week and although he knew he would have to face the music soon he wasn't silly, he knew this week was going to be a litter quieter in work after that big pitch. It was the smartest time really to take some days off. Although he hadn't informed his boss. But given that was Dan he knew his father would know he needed the time. He just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. If Dan loved anything, it was playing games and if he wasn't calling Nathan out on taken time off now Nathan was pretty sure he was already plotting something else for his return.

He really did not want to think about it. And he really did not want to talk about it with Lucas around. Things were finally semi-normal and although he wouldn't say it his face he had missed Lucas. He was viciously warped into a Nathan-Dan cycle and Lucas always broke him out of that. Not having him around and not speaking to him had made it particularly tough.

Lucas sensed Nathan's apprehension and decided to cool off on the subject of work, it wouldn't get them anywhere. 'So, Beth and Cooper have left us in charge?' He joked.

'Seems so.' Nathan said. 'I've practically being minding this little guy all week? Haven't I?'

Ryan came bounding into the kitchen area with a soft basketball toy in his hands. 'Uncle Lucas.' He squealed as he ran into his arms. Lucas picked him and made a face. 'My God you are getting big.'

'Uncle Nathan said you wouldn't be able to lift me up because you're not as strong as him.' The child giggled.

'Did he uh?' Lucas smirked glancing at Nathan who shrugged. 'Now when are you going to turn blonde?' He joked.

'I'm just like Uncle Nathan.' The child giggled more.

'Have you told him to say all this?' Lucas said amazed.

'No, you're just my little man aren't you Ryan?' Nathan joked as he zipped up the cooler bag.

'Haley was right, one of you is bad enough.'

'Whose Halkey?' Ryan asked happily.

'She's no one.' Nathan smiled back as he grabbed the cooler and the keys from the counter-top. 'Let's get going.'

'Hey.' Lucas admonished. 'She's Nathan's best friend Ryan. I'm sure you'll meet her someday.'

'That means she my best friend too….like Uncle Nathan.'

Lucas laughed. 'Yea I suppose she is.'

The boys were out on the court for over an hour when they heard what only could be described as ear perforating squealing from Ryan.

'Fuck.' Nathan shouted as he came over to the bench where Ryan was supposedly sat watching them. 'Hey…hey..' He went over to his side. Ryan screamed in pain where he was lying on his side.

'Oh god…' Nathan looked at Lucas helplessly.

Lucas got down beside Ryan. 'Shh buddy it's ok.' The child was wailing.

'It's his arm Luke. Look.' Nathan said sickly. 'I knew we should have let him just sit on the grass. He climbed up.' He put his head in his hands.

'It's fine, he's just in a lot of pain. It will be ok. We need to bring him to the hospital.'

Nathan nodded and gathered up their stuff. He really wasn't good with hospitals, they always made him weasy but with Ryan he would just have to man up.

'Look I can drive us but you're going to have to take him in Nate…I've to be back for 3.'

'Shit.' Nathan muttered. He'd instantly forgotten Lucas had to be in the office today. 'Can't it wait?'

The boys gently got Ryan into a seating position and Nathan took him up in his arms letting the arm he had injured rest on the outer side. He was afraid to touch it; Ryan's screams hadn't lessened at all which was a really bad sign.

'Afraid not.' Lucas said as he started up the car with Nathan in the passenger seat. 'You just bring him in, and they should see to him straight away. I'll ring Cooper and…'

'I'll ring Cooper once we know. I don't want them worrying…'

'Ok.' Lucas said. 'He'll be ok, won't you buddy?' He tried as he looked over at Ryan sobbing into Nathan shirt.

Nathan's shirt was soaked through by the time he reached the receptionist's desk at A+E. Ryan was still wailing an he knew now everyone behind him in the waiting area was sending them evils.

'Hello Sir.' The brunette girl smiled at him a little too much from behind the counter.

'Hi…am we need to be seen to quickly, this child …he's in a lot of pain…I think its broken.' Nathan spat out.

'Ok sir can I just get your names and your details.'

Nathan gave his details, he felt his ears were bleeding at this stage with Ryan's wailing.

'Ok sir you can just take a seat over there and one of our nurses will be with you.' The girl smiled back.

'How long?' Nathan panicked. 'Surely you're not going to leave a child waiting.'

'Hospital procedure sir, we will get to you as soon as possible I can assure you that.'

 _Did she just fucking wink at him?_ Nathan sighed as he found a seat in the corner of the waiting area. More death stares. 'Shh…buddy it's ok…it's ok.' He grabbed Ryan's dinosaur teddy from the bag and handed it to him, but it didn't seem to quieten him at all.'

It has been 7 excruciating long minutes by the time someone came over to him. Nathan was so focused on Ryan he hadn't even noticed her.

'Mr. Scott' Haley said as she read out the name card and then looked at Nathan in shock. _How the hell did you not even think of that?_

'Haley, thank god..' Nathan said immediately. The fact that Haley was a nurse here and had just greeted them didn't even have time to cross his mind.

Haley noticed the absolute evils people were given Nathan across the room and she rolled her eyes. The child was in a lot of pain, that was obvious. They would just have to deal with it.

'Ok I'm just going to give him some of this before we take him down for x-ray?'

'What's that?' Nathan looked panicked. Haley thought it was actually kind of cute.

'It will ease the pain.' Haley said as she got the medicine ready. 'Hey buddy, look…this is a magic lotion.' She smiled at the little boy.

Nathan propped Ryan up carefully on his lap as Haley gave him two spoonful's of medicine. 'Good boy.' He said rubbing his back.

'That should make him a little drowsy.'

Nathan nodded. If Haley wasn't mistaken he looked a little peaky too. She had on her file that the child had fallen and hit concrete. Obviously it has shaken Nathan.

'He'll be ok.' Haley smiled at him.

Nathan glanced at her then and it was only then he really noticed her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy top knot and she had her light blue nurse uniform on. She looked good, really good. Nathan berated himself then for even thinking it.

It wasn't long then before Ryan was being called down to the x-ray room. Nathan followed Haley down and let her lead Ryan in. He waited outside tapping his food against the vinyl flooring.

'So, what are you doing down in Brooklyn?' Haley asked as she closed the door behind her to the x-ray room.

'I could ask you the same thing.' Nathan said quietly.

'Well I work here as I've said a million times before.' Her words weren't cutting though, Nathan knew she was joking.

He didn't know why but he felt slightly guilty. He always just assumed Haley worked in New York central, it really showed how much he listened to her.

'My uncle lives down here, I call out sometimes.'

Haled nodded.

'Is it broken?'

'Honestly…I think so yea.' Haley said.

'Fuck.' Nathan put his head in his hands. 'We told him to sit on the bench not the table.'

'First rule of parenting…children will never do what you tell them to do.' Haley reasoned.

'Yea well I'm not a parent.'

'Exactly.' Haley said. 'It was just an accident, it wasn't his head Nathan. He'll be ok.'

'Look I better get..' Haley began.

'Yea sure.' Nathan said understanding. 'Oh, and Haley..' She turned around as she walked slightly away from him. 'Thank you.' Haley just smiled and kept on going.

It was almost an hour later, and Nathan found himself down in the children's ward where Ryan was just getting his bandage fixed up. Thankfully the pain medicine had kicked in and he was coming around to his normal self.

'Are you Uncle Nathan's best friend?' Ryan said as he sounded out the letters on Haley's nametag H..a…l..

Haley would usually laugh at such an absurd comment but seen as it was coming from the little boy she kept her mouth shut tight and just glanced at Nathan with one eyebrow cocked up.

'Yea….that's a long story.' Nathan shrugged.

'Sure buddy.' Haley said kindly sending Nathan an 'as if' glance. Nathan shook his head.

'Your pretty.' The boy said shyly.

'Well your much sweeter than your Uncle Nathan.' Haley smirked as she taped the last of the bandage on his arm.

'He tells me not to talk to girls.' Ryan pretended to whisper.

'Is that so?' Haley giggled.

'Traitor.' Nathan said as he came over to Ryan and pulled him gently into his arms careful of his bandage. 'That's a pretty cool cast you have there buddy.' He said as he eyed the blue dinosaur coloured sleeve. 'You were such a brave boy.'

Haley smiled at the two of them just as Beth came over to her.

'Thank you so much Haley, we didn't realise you were a friend of Nathan's…you've made this much easier than you can imagine.' Beth said softly.

'It was all Ryan, he was so good..'

'Nathan's like his uncle…not great with hospitals, I'd say he was glad you were here.' Beth continued.

Haley looked over to see Nathan handing Ryan over to Cooper who was also looking a little peaky quiet like Nathan earlier. 'Oh…I thought he was as white as a ghost because of the accident.'

'Well that probably didn't help but Deb said he always used to faint coming in here as a child so did my husband, must run in the family.'

'We do see a lot of that.' Haley smiled. 'Big strong men eh?' She mused.

'Honestly I don't know.' Beth joked. 'Anyways thanks again Haley, it was lovely to meet you and I know you waited on for us, you really didn't have to.'

'Not at all, it was no problem.' Haley said.

She began to tidy away her materials as Nathan said his goodbyes. After a few moments he was back beside her looking at her semi-pleadingly. She knew that look.

'No…no' Haley moaned as she quickly packed away her stuff. 'There's no way.'

'Haley, I have no other ride…I came down with Lucas and I need to get back into the city.' Nathan said. 'Come on Haley I've had a really shit day.'

'And I've had a really long day, I don't want to make it any longer!'

'I know that…look Haley you won't even know I'm there, I promise.'

'You said that before and you were a right jackass.' Haley argued as Nathan looked at her oddly. 'Brooke's birthday…Ocean City..' Haley prodded, like she could forget that trip. That was the last time the two of them were in a car alone together. And she swore she never would again.

'That's different you were pissing me off…' Nathan began. 'Wait scratch that you're always pissing me..'

'You're not helping your situation.' Haley said not so sweetly as she slammed the filing cabinet shut and went to grab her locker room keys.

'Look I owe you one…for today so I won't make a sound.' Nathan reasoned and he could see the internal argument Haley was having. 'Look all I want is peace after listening to Ryan screaming the place down.'

'I put what I want on the stereo and you don't say a word. Got it?' Haley said as she tossed her car keys at him. 'I've just got to change so you can start it.'

Nathan was out the hospital doors before Haley could change her mind.

'You little minx…no wonder you're not after any of the doctors.' Lindsay joked as she came past Haley. 'Who is the hottie?'

Haley rolled her eyes at Lindsey. She was another nurse in training at the hospital, she wasn't in the same course as Haley but the two had quickly become friends. 'He's a friend.' She always struggled to introduce or even talk about Nathan, they weren't really friends were they? She could never really define what they were.

'You're totally doing him aren't you?'

'No.' Haley scoffed. 'You couldn't be further from the truth!' Haley said as she grabbed her change of clothes.

'So, he's available?'

'Hes too available if you get my drift.' Haley said as she ran down the corridor to change out of her clothes, she really did not want to be having this conversation.

'Bad boy?' Lindsey said quietly to herself. 'I'm not done with my interrogation Haley, I'm coming for you tomorrow.'

XXXXX

Nathan glanced to the side as Haley hopped into the passenger seat in her navy NYU sweatshirt and jeans. Her top knot was pulled out leaving her blonde locks in loose waves. He smiled as she gave him a funny look. 'I figured you might not want to drive after that shift.' He reasoned.

 _God is he actually thinking of someone but himself?_ There was no way she was going to question it. 'Thanks.' Haley said as she propped her feet up on the dash.

Nathan chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot. 'You're such a student.' He said eying her dress code and the way she was sat up in the car.

'Well I am a student…duh!' Haley joked good naturedly.

'I don't know how you do it.' Nathan said glancing at her before bringing his eyes back to the road.

'Well you have to apply to college first and then after that you…'

'Whatever smarty pants. You know what I mean.'

Haley laughed. 'Yea, I just love it. I guess you have to you know?' She said as she glanced at him.

Nathan could only nod apprehensively. He really didn't know what it was like to feel that way about work. He never really thought about it much, his job had been pretty much mapped out for him since he was young. He'd convinced himself from a very young age it was what he wanted to do deep down.

'So, I hear hospitals are not your forte?' Haley nudged playfully.

'Ryan…' Nathan guessed. It's like something the little rascal would scream out.

'Beth actually.' Haley mused. 'I thought you looked so peaky actually when I came over.'

Nathan could only laugh. 'Only for Ryan had me so distracted.'

'It's really not all that bad…needles, blood, veins…you get used to it.'

'Haley…stop.' Nathan reasoned, the words made his insides cringe.

'What? It's not….spend a day around all that and it won't even affect you.'

'That's easy for you to say, you're a nurse.' Nathan reasoned.

'Well yea but..'

'So, if I lock you in a room with clowns for a day you'll adjust, you won't be afraid of them anymore?'

'Whaat?' Haley scoffed. 'That is not the same, that is totally different Nathan.' She retorted loudly.

'No, it's not you've a phobia of clowns..'

'So, you're like afraid of hospitals?' Haley prided playfully.

'No.' Nathan replied a little too fast. 'I'm not afraid…I just don't like them.'

'I never would have pegged you to be scared of a needle.' Haley giggled.

'Seriously. Let it go.' Nathan said.

'No, I'm having too much fun.' Haley said smirking smugly as she caught Nathan shaking his head at her.

'I'm only letting you away with it because I have to.' He muttered.

'I know. At least I know what supplies to bring home from work with me to get rid of you when I don't want your company.' Haley joked.

'Ha ha..' Nathan deadpanned just as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and tossed it over onto Haley's lap.

'Ow….' Haley admonished as she noticed Lucas name flashing on Nathan's cell. She quickly hit the green button. 'Hi Luke…..yea I know, no we're actually only on the way home…..he begged me, yep that means there will be peace for the entire evening….sure yea no bother, ok see you then.' She hit the red button and threw the phone back twice as hard on Nathan's lap.

'Oww…' Nathan scorned. 'I begged you…?'

'Well you did.' Haley reasoned. 'Lucas and Brooke are at your place, they're thinking of getting take out if we want to join.'

'Sounds good to me, you sure you want to spend more time with me Haley?' Nathan joked.

'That I owe you one card lasts the whole evening.' Haley corrected.

'I literally said for the car journey.'

'What? A half an hour car journey compared to 3 hours listening to your whining in the hospital…oh and I stayed on an extra hour.'

'I was not whining.' Nathan stated.

'Whatever you owe me a lot more than a car journey.'

'Fine, just cool the bitchiness down ok.'

'You did not just…' Haley began only to see Nathan smirking over at her. 'Unbelievable.'

Haley and Nathan walked in silence into the apartment building and waited patiently for the elevator to open. The rest of the car journey had been quiet, and they hadn't said much to each other since. Haley actually really liked it when it was like this between them, aside from the obvious fact that they weren't biting each other's heads off she just felt calm in his company like this, at ease….it was just comfortable, she couldn't describe it. They made their way out of the lift to the apartment door.

'That's odd.' Nathan said as he noticed the door ajar. It wasn't like Lucas and Brooke to leave it unlocked unless they just got back. Haley peered around Nathan and followed in behind him. 'They must be back, I'm starving.' She said as she followed Nathan.

'Lucas…we're home.' Nathan said off handily as he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter-top. He froze then as he noticed the intimidating frame standing in the living area. That sickly, smug look on his face. It had been over a week since he'd seen him in the office. And that wasn't long enough.

'What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?' Nathan said coldly, he struggled to keep his temper in check, and he felt Haley rest her hand in the crook of his elbow trying to pull him back.

Dan just laughed. 'I had Rachel cut a key one of the days.'

'Get out Dad.' Nathan said. 'This is my place and you can't just storm in here like you own it.'

'Well I am paying your wages son. So technically it's my place.'

Nathan took a step forward feeling his anger flare.

'Nathan..' Haley reasoned.

'She's got you on a tight leash….Holly isn't it?' Dan mused as he eyed Haley dressed in her hoodie and jeans.

Nathan noticed the way Dan was leering at her and it made him sick. 'Leave her out of this.' He spat back. He wasn't even going to correct Dan, a part of him didn't even want him to know Haley's name or a single thing about her.

Dan chuckled spitefully as he sat down on the brown leather sofa. 'I'm not going, I have something very important to discuss and it can't wait.' Haley noticed the intense knowing stare that Dan was giving Nathan and just like that his resolve seemed to fade.

She couldn't understand it, he'd being so adamant that he leave and now he was just giving in?

She noticed the flash of defeat in his eyes as he turned around to face her but just like that he covered it up again. His face was like stone.

Had she seen that look of defeat at all?

'Sorry Haley, you need to go.' Nathan got out.

'It's fine…do you need me to ring Lucas or…' Haley said quietly.

'Can you delay him….if you can..' Nathan tried not really sure how Haley was going to or if any of this made any sense. All he knew he had to get Dan out of here before Lucas got home.

'Sure, I'll try ok.' Haley replied as she glanced over at Dan in the living area who seemed to be shuffling through a big black file.

She couldn't even explain it, but she felt rooted there where she was. She knew she had to make her way, but she felt apprehensive to go…as though Nathan was in some sort of danger being in that room. She was being ridiculous though, it was his Dad. Yea, things were a little more intense of late but it's not like Nathan wasn't safe. She was clearly over-worked and just needed to get home to bed.

Nathan noticed Haley's apprehension and he struggled to understand it. She needed to leave. Why wasn't she going?

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Nathan said hoping it would jolt Haley from whatever it was that was keeping her here.

Those words seemed to bring her back to reality as Haley nodded. 'Yea sure.' _He never says I'll see you tomorrow._ He was acting so out of character all of a sudden. She glanced up at his deep blue eyes again almost looking for him to reassure her of something, but she wasn't sure what. And with that she turned and left the apartment.

Haley just made it outside the door and leaned her head back against the wall blowing out a breath. 'You said you weren't getting involved Haley, you're not.' She muttered to herself. 'Great, now you really are acting like a crazy person.'

She sighed as she pulled herself away from the wall. Part of her wanted to try and listen to their conversation from outside the door but then that would mean she was looking for confirmation on something? And she didn't need that.

So why couldn't she shake that niggly feeling.

Seconds later Haley heard the sound of glass smashing from inside the apartment and she swallowed hard. _What the hell was that?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I am back with an update, apologies this has taken time to get up, work has taken up a lot of my writing time and I sat down and just had a burst of writing this week. This story won't be left but it might just take time between some chapters than others, the next chapter will also be up within the next week so that is a bonus 😊**

 **Enjoy and as always thank you so much for your reviews and messages in relation to my writing, it really means a lot.**

 **Chapter 6**

'That's odd' Lucas commented as he and Brooke approached his apartment noticing the door was left open.

'Maybe Nathan or Haley popped out to get something.' Brooke shrugged as she slipped past him with the takeaway bags. Just then her heel snapped on a piece of glass. 'What the….' Brooke began as she dropped her bags in fright.

Lucas rushed in behind her..'Brooke.' He glanced down towards the living room and there Nathan was sitting with his head in his hands. 'What happened?' Lucas panicked not really understanding at all what was going on.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair before standing up. 'Dan happened.' He said, his tone void of any emotion.

Brooke felt a heavy sense of foreboding as she watched Lucas eyes scan the distance between their kitchen and living room area where shards of glass had scattered.

'What the hell?' Lucas reasoned as he glanced between the shards of glass and Nathan. 'How did he even get in here? Did you invite him in?' Lucas could feel his anger rising.

'What do you think? Take a bloody look around the place Lucas it wasn't exactly a father and son night!'

'Now is not the time for sarcasm Nate! I want to know how the hell he got in here.'

'He had a key.'

'Did you give him one?' Lucas seethed bitterly.

'No, I didn't fucking give him a key Luke and you know what it pisses me off that you even have to ask me that.' Nathan said annoyed as he went to leave the living room. 'And you know what after the day I've just had this is the last thing I need.'

'You're not walking away from this.' Lucas said as he went over to block his way.

'Move Lucas or I'll..'

'Hey….stop!' Brooke interrupted as she moved in-between them. 'This is exactly what he wants, look at the two of you…seriously!'

Nathan sighed, as much as he knew Brooke meant well he was in no from for her interferring tonight.

'Lucas…can you just sweep that up and then reheat the food?' Brooke said sweetly before turning back to Nathan. She knew the only way Nathan would even stay to talk was to give Lucas some time to cool off.

'Brooke…not ton..'

'Where's Haley?' Brooke interrupted hoping the direct question would distract him.

Nathan sighed audibly again. 'She came in with me and then Dan was here, so she left.' He said shortly not giving much away.

Brooke nodded all the while picking up that there was more to the story. 'So, Dan was just here waiting?.'

'I took a weeks leave and in the meantime they lost out on a major contract to another company, he wasn't happy.'

'But he knew you were gone!' Brooke said rolling her eyes, of course all he was here for was business. 'Are you telling me he smashed the place over a contract..'

'It's Dan Brooke.' Nathan said with a shrug not really wanting to discuss this any further. 'Look I'm beat, I just need to get some rest I'm back into the office tomorrow.'

Brooke stepped aside as Nathan went down the hall to his room. She went into the living area then as Lucas popped the food in to reheat.

'Why was he here Brooke?' Lucas said a little calmer.

'Work.' Brooke replied with an eyeroll as she came up putting one arm around Lucas. 'Some contract was lost while Nathan was off.'

'He's just manipulating him again can't he see that. Hell, when Nathan took no time off they still lost a contract!'

'I'm sure he knows that. Lucas you two are just going to go around in circles if you keep having the same argument.'

'What do you suggest I do Brooke? Because it's gone to far, him coming into our apartment like that…they way he is trying to control Nathan its..'

'I think you're forgetting that Nathan grew up with Dan, it's going to take a good bit of time for him to break away from that.'

'How many close shaves does it take Brooke? Because next time it won't be our kitchen floor.'

'I know but Nathan is the one that has to see that, the more you try to push him on this the further away he will go…,give it time ok.' Brooke reasoned as she rubbed her hand gently up and down his arm.

Lucas sighed as he heard the timer go off on the microwave. 'What happened to Haley?'

'Nathan said she left after they came in; Dan was here waiting.'

'I'm changing the locks first thing in the morning.' Lucas sighed heavily.

XXXXX

Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest as her feet pounded the pavement, she had only intended to go for a gentle jog this morning but at some stage it had progressed into an intense run around Central Park. She had a restless nights sleep after she got home, and she felt even more frustrated with herself that it was partially related to Dan Scott. Why the hell was this even getting to her?

'Too bloody nice, that's why.' Haley fumed to herself just as her body collided forcefully with someone's chest. She felt completely winded as she stumbled back resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

This person really picked the wrong day to run into her. 'You nearly knocked me over you…'

'Haley..' Nathan panted out surprised as he stared at her.

 _You've got to me kidding me_. Haley looked up from underneath her black NY yankees hat observing Nathan as he stood in front of her panting heavily, his hair was matted with sweat and he looked completely worn out.

'Your obviously new to this running malarkey…it helps to look in front of you.' Nathan got out between breaths.

He seemed very on edge which Haley wasn't surprise by considering last night.

Seconds later Nathan felt two hands punching him in the chest shoving him back. 'What the hell?'

'That's for nearly knocking me out you moron.' Haley fumed.

Nathan rolled his eyes. 'Little early to be this dramatic isn't it?'

Haley scoffed. 'Are you serious, I'm actually winded Nathan.' Haley said as she stood up straight catching her breath.

'Are you okay?' Nathan questioned a little worried he had actually hurt her.

'Are you actually concerned?' Haley spat out.

'Look Haley I've enough on my plate I don't need your moany ass going back to Lucas complaining.' and just like that any of the previous worry on his face was completely masked.

'He's pissed after last night isn't he?' Haley said crossing her arms in front of her as she observed Nathan's reaction. He was completely unreadable again, his stance and facial expression void of any emotion.

'Look as much as I'd love to rehash family drama it's none of your business Haley so move out of my way before I push you out of my way.'

Haley stood there in shock as Nathan without another word started running again and was out of her sight in a flash.

She should be used to it, him being a direct ass to her, that was nothing knew but he was never so cold about it.

Haley dragged her feet to the nearest park bench and sat down with long sigh. She had somehow found herself directly in the middle of this situation however it had happened, and she was having no more. Nathan was her friend, maybe even an acquaintance at best through mutual friends, there was nothing more there so why was she even worried when he would never show that same concern towards her in any given situation?

Lucas was one of her closest friends, but he had Brooke and this situation between him and Nathan…well he would just have to figure it out himself because she didn't want to hear about it again.

It was occupying to much space in her head and she was done.

Haley pulled out her cell phone dialling her sisters number. It went straight to voicemail. Haley almost laughed, of course it did. It was before 7a.m. after all.

'Hey Quinnie, don't worry I'm fine…I just had a crazy idea to go running this morning….anyway I'm hoping by the time you hear this you might have started packing, what do you say to getting on the road to Tree Hill a day early. I need to get out of here!'

XXXXX

'Welcome to the peasants corner.' Rachel mused as she sat up on Nathan's desk with her coffee cup in hand. 'Sorry I didn't get you one, not really my job anymore.'

'Haha.' Nathan deadpanned as he sorted through the files on his desk trying to figure out which ones actually demanded his attention in the short time he had left in work. It was only Wednesday, and it felt like the longest week, it was his third day now working on the ground as they called it in his dad's company. Upon coming back to work on Monday he had discovered that he had been demoted from his own office and was now down on the open office in the ground floor. His dad had not said much to him since with regards to 'his performance lacking' and at this stage Nathan did not want to speak to him. Nothing good would come of it, it would only end in someone getting hurt. And he just couldn't afford to walk away from work right now. So he was here, sticking this mess out.

'So, is it true?'

'Is what true?' Nathan said off handily.

'That this was daddy's decision.'

Nathan rolled his eyes. 'I took a week off. Dan didn't like it.'

'Surely that's discrimination.'

'It's Dan's company Rachel, he can do whatever he likes.'

'Figures.' Rachel said as she sipped her coffee. 'There's a lot more talent on this floor actually.'

'Haven't you somewhere to be….I don't know…like polishing my dads shoes.'

'Ow…ok I'll let that one go grouchy but just a heads up, big brother at 2 o'clock.' Rachel winked as she hopped off his desk.

Nathan sighed inaudibly as he glanced over to see Lucas coming his way. They hadn't said much to each other since what happened Sunday night.

'When were you going to tell me?' Lucas said as he came right over to Nathan's desk.

'Look Luke I…'

'Seriously Nate, he has you on the ground floor and you're still here….what the fuck has he on you?'

Nathan stood up from his desk and walked down the corridor into one of the meeting rooms off to the side.

'You can't just barge into my company shouting like this Luke, fuck sake have you no job of your own?'

Lucas scoffed. 'Last time I checked it wasn't and never will be your company.'

'None of this concerns you Lucas so you need to..'

'I need to what Nathan, fuck off? Is that what I need to do? Then fine.' Lucas resolved irritably. 'But you keep doing what you're doing and you'll end up just like him, all on your own.'

Nathan watched as he left the meeting room cursing under his breath. He paused at the door before turning around. 'You can find your own way to Tree Hill this weekend, that's if you even leave work to go.'

Nathan sighed and fell into the black leather chair resting his head in his palms. When had everything got so messy, he felt like he'd been doing the same amount of work for Dan for the past two years and now all of a sudden Lucas was dead set against it, he'd never shown that kind of resistance when he started working for him. Things just seemed to be getting worse.

XXXXX

Haley carried out the now filled pitcher of prosecco as the rest of the girls giggled around the table. 'What have I missed?' She mused as she joined the group who were sitting on the deck chairs in the back garden. It was a beautiful spring evening and the promise of summer seeped through the air with the sounds of the crickets chirping.

'We were just saying how funny it is that the two girls not from Tree Hill were the first ones down,' Peyton said as she happily filled her glass with prosecco.

'Brookes a New York girl' Haley said pointing her finger at her jokingly.

'I got here as fast as I could.' Brooke mused.

'I just love it here; it reminds me of summers when we were young.' Quinn smiled glancing at Haley.

'Brighton Beach.' Haley smiled as she took a sip of her drink. 'Those summers were the best.'

'I was more of a Coney Island girl.' Brooke said.

'Figures.' Haley joked.

'Hey.' Brooke teased back as she tossed a Dorito at Haley.

'I'm sure none of your summers were as wild as ours here in Tree Hill.' Peyton mused. 'There was just so many parties in Nathan's beach house.'

'How did you even get away with that?' Brooke said.

'Well Dan Scott was always gone, and Deb didn't care.' Peyton shrugged.

'Were Lucas and Nathan friends then? 'Quinn questioned curiously.

'After freshman year yea they became close, up until that point they didn't even acknowledge each other…quite like now.' Peyton said with an eye roll.

'Ah the infamous Scott brothers.' Quinn mused. 'Haley spent the whole car journey cursing them'

'Quinnie.' Haley admonished not wanting her to bring up what she had said. 'It wasn't the whole car journey. Anyways I just think what's going on is..'

'Ridiculous.' Brooke interrupted. 'yea, Lucas and I travelled up here alone. He said he wasn't taking Nathan in the car with him.'

Peyton scoffed. 'Honestly, you think they would have learned from the past.'

'Nathan is a stubborn ass though.' Haley countered.

'Please Hales, tell us how you really feel.' Brooke joked.

'What?' You know I'm right. I bet if Lucas offered him a lift he wouldn't get in the car.'

'Is he even coming?' Quinn asked.

'He is tonight yea.' Peyton said.

'Peyt….seriously.' Haley whined.

'I love you when your drunk.' Brooke mused.

'I'm not drunk.' Haley scoffed. 'Just merry.'

'Look if the two have anything to get off their chests let them tonight that way we can all enjoy the christening tomorrow.'

'I think all this christening talk is making me broody.' Quinn teased.

'Quinnie you're texting how many guys?' Haley mused.

The rest of the girls laughed.

'So…I have options, who would produce the best-looking baby.'

'Oh girls, to be single again.' Brooke laughed.

A few hours passed by as everyone joined the girls out in the garden. Haley came inside carrying another empty pitcher and made her way over to the sink deciding now was probably the best time to fill this up with water.

'Here let me get that.' Nathan interrupted as he went to take it from her. Haley was dressed in a white kami and blue denim shorts, her blonde hair was tousled up in a wavy pony, she looked effortlessly gorgeous.

Haley watched as Nathan came to grab the pitcher, he was wearing a light blue shirt which was now rolled up at the sleeves and pulled from his work pants which told her he had obviously come straight from work to get down here this evening. He looked a little dishevelled but strikingly handsome, she cursed him for always looking so good.

'You know what I don't need your help and I don't want it.' Haley spat at him as she went over to the water cooler to fill it up.

'You just seem a little…' Nathan began only to be interrupted.

'What? Annoyed….I'm not being nice to you Nathan not after how thick you were to me in the park the last day.

'Well I was going to say tipsy…' Nathan began only to find that Haley was still rambling.

'and maybe you're avoiding everyone out there because of Lucas but it doesn't mean you can just come in here and decide you can just talk to me one minute and then be an ass the next..' Haley fumed turning to see that stupid smirk on his face.

'Hi aunt Karen.' Nathan said watching as realisation dawned on Haley that she had heard that last part of their conversation.

'My boy.' Karen said enveloping Nathan in a big hug. She pulled away then and smiled back at Haley. 'Hello Haley, how are you?'

'Good Karen.' Haley said. 'How is everything with you guys.'

'Ah very good, it's so nice to have everyone here.' She smiled before turning back to Nathan. 'You look exhausted honey.' She said concerned as she pulled away taking him in.

Nathan swallowed hard. He couldn't even say to Karen that he wasn't tired, she'd knock sense into him right there and tell him how things were. He just really didn't want to touch on anything like this with Haley or anyone else around.

'It was a long day that's all.'

'Working you to the bone isn't he?' Karen said as her eyebrows furrowed.

'Whatever Lucas said.' Nathan shrugged wearily.

'Look Nathan putting everything with Lucas aside for a second, you know you can come to me, you're a second son to me and if there's anything that you're worried about I'm here…ok?' Karen said whole heartedly as she patted him on the shoulder.

'I know, thanks Karen.' Nathan smiled but she could see that it never quiet reached his eyes.

'And I don't need to tell you two boys to sort whatever this is going on between ye out, you're both better than that. You're both better than him.' Karen left through the patio door out towards the back garden.

Nathan glanced over to see that Haley was now making a start at cleaning up. He came closer to her and started to clear the bowls of crisps and dips that had been brought in.

'Look I don't want your ..'

'Help. I know but I don't want to be out there so suck it up.' Nathan said a little irritable. She was just bringing out the worst in him now, she always managed to do this. 'Prissy bitch.' He muttered to himself.

'Excuse me.' Haley said turning around from the sink.

'Nothing.' Nathan said smirking. 'I'm pretty sure Karen was a little in shock at the words coming out of sweet, kind, Haley's mouth earlier.' Nathan goaded.

'Whatever.' Haley spat. 'If she heard half of that conversation she'd know you were to blame.'

'Not true.' Nathan corrected. 'Karen loves me. '

'She has no choice.' Haley retaliated. 'And at least I can actually tell someone I'm annoyed with them, I've no problem telling Karen about our little conversation.'

'What do you mean by that?' Nathan said as he glanced up from where he was tidying up everything that was laid out on the kitchen counter top.

'Prissy bitch.' Haley countered as she loaded the dishwasher. 'If anyone is a little bitch it's you. You can barely stand up to your own father.'

She knew it would get a rise out of him; she didn't care. If it worked and kept him away from her for the rest of the night then that would be for the best.

'You're out of line Haley and you know it!' Nathan said back coldly.

'What? You call me a prissy bitch and I'm out of line.' Haley scoffed. There was no reply for a while and Haley glanced back to see that Nathan was tidying up with a completely unreadable expression on his face.

'Well now I know what to say to get you off my back.' Haley muttered to herself.

'Real fucking mature Haley.' Nathan mumbled back.

'That's funny coming from the way you handled things tonight.' Haley mused.

'You just won't give up will you, I actually came in to help you.'

'Yea and as soon as I didn't need your help you reverted back to your factory settings of being a complete ass.'

'You know what fine, I'm done.' Nathan said harshly and turned to leave out the patio door.

'Nathan honey perfect timing can you take these in for me and help Haley finish tidying up the rest there. I'm just going to make sure we've all the correct orders in for food tomorrow.' Karen said as she handed Nathan a handful of stuff and came in to sit at the kitchen countertop.

'I'm doing ok here.' Haley called out.

'Nonsense, we didn't call you down to clean.' Karen said as she started going through the list.

Haley glanced over her shoulder as Nathan came up beside placing more dishes down. He wouldn't even look at her. And she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

They continued cleaning in complete silence.

The tension in the room was palpable and they were sure Karen could feel ever morsel of it.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

'


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter leads us up to the events in the prologue. (which yes picture the scenes from the season 3 OTH finale minus the weding outfits)**

 **Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapter :).**

 **Chapter 7**

Nathan was awoken with the piercing sound of the blender in his eardrums. He groaned before lifting himself up to a sitting position on the couch.

'Morning sunshine.' Peyton gleamed as she held what only could be described as pond coloured drink in her hands.

'Thanks for letting me crash here.' Nathan said with a small smile.

'As long as there's no agro.'

'There won't be.' Nathan promised.

'So, how are you anyway…I feel like we haven't spoke in ages.' Peyton said as she plonked herself on the couch beside Nathan.

'I'm fine I don't know why everyone is asking me that.' Nathan sighed.

'Well friends usually do ask each other how they are.'

Nathan looked at her knowingly.

'Fineee…well maybe you're forgetting that we went to school together for years and I know that Dan can be and is a dick.'

Nathan smirked at that one. 'It's just relentless you know.' He sighed.

Peyton nodded knowingly, she'd seen the lengths Dan had driven Nathan to in high school, it seemed it had seeped into his adult life and perhaps without him even knowing so.

'Look I know you don't want any more lectures just put yourself first Nate and at least switch off today, enjoy being around real family.' Peyton smiled.

'Yea pretty special day isn't it?' Nathan smiled. 'Who would have taught all them years back when Jake took you in his back s..'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence.' Peyton slapped him. 'There's children in your presence.' She giggled then pointing over to Jenny who was now standing in her cot.

'I think she wants to hear the rest of the story don't you Jenny?' Nathan said as he went over to her.

'Little young don't you think?' Peyton jibbed.

'Morning.' Haley said as she came into the kitchen in her plaid bed shorts and tank top. Nathan rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice which Peyton caught and jabbed him in the elbow. 'Play nice' She warned.

'Morning missy! You want some?' Peyton said coming over to her with her green juice.

'No offense Peyt but that looks just awful.' Haley said grimacing at the sight of it. 'There is lumps and everything at the bottom.'

'So, I'm new to this. I'll get better.' Peyton mused.

Haley just smiled. 'Today is going to be lovely.'

'Isn't it just?' Nathan said sickly sweetly as he came up behind the girls to grab a cup.

Haley just rolled her eyes at him.

'Right well I'm going to start beautifying myself, you two remember there is a little girl over there watching so be a good influence yeah?' Peyton winked.

Nathan continued pouring himself a coffee as Haley grabbed herself a cup. 'So, I see your avoiding Lucas entirely?' She commented.

Nathan fought the urge to bite back at her.

'It's for the best today don't you think?' He said holding back his annoyance.

'Well you don't care what I think you made that very clear.'

'Well seen as you keep asking and can't seem to get the message I'll let you think I care.' Nathan commented as he went to the fridge and grabbed some milk.

Haley just laughed.

She was really getting on his nerves now. Haley was getting to him more than usual probably because he was mentally exhausted and on edge.

'Look for Peyton's sake I think its best we also stay clear of each other today.' Nathan implied as he shut the fridge door a little more forcefully than intended.

'Oh no, I'm enjoying this.' Haley mused.

Usually Nathan was the one rising her, now the cards were turned, and he didn't seem to like it one bit.

Nathan was about to curse her out of it when Quinn bounced into the room. 'Morning sis.' She said cheerily. 'And brother in law.' She winked playfully as she went over to the incriminating pond water. 'Well this looks…disgusting.'

Nathan ignored her as he went outside on the patio with his coffee.

'You two play fighting again?' Quinn mused at Haley.

'Well you stop that Quinnie please.' Haley groaned as she took her coffee cup to the high counter and sat down.

'You know I'm joking sis….but imagine what the sex would be like, all that hate.' She mused.

'Maybe you should try seen as your so fixated on it.' Haley deadpanned.

'Ew no…like I said he's like my brother, well a hot brother.' Quinn frowned. 'Come on, the bed head look on him is cute.'

'I wasn't really looking.' Haley said.

'Of course, you were.' Quinn smirked. 'I actually like the cute look on Nate more than the sexy shirt and tie look.'

'Good for you. Now can we stop talking about him?' Haley said as she took a sip of her coffee.

'I know you find him attractive I mean come on little sis…'

Haley just looked at Quinn knowingly letting her realise that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this topic of conversation.

'Fine.' Quinn drawled. 'So, what time are we getting ready?'

XXXXX

The sun was beaming down in the back garden. The christening ceremony went off lovely and now all the guests were having a get together at Karen's as she had a nice spacious garden and while she was also doing the catering it made sense. It also took the pressure of Peyton hosting who now seemed blissfully relaxed sitting in the garden with Jenny on her lap.

'Little risqué for a christening don't you think?' Nathan said as he came up behind her slipping his hand on her waist. Haley was wearing an emerald green halter top with a white summer skirt; her blonde hair was half clipped up with a barrette at the back.

She elbowed Nathan roughly in his chest. 'Get your hands off me.' She muttered in disgust, she hated when he just fondled her like that.

'What you were so happy earlier with me Haley what's changed?' He goaded muttering those words into her ear.

She felt her skin shiver with his close contact but paid no heed to it.

'I mean it Nathan don't piss me off.' She fumed pulling away from him.

'I'm just getting started baby.' Nathan smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

'Ice water.' Lucas commented as he came to stand beside him.

Nathan was expecting it; they had managed to stay clear of each other for most of the day but he knew Lucas would have to fish for information at some stage.

'I'm driving.' Nathan commented back with just as little enthusiasm.

'Look I know you may be looking to blow off steam or whatever but don't use Haley to get your little hit Nathan or this time it won't end well.'

Nathan scoffed at that one. 'Haley is an adult Lucas, stop trying to be the hero.'

'No, I'm just being a decent human being and I've actually put up with it but quite frankly I'm getting sick of the way your talking to her.'

Nathan sighed, it had been this way between him and Haley for the last three years. Lucas was just looking for something else to pick at because he was annoyed. 'Whatever Lucas you're the one that needs to blow off steam, look at you..'

'I don't even know why you bothered coming but the least you can do is give Karen and Keith some of your time seen as you were too cowardly to come over last night.'

'Fuck sake has someone an opinion on everything I do now? you know your bloody worse than Haley.'

'Well I can see why she doesn't have the time of day for you.'

'Well done Lucas, you've seen the light.' Nathan spat out as he went to walk away from him, but Lucas stopped him.

'Seen as your planning on going back to Dan and work you can go and stay with him too because you or Dan aren't welcome in my apartment anymore. You got that?'

'Ouch.' Haley said as she came around the side of the house again. She obviously had not left.

'Have you nothing better to be doing than listening in our conversation?' Nathan replied looking back at her. 'Oh, wait it's you of course you don't'

He was leaning against the wall now in his black slacks and white shirt that had short sleeves.

'Of course, I don't' Haley repeated him in a childlike voice.

Nathan glared at her.

'What?' She said smiling. 'You were so happy with me earlier Nathan, what's changed?' She jibbed back at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her. Sometimes they would actually catch a reprieve from their snapping at each other, but it was just so consistent the past few days it was not only really pissing him off but wearing him down.

'Just go away Haley.'

She came over standing beside him looking out at everyone in the garden not saying a word. She watched as Lucas ran over to Lily, chasing after her and grabbing on tickling her for dear life.

'He's such a good heart you know.' She said and looked across at Nathan then. 'But you don't deserve it, any of it.'

Haley walked away but not before she saw the flash of what could only be described as hurt in Nathan's eyes.

Nathan threw the rest of his stuff in the car and went back in to say his final goodbyes. He had lasted about another hour after his run in with Lucas before he decided to call it an evening. He had spent some quality time with Karen and Keith after than and he felt good about that because he knew it would be a while before seeing them again.

He turned to give Karen a big hug then. 'It will all work out honey, you'll see.' She said to him, her words muffled as she hugged him tight. 'Things always have a way of working out and you and Lucas will be fine, I know it.'

Nathan pulled away from her smiling. 'I'll be back again soon for a more low-key weekend.' He joked. He really did want to spend some quality time at home without all the fuss.

'Wait…don't go.' Quinn came running out.

'Everyone's dream really, a girl running after them like that.' Keith joked as he patted Nathan on the shoulder. 'See ya soon kiddo.'

Karen and Keith walked back in then as Nathan heard Haley running out after Quinn telling her to stop.

'We need a ride…'

'No. Nope. We don't, don't listen to her she's crazy.'

Nathan looked at them oddly. _You're both crazy._

'Please say your passing by Peyton's cause I don't know where exactly it is and neither..'

'We will find it. Tree Hill isn't that big.' Haley butted in.

'Its fine, hop in.' Nathan said not really caring.

'No, we're driving. Quinn we need the car.' Haley said.

'Karen is over in the morning; they are taking Jenny for the night so she will need to drop it back anyway.' Quinn reasoned.

'You two coming or not because I kind of have to hit the road.' Nathan interrupted.

'I'm not going in the car with him, not after today.'

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he shut the boot down and got into the drivers seat.

'Haley bob.' Quinn moaned. She went up to Nathan's car window then. 'Fine, I don't know what happened between you two lovers now but if you could just give me an idea of the direction where Peyton's is, and I'll follow.' Quinn said holding up her keys.

'Haley is just being dramatic as always.' Nathan said. 'Yea, that's fine.' He said. He watched in his wing mirror as Quinn relayed the news to her sister and she smiled. Not like he cared. He didn't particularly want to sit in the car with her either after the way she spoke to him earlier.

They had left the house about 15 minutes when Nathan came upon the bridge in the distance, he would flash the girls soon to let them know that the turn off for Peyton's road was coming up. They were following behind the whole way since he'd left the house.

As he approached the bridge he seen a lorry coming towards him on the completely wrong side of the road.

Complete panic overtook his body and Nathan blew the horn warning him as he swerved the car to avoid a driect collusion with lorry.

The car smashed through the bridge railings and plunged into the river below in a matter of seconds and submerged into the water.

XXXXX

'What happened back there?' Quinn asked as the two girls followed behind Nathan leaving the house.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.'

'Come on Haley bop, you two are always at each other but it just seems worse.'

'It is worse, I don't know why Quinnie. He just brings out the worst in me I guess.' Haley shrugged hating how Nathan was getting to her.

'Maybe there's more to it than that.'

'Quinn.' Haley sighed.

'No, I mean you're just like so full of life around him , like I don't know I can't explain it you're just different.'

'Yea different bad, I'm not a nice person.' Haley reasoned.

'But maybe if you were just nice to each other..'

Haley laughed then but it didn't quiet reach her belly. 'It won't change, and you know there will come a time that we won't even have to be around each other anymore when one of us moves away. This is just temporary..'

'That would be a shame because I think there is something there.'

'Mum always said you were inventive.' Haley smirked.

Quinn giggled at that. 'Nice twist of the conversation sis, I like it.'

The girls drove in silence then, the odd time commenting on the beautiful inviting houses of Tree Hill and gushing over the homely feel to the town. Before long they came upon the bridge recognising they weren't too far from Peyton's now.

There was a deafoning silence for a moment as what was occuring in front of them began to unfold.

Haley's piercing screams filled the car as she watched in horror as Nathan's car smashed and plunged over the bridge.

Everything happened in a split second after that as they narrowly missed the back end of the lorry and smashed into the trees at the other side of the bridge.

Haley woke to the puffing sound of the exhaust, she felt the panic rise in her chest as she wearily took in the site before her, a tree branch was across the windscreen and she felt a heaviness in her chest. She glanced across at Quinn's head turned facing the other way and all she could see was blood everywhere down her neck.

Haley screamed for help and felt the guttural sickness rise in her throat.

''Help!' Nathan bellowed as the water came gushing in even more. He wriggled with his seatbelt as it began hitting off the top of his chin. 'Oh god..' He panicked as it gradually began to submerge him.

Haley carefully scrambled from the car slightly weasy as she felt the warmth of the blood on her head. She shakily pulled out her cell phone glancing over at her lifeless sister. 'Quinn …please, Quinn. Wake up' She wailed.

'There's been an accident.' She said as she relayed the details of where she was. She vaguely heard the woman on the phone telling her to calm down as she asked her who was involved.

Oh my god Nathan. It dawned on her what had happened seconds before. His car plunging into the water.

She deadened the phone then as she ran over to the edge of the bridge. 'Nathan.' She wailed peering over and seeing no form of life, not even a glimpse of his car.

Haley was so overcome by fear and shock she failed to hear or recognise any other cars on the road until she witnessed the look of horror on Lucas' face.

'Lucas…..help!'

'Haley….oh my god.' Lucas shrieked as he noticed the blood on the side of her face.

She fell to knees in front of him shrieking. 'Nath…Nathan…' Her whole body was in shock.

'Where is he Haley?' Lucas gently grabbed her shoulders to keep her focus with him, her whole body seemed to be going into shock.

'He's in th…the…the water….it just happened he was…he was coming towards him and,,'

'Haley…its ok just breathe, did you call 911?'

Haley nodded meekly but her gaze was distant. 'She's not breathing.' She whispered brokenly.

Lucas glanced at Quinn's car over on its side at the other end of the bridge. 'Haley I need you to wait here ok, don't leave…they're going to come for us.'

'Lucas wait..' Haley shrieked when she realised he was shedding himself of his suit jacket. Before she knew it he was jumping in.

'Lucas ' Haley screamed as he too disappeared into the river.

She raced back over to the car just as the two sirens came bellowing down the road.

The words 'victims…young woman in her mid-twenties and young male submerged in the water' all seemed to blur together in her mind as the rescue team and paramedics took over.

'Excuse me mam…' One man called as Haley paced away from the car over to the bridge looking down at the gushing water.

'Lucaaas…' she bellowed.

'I can't find him.' Lucas shouted as he came up from under the water scanning the river.

'What do you mean? He's down there.' Haley screamed just as a paramedic came up to her pulling her back.

'Sorry mam you've suffered a severe injury to your head I need you to step back and….'

'I'm fine.. please help them…my si ..my sister she's there and he's down there , he hasn't come up for a really ..long time.' Haley's breath hitched in her throat as the panic took over and then there was nothing but darkness.

 **XXXXX**

Two days. It had been two very long days.

Every minute, every hour seemed to merge together now…she wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

She couldn't feel a thing.

'Haley.' Deb's voice called out to her and she hastily turned around. Nathan's mother. She was a nice lady from what Haley knew of her, she had met her for the first-time last year. She seemed unrecognisable now, her face was weary and fragile, her body seemed defeated.

Haley figured she looked the same.

'I just want to speak to Lucas, to see if he could make the f…' She couldn't even say the words.

Deb nodded in understanding. 'Of course, he will be there.' She wanted to say something, but she didn't know the words to say.

'Can you take me to him?' Haley asked quietly.

The drone of the machines was like a fresh dash of salt on her wounds as she entered the ICU. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth when she noticed him all hooked up…there was just wires everywhere , why was there so many wires?

It's all she could think about. It wasn't even Nathan. His usually styled hair was all matt and flat, there was a deep bruising on his right eye.

He looked lifeless.

It sent a horrible chill right through her body.

Lucas noticed her and within seconds he enveloped her in his arms shaking slightly, she could tell he had been crying. She felt the sting of a new set of tears resurface as she thought about the last time they were together.

In all the chaos of the last 48 hours she had barely spent a moment with him.

'I'm so sorry.' Lucas said in her ear and she could feel his wet tears. Haley could only hold him back closing her eyes just wishing for it all to end.

They pulled away moments later and Haley went to sit on the chair next to Lucas' beside Nathan.

'Has anything changed?' She questioned softly.

Lucas shook his head. 'Everything is stable.' The two sat in silence for the longest time just watching him.

'What happened down there?'

She said those words so quietly Lucas wasn't sure if he imagined it or not.

'Haley…I'

'Please Lucas, no one will say anything….they're all looking at me like I'm about to break down any second.'

'Haley you've enough to deal with right now…you need to focus on today.'

'Luke…' Haley prided as she turned to face him. 'All I remember is a paramedic pulling me away from the bridge…everything else is blank.'

Lucas continued hesitantly…'When I jumped in Nathan's car was almost fully under, but I could still see it. He wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere…I began to panic and had to keep coming up for air. I wasted so much time.' Lucas said shakily.

'You saved him.' Haley said quietly as she put her hand over his.

'He was floating in the water.'

Haley swallowed hard.

'The paramedics came down then and they told me about Quinn.' Lucas squeezed her hand tight then. 'She died from the impact Haley, there's nothing any of us could have done.'

'I just don't understand how I can walk away from this and Quinn she couldn't….' Haley voice broke. 'She couldn't even breathe.'

Her sobs filled the room. 'I don't know how I'm going to do this Luke…I really don't.'

Lucas pulled her into his arms then. 'You're going to be ok. We're all going to be ok.' But he wasn't sure he even believed it himself.

He pulled back moments later and just gazed at his brother's lifeless body. 'I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him..' Lucas said, she could hear the resounding guilt in his voice, and the need to cry further.

Haley swallowed hard thinking of her last conversation with Nathan. How were any of them to know? She couldn't even begin to question the accident because to do that would mean she would have to think about it, and she just couldn't do that.

'He knows you're there for him Luke, he knows that.' Haley said squeezing his hand.

Deb came into the room then smiling hesitantly at the two in front of her as she walked over to Nathan running her hands through his hair. 'Come on my boy.' She said softly feeling a few solitary tears drip down onto the bed sheets.

Haley glanced away; she couldn't look at him anymore. She couldn't be in here anymore. It was just too much.

She found herself off her chair and leaving the room without as much as a word.

Deb looked back at Lucas sadly. 'Does she remember?' She questioned softly.

'I think she remembers everything.' He said with a horrible taste in his mouth.

Deb closed her eyes for the pain that poor girl must be feeling. 'Go be with her Lucas, she needs you today.'

'I know, I just…'

'If there is any change at all.' Deb interrupted.

Lucas nodded meekly. He couldn't bare to think about anything else. The only thing getting him through was the hope that Nathan was ok, and he would wake up.

The rest he just couldn't bare to think about.

How everything could change in a matter of seconds. A spring christening day, a day to celebrate and honour life had ended in death. It was all too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews/messages - I really appreciate you taking the time to write them.**

 **Few people were asking as they like me are very visual readers, so I'm going with like season 5 Nathan for this story (obviously late season 5 ;)) and Haley season 3/4 (blonde Haley)**

 **Anyways on with the reading, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Haley thanked Brooke for the coffee as she took a seat next to her on Peyton's couch.

 _6 days now._

That's how long it had been and in that time she had flown over and back from New York to attend Quinn's funeral and be around family.

This day last week they were all sitting in Peyton's garden together.

Haley was just waiting to wake up from it all now. How could she be possibly looking out at that garden now and living this life?

Today was her first day back in Tree Hill since she had left. She knew Lucas was spending all his time here waiting for Nathan to wake up so Haley decided to come back with Brooke and spend the weekend with Peyton who was also feeling very shook by everything that happened.

 _Everyone was carrying the weight of last week's tragedy._

Haley couldn't explain it but part of her felt Quinn was still here. Like her life was still here.

And everything else had just been a blurred dream.

Her parents were adamant she come back home for a few days and be with family. _But why would she do that?_

Quinn wouldn't be there.

No, she was here in Tree Hill.

Brooke sighed softly next to her as she dropped her phone down on the couch.

'No change.' Haley implied.

'No change.' She said sadly. 'I wish Luke would talk to me; he is like a closed book Haley. Barely said a word'

'He's in shock.' Haley said quietly.

'I know.' Brooke looked at Haley's grief-stricken face then. 'I'm sorry Haley I shouldn't be….'

'No Brooke…I need the distraction. I just don't want to think.' She whispered brokenly.

Brooke nodded meekly. 'I just don't know what to do Haley, what to say to him, nothing is enough.'

'You being here is enough okay.' Haley said as she reached for Brooke's hand and gave it a squeeze.

As far as Haley was concerned her thinking mind was switched off. She couldn't think about any of it. How if things would have been different had they just got in the car with Nathan, would Quinn be alive? Was it her fault? No, she couldn't allow herself to go there. Not at all. She couldn't talk about the accident. She couldn't vocalise the utter horror and the trauma of the screams she heard as they watched Nathan's car derail off the bridge.

This was easier. Just sitting here waiting for it all to end, whatever all this was.

XXXXX

Lucas continued flicking through the paper. 'Oh, and Troy Davison was signed with the Charlotte bobcats…..member you called that Nate?' He said before dropping the paper down on the bed beside him. He had been reading it for the last hour.

'I actually think we had a bet so you're not the type to just give me a pass on that.'

Lucas fell back against the chair then rubbing his hands across his face. 'Brooke and I are on the outs now and this has actually been going on for a while. I couldn't tell you cause and I quote you said I was been an ass.' He pretend joked but tears were shining behind his eyes.

'I know you'll laugh at this and maybe if you can hear me you'll never let me live it down but you are much better with the women, you know the right things to say….I just mess it all up.' Lucas sighed. 'You always did say I am an editor and not a writer huh?' He fumbled with the edges of the paper then and could have sworn he seen movement out of the corner of his eye.

Lucas sat up staring intently and felt his heart race. 'Nathan…' He barely recognised his own voice saying his name.

Nathan began to stir moving his fingers first before slowly opening his eyes. The machines he was connected to started to signal manically as Lucas began to shout for a nurse pressing the call button by Nathan's bed. He pulled back as a doctor and nurse came in surrounding Nathan.

Lucas heard the doctor reassuring Nathan not to panic and that he was safe. She then proceeded to ask him his name and how he was feeling.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief when he responded.

'Your brother is here Nathan.' The doctor reassured.

'Do you know what happened?' She asked gently.

Nathan shook his head signalling he could not remember.

'What is the last thing you remember Nathan?'

Everything felt very hazy to him and he could feel panic begin to rise in his chest again. Lucas came into view then beside the doctor. 'Luke….what happened?' He croaked out. His heart rate monitor was beginning to rise again.

'It's okay Nathan, you're okay.' The doctor reassured him again. 'Can you tell us anything you remember Nathan? Maybe who you were last with?'

Lucas was just about to step in to tell the doctor to stop when Nathan answered. He felt a knot in his stomach at his words.

'I was with Haley and her sister..' He croaked out. 'We were at Karen's house.'

'You were in a car accident Nathan, after you left Karen's house.' The doctor said softly.

Nathan didn't respond to that, he just seemed to be very lost and confused as though he wasn't in this conversation right now with the doctor. It felt as if he wasn't really the one having this conversation and that he was looking on at the conversation this doctor was having with somebody else, not him.

His sense of time was astray and he was finding it very difficult to process what the doctor was saying to him.

'We're just going to do some checks and we will let your family in to see you Nathan.' She reassured him noticing that he was not fully alert yet.

The nurse came up then touching Nathan's pressure points and asking if he could feel it while the doctor pulled Lucas aside.

'The short-term memory loss is a common side effect when a person has experienced something as traumatic as a car accident. He is also very disorientated now but that's expected.'

'Will he remember?' Lucas asked.

'It depends, he might recall it himself in a matter of hours, it may take a few days…it might just take seeing and speaking to his family. The most important thing now is that we have kept monitor of his vital signs and they are normal; he will just need plenty of rest over the next few days.'

'Will he be able leave?'

'We will monitor the situation tonight and we will be able to make a better decision tomorrow. We will let you spend some time with him now and I will talk to Nathan in a little while.' She smiled at Lucas before going to the door where Deb came in hurriedly.

'Nathan….oh my boy, thank god you're ok, you're ok.' She said as she held onto him.

'Mom…' Nathan spoke out when he noticed Deb was full on crying.

'I'm sorry…we just….we didn't th..' She paused then glancing across at Lucas trying to steady herself.

'What happened to me?' Nathan croaked out.

'When you left Karen's house Nate you were in an accident on Molina Bridge…' Lucas hesitated watching Nathan for any kind of reaction.

'Wait Haley…and Quinn….what? they followed me…what happened?' He panicked a little now feeling frustrated with himself.

Lucas glanced at Deb before looking back at Nathan swallowing hard. 'Haley is ok but Quinn she….she didn't make it Nate.'

A deathly silence evaded the room.

'Do you remember anything at all honey?' Deb prodded gently.

Nathan shook his head signalling no.

'Your car swerved off the bridge Nate….the girls they narrowly missed the lorry but crashed at the opposite side.'

'How long have I been here?' Nathan said despondently.

'A few days.' Lucas responded.

'I need to leave. I need to go back to New York.' Nathan muttered to himself as he tried to prop himself up more in the bed.

Deb glanced over at Lucas wearily. 'Honey, you need to rest.'

'No, I can't be here.' Nathan panicked. 'I have to go..' He reiterated as he went pulling at the wires that were running up his arm.

'Nate, Nate.' Lucas said…'Hey…it's just a lot to take in but you're ok, we're here.'

'Call for a doctor.' Lucas said to Deb as he noticed Nathan was getting into a full state of panic.

'Is he ok?' Deb said as Lucas came outside the room.

'He is fine, they were able to calm him down. Its just a lot to process, the doctor said it's to be expected. Look Deb you should go home and get some rest, there monitoring him over night so..'

'I'm going to wait around, I just don't want Dan anyway near him like this.'

Lucas nodded in understanding. 'He did go back to New York didn't he?'

'I think so but you can never be too safe where Dan is involved.'

'I can stay.'

'No, you go be with Brooke and Haley for a while, they need you.' Deb reasoned. 'The most important thing is that he is awake and he is ok.'

Lucas pulled the car into the drive and switched the engine off sighing heavily. He was emotionally exhausted from the past few days and he figured the only source of energy he was running on now was that of relief that his brother had woken up.

He carefully entered the living area where Brooke was sprawled out on the couch asleep and Haley was sitting at the other end with her feet propped up underneath her watching some mind numbing tv show on low. She noticed the silver of light from the hallway light up the room then and she perked up.

'Hey…' Haley whispered as Lucas came into the room.

'He's awake Haley.' Lucas burst out without realising as a fresh set of tears came to his eyes.

Haley jumped off the chair crushing Lucas in a hug. Brooke arose sleepily from where she was napping on the couch. 'What's going on?' She said, her voice filled with tiredness.

'Nathan's awake.' Lucas said as Haley turned to face Brooke with watery eyes too.

'Oh my god.' Brooke said feeling herself welling up too. 'Can we go and see him?'

'They are monitoring him tonight but if everything's ok he will be let out tomorrow. It's late now too.'

'Ok.' Brooke said softly understanding. 'Is he ok Luke…like I mean does he...'

Haley swallowed hard feeling a fresh set of tears coat her eyes as she listened to the conversation.

'He's very confused, he doesn't remember but we told him.'

'I'm going to go to bed.' Haley said softly and left the room quiet hastily.

Lucas glanced her way worriedly before looking back at Brooke.

'She's still in shock.' Brooke said quietly. 'She hasn't said a word about it since before the funeral.'

Lucas came over to the couch then sitting beside Brooke. 'We will get each other through it.' He said as he pulled her in cuddling her close to him. 'I'm sorry I haven't been there Brooke.'

'Nathan needed you, Deb needed you.'

'No, I mean the past few weeks.' Lucas interrupted softly.

'Luke its okay, just hold me now. Hold me and don't let me go.' Brooke whispered as she closed her teary eyes.

XXXXX

Karen looked surprised as she spotted Nathan coming through the doors to the café.

Nathan noticed her disapproving look instantly.

She watched as he walked carefully in. 'Shouldn't you be on bed rest? You are only out of hospital a day.' Karen said worriedly.

It was late in the evening now and the last of the day's customers were dwindling out.

'I just needed to get away.' Nathan said. Karen noticed his pained expression and it saddened her.

It was a different kind of expression too; one she had never ever seen on Nathan. One that just seemed disturbed and very troubled.

'I understand.' She said as she came up touching his hand reassuringly. She felt her resolve weaken as she took in the sight of him before her, Nathan was wearing a white t-shirt which looked dishevelled, his hair was matt and flat and he looked a shell of himself.

'I am here, anytime you need me.' Karen said. 'How about some dinner? We can have it together.'

'Sure.' Nathan said trying his best to muster up a half smile.

Karen went around the back then and Nathan stood up from the counter where he was sitting going to look for a lower table.

His eyes caught the long fish tank sitting along the back wall of Karen's café and he found himself moving towards it. He couldn't look away from the bubbles filtering through the water.

 _He could hear the deafening sound of the water crashing around him._

 _Rising._

 _Rising further._

 _It was up to his neck now._

 _He went for the car door. He banged against the window but the pressure of the water was too strong. He couldn't escape._

 _''Help!' Nathan bellowed as the water came gushing in even more. He wriggled with his seatbelt as it began hitting off the top of his chin._

 _'Oh god..' He panicked as it gradually began to submerge him._

Nathan jumped at the touch to his elbow and turned around breathing heavily. He hadn't even realised his breathing had become so laboured.

And there she was.

Acting on complete instinct Nathan enveloped Haley in a hug, he heard her speaking to him, her voice vibrating against his chest but he couldn't really make sense of her words.

Haley wandered through Tree Hill; the sun was just setting creating a raging fiery hue of colours across the night sky. She had become quite acquainted with this town over the past few days. More than she could ever imagine.

Quinn was still here.

Every evening she walked from Peyton's place to the town. She avoided going the other way.

Just like the two evenings before she popped in to Karen's café right before closing to get a cup of tea.

Maybe it was all she lived for these days. She wasn't even sure.

Karen had spoke to her a view times reassuring her she had the strength…something along the lines of that.

But Haley didn't really hear it.

She opened the door gently noticing the usual evening customers were sitting around the table. Haley found solace amongst these people who were all sitting alone. As if in some strange way they were all connected by something or maybe nothing at all.

She froze as she noticed him standing there. He was standing right in front of the fish tank and wasn't moving an inch.

Haley glanced over at the counter where Karen was nowhere to be seen.

Before she even realised it herself she was calling out to him. 'Nathan…' Haley said as she came over standing behind him. He wasn't answering nor was he even acknowledging her. 'Nathan…' She prodded gently as she touched him on the elbow.

He lept back a little then before turning around to face her. She looked up into his beaten eyes, the darkest she had ever seen them and felt tears springing to her own. Before she knew it Nathan had pulled her into him and she felt his heart pounding against his chest. She closed her eyes willing the tears to stay away and focused on the sound of his heart beating.

He was alive. He was here. 'I'm so glad you're ok.' She said as she held him back tightly.

The two pulled away after a couple of seconds. Nathan swallowed hard as he took in the pained expression on her face. Haley was wearing her navy NYU hoodie with leggings, her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, her eyes were blood shot and she just looked so broken.

'I'm so sorry Haley.' Nathan said softly swallowing hard. He couldn't even say Quinn's name.

Haley felt her eyes watering again as she stared up at him.

'Haley…' Karen said cheerfully breaking the two out of their reverie.

Nathan dropped her two hands then not realising he'd even been holding them and pulled back feeling a little muddled by what had just occurred. Emotions were running high for the two of them and he put it all down to that.

'You should stay for dinner.' Karen said gently as she approached the two.

'Oh, I'm not staying Karen, I'll just have a tea.' She said hoping Karen would not push further. There was no way she could sit through a dinner with Karen and Nathan, her emotions were already running away from her tonight.

'I should go.' Haley muttered as she turned to walk over to the counter.

'Haley…' Nathan called out almost desperately.

She turned to face him.

'Are you okay?' Nathan questioned. His words were filled with a deep despair and he knew it was both the most obvious and stupidest question but it's the only one he had been asking since the car accident.

'I'm fine Nathan.' Haley said trying to oblige him the only way she possibly could before she turned to take her tea.

He watched her leave the café then and never felt more compelled to just run after her but he didn't know why that compullsion was so strong. And he had to fight it.

Maybe she would have all the answers to the haziness inside his mind.

But he knew he couldn't ask her. He didn't even know how.

Surely she wasn't going to walk back to Peyton's on her own now, was she?

As if catching his racing thoughts Karen came up beside him beckoning him to the table. She nodded at Peyton's father, Larry who grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Nathan noticed the silence exchange between them.

'He drives that direction, makes sure Haley gets home safe. She won't get in the car.' Karen said softly.

Nathan could understand that. He'd just being in it once since the hospital and he was ready to go back to New York so he wouldn't have to rely on one again.

They sat down at the table then as Karen changed the sign on the café to closed.

'I know you and Haley haven't always seen eye to eye.' Karen began.

'That's an understatement, Haley hates me.' Nathan said without hesitation as he began eating.

'Hates a strong word.' Karen said. ' You might surprise yourself in ways you could never have imagined by how you'll get each other through this.' Karen said softly.

Nathan choose not to reply; he didn't really understand her words. Him and Haley were worlds apart, just because they were involved in this didn't somehow bring them together. This would pass like everything. And when they healed from it, it would all go back to normal. It had to.

'Has she said much about the accident?' Nathan asked quietly.

'Not a lot, I've tired speaking to her in here, she's in denial and shock still…loosing Quinn it's just..' Karen began but her voice trailed off lost for words.

'I wish I could have said goodbye.' Nathan said quietly.

'You still can.'

XXXXX

It wasn't intentional. Nathan just found himself walking this way after he left Karen's. If he thought about it too much he knew his feet wouldn't take him any further.

In the distance he could see the fencing and crash investigation signs sealing off one part of the bridge.

He felt his heart beat quickening as he came closer.

He waited for the images to invade his mind. Like the ones he'd had the past two nights which haunted him.

The sound of the metal crushing. The waves crashing.

 _But nothing._

Even now as he heard the rushing water from the river no memory came back to him.

He found himself staring at the signs voidly.

Just staring.

He stared down at the river below just watching it.

 _How could all this have happened?_

Nathan glanced across and noticed the array of flowers at the opposite side of the bridge. It was then he spotted her.

'Haley.' Nathan called out….'Haley.' he shouted again.

She didn't seem to hear him as she gathered the piles of flowers and started throwing them into the water below.

'Hey…' Nathan said gently getting her attention.

'Why is all this here? It shouldn't be here.' Haley said angrily with teary eyes. She didn't seem to acknowledge Nathan's presence as she was so caught up in a blind panic.

'Haley…' Nathan began only to be shoved away as she threw more flowers and cards of condolence into the water.

'Haley…stop.' Nathan urged as he watched her go and grab more.

He pulled it from her then throwing it back down.

'No, no, no ,no ,no…this shouldn't be here, none of this should be here.' She said angrily.

'Hales..,this is for Quinn.' Nathan began softly…

'No, this shouldn't be here….Quinn isn't, she's not, she's…'

'She's gone Haley, Quinn's gone.' Nathan said strongly this time.

'No, stop saying that…' She shouted desperately as she tried to push Nathan away. 'Just get away from me.'

'Haley it's ok.'

'No, no, no….it's not ok.' She glanced down in despair at the remnants of flowers scattered around her. 'I can't, I can't, I can't..' She said in a panic as she began sobbing and shaking hysterically.

Nathan felt his own eyes water as he watched her fall apart in front of him. He grabbed onto her shoulders then. 'Haley….look at me.'

'No, no,…' Haley sobbed out.

'Haley, look at me….I'm here'

'Please make it stop.' Haley sobbed.

'Hey look at me, you're ok.' Nathan said gently rubbing her shoulders.

She stared at him then through her tears as her shaking subsided a little.

Nathan noticed her panic dwindling a little as he held her. 'That's good..' He said gently. 'I'm here.'

'Nathan….' Haley said brokenly as she pulled away and fell to her kness on the ground just staring at the remnants around her. Nathan got down beside her and the two just breathed in the night air for a solitary few moments. Haley glanced around as everything came back into focus for her 'Oh my god…what have I done? I need to fix this..'

'I've got it.' Nathan said gently as he pulled her up to her feet. He took his phone out of hic pocket then.

'Nathan I can't' Haley said sensing what he was about to do. 'I'm not going in her car.'

'Ok, I guess we're walking.' Nathan said as he zipped up his dark blue fleece.

'I'm fine Nathan, Peyton's place is not that far.' Haley said exhausted.

'Even if you were fine Haley which you're not, I'm not going to leave you walking out here at half 11 at night.' Nathan reasoned as he came up beside her.

'Oh, but you would leave me walking out here on my own.' Haley said back, all the while she put her hands into the pockets of her NYU hoodie and began strolling beside him.

'Now there's the Haley that I know.' Nathan found himself smiling for the first time in the longest while.

Haley blew out a breath feeling completely exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the past hour. Not only that but upkeeping her previous denial over recent events had also worn her down to nothing.

Since seeing Nathan, it was like that limbo she had found herself caught in was shattered, he was awake, things were moving forward….time was moving on without her sister.

She really was gone.

Haley swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she felt the heaviness of despair sink into her chest again. She didn't want to cry again.

As if sensing her desire need to fixate her thoughts on anything other than her turmoil Nathan spoke out. 'I used to dribble my basketball up and down this road every day.' He said. 'Far enough so Dan couldn't see me.'

'I thought Dan liked basketball.' Haley conjured up.

'He did but once he realised I was good at it he didn't want me playing anymore.'

'That makes no sense.' Haley said as she glanced across at him.

'I know.' Nathan said looking back at her. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie then too as he sighed. 'I think he was afraid that if I did well at it that maybe I'd want to do only that and not actually go into business.'

'Would you have?' Haley questioned then softly.

Nathan paused for a moment. No one had ever asked him that. It was only a question he'd really started to ask himself recently.

Everything seemed to be shifting inside him and the accident only magnified this.

'I don't know.' He answered back but it was almost a whisper and Haley barely heard it.

'Did Dan visit you?'

'He came but he didn't stay. I haven't seen him' Nathan said.

Two two walked in comfortable silence then for a few minutes unil they reached Peyton's front porch.

'Do you remember it?' Haley questioned softly. She stopped in front of the door facing him.

He wanted to tell her about the intense flashbacks that had occurred the past two nights but he didn't want to admit to it.

As if to say it would make them very real. Nathan figured it was just a side effect to all the medication he was on and he knew they would subside in the next few days. Wouldn't they?

Nathan didn't seem to even be with her, his gaze was distant, his eyes were darkened. 'Hey..' Haley prompted gently.

Nathan caught her gaze then and swallowed hard. 'I don't really remember anything Haley.' He said quietly. Part of him didn't want to ask because he knew it may hurt her again to do so but he couldn't help himself. 'Did you see it?'

'Yea…' Haley choked out. Every time she pictured it her deafening screams came back to haunt her. 'We just watched you go over the edge and then in a split second everything was just black.'

'I'm sorry Haley.' Nathan said pained by her words.

'It wasn't your fault.' She whispered back brokenly.

'I know but I wish I could take the pain away.' Nathan knew that Quinn was to Haley what Lucas was to him and he couldn't even begin to imagine her turmoil. 'Come here.' Nathan said as he pulled her in close one last time. 'You'll get through it Haley' He reassured her , he paused for a moment ' but you need to be around your family.'

'I know.' Haley said her voice muffled by his jumper. 'I know.' She pulled back then albeit reluctantly.

'Night Nathan.' She said giving him a half-hearted smile as she opened the door.

'Night Haley.' He said quietly back as he waited for her to close the door.

The light turned off on the porch then and he let go off a breath he hadn't realised he'd even being holding in.

He felt his heart racing slightly and he didn't even know why.

She was affecting him beyond his control, he just didn't know it yet.

'


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I keep saying it but your reviews/messages mean so much to me, so thank you.**

 **Also if there is any patricular Nathan/Haley scenes or anything you would like to see happen/appear in the story do let me know - while I do have my story planned out I always enjoy including little scenes readers might want to see.**

 **Chapter 9**

Nathan instinctively tightened the seat belt at his waist as the air hostess finished her safety demonstration. He wouldn't let it get inside his head. This was fine. He wasn't in a car. This was a plane. He could do this.

Lucas was sitting next to him already halfway through his current chapter Nathan assumed. How he could just read everywhere and anywhere Nathan would never understand.

Nathan let out an inward sigh as he glanced out the window. He felt a great sense of unease and he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Ever since waking up in that hospital all he wanted to do was go back to his 'normal' life in New York. Now, two weeks later that idea seemed so foreign to him.

He hadn't been back since the accident. Sure, nothing had changed really….aside from a few broken ribs, that's what he kept convincing himself.

But there was a niggling feeling he couldn't shift now; it was silently tormenting him and it grew louder in moments like these when he had no distraction.

He never had that sense of unease before.

Maybe the busyness of his job was just what he needed to knock this out of him.

He nudged Lucas then in search of something to deaden that feeling within him.

'Have you checked in with Haley lately?' He asked knowing this would be the only topic that might tear Lucas away from his book long enough for Nathan to feel a little more at ease.

'Honestly, she's hard to reach Nate.' Lucas replied and Nathan could tell he appeared a little perturbed. 'It's not like Haley you know, in any situation she has always been so open with me, she can tell me how it is you know….but now, she just doesn't talk about it man.'

'She lost her sister Luke..' Nathan began. 'This is beyond anything she has faced…'

'That's why I wish she'd let me be there.' Lucas interrupted. 'At least she's with her parents right now.'

'They're in Brooklyn right?' Nathan questioned to which Lucas nodded.

'Makes you wonder though doesn't it?' Lucas began and Nathan looked over at him.

'All the falls out over Dan….what were we thinking?'

'He won't come between us this time Luke.' Nathan said resolutely.

'I know that.' Lucas said. 'But he's going to come for you Nathan, the moment he realises we're together in this he will try and work a new angle.'

Nathan nodded. He knew that. It had been clear to him since their high school days. Dan's two sons being friends. Appallingly, Dan had never wanted that.

Ultimately he knew that Nathan's bond with Lucas had the power to destroy Nathan's indebtedness to Dan despite his consistent mistreatment of him.

And so, Dan would destroy that brotherly bond before he would ever lose his power over his youngest son.

He knew he could mould Nathan into what he wanted him to become.

Lucas would just get in the way of that. Lucas owed Dan nothing. Dan was never there for him not until it was too late.

Nathan however, Dan had fathered him however twisted and wrapped in manipulation it may have been, it was much harder for him to sever that connection. Nathan wondered how at the age of 25 his father could still make him feel like he was the same quivering, complacent boy. He actually feared him. He knew what Dan was capable of, he seen it with his own eyes.

'How do you feel about going back to New York?' Lucas questioned then breaking Nathan from his thoughts.

Nathan shrugged. How do you feel? Such a Lucas question. 'I just want things to go back to normal Luke.'

He glanced out the window then hoping Lucas wouldn't pry any further. He hadn't slept right in two weeks. He kept waking in the middle of the night to that feeling of suffocation, his throat was so tight he was fully convinced he couldn't breathe. And he could hear the water around him.

 _Submerging him_.

It wouldn't go away.

Nathan just wanted it to stop.

It had to stop when he returned to New York and got out of this place. It had to.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan closed the door after him as he came in with the brown takeaway bags. Lucas smiled. 'Finally.' He mused as he got slap from Brooke across his shoulder. 'What was that for?' He whined.

'You know what that was for.' Brooke said eying him as she grabbed the bags from Nathan. 'Where is my food?'

'She's hangr…'

'Don't finish that sentence Luke.' Brooke said as she practically pulled the plastic containers from the bags lifting the lids.

Nathan watched on clearly amused. Brooke was like a whole other level of Brooke when she was hungry, he didn't even want to make a joke of it. He joined the other two in the living room then plopping himself down on the couch.

'You not get any food?' Lucas questioned.

'Nah.' Nathan said. 'I think I'm going to go shoot around for a bit.' He'd being going to court out near the park quiet a lot the past few days since he got back. It was like a release that not his runs or anything else could give him right now.

Silence befell them then and no one could deny how odd it felt.

Takeaway nights usually consisted of the group all sitting around and catching up as the working week drew to a close. Jake and Peyton although they were going to be living in New York for another month, they were getting ready for their move back to Tree Hill. Without Quinn it just seemed like there was gaping hole amongst them now, their common ground, everything had just faltered in a split second and no one knew how and even if they could rebuild.

'I miss Haley.' Brooke said softly after a few minutes. 'I can't believe she's there on her own.'

'Is Haley not with her parents?' Nathan questioned a little confused. He'd only being home 3 days now but he hadn't heard a thing since he spoke to Lucas on the plane.

'No, she came back a few days ago. I went by the apartment to day out of chance and she was there. I'm surprised she opened the door for me to be honest.' Brooke said obviously upset by it all.

Nathan glanced at Luas then and he shrugged. 'It's not like she told me.'

'I'm really worried about her; it just seems to be getting worse.'

'What do you mean Brooke?' Nathan asked. Yea sure, she'd had a bad attack that night on the bridge with him but that was expected. She was only coming to terms with it. He figured that after spending a week with her family Haley would feel a little better. The grief itself, of course that would take time but he just assumed she would bounce back, she would be back nursing and just doing her best. That was Haley after all. It's all he'd ever known her as, a hard worker, dedicated, full of life really.

'She's just so…' Brooke faltered for a moment not even sure if she could say it. 'Empty.' She said her voice breaking.

She seemed to be staring at Nathan then, he could see the change in her eyes then and he immediately knew what she was thinking.

'Brooke…no.' Nathan began knowing where she was going with this.

'Maybe you could…'

'No…' Nathan insisted. 'If Haley's down in the dumps the last person she is going to want to see is me.'

'But….you'll get a reaction out of her.' Brooke said coming to life as she revelled in her little 'a-ha' moment.

Nathan glanced at Lucas then. 'She has a point Nate, maybe you'll get through to her more than we can.'

'This makes absolutely no sense.' Nathan said. 'Haley needs her friends around her now not me…' Nathan said standing up before walking down the hall to retrieve the ball from his room. His own mind was messed up at the moment, this was all he needed. He just turned in the doorway when he felt Brooke pulling on his arm.

'You care about her Nathan.' Brooke said looking him right in the eye. 'I seen you two the night you walked back to Peyton's.' She urged daring him to deny it.

'She just lost Quinn Brooke what was I supposed to do?' Nathan reasoned becoming a little frustrated. 'I'm not that horrible.'

'But you didn't have to do what you did so on some level deep down you do care Nathan and maybe you're still convinced you don't but at least do it for Luke, this is killing him. We can't get through to her.' Brooke said softly patting his arm before she walked away.

He really didn't want to be here. He had wanted to go to the court but he knew on some level he needed to see her. Whether it was for Brooke, for Lucas or for himself he didn't even know anymore. Nathan wasn't even sure if she'd open the door to him or even let him inside. He never really was too welcome here anyway.

Nathan knocked hesitantly and waited a few moments. He felt an ache in his chest realising he would never see Quinn in this apartment again. It felt unimaginable and he really couldn't understand how Haley was back here on her own so soon.

The door opened moments later.

There Haley was standing, her blonde hair was in a similar top knot style to when he had last seen her and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt dress that cut off above her knees. It looked like she hadn't been out of the apartment in days.

Haley swallowed hard seeing him at the other side of the door. Nathan was the last person she had been expecting.

She observed him for a minute, he was in his training gear and his hair had gotten a lot thicker. Those black raven locks were quite heavy now on top of head and she couldn't help but notice how much she liked his hair when it was a little heavy on top. What a futile thought, she pondered. Haley rolled her eyes then 'So they sent you to check up on me, that's ironic.' She laughed then but it was completely grudge-bearing. It wasn't her laugh at all, it didn't belong to her. Haley turned from him then just leaving him standing there.

'No actually, I came to see why you were staying here alone.' Nathan said as he followed her into their cosy living area. He couldn't help but notice how all the pictures in the apartment were flipped upside down or turned around or covered in some way. He swallowed hard as he noticed the broken glass pieces from one picture all around the fireplace across from where she was sitting.

Haley was plopped down on the couch with a throw over her bare legs just staring. At what, he wasn't sure.

Nathan began picking up some of the shards of glass not saying a word to her as he collected the broken pieces and left them resting on the mantlepiece.

'I think you should go stay with Brooke for a few days Haley.' Nathan urged gently.

'Why are you here Nathan?' Haley snapped then looking up at him with anger in her eyes. 'To see how the mighty have fallen is that it?' She goaded.

'Haley, come on I'm..'

'What? You're what Nathan? Don't you realise how stupid this is?' she laughed again but it was full of bitterness. 'I mean we hate each other; this is absurd.'

Nathan sat down then at the other end of the couch not giving her anything back.

'Just go Nathan, I don't want you here!'

Nathan turned to look at her then. 'You think Quinn would want this? To see you like th…' Nathan lost his words then as Haley gave him an almighty slap across the face.

'How dare you?' She seethed at him as the traitor tears shone in her eyes.

'Good.' Nathan said as he rubbed his jaw. 'At least there's still a person in there Haley.' He fought back noticing how tiny she had gotten in the past two weeks.

'Just get away from me.' Haley said as she roughly tugged the throw from the couch and left the living room.

Nathan sighed then before he got up and went rummaging for materials to light a little fire in her living room. It was nearing Spring now but this apartment, its like it knew the story of its occupants and the hollow events of previous weeks were seeping through its walls. It felt cold and damp.

Nathan went into the kitchen then noticing that it looked like nothing had been touched since Haley came home. The girls had obviously left it tidy when they went to Tree Hill and Haley hadn't used it since. He made a rash decision then to leave, hoping she wouldn't discover that he had left and lock him out of the apartment for good.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan was so occupied amongst his own bustling thoughts as he carried the shopping bags back that he failed to even notice him.

'Son.' The word fell from his lips with an air of concern which only served to make Nathan want to bolt even further.

He glanced up reluctantly and came face to face with Dan. He was truly at a loss for words. Things had been left so ugly.

In fact, things had been very ugly for a long time between Nathan and his father. Ironically, 2 years ago when Nathan had started officially working in his father's company things had just got progressively worse between them. Dan had become even more belittling, manipulating and aggressive than he ever was when Nathan was a child and that was saying a lot.

Nathan sighed. 'What do you want?' He felt like he'd nothing left in him anymore to even try. Whereas once before all he wanted was to salvage that relationship with his father, to live up to the hope that one day he might change. He didn't have the energy anymore.

'I'm glad your okay son.' Dan said resolutely. 'Just so you know you'll be back in your office on Monday.' He went to touch his shoulder but Nathan took a step back.

'I don't want your pity Dad.' Nathan said angrily. 'If and when I'm back in work, I'm on the ground floor …right where I belong.' He said bitterly repeating Dan's words from that very day.

'Nathan I just want what's best for you, I had many a manager knock me down and push me around until I got better…'

Nathan scoffed. That was a new one. 'Do you hear yourself? You're my father..'

'I'm also your boss and I'm showing you the right way to do things son.'

'No Dad its your way of doing things, its not the right way.' Nathan pushed past him then.

'You don't see it yet son but it will be your way too. I see myself in you, you're more like me than you think.' Dan said before he walked in the other direction.

Nathan swallowed hard as he heard his parting message. He never wanted to run away from anything more in his life. His words cut through him and with that he felt their heavy weight tying onto every muscle in his being like there was no escape.

The apartment was covered in darkness by the time Nathan made it back. He was relived to see that Haley was still in her room. After his run in with Dan he felt highly on edge and knew he could easily snap back at her which could turn ugly. He didn't even know if he had the mental energy for that tonight. Nathan threw the groceries into the fridge and came back into the living room to get the fire going. He plopped down onto the couch in front of it and sent Lucas a text letting him know he'd got a shop in for Haley and she was fine.

At least it would provide his bother with some relief tonight, he knew Lucas was extremely worried over everything and although Lucas wouldn't admit it Nathan knew that he was concerned about him to.

Nathan sighed as he leant his head back against the sofa running his hand through his raven locks. As much as he wanted to push those thoughts away Dan's words plagued him.

His father always had a way of leaving a tormenting imprint on his mind. Soon after Nathan drifted off into a troubled slumber.

Haley tossed over where she lay on top of the bed with her throw now loosely thrown over her legs. She heard the shouting merging in with her current dream and she couldn't separate the two conflicting sounds from inside her apartment and her own mind.

The external sound became louder to the point where Haley lazily opened her eyes and took in the surroundings of her bedroom. The moonlight shone in casting a powder blue glow across her room.

She reluctantly sat up and the once nonsensical sounds came clearer to her. 'somebody….help, help me.'

'What the hell? 'Haley muttered to herself still not fully awake as she heard him screaming. _Nathan._ He had been in her apartment, what was going on?

Haley scrambled off the bed then and walked the short distance down the hallway where Nathan was flinching on the couch and calling out often incoherently.

Haley instantly noticed the beads of sweat covering his forehead and the anguish in his features and realised then he was fully unaware of what was happening. Without a second thought she hoovered over where he was lying across the couch shaking him gently. 'Nathan….' She urged noticing he wasn't really coming out of what was happening to him.

'Nathan' She shouted this time and it seemed to jolt him awake.

Nathans eyes were wide and full of alarm. She had never seen that look on him before _ever_ and it frightened her as if somehow with one look he had pulled her into the horror he was experiencing.

'Haley…oh my god.' He said panicked as he glanced at her. 'Are you alright?' He got out between struggled breaths. Nathan moved to sit up on the couch then but heaved heavily like someone had their arms tight around their neck.

Haley wasn't sure what was happening but if she wasn't mistaken from her own experiences in work this was very akin to a panic attack. She watched then as Nathan gripped the edge of the sofa tightly closing his eyes as though reality was beginning to interfere with the imaginations of his mind.

As though he had done this before. _He knew what was happening._

He opened his eyes then and all Haley could see was pure anguish. He was almost unrecognisable; his usual deep blue eyes were tainted with darkness and she swore she could see the sheen of tears gleam at their surface. A few drops of sweat fell from his raven locks.

'What happened?' Haley questioned softly from her space on the floor next to him. She didn't even recognise her own voice as the words came out.

And just like that Nathan bolted.

All his walls were up, if not 10 metres higher and there was no getting past them.

It was in those brief few moments that Haley realised something. She hadn't once thought about her own pain and grief. For the past two weeks there was absolutely no escaping its infiltration in her mind until that very moment. She swallowed hard as she leaned back against the couch so preoccupied with what had just happened that she didn't even begin to question why he was still here.

Nathan put the tap running on full speed and threw the cold water over his face harshly. He leant over the sink then just letting it drip as he tried to regulate his breathing. This hadn't happened since he got back to New York, he thought it was over. He seen that look on her face, Haley was distressed.

And as much as a slight relief it should have been to him to realise that Haley was showing some form of feeling he didn't want it to be for him. Not like this.

Nathan glanced up at the mirror then and the man looking back wasn't someone he knew anymore.

'What the hell is happening to me?' He muttered to himself.

Nathan reluctantly plodded back into the living room where he noticed Haley gazing at the small fire. She was sitting on the floor by the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest.

'Sorry for waking you.' Nathan muttered quietly as he sat down. 'I bumped into dad earlier which led me to having a scotch and I was raving.'

She knew it wasn't the truth. She wondered if he knew it too.

Haley pulled herself to her feet then and walked back down the hall to her bedroom.

Nathan sighed as he too gazed numbly at the fire. How could he feel like he was both burning up and shivering to nothing all at once?

Was Haley pissed? He didn't even know; in any other circumstances she would have berated him for hanging around this long. Had she expected him to give her some kind of explanation? Surely not.

To his complete surprise Haley emerged down the hall again this time dragging her oversized throw along with her. She said nothing as she dropped to the couch the other side of him and draped the throw over both of them.

Haley rested her elbow on the armchair staring into the fire just like she had been before.

She didn't know why and for the life of her she couldn't understand it but she knew that he needed her.

And she knew in these few moments when she was close to him she had escaped her own pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with an update and it's a nice long one.**

 **Just a bit of background knowledge on this story because some people have been asking, a lot of it will be relayed as the story progresses and some is hinted at in previous chapters but just to be clear:**

 **Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton all grew up in Tree Hill together and are now working in New York.**

 **Brooke and Haley are from Brooklyn area and have got to know the group through Lucas.**

 **3 years ago: Lucas met Haley in New York at a book reading event and they became close friends. Lucas was dating Brooke at the time and Haley got to know her through this. She also met Nathan 3 years ago through her friendship with Lucas.**

 **The events taking place in the story now are 3 years on.**

 **Anyways on with the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

The shrill ringing of a phone nearby caused Haley to stir, she immediately smelt the scent of cologne. slowly opening her eyes, she made out the greyish colour of her pillowcase…. _but it wasn't her pillowcase, where am I?_

Haley felt her whole-body shift as Nathan groaned, he too being awoken from his slumber.

That's when she realised. Fuck.

Haley immediately pulled back from where she had fallen asleep on him glancing at him sheepishly as he sleepily looked over at her.

Nathan pushed himself forward on the couch as he went to pick up the phone.

'Luke….hey.' Nathan said groggily into the phone as his free hand reached up pulling on his neck feeling it crack.

Haley felt a little out of sorts as the events of last night came back to her, the days were all blending into one now it had been that long since she left this apartment and she had a strong desire to be left on her own again so she could at least make sense of this present situation.

Why was Nathan here on his own? Why had he stayed?

She felt a sense of relief as she listened to Nathan assuring Lucas he would be there before he placed the phone down on the table.

'We're meeting Luke for breakfast.' Nathan said casually.

Haley scoffed, the way he talked to her like she was puppy dog he could just take out for a walk really served to bug her especially given the current situation. 'I don't remember the part where I asked you to stay over and I'm not leaving here.' Haley said resolutely as she curled up at the other side of the couch pulling her throw back over her body.

'Haley, Luke just wants to meet for breakfast…you know like we usually do on Saturday mornings.' Nathan tried, not feeding into her anger because he knew it would get them nowhere.

'Really…do you hear yourself right now?' Haley began. Like they used to. _Like she wanted to be reminded of how things were._

'Damn it Haley! We're trying to help you!' Nathan shouted feeling his frustration rise.

He didn't want it to happen but he just couldn't help himself, the last few restless nights coupled with all the stress recently had him on edge and he was always hyper-sensitive around Haley anyway - he just couldn't keep his cool.

'Well I don't want your help Nathan or your pity.' Haley retorted back before she roughly threw the blanket off her and made a move to go to her room.

'I was in the accident too Haley…I know what you're'

'You have no idea' Haley turned interrupting him. He could see her eyes misting over, the pain evident behind her anger. 'You didn't lose anyo..'

'Quinn was my friend Haley.' Nathan interrupted this time as he too got off the couch and took a step closer to her.

Haley let out a sardonic laugh then. 'She hated you.' She seethed. 'Just like I do. You know maybe none of this would have happened if YOU hadn't been there.' She retaliated hoping her words would get Nathan to back off.

He crossed his eyes at her then trying to read her expression but it was completely vacant and he was a little taken back. He'd never see Haley like that before, ever. 'Fine.' Nathan began as he stepped closer to her. 'You're trying to blame someone I get it Haley but…'

'You ever think about it Nathan….that maybe if you hadn't come we wouldn't have left when you did that day and none of this would have happened.' Her words were harsh, cold, void of any emotion.

'Haley, stop.' Nathan said his tone a little harsher this time. He knew what she was doing, trying to push him away and it was working.

He was trying his best to remain unaffected by her words but they were tearing into him.

'Is that what your doing here Nathan, trying to ease your own guilt?'

'I'm not guilty.' Nathan said angrily as all the pressure and anguish he was feeling came bubbling to the surface.

'Or maybe if you hadn't have swerved off that bridge things…'

'I said I'm not guilty Haley.' Nathan bellowed this time feeling the fury consume him. Her sour attitude and harsh comments were pushing his frustration over the edge.

He was used to Haley being sharp-tongued with him but not like this. There was no emotion in her eyes; nothing.

'Or maybe if you weren't such an ass that day things would have been..'

'Haley….just stop!' Nathan shouted as he came standing in front of her. He just wanted to shake her, he just wanted to wake her up from all of this…he just wanted her back. The girl he knew.

Haley watched him towering over her, she could see the rise and fall of his chest from his anger, his once baby blue eyes were an icy black. She had pushed him further this time than maybe she _ever_ had.

'Just stop please…stop all of it!' She watched his fury turn to anguish now, maybe she should have felt bad for the things she had said. It wasn't right and it wasn't the truth but she just didn't feel anything. Absolutely nothing.

Nathan realised that Haley hadn't moved an inch, not even with his shouting. They were so close he was sure she could feel his laboured breathing. He placed his hand on the wall beside them trying to calm himself down. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the walls of her apartment were closing in on him,

He just needed some air.

Haley watched then as Nathan pulled back and went straight for her apartment door.

He clumsily pushed out of her apartment door before falling to the vinyl steps in the hallway gripping his hair tightly in his hands and he laid his head down between his knees. He couldn't find a breath of air.

Nathan could see the utter disappointment on Lucas' face as he sat in the chair across from him.

'She's not coming Luke.' Nathan said reluctantly taking the seat across from him. This was the last conversation he wanted to be having right now. He barely had made it here. He wasn't sure how long he had sat outside Haley's apartment for or if anyone had even seen him.

He wouldn't do it again. He had to stay away from her.

Lucas sighed. 'Thanks Nate.'

Nathan looked up then a little puzzled. He hadn't expected that. He had expected a counterargument or something more than what he was getting.

'You did a good thing staying with Haley last night.' Lucas said. 'Did she at least talk to you about the accident?'

Nathan swallowed hard. 'I did what I could Luke but I won't don't it again.' Nathan said resolutely. 'Haley and I, it's just not a good idea….it got very ugly.' He said a little quieter at the end as he began browsing the menu signalling the end of this conversation.

'I guess I just thought…your both going through it and..'

'And what Luke?' Nathan snapped. 'We magically become best buddies who tell each other our deepest darkest secrets because of one car accident?'

'Okay…' Luas said putting up his hands. 'Sorry, guess I thought wrong.'

Nathan ran his hands over his face then. 'No, I didn't mean to snap…it's just, it was a long night..'

Lucas nodded in understanding.

'Where's Brooke?' Nathan questioned changing the conversation.

'She's actually gone to some showcase for Koizumi's new line, some Japanese designer.' Lucas said.

Nathan smirked. 'The fact that you even know that Luke.' He chuckled, although it sounded forced to him like the sound didn't even want to leave his throat.

XXXXX

'Do you miss living in the apartment'

Haley fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair from the prying eyes of the lady across from her. It wasn't in a judgy way though, this lady's eyes had a sense of concern and warmth which shook Haley a little further because it would have been easier had she been landed with someone quite snarky; she wouldn't feel the need to open up.

This was her third session now and she'd only really began to talk towards the end of her second one. Haley couldn't even remember the first, not much was said, the usual personal details were explained and her therapist spent most of the session calming her nerves about therapy and putting her at ease.

Things were getting a little better now though between them.

The question hung in the air for a few moments.

'I guess so.' Haley said quietly. 'I'm not sure…'

'You hesitated there…' The lady spoke gently.

'I'm not sure I could go back there again and not feel the pain of it all.'

The woman nodded. 'What about when you first went back?'

Haley shook her head. 'I felt nothing. It was like I wasn't even there.'

'You told me you had to turn all the photographs over.'

'I just had to before it could get me….the grief. I just couldn't let it in anymore.'

'And now?' The woman prodded gently.

'I know its there, I can feel it.'

'Your healing Haley and you might feel it for quiet a long time but your letting it in.' The woman said gently. 'Tell me about your relationship with Lucas..' The lady initiated kindly taking a turn in the conversation.

Haley smiled then. 'We met each other back in our first year of university here, I think Lucas was just one of those who when he came into my life I knew he would stay.'

The lady smiled in understanding. 'Was it hard for you letting him see you like this?'

Haley nodded feeling her eyes water a bit. 'I felt like I couldn't be what Lucas wanted me to be..' She said shakily.

'And what is that..' The lady prompted softly.

'Bounce back to myself I guess, I'm the person that is usually there for people.'

'And maybe those people, like Lucas in your life wanted to be there for you.'

Haley nodded.

'I feel you're a giver Haley, a caring woman both in your career and your own life…you need to allow yourself that time to receive now.'

'And how are things between you and Lucas right now?'

'They're good.' Haley said softly. 'He is looking out for me.'

'What about his brother Nathan?'

Haley visibly froze upon hearing Nathan's name which she was sure didn't go unnoticed. Nathan's name had come up once last week when they were discussing the accident but nothing else was said.

'I mean, what is your relationship like with him compared to Lucas?'

'Strained…I guess.' Haley said a little reluctantly.

'Since the accident?' The lady reasoned.

'Well, Nathan and I wouldn't have really been close. We are kind of friends through friends…'

'What about after the accident, would you say your relationship has changed?'

'I think in the first few days…well it was different then we were obviously both in shock and grieving and I felt I needed him.'

'And what about now?'

'Now it's just how it always has been, we're not very close.'

'It might help you know for you too to open up, if anything it will help you heal and maybe you won't carry so much of it with you.' The woman offered gently.

Haley smiled back at the lady swallowing hard.

XXXXX

Nathan same in sighing as he loosened the tie from his neck and slumped back into the couch in the sitting area. His whole body felt fatigued from that day in the office. He was over halfway through his first week back in work since the accident and as relieved he was to be back into some sense of normal life his body was cursing him. He hadn't fully healed and he just didn't have the same endurance to work the shifts he had before.

But it was all he wanted to do. Work. Work some more and keep working.

It kept everything else at bay.

It had been so exhausted these nights that he had actually been sleeping without the intense flashbacks that previously evaded his mind.

It was coming up on 5 weeks this weekend since the accident now.

'Jesus Nathan.' Haley cursed as she came upon him sitting in the dark in the living room.

'Well I do live here.' Nathan quipped sarcastically.

Things had been strained lately between himself and Haley, not that their relationship wasn't always strained at best it was just different now, Nathan found himself caught in a cycle of trying not to snap at her considering what she was going through. But it was just difficult sometimes, he wasn't used to Haley being so sullen and irritated. She was constantly biting his head off and he was constantly fighting the urge to retaliate.

He hadn't spoke to her since he left her apartment after their heated dispute until Lucas had told him that Haley was going to be moving in with them. Nathan actually hadn't put up much of a fight to that because he knew deep down there was no way Lucas would get Haley to move into their apartment. But somehow he had worked his magic and Haley was staying. She'd just being here a week now and Nathan hadn't really seen her at all which was intentional. Keeping their distance was easier for both of them.

This weekend was going to be different though with Brooke and Lucas out of town.

Haley sighed as she passed Nathan and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She knew she had been a little bitchier than usual with Nathan every chance she saw him and part of her actually did feel bad.

Nathan came into the kitchen a few minutes later, his suit jacket had been discarded and his white shirt was now cuffed up at the sleeves. She glanced at him then noticing how fatigued he seemed.

'How's your first week back at work going?' Haley asked quietly as she waited for the kettle to boil.

'What we making small talk now?' Nathan said as he opened the fridge door taking out the remnants of dinner.

Haley sighed swallowing her pride. 'Nathan I'm sorry…' She said softly as she crossed her arms across her chest nervously. 'It's just I….' The words died on her lips not really knowing what to say.

He noticed her actions; Haley always did that when she was nervous or uncomfortable. 'Haley, look, it's fine…' Nathan said passively sparing her whatever this was.

They seemed to be routed in unfamiliar territory all the time lately, as much as bickering and snapping at each other was normal for them…there was an air of caution around it now which was tied up in their individual suffering.

'No, it's not fine, I'm just so tired of it and I'm taking it out on you.' Haley reasoned.

'Easy target.' Nathan shrugged. 'Really Haley, you don't have to apologise.' He sent her a small smile then and she seemed to relax her stance a bit.

'Did you get anything to eat?' Nathan asked as he heated up the leftovers in the microwave.

'Yea, I actually had some with Brooke and Lucas before they left.' Haley said passively as she turned from him then and began pouring her cup.

Nathan noticed it though and he couldn't shake the feeling that Haley hadn't eating a morsel of food with Lucas and Brooke. Before he offered to share Haley was making her way back into the living room.

He followed after her with his plate of food and sat down at the other end of the couch. Haley was sitting up with her feet tucked beneath her at the other side as the ads on the tv played on in the background.

The silence was filled with heaviness. So much that could be said.

Haley thought back to the words her therapist had said to her earlier, how would they ever open up? Where would they even begin? Talking about the accident brought up too much pain and they were never the type to have serious conversations before apart from a few stolen moments.

She felt an immediate sense of relief when her programme came back on, Haley put up the volume and relaxed back into the chair.

Nathan was eating away inattentively until he heard the volume on the tv go louder. He glanced up to see what Haley was watching and scoffed ..'Ugh…Haley' He said incoherently as his mouth was half full of food.

Haley looked at him crossing her eyes at his brash manner. 'What?'

He popped his half-eaten plate of food on the table. 'I can't eat looking at this.' He reasoned throwing his hand toward the telly.

Haley looked from Nathan towards the telly where the doctors were having a conversation mid-surgery and then she smiled before looking back at him. 'Oh my god…I forgot your totally afraid.' She mused good naturedly.

'I'm not afraid.' Nathan bit back a little too quickly.

'Well then what's the problem?'

'I don't want to look at that when I'm eating.' Nathan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I can't believe blood gores you out.' Haley goaded.

'You tell me you sit and watch this when you're eating?'

'I always watch Grey's Anatomy with my dinner.' Haley reasoned laughing at the unsettled look across Nathan's face.

'Why would you want to watch people doing surgery while you're eating? It's a little odd Haley.'

'There's soo much more to it…you're missing out.' Haley reasoned seriously. 'So, see that guy there….he's actually had an affair with the other girl, where is she?'

Nathan flopped back into the couch sighing as Haley started rambling, there was absolutely no way she was turning it off now.

'OH, that's her…see the red-haired girl…see..' She kept shouting as the girl appeared on the tv.

'Yes, I see.' Nathan said with fake enthusiasm however there wasn't a hint of nastiness in his tone, he was very much messing with her and Haley could pick up on that.

'Hey.' Haley said swatting his arm. 'You know this could really help you get over your fear of hospitals…if you watch this.' She said trying to hold back her smile.

Nathan caught it though. 'You're enjoying this aren't you?' He said glancing over at her.

'Come on…it's a little funny that you're scared…'

'I'm not scared, I just don't….particularly like them.' Nathan finished awkwardly.

'If that's your story.' Haley mused as she watched his face contort at the images appearing on the screen in front of them.

'I think if you watch one episode you'll already feel a bit bett…' Haley began only to be interrupted by Nathan.

'No…I'm done.' He said hastily picking up his dinner as the programme began to show every part of the open-heart surgery.

Haley just smiled to herself. This was too fun.

Nathan came back into the living room about twenty minutes letter in a grey t-shirt and joggers. His hair was slightly damp from the shower.

Haley got a whiff of his aftershave as he sat down across from her. _Fuck he smells good._ She literally could not get her mind to think of anything else only how good he smelt.

'Is it a safe place?' Nathan joked.

'Until 8pm tomorrow.' Haley teased back.

'Good to know what time I can't eat at.' He smirked at her then and Haley could affirm that she'd never seen him look so handsome in just a plain t-shirt, his hair slightly damp and a genuine smile on his face - one he never really showed her.

 _Dammit Haley._ She stopped herself from going there. What was wrong with her? One whiff of aftershave and she was a gonner. Maybe it was because she hadn't had any male attention for a long while and her body was just going against her.

'You okay?' Nathan hesitated noticing Haley staring into space, he worried when he seen that look on her face because he felt her mind was going to a dark place when she zoned out like that. Little did he know it was for completely different reasons tonight.

'Hmm..' Haley mumbled breaking out of her reverie. 'Oh…yeah…I'm fine…why?' She said a little perturbed glancing down at herself.

'I just…it's nothing.' Nathan said catching her staring at him now.

She was sitting there in her loungewear; a powdery blue long sleeve cotton top and black shorts with her blonde hair tossed in a ponytail and Nathan just found himself being completely taken in by her. He'd always found Haley attractive, there was no denying it, but it was easier to put that thought out of his mind when he didn't have to see her every day.

'Have you thought about going back to work?' Nathan questioned a little apprehensively.

And there it was, just like that she put her walls up.

'I'm not going back Nathan.' Haley said resolutely feeling her stomach tighten with the turn the night was taken. _Why can't he just leave it alone?_

'Haley…..you're almost there, you're nearly finished your final placement you..'

'I don't want to talk about this with you.' She said a little harshly then as she picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

Nathan sighed; Lucas was right when he said she was being very stubborn on this.

'Is it the hospital?' Nathan began again a little softer this time.

'You know what Nathan for once we we're having a nice chilled night…why couldn't you just leave it alone?' Haley said frustrated as she got up from the couch to go to her bedroom.

Nathan stood up blocking her way towering above her. 'I'm just asking you a simple question Haley, why are you getting so defensive?' He reasoned.

She took a step back from him. 'You know I don't want to talk about this….and how can you even say that to me when you're like the king of defence!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Nathan said a little irritated by her sudden attitude.

'Dan.' Haley said watching as his face turned to stone.

'That's not the same.' Nathan interjected.

'What? Whenever I mention Dan or work you nearly bite my head off so how's it not….'

'No, I don't' Nathan interrupted.

'See.' Haley said challengingly.

'Dammit Haley.' Nathan sighed berating himself for having brought this up tonight. 'I only asked you because I know how much you've worked for this degree and how close you are to finishing so none of this is really making any sense to me….how you can just drop it like that and not care.'

'This is my decision to make and I've made it, it never concerned you before Nathan…up until a month ago you didn't even know what hospital I was working in so you drop it.' Haley snapped as she detoured around the coffee table to get past him.

Nathan just turned watching her walk away from him. He didn't really know where the origin of his concern lay, was it tied up in that connection they shared of going though the accident? Was it just arising out of Lucas' concern?

He wasn't sure but all he knew was that Haley was far from ok.

XXXXX

'Penny for your thoughts pretty girl?' Lucas said as he eyed Brooke who was staring out the window across from him.

Brooke glanced at him wearily. She really did not want to ruin the effort they were making to just have a little fun and relax this weekend but she couldn't help but find herself thinking about all that happened when she got some quiet time in the car.

'I was just thinking of Nathan actually.' Brooke supplied quietly.

'Nathan?' Lucas prided her to continue.

'You know there's just something different….it's not like Haley but it's something, I can't describe it.' Brooke admitted quietly.

Lucas nodded. He knew what she meant. He could see it too. But Nathan was always a closed book, it was very hard to get him to open up about anything. He always seemed to deal with things on his own and Lucas just wished that his little brother would let someone in.

'I guess it's going to take time….for all of us.' Lucas said back quietly. 'But especially Nathan and Haley.'

'Yea.' Brooke softly replied.

'Hey.' Lucas prompted as he took his hand away from the wheel to give her hand a squeeze. 'Is there any room in that head of yours to worry about yourself?'

Brooke just smiled. 'I'm ok, I have you.' She said softly giving him that dimpled smile of hers.

'Do you think they will kill each other?' Brooke mused then lightening the conversation.

Lucas laughed at that. 'I mean we did take a huge risk leaving those two in the apartment.'

'Maybe they'll finally get it on.'

'Brooke….' Lucas interjected. He really did not want to think of his best friend, who really was like a little sister to him, sexual encounters with his brother.

'What?' Brooke mused. 'It wouldn't be the craziest thing. Quinn always said it. We actually had a bet.'

'You didn't?'

'Yep.' Brooke said without an ounce of shame.

'Hard to believe she is gone eh?'

Brooke nodded swallowing hard before she spoke. 'You know I think Quinn always challenged Haley, brought out a confidence in her….I see that with Nathan, he challenges her to do things she wouldn't think she's capable of doing. He doesn't realise it though and neither does she.' Brooke continued before glancing over at Lucas.

Lucas just smiled softly at her. 'Maybe they do need each other right now.' He never thought those words would leave his mouth and more so he never thought that he would see the sense in them.

XXXXX

Nathan dumped her white and blue Nike runners on the floor with a loud thud and pulled back Haley's quilt.

Haley groaned waking from her peaceful slumber hearing the thump on the floor. Next she felt the cold air slicing up her body. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She fumed. Nathan was standing beside the bed with his hands on his hips.

Maybe she had been a little harsh last night but this was just a total dickhead move even for Nathan.

'We're going running. Come on.' Nathan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Here.' He continued without a care in the world as he threw a blue sports bra, black nike vest top and black cropped leggings at Haley.

'What the…were you rummaging through my clothes?' Haley fumed not even internalising the fact that Nathan had just told her they were going running. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.

'Well not really…luckily for me you're a clean freak and your gym gear was actually easy to find.' Nathan said. 'Although I was a little annoyed you didn't hide your sports bras in with the rest of your underwear.' He smirked at her.

'You pig. Get out of my room Nathan…I'm not in the mood.' Haley said as she went to reach for the covers.

'Na uh.' Nathan said tugging them off her. 'We're going running..'

Haley scoffed. 'Did you take something? Why would I go running with you?'

'I have to start gentle runs as part of my recovery again so this is perfect for you to start..'

'Nathan I'm not running..'

'Quinn told me you wanted to pick up running and I do remember meeting you out running one morning and you seemed a little winded Hales.' Nathan said.

 _Dammit Quinn._ Haley thought to herself, when in the hell had she told Nathan that and why? Haley told Quinn that in confidence knowing that she wouldn't laugh in her face and if anything, she'd spur her on to just do it. It may not seem like such a big deal to anyone but for Haley it really was a personal challenge, she wanted to look after herself, she wanted to feel fitter and healthier especially given the career she was meant to go into. She wasn't a natural born runner; it really did not come easy to her so this was a personal challenge.

'You're an ass.' Haley said as she threw the other pillow at Nathan in response to his comment.

'There's the Haley I know.' Nathan smiled. 'I can stand here all day waiting.'

'Think of it this way.' Haley began. 'You go for your run; you get peace away from me all morning and vice versa….nobody gets hurt.'

'Or…' Nathan interrupted. 'you come with me, I'll even let you shout offensive comments at me all through it and I'll not ask you how're your feeling or annoy you for the rest of the day..' He could tell she was pondering then and she crossed her eyes wondering if what he was suggesting would actually play out in real life.

'I mean it Haley.' Nathan said softly this time. _This is going to help you._ The words were on the tip of his tongue but for some reason they just wouldn't come out. He couldn't say that to her, could he? That wasn't normal for them. Haley wanted normal. Heck Nathan craved normality between them.

Haley noticed the change in his demeaner then with those words and she swore she seen a flash of concern on his face. But it didn't anger her like the looks of concern and pity she had been receiving from everyone around her. She felt herself being pulled into it and so she receded. 'Fine.' Haley said as she grabbed the gym gear Nathan had thrown on the bed. 'But if you dare laugh at me…'

'I wont Haley, wait til you see me I'll be hobbling.' Nathan shrugged.

'And you won't annoy me for the day, you promise?' Haley bargained again. 'No badgering me over work or anything else?' She said looking Nathan straight in the eye.

'I'll only annoy you if you want me to.' Nathan joked before feeling Haley tug him on the arm again.

'Nathan…' She began.

'Fine I promise.' Nathan said trying to hold back a smile because he knew this time he'd probably receive a slap. _Haley and her promises._

Haley stopped, her breathing was staggered and her calves burned. She hated to admit it but Nathan was right, she started off way too quickly and her body was burning out. As soon as she hit the pavement though she just felt all the anger and frustration and all that energy she had been holding onto release onto the pavement and she couldn't stop, at least not until her breath had become so staggered it started to burn and only when she stopped because of that could she now feel her calves burning. She sighed wiping the sweat from her brow and glancing back to see Nathan coming at a steady pace behind her.

He caught up to her and came to a halt. He looked so calm and collected standing there in his baseball cap, training top and basketball shorts. He looked adorable in that hat and she nearly laughed for thinking that. It's not usually a word that came to mind. 'How are you not even sweating right now?' Haley got out feeling the pain in her chest.

Nathan just smiled as he glanced down at her. She really was so petite next to him, there was a considerable height difference between them. 'Well it's called pacing Haley, will keep that for tomorrow's lesson.' He said necking back some water.

He knew Haley would take off running like she did, he would have himself if he could have. All that built up stress, pain and anguish after the accident...he knew what it was like to release it all on the pavement. Now that she'd got that initial burst out of the way Nathan was sure she could begin to use running as a more calming strategy or just as something to help her forget everything for a while.

He'd been running since he was in his teens and he couldn't go without it now. the past month had been hard while he was in recovery because he really missed the temporary relief from life's troubles and also the clarity it often brought him when he was going through periods of upheaval.

Lucas and everyone kept wanting Haley to just talk about it, even alongside therapy all they would do was persist in asking her how she was feeling. He could see why but he knew that this might help Haley in more ways than one. And also, the fact that Quinn had told him about Haley wanting to take up running right before she passed away, well…he believed somewhere deep down there was a reason he heard that from Quinn before she was taken from them.

'Here.' Haley said alluring to his water breaking Nathan from his thoughts.

'You sure? My spit is on that!' Nathan joked good naturedly.

'I don't care.' Haley got out between breaths as she took the bottle and swallowed the rest of the water down.

Nathan just laughed at her. 'So tomorrow we pace ourselves Hales…' the name just slipped of his tongue so naturally he didn't even realise it.

'I won't be able to tomorrow.' Haley said as she rubbed her hands down her quads.

'You will, we will go really slow.' Nathan reasoned as she began walking to the park exit with Haley strolling beside him.

She didn't argue then. He glanced over at her curiously.

Haley smiled then. It was the first morning she had woken up and hadn't stewed over the accident and felt the heavy anxiety in her chest. She knew it would be there waiting for her back at the apartment but right now she felt a sense of hope that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She glanced over at Nathan then and caught him looking at her. 'Thank you.' she said it ever so softly she wasn't even sure if the words had even left her mouth but he seemed to nod at her like he understood exactly what she was thanking him for.

 **Thanks to those showing interest in this story - do keep leaving reviews. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok firstly I am so grateful for a love to read all the lovely reviews I am receiving for this story, thank you so much! I know some of you are eager for Nathan and Haley to fall in love, it will happen but it is going to take a bit of time, lots of moments where youll start to see things change for them coming up :)

And on with the next chapter...

 **Chapter 11**

'Just hold it there Haley.' Nathan said a little too harshly.

'I am.' Haley quipped back. 'In case you haven't noticed I don't have arms as long as a giraffe's neck.'

'This was a bad idea.' Nathan said as he took his hands away and let the whole banner slip down.

'Nathan!' Haley admonished glaring over at him. 'Now look what you've done…' she said pointing to where the congratulations sign had split in half.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he hopped off the chair. 'Whatever.'

'Would this have any reason to do with why you're being extra assy this morning?' Haley said crossing her arms knowingly glancing at Nathan's phone vibrating on the table beside them. Dan's name was flashing on the screen.

Nathan's eyes were giving the phone daggers before he looked back up at Haley. 'Just stay out of it Haley.' He said frustratedly as he began fumbling with the banner. She was sure he was going to rip it with his temper.

Haley sighed softly to herself. Since their run last weekend and one during the week, things had just been a little calmer between them partially because Nathan had actually stuck to his promise and wasn't bringing up work or university or anything to Haley but there was something else there between them that Haley just couldn't pinpoint.

That was until last night, Nathan came in from work very strung out and this morning he seemed to be even worse.

It wasn't unusual by any means for them to be bickering like this but oddly it was upsetting Haley more than before. She really was an emotional mess lately. Fighting with Nathan used to never get to her.

'Dammit.' Nathan muttered as he tried to tape the banner back together but it just kept getting stuck to his fingers and then the Sellotape got all stuck together on him.

Haley would have laughed had he not been in such a mood, but it was kind of funny. 'Here, I'll get it.' She said as she hopped off her stool and crouched down beside him.

He got a strong whiff of her vanilla scented perfume then and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd being holding in. She smelled so good. It surrounded him.

'Here..' Haley promoted gently again. When Nathan didn't say a word she went to take the tape from his hand grazing his fingers while she did it. She felt him jolt away then as if he had been burned by her touch.

Nathan swallowed hard then, he didn't know what the fuck was going on with him lately but in the past few days everything about Haley had been sending his body into overdrive, her scent, her proximity to him and now that touch. He felt the tingling feeling shoot up his arm and his heart rate seemed to raise with it. He was sure she could hear it. Nathan kept attributing it to lack of sleep, he was _never_ like this around her before.

Only then when he had pulled away did he look up into her brown eyes and he wondered had she felt it to….. _you really are going crazy._

Haley now fumbled with the tape feeling a little nervous over what had just transpired between them. _What even was that?_ She felt a spark; she didn't really know what it was but she felt it right to her toes. Desperately grasping for some normality, she said 'Look I'll finish this…can you just go over there and make yourself useful with the rest of the balloons?'

And just like that Nathan was knocked out of his haze. He actually felt a sense of relief at her words reassuring him that everything was normal and any strange feelings he was getting were just coming from his side.

Nathan made a mental note with himself to really try and sort his sleep out. He was going to have to go to the doctor if he kept waking up at night like he had been. For the first week back at work he was so exhausted that he had just slept but this week the flashbacks were coming back to him at night to the point where he actually would rather force himself to stay awake because he didn't want to feel like he was drowning.

Nathan sighed as he left Haley's side and went over to the balloons. 'I'm pretty sure we could have hired people to do this.'

Haley scoffed at that. 'That totally defeats the purpose Nathan, this is our surprise for them.' She reasoned.

'In case you haven't noticed we suck at this.' Nathan said as the balloon he just blew up wilted to nothing.

Haley unsuccessfully held back her smile this time.

'Are you seriously laughing at me right now?' Nathan said as he looked at her just daring her to say it.

Haley bit her lip then apprehensively. 'It is kind of funny how much we suck at this.' She said then as the banner she had just taped together began peeling in half again.'

Nathan sent her that crooked smile of his then as all the tension in the room seemed to evaporate. 'Look, it'll make a good story for Brooke and Lucas ..right?'

'Sure.' Haley laughed. 'Especially when they hear we did this together.'

'No one's killed each other.' Nathan joked.

'Yea..yet.' Haley said back playfully.

'Here' Nathan said walking over to her again, he gently took the banner from her leaving it face down on the table. 'What if we double tape it and then put it back up…maybe a little lower this time so your t-rex arms can reach it.' He quipped smugly.

'Hey…' Haley admonished slapping him on the back of the head.

'What?' Nathan mused, that playful glint shining bright in his eyes. 'You said I have giraffe arms..' He reprimanded as he held out his arm pretending to figure out if it was really that long.

Haley couldn't help but stare at how taunt his upper arm was underneath the white t-shirt he was wearing.

'Haley..' Nathan called snapping her out of it.

'Huh?' Haley said berating herself for almost getting caught. Nathan would only love that.

'Well are they?' Nathan said waiting for her answer.

It was only then Haley realised she hadn't even heard the question. She only hoped he was still calling her out on her comments. 'Yeah they kinda are.' She teased back only to be met with an even smugger smirk from Nathan.

'Trust me there's another body part that is much lon…owww' Nathan shrieked as he felt a slap on his shoulder.

'Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you.' Haley quipped.

'Oww…' Nathan said pretending he was really hurt. 'You know I'm still very injured Haley.' He said really seriously.

She glanced at him for a moment and swore she could have seen hint of a smirk try its best to break out.

'Well then stop with the filthy jokes and you won't have any more injuries.' She said back sweetly. 'Now up on the chair Scott, I don't want to be stuck in here with you all day.' Haley said as she grabbed her side of the banner and hopped back up on the stool.

'I like it when you're bossy, it's kind of a turn on.' He winked over at her and all he was met with was Haley crossing her eyes and shaking her head at him.

 _Yea nothing has changed at all._ He just had to keep convincing himself of that.

'So, are you on for a run in the morning?' Nathan asked Haley after they spent a few minutes taping the edges of the banner to the wall in complete silence.

'Sure, why not I don't plan on drinking too hard tonight unless you do…' Haley replied.

'Nah.' Nathan said. 'drink is the last thing I need right now.'

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that but Haley knew it would only break the few moments of respite they were having away from their usual snappiness.

'So, I guess we are running then..' Haley said glancing over at him.

'Yea…I guess we are.' Nathan glanced back smiling at her softly before he heard Dan's shrilling voice echo through the empty bar.

'Well isn't this cute?' Dan provoked as he came up behind Nathan and Haley.

Haley recognised that voice and she felt the hair standing up on the back of her neck, there was something so intimidating about Dan Scott and the man knew it. He used it to his advantage.

Haley glanced sideways at Nathan watching as he shook his head in disbelief. He came across quite aloof as he turned around to speak to his father but Haley had a sneaky feeling that Nathan was anything but indifferent to this situation. The tension in the room proved otherwise.

She pretended to continue fixing the banner reluctant to turn around.

'What are you doing here?' Nathan said carelessly as he hopped down from where he was putting up the banner with Haley.

'Well top of the morning to you too son.' Dan smirked which received another eye roll from Nathan.

'What do you want?' Nathan said not backing down or giving Dan any form of satisfaction.

'Well you don't call, you don't write.' Dam spat sarcastically.

'Seriously dad…' Nathan sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for this today. Hell, lately he wasn't able to deal with Dan at all.

'I've been calling you..' Dan said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

'I know and I told you I'm not in until the afternoon.' Nathan spat back.

Dan laughed bitterly then. 'And as your boss I'm telling you that when I ring you answer the phone.'

Nathan sighed inwardly, was this what he actually came here for? To remind him who was in charge. 'How'd you find me?' He hated asking that question and he knew the moment he did that it was a mistake because of the smug look on his father's face. But Nathan was beginning to wonder if Dan was following him, no one only Haley and Julian who ran the bar knew that they were here decorating.

'Pretty easy son, the first place you usually go when things are a little tough is to the bottle.'

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd heard all the stories about Dan from Lucas, she'd even seen it for herself the night Nathan got really drunk and Dan just laughed it off. But she couldn't understand how she'd never noticed it before in her 3 years of knowing Nathan. She always thought he was quite close with his father, given that he was raised by him and he now worked for him. She was beginning to realise that she really didn't know the half of it.

Nathan scoffed at that jostling Haley from her thoughts. 'Well you would know wouldn't you.' He said spitefully as he turned away from him and went back to the table where the rest of the decorations sat.

'I guess I'll see you later.' Dan smirked. 'You too Holly.'

Haley bit the inside of her cheek holding back the reply that was at the tip of her tongue. she wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction.

'You're not invited in case you haven't realised Lucas doesn't want you here and neither do I.' Nathan said coldly as he turned to face him one more time.

Dan's temper seemed to flare at that as he stalked back over to Nathan. 'You better change your tune son. I'll do what I want do you hear me?' He seethed. 'I said do you hear me?' He shouted as he grabbed onto Nathan's polo shirt collar.

'Yea…so does everyone else in New York dad.' Nathan said back as he shoved him off him.

But just before he could shove him completely away Dan pushed him back against the table before turning to leave.

'God…are you alright?' Haley said jumping off the table as she came over to him watching as Nathan pulled a face as he rubbed his hand up his back. 'Does he not realise you're injured.'

'I'm fine Haley' Nathan got out really not wanting her concern or pity or whatever this was right now.

'No, you're not fine.' Haley said back softly observing him. 'Your injuries are not even healed Nathan he could have…'

'I said I'm fine.' Nathan cut her off immediately, the accident was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

The trepidation was still firing though his veins after his encounter with Dan.

'Ok.' Haley said taking a step back from noticing once again he was very on edge. She was beginning to realise why he behaved the way he did last night and earlier this morning.

'If you want to talk..' She began only to hear Nathan cut her off again only angrier.

'No Haley I don't need a shrink; we all know how well that is working out for you.' He said a little sarcastically, he was in full on defensive mode right now.

She swallowed hard at his words, his sneering at her therapy made her feel more hurt than it did angry right now. 'Screw you.' Haley spat out as she felt the traitor tears well up in her eyes. She left the room then without another word leaving him in the midst of the half-decorated bar.

Nathan groaned then. _You idiot._ He shouldn't have said it but the words just left his mouth, all he could think about was the quickest way to shut any form of conversation about Dan that Haley was having down. He didn't want her to see that. He didn't want her to know how messed up things were. she was beginning to see the cracks in his put together, confident pretence. He knew she was; he saw the look on her face; she wasn't just looking at him, it felt like she could see right through him. And that in itself was terrifying.

No one ever got through Nathan's walls.

 **XXXXX**

Haley was trying really hard to come across as enthusiastic as she could in response to Brooke's genuine delight but her mind was just so distracted.

'Sorry girlie…I know this must be hard for you.' Brooke said softly then as she noticed how far away Haley seemed.

'Oh no…' Haley began feeling very guilty then. 'Brooke…it's not…that..' she still struggled to say her sister's name..'actually hearing your news really just I don't know made me want to feel that way you know…'

Brooke nodded in understanding her eyes glistening. 'Gosh I'm an emotional mess the past few days.'

Haley smiled across at her then as she reached across and looked at the ring adorning her left finger. 'It really is beautiful.'

Brooke gleamed. 'Yea my boy did good.'

The two girls laughed softly then. 'So, what else is going on with you?' Brooke prodded gently.

'What do you mean?'

'You had that look on your face like you're stewing over something..,'

'Am I that obvious?' Haley said shaking her head.

'Just a smidge…'

'Honestly….' Haley began not really sure how she was going to say this or why she was even asking it but since Dan and Nathan's encounter this morning she just couldn't shake it. 'How well do you know Dan?'

That was the last thing Brooke expected to come out of Haley's mouth, she half-expected her to bring up something about her therapy sessions or maybe something else that was bothering her. 'Well I know he's going to be my father in law.' Brooke said flatly the frown evident on her face. 'But seriously where is this coming from?'

Haley fidgeted in her seat then unsure if she should have brought this up pondering how she would justify hanging out with Nathan earlier this morning.

'Did he stop by the apartment when Luke was gone again?' Brooke said a little perturbed.

'No, no..' Haley began. 'We just…bumped into him the other day and things kind of got heated between him and Nathan.'

'What do you mean?' Brooke questioned; she had not heard anything about this.

'He was just very aggressive.'

'He can be.' Brooke said then as she crossed her arms sitting forward at the table. 'So, you know Lucas was never really close to Dan?' Brooke began as Haley nodded. 'Well during his senior year of high school Dan did try and worm his way into Lucas' life and play the daddy card but really Dan was just testing Lucas, he really just set him up to see if he really was the dutiful son.'

'Sounds twisted.' Haley implied.

'That's not all.' Brooke said with an eye roll. 'So , they cut ties after that but really it wasn't a big deal for Lucas, Dan abandoned him all his life…he suffered no loss. But Dan began to take it all out on Nathan, nearly compensating for the loss of control over Lucas' life he went one step further with Nathan and wanted complete control. And I guess he's never really lossened the reigns or Nathan's never tried to break them...'

'I guess I just always thought Dan and Nathan were close you know'

'Not in ways you would think.' Brooke said softly. 'Dan can be very manipulative and controlling.'

Haley nodded then thinking back to his confrontation earlier, the spine-chilling way he spoke to Nathan and the way he grabbed him.

'Anyway, enough about Satan himself, I'm still in shock that you went running with Nathan.' Brooke mused, her eyes sparkling.

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly. 'He made me and promised if I did he wouldn't annoy me.'

'How's that promise working out?'

'Pretty good actually.' Haley smiled.

'It's nice to see a little life in your eyes girlie.'

Haley let out a breath. 'Yea, I'm trying Brooke.' She said softly still feeling the weight of grief in her chest reminding her that with every brief fleet of hope her grief-ridden reality was just as permanent.

'Just don't be too hard on yourself ok? I actually think you made the right decision not to go back and do your finals right now.'

'You're about the only person to say that.' Haley said.

'You know what's right for you Haley but I don't think your body could even handle the stress of all that now even if your mind was willing to.'

'Yea, I suppose you're right.'

 **XXXXX**

Haley sighed bringing the champagne glass to her lips and sucking down the alcohol hoping it would numb even some of the ache she was feeling in her chest. She knew tonight was going to be semi-difficult being back here but knowing that didn't make it any easier to actually deal with the wave of emotions and consistent chatter of her mind that kept saying _'the last time you were here…the last time you were here…the last time you were here….'_

It was all worth it though to see the look on Lucas and Brooke's faces, they had gotten the surprise of their lives tonight when they walked into their local bar to see a section of it had been completely cornered off for their surprise engagement party. Brooke's eyes twinkled with tears while Lucas mouthed a thank you over to Haley. The desire to do this for her two closest friends who really had been there for her these past few weeks won out over the conflicting emotions she was feeling over actually going through with it.

Nathan had even suggested they hold a get together at his and Lucas' apartment and it was only in the last half hour that Haley was beginning to think maybe he had been right.

The inner turmoil that she had previously been able to turn down to a low simmer was now bubbling towards the surface. That's why Haley currently found herself out in the beer garden where it was relatively quiet. Most people were inside now as The Honorary Title had taken to the stage.

Nathan breathed in the fresh air as he stepped out and halted when he noticed Haley standing directly across from him leaning against the railing where the golden fairy lights were twinkling directly above her head. He stepped back debating whether he should go over, they hadn't said a word to each other since what happened earlier.

Before Nathan could even use his thinking brain to rationalise it his legs had just decided to carry him over there, his eyes glanced over her again standing there in her off the shoulder royal blue dress that skimmed over her petite figure perfectly. Her blonde hair was in loose waves, like she usually wore it. God, she was affecting him in ways she could never know. Lately it was _so_ heightened.

Nathan came up leaning on the railing beside her then as he glanced down at the outdoor picnic area below them. He didn't miss the sigh of annoyance that escaped her lips then. 'Haley…I'm sorry.' He said a little hesitantly waiting for her to implore her anger on him.

Haley ran her hand through her blonde waves then tossing her hair to one side as she glanced across at him. God it really never helped that he had to look so devastatingly handsome. Nathan was wearing a navy dress shirt cuffed up at the sleeves and dark grey dress pants. Haley just didn't have the strength her to be angry about earlier, this day had already taken too much out of her emotionally and she was done for.

'It's not like we ever say sorry.' Haley said back unfazed.

'No Haley I was out of line; I shouldn't have said what I did.' Nathan said quietly.

'Then why did you?' Haley said as she stepped over beside him still facing forward now glancing down to where Nathan's gaze was trained.

There was something easier about talking to her like this, knowing she was close by but not directly facing him Nathan felt in that moment he could open up and just tell her all the crazy stuff that was going on inside his mind, all the fear, the worry, the torment of not only recent events but also because of his father.

In that moment he realised he was desperately seeking an escape from it all but he didn't know how and he couldn't even comprehend what that meant. What was a life without his father in it? It was nothing. He'd only ever knowing his life as it had come to be because of Dan.

'I just….I don't know.' Nathan said submissively. He wanted to tell her he said those harsh words to her because he knew it would drive her away, it was all he was good at, shielding himself from opening up and attacking the people he felt could actually see past his self-assured exterior. But he could never tell Haley that.

Haley audibly sighed. It's not like she expected Nathan to actually justify his reasoning for what he said but he was just completely closing up on her.

'How you holding up?' She heard him question her then.

'Honestly..' Haley said gently.' Not so good.' She continued as she fiddled with her gold bracelet. 'There's just so many little things you know…I was just waiting for her to pop up on that stool beside me and piss me off by ordering me sambuca and even worse add it into my order when I'm paying.' Haley mused as Nathan laughed beside her.

'I swear all my bills from the bar had Quinn's shots on them.'

'That sounds like our Quinnie.' Haley said smiling not even realising how effortlessly her name had fallen from her lips just then. That really was the first time she had actually said her name out loud.

'You did a really selfless thing tonight Haley for Brooke and Lucas, I know it's hard coming back here like we used to.' Nathan said gently.

'Is that a compliment?' Haley teased jokingly feeling that inner turmoil dissipate a little.

Nathan sent her that crooked smile of his then. 'Don't get cocky now.'

Haley scoffed then. 'Hello…pot calling the kettle black.'

'Funny.' Nathan deadpanned. 'You know we should really do a Quinn shot tonight…'

'As equally nice and unappealing as that suggestion is I actually think I'm going to head back..' Haley said a little hesitantly.

Nathan nodded in understanding then. 'Sure…well Brooke has done enough of Quinn style shots to make up for the two of us.'

'Oh no…' Haley gasped giggling when she realised what a very drunk Brooke was like to deal with. 'Has all the affection started…'

'Oh yea…' Nathan said a look of disdain crossing his features. Brooke and Lucas were bad enough with their public displays of affection on a normal day but throw in a drunk, recently engaged loved-up Brooke and Lucas and that was a completely different display of affection. 'You don't want to know what made me come out here..' He joked.

'Ugh…enough.' Haley made a face as her mind conjured up all sorts of images of the two.

'I have a feeling my niece or nephew might be conceived in that toilet cubicle later.'

'Nathan..' Haley admonished hitting him with her purse.

The two laughed then in unison, the sound not only feeling foreign to them in light of recent events but also a foreign sound between the two of them alone without anyone else around.

Nathan gave Haley a shy, timid smile then as their laughter died down wondering why all of a sudden it felt semi-awkward between them.

Haley had never seen Nathan give her a smile like that before, it looked almost bashful and she would have laughed had the atmosphere around them not shifted so much in a matter of seconds. She cleared her throat then breaking the moment..'Well I better get…' She motioned inside.

'How about I take you back?' Nathan offered then letting those words escape his mouth before he even thought about it.

'Oh no, it's fine I'm sure you want to celebrate with Lucas. Besides I kind of want to veg on the couch and watch Grey's Anatomy.' Haley mused crinkling up her nose and she admitted her plans for the evening.

'You know what even Grey's Anatomy sounds better than watching my brother lick his tongue all over…'

'Okaaay..no more details.' Haley said. 'Really did not need to hear that.'

'Well then let's get you out of here before you have to see it.' Nathan mocked as he led Haley out of the beer garden and through the pub.

'So, I'm going to leave the apartment.' Haley spoke up then as she walked by Nathan's side. the two had left the party about ten minutes ago deciding to walk home. Haley had forgotten how short of a walk it was for Nathan and Lucas to their local spot.

'Really?' Nathan was a little shocked by her words. He never would have expected Haley to let it go, after all Quinn had rented that place since she moved here long before Haley, she really had made it a home for the two girls.

'Yea, I've thought a lot about it…it just feels like the right thing to do.' Haley said.

'Is it because you'll think it will be too hard being there? You don't have to be alone Haley…you can always get someone to..'

'No, it's not that.' Haley interrupted softly. 'Yea, it will be hard…but I just feel like now is the right time to let it go. Quinn and I were planning on moving anyway so…' Haley shrugged then.

'You know you can stay with us as long as you need to.'

'Now I know you're just being pity nice.' Haley said as she tapped him on the arm. 'Nathan you once said before you would rather stab your own eyes with a fork than share with me…' Haley joked laughing now at the memory.

'I said that?' Nathan pretended to play dumb.

Haley scoffed then. 'Like you don't remember!'

'Brooke's birthday weekend…Ocean City, it's amazing we got out unscathed from that trip.'

'I actually could have killed you in your sleep, you were such an ass.' Haley countered remembering back.

'And you were such a bitch!' Nathan quipped back laughing at Haley's reaction.

'I'm going to say this despite my reservations that you're going to hold it over me until I die….but this..' Haley pointed her hands between the two of them 'this is actually nice. It feels like nothing has changed at all huh?' She mused enjoying the reprieve from her grief.

'Yea.' Was all Nathan could quietly reply as he let out a breath of air into the fresh, cool night.

 _So why was he feeling like everything had changed?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with another chapter, so this one is a little shorter because it was turning into a super long chapter so I have split them in half because it felt right to end this one where I did, good news this one is all Naley and because I split it in half the other chapter should be up within the next week :)**

 **Thanks everyone for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 12**

Haley necked back her water as she tried to keep a steady pace beside Nathan, she felt as though he was running faster today or else her body was making her pay for one measly glass of champagne….one glass?! Her shins were just burning up and everything about this run just screamed painful.

It didn't help that the temperatures were steadily rising week on week in New York now as they came into mid may.

She was in the middle of a mini battle between her own mind telling her she's ran this far before and she can do it and her body screaming at her to just stop and walk it home. She noticed Nathan pick up the pace again and that's when the war between Haley's body and mind was settled.

Nathan came to a brisk halt as soon as he noticed the loss of Haley beside him. Turning around he watched as she bent over running her two hand over her shins and glanced up at him with a look of pure annoyance. He would have laughed at the pure pissed off look on her face but he was pretty sure that this time she would actually hit him across the head with that bottle of water or worse.

'You ok?' Nathan panted out deciding that this was the safer card to play.

'Oh yeah…just perfect.' Haley got out as she plonked down on the kerb in the park not even bothering making it over to the bench. She was pissed at herself now for stopping.

Nathan eyed her suspiciously. she sounded snappy which oddly didn't sit well with him considering how easy things has been between them since they walked home from the party last night. Between then and until now things were just different. Different but nice.

While Nathan was battling his own raging fire in his mind he found just being around Haley quenched it, if only for a while and that calmness he was feeling around her had only being occurring lately with less of the agro between them.

Nathan walked over to her then. Haley smiled up at him. 'I'm annoyed at myself for stopping.' She exasperated. 'I really didn't want to stop I'm just..so sore.' She finished a little perturbed with herself for actually moaning about something so futile.

Nathan scratched the back of his neck a little nervously knowing that Haley may possibly lash out. 'I sort of was going at way of a quicker pace…' He mumbled out. 'I'm sorry Haley…I didn't even notice; I just have a lot on my mind and the more I need to think about the more I run…the quicker I run actually..' He was interrupted mid ramble by Haley's giggling. Now he was confused.

'Oh wow…..my rambling is rubbing off on you.' She mused. She'd never in her life heard Nathan nervously ramble, it was actually kind of cute.

'What?' Nathan scoffed. 'I wasn't rambling.'

'Oh, you were!' Haley emphasised. 'you totally went off on one'

'I was explaining my point.' Nathan reasoned unsuccessfully. Had he really just blurted out to Haley that he had a lot on his mind? Where did that come from? He hoped in the midst of her teasing she wouldn't actually repeat what he had said.

'Well I don't feel so bad now.' Haley replied. 'I was trying to keep up with you and part of me thought this couldn't be normal pace but then I just thought I was making excuses to get out of it.'

'Sorry Hales.' Nathan said. 'Here.' He offered his hand to her pulling her up from the kerb. 'you know even if it was usual pace some runs are just bad runs.'

'I know.' Haley said as she began strolling along beside him. 'I'm just a..'

'Perfectionist.' Nathan cut in as he looked over at her with a teasing glint in his eye.

Haley just elbowing him in the side. 'I was going to say a little heard on myself, I want to be able to do this and I'm afraid it's just not for me.'

'You're already doing it Haley. Just keep building up slowly each week and before you know It a 5k will be a normal run for you. It's up to you if you want to run further but you don't have to.'

'What's your furthest?' Haley questioned then.

'About 12km…I think, in and around that.'

'Woaah..' Haley scoffed. 'Well this is just a warmup.' She said pointing around to the park around them.

'That was a while ago and between work and then the accident…' Nathan stuttered there for a moment before continuing 'I do have to build myself back up slowly.'

Haley nodded then understanding where he was coming from. She wanted to ask how he was dealing with everything really since the accident, the question was there in the back of her throat but for some reason she just couldn't get the words out. They really hadn't spoke about it at all since that intense confrontation they'd had at Quinn's apartment.

'How far would you like to be able to run?' Haley asked deciding this question was much safer for now.

'I think I'd like to do a half-marathon. that's a reasonable goal.' Nathan replied. 'What?' He prompted when he noticed that look on Haley's face.

'It's just sooo far.'

'You'd be able to do it you know, if you trained you would.' Nathan said easily.

'You make it sound like something people just casually do.'

'It's not easy, I mean there would be a lot of long runs to build up for it but it is possible Haley. but you need to think like that with any kind of distance you're building up for…so don't let today weigh on your mind the next time ok?'

'you really love this don't you?' Haley said softly.

'Huh?' Nathan prompted her again wondering was she about to tease him for gloating about his running ambitions.

'Running.' Haley said simply. 'you can just hear it in your voice, the way you talk about it.'

'Oh.' Nathan said a little surprised by her revelation. 'I guess I do.' He said a little bashfully as he put his hands in the pocket of his training shorts. For some reason he felt exposed and he wasn't fully sure why, maybe because of the fact that Haley had noted something about him that just shifted the atmosphere around them for a swift moment.

They came to the gates at central park then and Nathan noticed Haley doing that nervous crossing and uncrossing her arms fidgeting she always does. 'Everything okay?' He hedged wondering what was going on. He noticed how her feet were planted on the ground even when he made a move to exit the park.

'Oh…umm yea..' Haley said apprehensively trying to convince Nathan otherwise. She felt she couldn't look him in the eye as the words came spilling out of her mouth a little awkwardly. 'there's just something I've got to…go umm…do.' She muttered incoherently. _Nice one Haley, now he's really not going to think that something is up._

Nathan wondered why she was acting so weird, he knew Haley could be a little strange at times, it was part of her quirkiness but this…this was just odd. It was like she was hiding something from him, it made completely no sense. Maybe she had a therapy session, Haley hadn't openly spoke about her sessions with him but surely she could tell him she was going to one. For some reason Nathan felt a little let down to think that she couldn't even say that to him. So, he did what he usually would do and let it go without questioning. 'Sure.' Nathan said a little reluctantly. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

Haley quirked her eyebrow at him them…'tomorrow?'

'Oh yeah….am I'm in Boston overnight for work.' Nathan said a little reservedly.

'Oh.' Haley said flatly. The tables were now turned as she felt Nathan was hiding something from her nevertheless, he always was a little stand offish when it came to work conversations. 'See you tomorrow then.' Haley said timidly.

'Yea.' Nathan responded awkwardly. 'Bye Haley.' He gave her a wave of his hand then before he turned and left the park all the while cursing himself for waving at her. _A Wave…really? What the fuck was that Nathan?_ Why all of a sudden then it feel so awkward saying goodbye to her?

Haley sighed as she just watched him leave. Never in all her years of knowing Nathan had they ever really shared any kind of awkward moments, there was always such banter, teasing and pure picking on each other between them. But never any awkwardness.

But that moment that they just shared, it was so awkward between them and Haley couldn't deny the twinge of disappointment she felt when he said he was going to be gone tonight. She really was going crazy. Maybe this next place she had to be really was the best decision, she needed to keep her mind busy.

XXXXX

Nathan ran his hands through his thick hair and sighed, he really needed to get it cut, that was another thing on the long list of pointless but necessary things he had to do when he left work today. He would give anything to just be going home tonight but he knew this pitch in Boston would potentially get Dan off his back for a while, that's if he came through on it. Dan had just been grating on him even worse since the accident and it wasn't fatherly concern. Nathan knew that. It was pure Dan making sure he had the stamina to keep up his previous work ethic.

'Are you taking a lunch break today?'

Nathan couldn't resist the eye roll as his father's voice grated on his ears. One of the perks about working on the ground floor was the fact that Dan couldn't corner him as much as he used to, still when he did show up he never made it any easier for Nathan.

He wasn't sure what was the right way to answer that question, a yes would warrant a scoff from his father and a no well he'd probably tell him he needed the energy, either way he was damned. 'I'll have it at my desk, I've a lot to do before the pitch.' Nathan said indifferently as he continued reading through the paper not bothering to look up at Dan.

'Well good. I was half expecting to see you down at that bar with your new plaything.' Dan spewed ruefully knowing this was going to get a reaction. He just couldn't wait to lay into Nathan after the discovery he made today.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Nathan muttered unamused.

'Holly…every time I bump into you she's hanging off you like a leech.'

'It's Haley dad.' Nathan said, the words were out of his mouth before he even realised it.

'Whatever, that's the last thing you need…she's just a distraction son, you're barely back to a good place with your work don't screw it up over some blonde.'

Nathan bit his tongue trying to hold back his angry retortion. Dan was getting to him again and he knew it. 'She's a friend dad.'

'If you say so, but she's below you son, unless you're into screwing the waitress thing - trust me I know from experience they're always the ones that are hard to get rid of.'

Nathan scoffed as he finally looked up from his paper to see the gleeful look on his father's face. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Oh, don't you know? I expect that's where you've been having your boozy lunch the last few days seen as Holly served me mine.'

'You're not making any sense dad, just leave.' Nathan sighed feeling this brief encounter was already depleting his energy twofold, something he really couldn't afford to happen today.

It was then the clocks turned in Dan's head and his eyes lit up even brighter. 'Oh, she really is like all women, she didn't tell you did she?'

Nathan crossed his eyes at his father just daring him to continue.

'you're little plaything works down at your local bar, what? Did she tell you she had no money hoping you'd take her in?'

Nathan swallowed hard as Dan's whole reasoning for approaching him and asking about lunch began to make sense in his mind. _Haley was down at the bar…serving? What the hell_? None of this was making any sense to him.

He wanted nothing more to bolt right there and then but he wouldn't give Dan the satisfaction, of all the annoyance and frustration he felt bubbling up within him from his usual encounters with Dan there was another twinge of hurt that seemed to be the strongest feeling within him, he wasn't sure what it was…betrayal maybe although that felt too strong, he just felt hurt that Haley was hiding something from him. This just felt sneaky and so unlike her.

Another voice in his mind rattled on to him that this was absolutely none of his business and it wasn't Haley's place to tell him what she was doing, it's not like she ever did before. Hell, it's not like he knew much at all about her life before so why did he feel so hurt and angry?

'Just you remember I need you in top form for this pitch. You cost me a lot the last time Nathan, you need to work harder.' Those were Dan's parting words as he left Nathan's desk and began walking intimidatingly around the open office on the ground floor.

Nathan sighed pulling on the tie around his neck. All of a sudden it felt like it was choking him. 'Not like I almost died in a car crash or anything dad.' He mumbled sarcastically to himself as he glanced back down at the paper. But he couldn't even read the words anymore. All he could do was ruminate over what Dan said about Haley.

As much as he didn't want her to she just kept consuming his thoughts.

XXXXX

Haley pounced around the kitchen in her black cotton shorts and yellow t-shirt. She'd woke up earlier that morning with a mad urge to just clean the apartment. She had a lot of things weighing on her mind and this was always one thing she did when she felt she needed to sieve through the thoughts. It was oddly therapeutic and the music she had on now was helping lift that heavy feeling she woke up with. While the loss of her sister still weighed heavy on her heart every day, she was also now beginning to doubt all the decisions she had made since her whole life was turned upside down.

She knew she couldn't go back to college right now; her head wasn't in the mind frame for it but she was beginning to question moving into Lucas and Nathans place, starting the waitressing job in her local and letting go of the apartment. All these miniature decisions she had made in the weeks previous were adding up to something big and she was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by it all. After all, Haley's plans for the future had been pretty much mapped out, school, college, nursing degree and job. As mundane as it mostly likely sounded she craved the comfort of that security and she also felt so lucky to have found her passion so early in life.

Lately all of that had been turned on its head.

Nathan dropped his luggage by the door as he made his way down the short hallway to their open living room and kitchen. As emotionally drained and confused as he was over the events of the last day he couldn't hold back the smile that appeared across his worn features as he took Haley in doing a silly dance about the place with the can of polish in her hands. And she was wearing those little cotton shorts. _God she really is trying to kill me._

As he took her all in he felt his frustration rise again, it's like she was trying to torture him dancing around his apartment in those clothes. He had been harbouring this frustration since yesterday after his encounter with Dan and he wasn't about to just let it go. It annoyed him not only how easily Dan could always seem to push his buttons but how Haley had made that so easy for Dan to do yesterday.

With that Nathan staked over to the music system pulling the socket out from the wall.

Haley turned around then in shock and puffed out a breath, her cheeks were blushed over and her messy ponytail was astray. 'You're back.' She said smiling a little bashfully as she took Nathan in standing there in his black jeans and red polo t-shirt. 'You got a haircut.' She blurted out noticing how much neater and shorter his hair seemed, she was secretly glad he kept some length on top. Where did that come from Haley? It really was an inside thought she hadn't meant to just blurt out.

'Obviously.' Nathan answered both of her remarks as he sauntered over to the kitchen to grab some water.

His curt tone didn't go a miss by Haley and she sighed. Just when she felt like they were in a friendlier place Nathan ripped the rug out from under her reminding her that maybe they never could be in that place for long. Lately she was wondering how they were so hateful towards each other for so long, it was utterly draining.

She felt like giving out to him for just pulling the socket on her music rudely but Haley took the high road as difficult as that was. 'So how did your pitch go?' Haley casually questioned as she finished dusting around the living area.

'Fine.' Nathan shot back sharply as he drank down his water.

Was she mistaken or was he actually glaring at her? 'That bad huh?' Haley said in response to his sour tone and his moody behaviour.

'Whatever it's none of your business.' Nathan said rolling his eyes as he tossed his water in the trash can before making a move to leave the kitchen. He was just feeling more pissed of by the second, he really needed to just get away from her.

Haley scoffed then and felt her earlier resolve to just take the high road dissipate. 'Well sorry for actually trying to be nice and ask how your day went….you always like this after a work trip? because god help Lucas if that's the case.' She rambled fuming at his rude behaviour.

Those words just seemed to make Nathan snap then, as much as he knew it would have been better to walk away from this situation he just couldn't help himself. After all it was killing him yesterday questioning and thinking over everything his father had said. 'Well…why don't I try to be nice and tell me about your day Haley? How would _you_ like that?' Nathan spat sarcastically.

Haley came over glowering at him, one had rested on her hip while the other clutched the polish can tightly. 'What is your problem besides that you're just being an ass right now?'

'So, what's new?' Nathan countered.

'Whatever…I'm not doing this.' Haley said making a move to go around him but he blocked her.

'Why got somewhere else to be today….you know like yesterday.' Nathan cut in.

Now she was even more confused. 'I actually don't know what you're talking about.'

'What…trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?'

Her stance softened for a moment but only a little when she saw it there in his eyes, he was hurt or upset of which she wasn't sure. But there was something behind his anger there for a moment which only served to confuse her more. She figured he was pissed because of work or Dan or a combination of the two but because of her. When Haley offered up nothing more Nathan continued. 'I know about your little waitressing job at our local' He goaded making air finger signs when he said the word waitressing. 'And you know what's better Haley…Dan had the pleasure of informing me.'

Haley ran ger hand across her forehead frustratedly. Gosh she'd literally only being in work 2 hours when Dan had walked through the door, alongside a few snide comments Haley had managed to keep her distance. She never even thought that she would be a topic of conversation between Nathan and his father. 'Why would Dan speak to you about me?' She blurted out the first thing that was coming to the fore of her mind then.

'That's besides the point.'

'not really it's kind of creepy.' Haley mumbled back mostly to herself.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Nathan shot out then refusing to bring this conversation back to his father.

'OH, I don't know…' Haley fumed then feeling her frustration rise. 'I didn't know I had to tell you everything…DAD'

'Funny.' Nathan said sarcastically then. 'You should have told me yesterday Haley, how long have you been working there? Weeks? Is this why you kept getting pissed off when I'd ask you about the hospital?'

'Do you seriously hear yourself right now?' Haley shouted back. 'Why do you actually care? I never had to report to you before!' She actually couldn't believe how pissed Nathan was at her right now.'

'I don't care but if we're offering you a place here until you feel better that doesn't mean go and work a dead-end job and give up on your life altogether Haley…what are thinking?'

'Dead end job….and who told you that…let me guess your father?' Haley spat back.

'No this has nothing to do with him and everything to do with you lying to me.'

'OH my god.' Haley said taking a step back from him trying to calm himself. He was just infuriating. They seemed to just be going back and forth with this argument. 'I didn't lie to you. Yesterday was my first day in at the bar, I literally have only got my foot in the door…I needed some time to just see if this is what I'm going to do.'

'You're lying.' Nathan said without hesitance.

'I'm not lying. And you know what I don't even have to explain myself to you…not like this just move out of my way.' Haley retaliated then.

'No.' Nathan said so sure of himself it only served to piss her off more.

'I swear Nathan if you don't move I'll spray this in your fac…' She spat out holding the polish bottle only to be interrupted by the buzzer going for their apartment.

Both froze then not really expecting anyone at this time. 'Go answer the door then seen as you've practically took over the place.'

'I'm not getting the door, look at me.' Haley replied glancing at the hot mess she was from cleaning.

'You always look like that.' Nathan said before shoving past her and stalking over to the door hoping he could politely say 'no thanks, we are not interested in your service' to whoever was on the other side.

He pulled the door open then and was greeted with an oldish ash blonde haired woman who adorned the warmest smile, standing adjacent to her was whom Nathan assumed was her partner who seemed a very chirpy, happy-go lucky kind of man.

'Oh, Quinn was right about you, where has my other daughter been hiding you?' The older lady quipped with a playful wink.

'Excuse me…' Nathan prompted.

'Mum….Dad…' Haley came behind them then and noticed the absolute shock that dawned on Nathan's face at her words. 'What are you doing here?' She questioned in shock herself.

Could the timing of this be any worse she pondered to herself?


	13. Chapter 13

Back again, like I said I split the last chapter into too it was so long so here it is and its still a nice long one!

Thanks again to those that take the time to review, I know it is so easy to forget so it really means a lot I love reading them :)

Also to those of you wondering things are possibly, maybe going to start heating up for these two in the next chapter! Happy reading

 **Chapter 13**

'Mum….Dad…' Haley came behind them then and noticed the absolute shock that dawned on Nathan's face at her words. 'What are you doing here?' She questioned in shock herself.

 _Could the timing of this have been any worse she pondered to herself?_

'Well don't just stand there lovey come over here.' Lydia said heart warmingly as she pulled out her hands to embrace Haley.

Her mother's words jolted Haley out of her initial shock and she felt her mum pulling her into a warm embrace followed by her dad. 'Hello sweetheart.'

'Well aren't you going to give us a formal introduction to your toy boy.' Lydia winked again.

'Mum….seriously.' Haley sighed. This was all she needed today.

'You know I'm just playing with you kiddo. Hi Nathan, we've heard all about you.' She smiled.

If the situation was any different Haley would have laughed, she could practically feel the trepidation dripping off Nathan with those words.

Nathan stepped up beside Haley then nervously shaking hands with her parents. If what they heard was in fact Haley's ramblings about how awful he was then he was in fact a dead man. 'Nice to meet you, Mrs James….Mr James.' He spoke politely.

Haley could have died right there looking at him with her mouth agape. Considering his sour attitude moments ago he really could put on the show.

'Haley does like a man with big hands.' Her mother mused.

'Oh my god…mother. Dad tell her to stop!'

'Oh, you two know I never listen when you gang up on me.'

Nathan watched on amused at their banter glancing at her father who just shrugged at Nathan non-verbally telling him that this is how it always was.

'Aren't you going to invite us in?' She questioned amused then at the pair awkwardly standing before her. Lydia James was just playing around but she was wise enough to know something had occurred between the two just before their arrival.

'Of course,…I'm sorry, come in.' Nathan stuttered as he took a step back and led them in. 'Can I get you two anything? Tea, coffee?'

'Oh, coffee would be lovely…just give my husband decaff, he gets a little too excited.' She mused.

Haley ran her hands down her face shaking her head as her parents made their way over to the living room leaving her and Nathan standing by the door completely baffled.

'Your mum she's….' Nathan began quietly.

'Crazy yea..' Haley replied.

'No…she's just' Nathan began softly then as he looked directly into Haley's eyes. 'She's just like Quinn.' He smiled albeit sadly and could visibly see her swallowing painfully. Haley felt her heart constrict in her chest at his words and she couldn't look away. The two just seemed to stare at each other then until Lydia's voice broke them from their reverie.

'Haley darling…this place is very clean….I'm a little worried, I know why you go on your cleaning sprees.'

Haley could only blow out a breath to calm herself as her mum went rambling on.

'you're either really worried about something or you're not getting any and I'm guessing it's not the latter.' She joked laughing then.

Nathan couldn't help the smirk that came across his face when he noticed Haley's already blushed cheeks really fire up.

Haley glared at him then. 'Don't even say it!' She sniped whacking him on the arm. And just like that they were brought back to reality as they knew it between themselves.

'I didn't do anything...oww Haley.' Nathan quipped back in a heated whisper so her parents wouldn't hear. He was rubbing his arm now.

'I'm still pissed at you so don't forget that.' She stalked away from him then down the hallway.

Nathan just smiled to himself. Yea nothing had been resolved from earlier but he welcomed this reprieve from all the tension and more so he could have a little fun with this.

Nathan came in with coffee for everyone and a plate of biscuits setting them down on the table in between the sofas. 'Oh, thank you Nathan.' Her mother cooed to which Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Nathan directly handed Haley her cup then. 'Here Haley.' He said so sweetly she crossed her eyes at him letting him know that she knew what he was up to. She eyed the drink suspiciously then wondering had he put in a special mix of ' _you lied to me'_ poison in her coffee.

'I want to thank you Nathan' Jimmy spoke up then. 'For letting my daughter stay here, she's very lucky to have such good people around her.'

'Not at all Mr. James,' Nathan replied off-handily feeling a little liable, after all this was Lucas' idea. 'We all knew how tough it was for you in the apartment on your own.' Nathan replied then bringing Haley into the conversation, deflecting the attention off himself.

She took a sip of her coffee nodding meekly. She really did not want to get into this conversation right now with Nathan here too but it looked like there was no avoiding it so she bit the bullet. 'What really brings you guys here?'

'Well can't we just call into see our Haley-bob after a tough few weeks?' Her dad said warmly.

'Of course, but maybe you could have let me know..'

'Why honey, were we about to catch you two in a compromising position…' Lydia goaded.

'Because if that's the case boy we need to have a chat.' Jimmy said sternly.

'Oh no…Mr. James, Haley and I….we're not, we're just…' He stumbled then looking at Haley who actually really looked like she was enjoying this. _Bitch._

'Cool it son…I'm just messing with you.' Jimmy laughed then as Lydia pinched him on the arm. 'Stop it you.' She said jokingly.

Nathan knew no different, his father never jokingly teased him. He was used to 'we need a chat' meaning you're in shit. Something is wrong. He was relieved when Haley's parents spoke up again changing the topic of conversation.

'We actually came to help you clear the apartment out pet, we don't want you doing that stuff on your own. We're going to take the rest of Quinn's stuff home.' Lydia said gently.

Nathan could practically feel Haley turn to stone beside him at the mention of Quinn's name. 'Yea…sure. I'm just going to finish cleaning up here.' Haley mumbled out as she stood up with her coffee cup and practically pulled Nathan's from his hand going into the kitchen.

In the open planned area Lydia spoke softly so Haley wouldn't hear. 'Can you even mention her name?' She asked Nathan.

Nathan gave Lydia a soft smile. 'Sometimes, much more lately. She just hasn't been back to the apartment; she's putting it off I guess.'

The pair nodded their head in understanding. 'Maybe we should do this without her?' Jimmy said to Lydia.

'I know Haley and she will regret not doing this, it will all hit her in a few months' time. I think she needs to do it. what do you think Nathan?' Lydia asked honestly.

It was a simple question really but it seemed loaded to Nathan. Like she knew on some level that he cared for Haley or knew her so well that he knew what she needed but Lydia was so wrong. So, so wrong.

'I think she needs to do it too.' It was all he could answer.

Lydia smiled across at him. 'Thank you Nathan, sorry for imposing…'

'You didn't at all miss James…' Nathan began.

'Please call me Lydia.' She smiled gently.

'Lydia…' Nathan said then feeling a little odd being on a first name basis so soon. But really it was not surprising, everything about Haley's parents felt warm and welcoming, everything he had expected them to be and maybe even more, as he knew so different to his own cold, undesirable upbringing. _They really were worlds apart._

'You know maybe I could come with you to help?' He wasn't really sure where the offer came from or why he made the offer, it just seemed like the right thing to do. As hard as he knew this was going to be for Haley, it was equally as hard for her parents who were still grieving the loss of their daughter. If anything, he felt he could diffuse the heaviness of the impending task ahead of them.

'Oh no…' Lydia began only to be interrupted by Jimmy.

'Great son because there is no way I can lift out some of that furniture myself and I've much bigger muscles that you.' He teased to which Lydia rolled her eyes playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

Nathan came into the kitchen where Haley was now sorting through the cutlery drawer. 'Your sorting the knives and forks?' He prompted wearily eying her up.

'These need sorting out, they're all messed up.' She said coolly as if this was top priority on her to-do list today.

'Well after you get that done we're heading to the apartment.' He replied off-handily.

'Excuse me we're?' Haley said as she turned to look at him.

'Yea, your dad needs help moving some of the stuff. They've left to get a head start on it.'

She felt a pang of guilt for getting up and leaving Nathan there to finish that conversation and she felt even worse for just walking away from her parents. She knew this was hard on them and she didn't want them to see her like this. So weak. It would only worry them. She wanted to be strong for them.

'Look Nathan..' Haley sighed. 'If this is just another rouse or payback or whatever it is….please stop, I just can't…. not today and not with my parents around.'

He could hear the anguish in her shaky voice and that look on her face now, the utter look of defeat that came with her surrender…it killed him.

All of the guilt came crashing down then for being such an ass to her. It wasn't her fault Dan had played some twisted version of events to him which caused Nathan to see red, it wasn't his place to come in all pissed off with her expecting her to know why when truly he did not understand why he was so pissed off himself. Nathan sighed then coming up and sliding the cutlery drawer away from her.

Haley followed his lead then and turned away from it leaning her back against the counter.

'Actually, I was thinking you might need a scape goat during the day…your parents they're'

'Insane, mad….' Haley supplied all the words she had heard before.

'Well yea that.' Nathan reasoned jokingly. 'They're also intense and maybe me being there will take the pressure off how your dealing with things. It might help.'

Haley nodded then feeling the unshed tears threaten to take over. She hadn't even got to the apartment and she felt like she was falling apart. She really needed to keep it together.

'How about you stay away from all the sentimental crap…let me deal with that and you just do all the other bits.'

'Sentimental crap…really.'

Nathan shrugged. 'You know what I mean.' He was semi-relieved when that elicited a small smile from Haley.

She had the overwhelming urge to just hug him then and she didn't know where it came from. She gripped the counter tight behind her so keep her hands in place. His words were belying all of his previous actions and he was just coming across so caring right now. He was so different; she'd rarely seen this side to him before and the glimpses of it that were occurring were enough to testify every awful thought or opinion she had previously formed about him. It was all so confusing.

 **XXXXX**

They were almost two hours into their packing spree now and much to Haley's relief actually having Nathan around really helped to diffuse the weight of all the little things left unsaid between Haley and her parents. She knew they wanted to talk about Quinn, about her letting go of the apartment, maybe even about her therapy. But Haley just couldn't go there, not while she was in the midst of physically removing all of their stuff from this place. If she were to deal with the emotional weight of all that as well, it would truly cripple her.

It was easy to just mindlessly pack things into boxes, stack and repeat, stack and repeat and not really think about all the memories that were wrapped up in every little object that grazed her fingertips.

Her parents had taken to doing Quinn's room entirely while Haley was sorting the kitchen. Nathan was kind of in the middle of everywhere mainly moving bits of furniture and helping her dad with the heavy work. It surprised her how natural those two got along, they were joking about the opposing teams they supported and generally taking the piss out of each other. Her dad was giving it to Nathan in spades and he was giving it back just as much.

Haley pottered back into the small living room now where Nathan was standing with his back to her, he seemed to be holding something in his hands.

She let her curiosity get the better of her emotional restraint and came up beside Nathan peering over him which was impossible considering the height difference.

Noticing Haley come up beside him Nathan sent her a small smile as he tilted the picture down for her to see it. The two girls in the picture where perched on the back of the sofa, their legs sliding down hitting the actual seated part of the couch. Quinn had her arms around Haley laughing at her while Haley was looking at the camera making the peace sign and smiling boisterously. It was taken four years ago at Haley's first college party.

'Gosh we look like babies.' Haley said as she took the picture from Nathan smiling at it. 'You remember this night?'

'How could I forget.' Nathan goaded. 'You still have that white denim mini?' He teased.

Haley shoved him playfully. 'Oh my god you were _such_ a jackass that night.'

He couldn't deny it, not this time. He was an idiot back then. He remembered it well. He had just started in NYU with Lucas, while really he should have been excited that he was finally moving out from Dan in reality he knew that he had just signed up to the life that Dan had carved out for him, he was just beginning his double major in business architecture. While he should have felt freer going to college he actually never felt more unstable and less in control of what was happening in his life. Although far away, Dan was still controlling him, like a master puppeteer.

So, Nathan threw himself into the drinking and party scene because in the midst of all that he could pretend to be everything that he was not; carefree, unruly, ungovernable.

'I actually think you left scratches on my arm.' Nathan joked then remembering back…

' _Haley-bop this is like a right of passage even more so than graduation …' Quinn stated way too over-excitedly as they approached the semi-detached two-story house where realms of students were hanging around outside drinking from red party cups and animatedly telling stories about thirty-something year old professors and where not to catch an STI, or more so whom not to catch it from._

 _Haley scrunched up her nose, this really was the cliché freshers college party. It's not like she was a total good girl, she would go in, drink and have a good time. Yea she had been in college a good two months now and this was her first house party per say but it took her some time to actually establish some good friends she actually wanted to hang out and go to parties with. Quinn had finished college just before the summer and was calling this her last party ever as a college student obviously still clinging onto that title seen as she hadn't graduated yet. She just couldn't catch on to how exited Quinn was by all of this._

' _Ok at any stage if you see Brooke leave me alone with a guy, come rescue me.' Haley pleaded._

' _Oh, is this Lucas brother she was on about.' Quinn asked curiously. 'I mean Luke's a good-looking guy Haley, I'm intrigued.'_

' _Brooke thinks we'd be perfect.' Haley joked making air-quotes. She'd only known Brooke a few weeks now, she was the first girl to sit beside her at orientation and the two instantly became friends. When Haley became friendly with Luke from her literature class she instantly caught on to how overt Brooke could be around guys._

' _What's the deal with them anyways? Brook and Lucas?'_

' _They're seeing each other …nonexclusively.'_

' _That always ends well.' Quinn said as they came up to the front door and made their way through._

' _Ok baby sis…rule number one always make your way to the kitchen and pour yourself your own drink, don't take any offers from even the handsome 'I'm a total Mumma's boy' and especially don't take any offers from the nice guys.' She teased as she pulled her through the crowd._

' _Quinn James…you have got to be kidding me.' Haley heard a guys over enthusiastic voice boom through the crowd._

' _Chase Adams….well this has got to be the stuff of dreams.' Quinn teased back as practically jumped into his arms._

' _Root beer for old times' sake.' Chase mused._

' _You betcha…' Quinn winked playfully. 'Come on Haley.'_

 _The two bounced off into what Haley assumed was the kitchen area. She decided to give them a little time to catch up before following them as she scanned the area seeing if she could spot Lucas or Brooke. Deciding she could do with a drink she attempted to make her way down the hall to the kitchen only to be boxed off against the stair railing. His sexy cologne invaded her senses and she felt taken aback by his close proximity. It's not like she hadn't been hit on before but this guy, he was acting as if he'd already conquered his prize._

' _Wanna share gorgeous?'_

 _She felt the goose bumps tingle all over her skin, she was pretty sure she had never been called gorgeous in her life especially when a guy was hitting on her. It was only then that Haley glanced up to see the perpetrator dangling a red party cup in front of her lips. God he was fucking hot. In fact, if he hadn't approached her and she had sought him out she would have likely thought he was the most attractive guy she'd seen in a long time and a guy like that usually would never approach a simple girl like her. At least that's how she felt. His thick dark hair was styled purposefully messy, his blue eyes piercing into her._

' _Or you want a taste of something else?' Nathan smirked as he tossed some of the drink down and rubbed his free hand down Haley's bare shoulder across her neckline. He felt her shiver beneath him and his own fingers tingled from her bare skin._

 _Haley was broken out of her haze then as he overtly began to fondle her in public. This guy hadn't even asked for her name let alone introduce himself like a decent human being. He was clearly the epitome of college frat boy who fucking knew how far his looks would get him. Damn him and his almost irresistible looks._

' _Ugh….get off me.' Haley shoved him roughly and watched as he stumbled back a little before steadying himself. A side-ways smirk adorned his face then and as cute as it was it only served to piss her off further. 'You're feisty, I like it.' Nathan stated honestly._

' _You want it baby or else you wouldn't be wearing a little mini like that ' He goaded as he brazenly slipped his hand down her thigh while he eyed her petite shapely legs all the way back up to her glowering face. God she was absolutely beautiful. He didn't know what it was but the moment Nathan seen the petite blonde standing by the staircase he was having her. She was his. He usually enjoyed riling up the ladies, having a little fun with them and then leaving them high and dry. But this girl, there was something different about her._

' _Please are you actually that much of a boy you think girls dress just to get laid.'_

' _Well I wasn't going to go that far.' Nathan said as he stepped closer to her again. 'but if you insist…'_

' _Get your hands off me.' Haley shoved again and Nathan chuckled as his drink remnants tossed out of his cup down her white skirt._

' _Are you fucking kidding me?' Haley spat out more to herself as she looked at the mucky orange stain down the white denim skirt._

' _Looks like it has to come off you now.' Nathan was finding this all of this way too amusing._

' _Here how this is going to go buddy.' Haley said crossing her eyes in annoyance. she couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over all of this, it's not like she hadn't dealt with her fair share of drunken, horny boys before but this guy there was just something different about him. 'See that bleach blonde over there, you're going to go charm your way with her, when she momentarily falls for you like you seem to think they all do, you'll have your way with her and you'll boast about it until the next party comes around where you'll go around and pull the same crap.'_

 _Nathan's teasing, jokey manner soon turned to defensive irritation at the girl's words. 'Screw you, you don't know a thing about me….you don't even know my name.' He bit back just as spitefully until he felt the presence of someone beside him._

' _Haley….I see you've met my younger brother Nathan.' Lucas came up very cheery beside the two obviously a clear sign he had a few drinks before he even got here._

 _Haley was standing there with her mouth agape as Lucas words bafflingly swarmed around her head. There's no way? How? ''Brother…' She stuttered out. But …he was , his hair was so dark. She was stereotypically expecting another tanned blonde guy to make an appearance tonight._

 _Lucas noticed the clear apprehension between the two then and his slight drunkenness caused him to blurt out what was on his mind. 'Please don't tell me you've just hit on her Nate?'_

 _That seemed to break Nathan from his thoughts then as it all started to make sense. So, this was Lucas' little friend. Well he wasn't about to admit to what had occurred now knowing who she really was. 'What…this prude, she's all yours man.' Nathan smirked eying Haley daring her to retaliate._

' _Excuse me…' Haley began for the second time that night. 'You don't know me, you judgemental ass' She spat out repeating his words from earlier._

' _Woaah…okay, okay.' Lucas interrupted the too then. 'I think we've just got off on the wrong footing.' He joked._

' _Oh no we're well acquainted Lucas, now if you'll excuse me I've to go and try clean my skirt.'_

 _Haley scooted out in between the two Scott brothers then in search of Brooke to blatantly ask her what was she thinking when she had said to her that she could see Nathan and Haley hooking up, in what planet did Brooke even see this happening?_

 _Lucas thumped Nathan in the shoulder then. 'Haley….really?' He said then._

' _What?...I didn't even…' Nathan began only to see Lucas giving him that look._

' _You totally hit on her man.'_

' _Well have you seen her Luke?' Nathan reasoned then as he tossed the rest of his drink back and placed the party cup down._

 _Lucas rolled his eyes. 'We're friends you know how you can be with a girl. She's not just going to hook up with you, Haley…she's different to your usual.' Lucas hesitated not wanting to offend his brother._

 _Nathan would usually be able to laugh off a comment like that, it wouldn't bother him. But for some reason it really did concerning this girl. It only served to infuriate him further. 'Well I can see that, don't worry I'm not going to taint her goodness Luke….I'm pretty sure her stuck up personality has quenched any kind of need to do that, believe me.' Nathan spewed._

' _You should get to know her Nate, she's lovely.' Lucas just said then so casually as he patted his brother on the shoulder and walked away._

'Well the scratches weren't from me.' Haley said with one eyebrow cocked up then as she broke them both from their memories.

Nathan chuckled then, a gravelly, huskily laugh that had goose bumps forming on Haley's arm and she didn't know why. She really glanced at him then and it didn't escape her how handsome he had got over the past three years, she remembered that night she met him…,she thought he was hot, such a college orientated word of admiration but now Nathan was overtly handsome, his body was so much more filled out, his shoulders broadened, his jaw line was even more intense and those piercing blue eyes, they would never change.

'I only hit on her to piss you off and she knew that.' Nathan said remembering back to how he hit on Quinn moments after he left Haley that night.

'You knew she was my sister?' Haley gaped not even aware of this piece of information from that night.

'Well yeah.' Nathan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I don't know if that makes it better or worse.' Haley laughed then.

'Like I said, I only hit on her to piss you off….I wouldn't have otherwise.' Nathan said honestly then and he looked directly at Haley.

'Right…' Haley drawled with an eye roll as she placed the picture into the box that Nathan was packing.

'You wanted me that night Hales, admit it.' Nathan teased so easily then.

Haley scoffed. 'And he's back.'

'Come on you so did.'

'I actually think it was all you if memory serves me right...' Haley quipped playfully.

'Oh, I did.' Nathan said winking at her then. 'But so, did you.'

'Oh my god you're relentless you know that?' Haley mused good naturedly as she took an empty cardboard box to bring into the kitchen all the while not even noticing her mum smiling at the two of them from entrance to the hallway.

'It's nice to see you smile honey.' Lydia said gently as she came up beside Haley in the kitchen.

Haley looked at her mum questionably then not really sure where this was coming from, did she mean earlier in the apartment or just in general? She'd being cooped up in this kitchen all day really just packing everything away.

'With Nathan, you know it's not a forced smile around him….I've missed that on you.'

Haley let out a small laugh then. 'Oh mum…..Nathans usually the reason I'm not smiling.'

'I find that hard to believe.' Lydia mused.

'You've met the pleasant Nathan today, the one earlier this morning…he wasn't so nice.'

'I knew we walked in on something.'

'Was it that obvious?' Haley drawled out.

'Very.' Lydia joked as she came up standing beside Haley then resting her arm around her. 'you know Quinn told me all about you two, I'm not going giving you a lecture that there is something to it…maybe there's not I'm just saying it might be nice to let someone in, maybe just as a friend…let your guard down, you might be surprised.'

Haley nodded feeling she really did not have the energy to start the 'there's nothing between us' argument right now.

'You're going to be ok sweetie, you know that? I know it feels like everything isn't as it should be right now but maybe it is exactly as it should be.'

'I love you mum but you're really not making a lot of sense.' Haley teased kindly but she felt the tears pricking against her eyes.

'I'm just saying that right now maybe you need to head straight first into the confusion and trust that things will work out and you will find yourself on level ground again, just give yourself time to heal….we all need that.' She pulled her daughter into a hug then.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan sighed softly to himself as he plopped down on the couch in his apartment. It had been a long day and has lovely as it had been to have Haley's parents lighten up the atmosphere around the place it was equally as draining trying to keep up his carefree pretence. Reality was that the pitch didn't go so well in Boston and he knew Dan would be coming down on him hard tomorrow, he also hadn't really talked things through with Haley about her waitressing job and he knew he should just let it go, he really didn't know why he was so bothered by it but it was a niggling feeling that he just couldn't shake off even after the days activities.

Nathan had left when they finally cleared out most of the apartment and let Haley spend some time alone with her parents. She had got back a little over half an hour ago and went straight to the spare bedroom.

He hated this time of night just before bed.

Reluctantly Nathan pulled himself from the couch and walked down to his bedroom all the while knowing the emotive flashbacks were going to torment him as soon as his head hit the pillow. As he walked past the spare room to his room at the end of the hall he heard her sobbing. The sound had him swallowing hard as he paused outside Haley's door hesitating if he should actually disturb her.

In the end he really didn't have to think about it and he just acted on impulse quietly opening her door. He smiled sadly then when he noticed her sitting at the edge of the bed beside her nightstand holding the picture from that college party.

'You put this here.' Haley sputtered out between tears as she glanced across at Nathan not a bit dismayed by his interruption.

He didn't think that it would make her so upset now after seeing it earlier and Nathan wondered had he crossed a line by taking that picture home to Haley's room.

'Yea…' He answered a little timidly as he walked over to her and sat down brushing up against her. He shivered from their touch.

'Thank you.' Haley said it ever so quietly he wasn't sure those words actually came out of her mouth but as he glanced down at her he could see nothing but appreciation for such a simple act.

She blinked then and more tears fell from her eyes as she felt a new wave of despair wash over her, gosh when was it going to end?

'Hey….come here.' Nathan said gently as he pulled her in for a hug, his chin resting above her head he ran his hands down her back. This didn't feel like when he hugged her before, that night at Peyton's house a couple of days after the accident. This hug felt different, his whole body was on high alert from her petite frame pressed up against him and her smell, her warmth everything was clouding over his mind.

Haley had wanted Nathan to do that all day, she didn't know where this need came from, maybe it was her loneliness, maybe it was because of this dull ache in her chest but all she wanted to do was be held by him because it was the only thing that stopped everything from the outside getting in. For those few moments while he held her she actually believed her mum's words, that things were going to be ok.

'I'm sorry…' Haley got out between tears as she reluctantly pulled back feeling the immediate loss of his body heat. 'I'm a mess….'

'You're not a mess Haley.' Nathan said gently.

'How do you deal with it Nathan? You're fine, you just seem to have got back to normal and I'm like this.' Haley said pointing to herself on the verge of breakdown.

If only she knew. He really wasn't living his normal life at all; Nathan was running on autopilot …getting through each day with barely any thought. He really wasn't living, he was existing. 'There's no time limit on grief Haley, in fact its usually when you're doing ok for a bit that it pops up and just floors you again. You're being too hard on yourself.'

Haley let out a deep sigh as she flopped down on the bed. 'Maybe. It was just strange you know…joking around with mum and dad and not having her there …' She whispered brokenly.

Nathan lay down beside her then also staring up at the ceiling. They were just lying there in the dark, the moonlight was cascading in illuminating a pathway across the ceiling of the room, just enough so that they could make out each other's features.

No one said anything for a solitary few moments as they just lay there in silence.

'Your parents are great Haley.' Nathan spoke up lowly then.

'Yea you don't need to say that because I'm upset.' Haley laughed brokenly. 'They're insanely annoying I know.'

'No, they're pretty amazing actually.' Nathan said resolutely this time as he looked into her brown eyes.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat at his unwavering stare, the air around them seemed to be shifting again and Haley was beginning to notice how often this was happening of late.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, all she knew was how strongly she felt it and she wondered if Nathan did too.

'I'm sure you can relate.' Haley prompted softly then and noticed how Nathan's gaze immediately drifted back to the ceiling.

He laughed however it was distasteful. 'Not really, my mum didn't leave my dad until my senior year of high school….but even before that she was always at work, it was always me and my dad and I don't really remember the last time we actually just had a laugh.' He wasn't sure where all of that came from, he found it really difficult to speak about his family, not just because he didn't want to share that information but sharing it out loud like that made it all the more hurtful. It was like reliving his childhood when he went into those memories.

'I'm sorry Nathan, I don't know Dan but from what I've seen he's….' Haley's voice drifted off then and the silence spoke volumes.

'Yea…' Nathan agreed softly to every unspoken word. He turned on his side facing her then. 'I am sorry Haley for earlier, I shouldn't have attacked you like that over the job…' He whispered this time and Haley could tell it was a struggle for him to say that not because during their usual joking banter Nathan would never apologise but because he was actually being a little more vulnerable with her, maybe more than Haley had ever seen before.

'So why did you?' She found herself questioning as she turned on her side to face him too.

'I…' Nathan began softly as he stared into her eyes again swallowing hard. 'I don't know.' He answered untruthfully.

He did know why, he cared about Haley and he was worried that she was going to regret her decision to work there. But not only that, Nathan wanted to be the one that Haley came to for advice about this and that was never something he had wanted before. That bothered him, it all bothered him and made him confused and angry and so he lashed out desperately seeking normality between them.

But the shift that was occurring within him was getting harder to fight and what was once normal for them was no longer their reality.

Nathan wondered could Haley sense it too or even feel it. He could feel it now as his heart thumped against his chest, his body hyper-aware of her proximity to him.

He heard her sigh softly next to him and he knew the answer he had given her wasn't enough but how could he possibly give her the truth? He couldn't even understand it never mind put it into words, this was all in his head.

Nathan felt his eyes drifting closed then as for the first time in the last few nights sleep was coming easily to him.

'Nathan…' He heard Haley gently pry then as she took hold of his hand.

He felt the spark radiate through him then like wildfire and he sleepily opened his eyes. 'Thank you for today.' Haley smiled and watched as he sent a soft smile back at her. Gosh he looked adorable, his hair all mat and flat and he was sending her his real, cute boyish smile not that self-assured sideways smirk he usually adorned around her.

She watched as sleep took hold of him then and not even thinking too much into it, the fact they were both laying on the covers of Haley's bed, the fact that really he should be in his own room and not here with her. Instead Haley reached over Nathan grabbing her fluffy throw and throwing it around the two of them.

She didn't care and she wasn't going to question it, this need she felt burning within her to have him close by.

Her mind was already second guessing everything that was occurring in her life since Quinn's passing. she wasn't even going to attempt to guess what her reasoning was for staying here beside him tonight.

Amongst all the confusion, it actually felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much everyone for your reviews :) :)**

 **On with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 14**

'Yoo-hoo….anybody alive?'

Nathan groaned incoherently as he heard the screeching sound interfere with his restful sleep. He reluctantly opened his heavy eyes and glanced down at the arm that was sprawled across his chest. That's when he noticed Haley sprawled out beside him, she was lying on her chest with her arm across him and leg intertwined with his. At some stage a throw had been over them and now it was all bundled up by their legs.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Nathan felt Haley begin to stir in her sleep as her hand unbeknown to her trailed slowly down his chest.

He watched the same confusion settle on Haley's face as she too began to wake.

'Just keep going down.' Nathan mused now fully awake and entertained by how much she appeared to want him.

Her hand just froze and there was a moment of pure silence before Haley jumped back sitting up on her knees obviously a little disorientated from her actions. 'You pig.' She quipped disgusted.

'What…you were the one stroking _me_ Haley.' Nathan emphasised.

His cute boyish smirk alongside his messy matted bedhead hair really wasn't helping matters. Haley decided right then and there that he just looked so bloody attractive in the morning and it wasn't fair.

'Yea well you were the one that came into my bed…' Haley retorted not so smoothly. She didn't know if it was because it was so early or the fact that he was lying there looking like that but Haley was not on par with her comebacks.

It all felt forced. And she felt highly emotive around Nathan all of a sudden, why was her heart racing so much?

'I don't remember you telling me to leave' He sent a sexy wink her way.

Haley was about to retaliate when they both jumped hearing Brooke's voice coming closer. 'Tutor-girl…..are you home? Nathan?'

'That's odd.' They both heard her mutter to herself then.

'Haley…' This time the voice was coming down the hallway and Haley glanced in panic noticing Nathan hadn't locked the door. In blind panic she shoved him roughly pointing him towards the bathroom door. 'Go…' she hushed out.

Nathan looked on bedazzled. 'Seriously. Haley it's not like we screwed each other.'

'Do you have to be so crude?' She whispered angrily.

'Haley this is…'

'Just get in Nathan' Haley shoved him in roughly then before grabbing her bathroom towel and closing the door behind her just in time to see Brooke bouncing into her room.

'There you are.' Brooke said way too excitedly for this hour of the morning.

'I didn't hear you; I was in the shower.' Haley tried to get out as casually as she could.

Brooke eyed her friend noting she seemed a little more uptight. 'Everything ok girlie?' She said then coming to sit on the edge of her bed where Nathan had been lying.

'Sure..' Haley shrugged feeling a little unsettled that Brooke was choosing to make herself comfortable.

Brooke decided to let it go knowing that Haley was going to have some rough patches in her grieving process and maybe today she just wasn't feeling her best. 'Is Nathan working?'

Haley just shook her head as she went over to her wardrobe looking for a change of clothes.

'Oh, so you killed him and hid his body?' Brooke mused.

The irony of it all wasn't lost on Haley. If Brooke for some odd reason wanted to go near her ensuite this was all going to look completely wrong. She needed to get her out of here.

'He's around somewhere, he's not in work until noon so maybe he went for a run.'

She felt relieved when Brooke seemed pleased enough with her answer and hopped off her bed. 'Well good because I've decided we are all doing a breakfast date today , we haven't in ages.'

Haley turned back to Brooke then dropping her pair of blue jeans and white cold shoulder top on the bed. 'Sound perfect, I've just a few things to sort first.' She prompted hoping it was a nice and not overly obvious hint for Brooke to leave the room.

'Sure, I'm going to drop my suitcase back anyways and meet you guys there. It will be about an hour. We're going to meet at Bills' Brooke bounced off the bed. Haley wasted no time quietly shutting the door and locking it.

It wasn't even two seconds later and Nathan was out the door. 'Little over the top don't you think?' He said to Haley as he came out from the bathroom.

'Well what would you have suggested?' Haley retorted frustratedly in a hushed angry whisper.

'Oh, I don't know…maybe just let Brooke come in and see us talking like normal people.' Nathan countered as he sat back down on Haley's bed.

'Would you like to deal with that all day?….if Brooke gets a whiff that we are even being remotely semi nice to each other she'll run with it.'

Nathan supposed Haley did have a point, Brooke had been badgering them practically since they met about the agro between them saying that none of it was real, Nathan hated that crap, how could she not see that Haley pissed him off daily to no end? Yea, maybe lately he was finding himself in uneven territory with regards their relationship but he knew he had to be a little more cautious considering what Haley was going through. _That was all it was._

Haley was right, if Brooke thought for a second either of them had softened….well then it would be public knowledge. And Nathan couldn't have that. Not when he already found himself feeling differently about everything. He used to be so grounded around Haley, he knew where he stood and he knew how to behave. Now it was like walking a tightrope, trying to maintain that same balance while feeling like he could fall at any given moment.

There was just no stability between them since the accident and god was he craving it.

'Well aren't you going to get dressed?' He smirked then refusing to even fixate on those other conflicting thoughts that were arising in his head.

He could be normal around Haley. It was _easy._

Haley just glowered at him then as she grabbed her clothes from the bed stomping into the ensuite. Nathan stood up then smiling after her as he placed his hands on his hips. 'See…easy.' He muttered to himself.

 **XXXXX**

Haley was glad of the reprieve as Lucas walked with them around the corner to their favourite breakfast spot. For the last 24 hours it had just been her and Nathan and the atmosphere around them just seemed to be getting thicker and thicker.

Lucas was chatting away about the night he and Brooke had spent with Karen and Keith while Nathan walked quietly behind them. They rounded the corner then heading in the door of Bills.

'Of course, Brooke is here waiting.' Nathan said unenthusiastically.

'Can you be any cheerier in the morning?' Haley countered with an eyeroll as Lucas told the waiter about their arrangements.

Thankfully before Nathan could retaliate she ushered them down to the table where Brooke was seated.

'Hi gang.' She squealed and this time everyone couldn't help but smile at her innate over-excitedness. Haley scooted in beside Brooke while Lucas and Nathan sat down across from them.

'I was just saying to Lucas on the drive down it's been way too long and we should do breakfast.'

'You didn't say we should pretty girl, you said we are.' Lucas prompted.

Brooke just glared playfully at him.

'So, did you have a nice time in…uh…in Tree Hill?' Nathan said making conversation. He really struggled to get the words out and he wasn't sure why.

'Lovely, as always…Karen actually cooked us dinner in the café and the four of us had a really nice chilled evening.'

'That sounds lovely.' Haley said.

'God I miss Karen's food….even the whole of New York and nothing comes close.' Nathan mused.

'She did send pie.' Lucas countered.

Nathan smirked then. 'Of course, she did. She loves me.' Everyone expected it but still rolled their eyes all the same.

'Also….Jake and Peyton, possible housewarming at the end of the month?' Brooke questioned.

'Oh….did you see them? I thought they were still here in New York?' Nathan questioned.

'No but Karen said they called into the café on Saturday, the house is all ready, they've moved most of their stuff…they're just working out their notice here in New York and then they will move in.'

Nathan nodded then not really wanting to further this conversation. As selfish as it sounded the idea of going back to a housewarming in Tree Hill sounded like hell to him. Everything was still too fresh. He couldn't even imagine how Haley must be feeling. She had actually stayed at Peyton's with Quinn.

He glanced across at her then as if on cue and met her eyes. It was like they both knew exactly what was going through each other's minds in that moment. Nathan glanced down quickly then averting his eyes feeling an odd sensation from that brief moment. _Get a grip_ ….he scolded himself.

In perfect timing heir waitress came to take their order the and the conversation flowed easily after that as they stayed on general chit-chat and to Brooke and Lucas' amusement Nathan meeting Haley's parents for the first time.

'I just can't believe I missed it.' Brooke teasingly complained as she popped her knife and fork back down on her plate.

'It was fine for me. It was Haley that was in a heap.' Nathan mused.

Lucas just shook his head laughing.

'I was not in a heap.' Haley retorted. 'How many times did you rub your hands on your jeans because you were sweaty and shaking?' She goaded.

'Whatever, I was as cool as a cucumber sweetheart.' Nathan quipped back.

'I'm sure Haley's daddy loved when you called her that.' Brooke teased which received an even worse glower from the both of them.

For some reason the tone of voice he used when he called her sweetheart really bugged Haley off. It was more facetious than usual and she felt even more annoyed that she was letting that actually upset her.

'Well I've surpassed my weekly dose of you in the past 24 hours so I'm going to get going…' All of a sudden the atmosphere around the table shifted from playful to distressing, Brooke and Lucas could feel it heavily.

'You know what I'll head back with you, we could do with catching up more.' Lucas said casually. Nathan pushed out from where he was sitting then briefly meeting Haley's gaze. When he did she quickly adverted her eyes from him and he swallowed hard. Why was he feeling bad for snapping at her all of a sudden?

He slid back into the booth then across from Brooke who was giving him that look. _Fucking great._ 'What?' He questioned.

'What was that?' Brooke said.

'What was what Brooke? I've no time for riddles today.' Nathan could feel the agitation crawling up his skin. He usually wouldn't get like this so easily but lately everything was tipping him off.

'Between you and Haley? Did something happen?'

'You mean besides the obvious trying to be civil and then wanting to kill each other? No.' Nathan shrugged.

'Ok….chill.' Brooke conceded. 'That just seemed really sour….' She said softly to herself. 'Just give her a…'

'Give her a break…don't I know? You know I wish everyone would stop saying that.' Nathan began. 'I know Haley is dealing with Quinn's death Brooke, I know that but it's been two months since the accident and eventually things are going to go back to the way they always were.'

'You know that's not true.' Brooke interrupted.

'It is true.' Nathan said frustrated. 'All that crap about one event or accident changing your life is just that…crap Brooke.'

She sighed softly as she watched him. Brooke had those niggling thoughts for a while that Nathan wasn't doing as good as he'd portrayed he was since that horrendous night. But just the way he was responding now confirmed her thoughts were in some way right.

This was a far cry from the collected business guy who would turn up for their breakfast dates all chirpy and overly annoying but in a good way. In a buoyant way.

Now he was just overcome. Even his usually chirpy digs or teasing lacked a sense of animation, he was easily agitated and he just seemed to have this darkness within him. Brooke was afraid that if he didn't actually deal with it, it could consume him whole.

'Are you actually doing ok Nate?' She asked softly then deciding that a direct question was the only way to go about this.

He shrugged then and she felt a sense of relief that he at least wasn't just going to barricade himself off and utter he was fine. 'I will be ok Brooke. You don't need to worry about me, ok?' He knew himself that maybe the softened approach would actually get her to back off.

'We're always going to worry, you know that.' She pondered gently for a moment wondering if she should before deciding to continue. 'I couldn't help but notice how the conversation fell flat as soon as I mentioned the housewarming in Tree hill. '

Nathan groaned inwardly before answering 'It's just….Jake and Peyton said they were having a get together here before they leave, they weren't planning a housewarming.'

'I wasn't going to make a big deal of it I just thought …it would be nice you know if we surprised them.' Brooke reasoned.

'It's all still pretty fresh Brooke, I don't think Haley will be able to go back there with everyone so soon.'

'So, this is about Haley?' Brooke smiled.

'Don't give me that.' Nathan replied given her that look that signalled no more. 'To be honest I'm surprised this isn't about Haley for you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just it seems a little insensitive Brooke, planning a get together in their house….don't you remember the last time we all went there as a group was to celebrate with Peyton and Jake…' Nathan stopped then noticing Brooke's eyes tear over a bit. _Fuck._ He'd really put his foot in it, god he couldn't seem to do anything right today. 'Brooke…' He started apprehensively.

'No,..' Brooke said softly shaking her head. 'I'm fine….I guess I was just hoping this might be a way for all of us to heal you know, in a strange way. It would be nice to have a happy memory fresh in our minds..'

'No Brooke, it makes sense…I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap….I just…' Nathan felt at a loss for words then but she seemed to understand.

'I know, we all carry that day with us Nate….but you and Haley more so.' She said sadly.

He swallowed hard glancing down at his plate then, he could understand how Brooke said in a way it would be healing for them to all be there together again.

But it was the last place on earth he wanted to go to right now.

He wasn't healing at all.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he took dropped down onto the seat beside the bar.

'Oh, you look like you need an ice blast!' Chase commented referring to one of his specialties.

'I think that will only add to my ever-worsening headache.' Nathan said eying his poison of choice. 'Glass of that stuff please.'

'Can you please just try my ice blast?' Chase mused as he poured the whiskey. 'The plan is to take over this place. And now I've got more competition from blondie over there.' Chase joked.

Nathan's eyes instantly glanced in Chase's direction where sure enough Haley was dropping a round of drinks to one of the high circular tables. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with 'Lafayette's' the name of the pub written in yellow writing on the right-hand side. Her curly blonde hair was tossed into a messy, natural ponytail.

He swallowed hard at the sight of her, Haley was such a natural beauty. He always knew that but lately his reactions to her just seemed heightened. He didn't want to think about where all this was coming from so he kept putting it down to lack of sleep and maybe even work stress. _That can make you do and think crazy things, right?_

'You into Haley?' The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

'nah man, got a girlfriend. She's performing here on Friday actually. I do think our manager man might be though.' Chase goaded.

'Julian?' Nathan said with raised eyebrows. He'd not seen that one coming. Their little group had been coming to this bar almost two years now and Julian had never made a move on Haley.

Nathan got that familiar whiff of vanilla perfume then as Haley came up beside him leaving a tray of dirty glasses at the bar.

He hadn't even said a word to her and Haley seemed to have a chip on her shoulder, that much Nathan could tell. 'You serving drinks and all?'

Haley fought the urge to bite back at him but it was proving difficult. 'Like you don't know.'

'I'm not sure what you're getting at Haley.' Nathan sighed. He actually didn't want to fight right now, for once he felt he could really do with Haley just being there to calm him down and take him out of his own head for a while.

'Lucas wanted to have a little chat to me about my decision to quit nursing and become a waitress. Is that what you said to him?' Haley said crossing her eyes at him.

'Not exactly…' Nathan began only to be interrupted heatedly by Haley again.

'Because it sucks that you went behind my back like that Nathan, I wanted to tell them in my own time.'

'Well I didn't see you spitting it out at breakfast.' Nathan fired back. So much for trying to quench the fire between them.

'I was going to tonight; this is only my second shift here for god sake.'

'I told Luke because I wanted him to step in, I thought he'd be able to convince you more than I could..' Nathan admitted quietly.

'Convince me of what? That I'm in a dead-end job….like Chase?'

'I didn't say that Haley god will you stop being such a bitch.' Nathan bit out.

'Just stay away from me.' Haley said frustrated as she grabbed some more drink orders and brought them back to the table she was previously at.

For a Monday night the place had been relatively busy, Haley could feel it in her gut that this was a good decision. When she was taking orders, pacing around with food and drinks and just making small talk with people she didn't have to think about any of it. Her mind was distracted form her grief in a good way. If she was nursing now she knew emotionally it would just be too hard. This job was different, it created that separation that she needed.

She was just coming back out from the staff area when she noticed him, his head seemed to be lying down on the bar and one arm stretched out across the bar. Haley glanced around; she knew Julian had left early so Chase was locking up.

Sighing when she noticed no one else behind the bar she went over to Nathan shaking him gently. _What the hell is going on?_ This was so unlike him. Aside from their college days, there was only one night where Haley had seen Nathan get uncharacteristically drunk and that was the night Dan had shown up taunting him at this very bar. Other than that, Nathan rarely drank like this. She thought it was odd when she seen him drinking in here tonight but she didn't want to question it, not today. She'd figured then that he had actually left early.

'Nathan…' Haley prodded gently. 'Come on…'

Nathan wearily lifted his head frowning. 'Haley…' He muttered obviously very dazed.

Chase came back around the front then. 'How much did he have?' Haley questioned.

Chase shrugged. 'He was drinking with one of the guys from work. Both of them took a cab to leave.' Chase said then. 'Here I can drop your guys back, your just around the corner right?'

'Yea, thanks Chase.' Haley said as she eyed Nathan who now had his head in his hands and both elbows on the bar.

'Come on..' Haley prodded him gently.

'Haley…' Nathan began apprehensively. 'I don't want to get a cab.'

There was something about the way he said it that made Haley realise he didn't really want to relay that information to her at all but he wasn't aware enough to realise that right now.

When she didn't say anything, Nathan made a move to get off the stool evidently wobbling.

'Woah….ok we're getting a lift with Chase, come on, it's only like 5 minutes.'

'Can't we stay here?' Nathan mumbled out.

She looked into his eyes then and she saw something different in him, there wasn't the usual vacancy that he could often portray which made it hard to read him, instead there was anguish there. Haley swallowed hard as she really looked at him the noticing how empty Nathan seemed, unlike she'd ever seen him.

Rubbing his arm gently Haley said, 'Let's get home, it won't even take 5 minutes.' He didn't put up a fight then and reluctantly came up beside her leaning into her as they left.

'Thanks Chase, see you Wednesday.' Haley said as she shut the door, Nathan was waiting at the entrance to their building with his hands in his suit pocket. The night air seemed to be sobering him up slightly, he hadn't said a word since they'd left the pub.

Haley wasn't sure what to say, she knew if she asked him about work he could possibly flip the lid and she figured at this stage neither of them had the energy for another spat today.

As she came up beside him she noticed Nathan letting out a breath, she could hear his hands jiggling with his keys in his pocket but he'd made no move to open the door.

'You alright?' Haley asked gently as she opened the door for them and pressed the lift button. 'Nathan…' She prodded when he walked in behind seemingly unfazed by their interaction.

'Huh…?' He glanced down at Haley then but he couldn't really focus on her entirely.

'Are you alright?'

The words just seemed to blur together as he stepped into the lift. Nathan nodded hoping it was enough for Haley as the doors closed. God it felt even more suffocating in there than usual. Nathan was still jiggling with his keys and Haley could see the tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Feeling a slight sense of relief when the lift dinged she rushed out to open up their apartment door. Nathan was acting a little oddly and as much as he had to drink she just felt like this had nothing to do with that.

She watched as he came in the door behind her and just plonked himself on the leather couch in their living area. He was resting his head in his hands again much to Haley's concern. She grabbed a pint glass of water and filled it up. Throwing a hoodie on Haley came back over and handed the glass to Nathan. 'Here.' She said quietly noting that the whole apartment seemed to be in darkness so Lucas was either already in bed or at Brooke's.

'Thanks.' Nathan said quietly as he took the water from her and gulped it down. He shed himself of his suit jacket then and ran his hand up threw his sweaty bangs.

'Nathan…I'm sorry for getting mad at you about Lucas.' It had been on her mind when she'd thought he'd left earlier and Haley knew she acted out a little too strong. As hard as he she found it was to apologise to Nathan she figured it may be a little easier when he was like this.

'Haley I only said it because I didn't know if I was doing the right thing.' He croaked out.

'What do you mean?' Haley asked as she sat down beside him on the couch plopping her knees up under her.

'I knew Lucas would know.'

 _Would know what?_ Haley felt like asking only Nathan continued on then.

'Doesn't really matter now, it was never really our decision to make.' She watched as he stayed leaning forward, he seemed to be vacantly staring into nothing.

'Did something happen …..in work?' Haley knew she was threading on thin ice with that question but she felt she could push him a little when he was like this.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' Nathan sighed, his voice seemed raspy and full of defeat. 'Just a long day Hales.' He muttered quietly.

She felt her heart race at his use of her nickname and the gentle whisper in which it was carried.

'I just want it all to stop. All of it.'

His words were broken and heavy and she understood the pain that they carried. This wasn't about work. Not at all.

'This is about the accident..' Haley said softly then, her thoughts had come out of her mouth before even she herself had realised.

He didn't react. He was still staring straight ahead as though he was concentrating hard on something. 'Nathan…' Haley prodded then.

'Haley. I want to be left alone.' Nathan said hoarsely. He didn't say it nastily. It just sounded empty. He glanced sideways at her briefly. His eyes couldn't fully meet hers and she could still make out the anguish that was resident in his deep blue orbs. 'Please.' He said.

It wasn't unusual for Nathan to not want her company, he often retreated into himself but this, to ask for it and the way in which he said it….she just found herself routed to the couch and she just couldn't oblige him, not this time.

'What's going on Nathan?' Haley questioned softly. 'Was it ride with Chase…' She began wondering what was conjuring up all this anxiety inside of him.

He bounded to his feet then startling Haley and began to walk away.

'Nathan. Stop, you always do this.' Haley said. She wasn't fully sure where her frustration was coming from, the fact that he showed up at her work an drank like this or the fact that he wouldn't open up to her or give her any kind of explanation for his behaviour.

'That's because I don't want you near me Haley, I want to be left alone.' He repeated turning on his heel angrily.

'Why can't you just talk to me?' I went through it too you know are you forgetting that?' Haley hurled back trying to keep her frustration in check.

That seemed to break through some of the wall he'd put up when she noticed the flash of disbelief in his eyes over the fact that Haley wasn't relenting on this topic of conversation.

'Stop Haley…' Nathan reprimanded taking a step back, he felt his thick exterior waver as the panic response began to rise in his body. He had been working so hard for the past hour to quell it but it was there threatening him just waiting to take over.

'No. You need to talk this Nathan, it's obviously bothering you. '

Nathan swallowed hard as he took another step backwards away from her. Haley was the only thing in focus right now as everything else around him just seemed to blur together. To breathe alone felt like a vigorous endeavour, his mind was a flurry of thoughts and images and he couldn't hone in on one single thing to bring himself back in control.

He needed to get out of this room.

As if reading his next move Haley paced over to the entrance to the hallway blocking his path. He towered over her petite frame and if he wanted he could easily shove past her.

But she wasn't letting him away easily, not tonight, not like this. She'd never seen Nathan like this before and maybe it was cruel to push him but it was for the best. She didn't understand where her need to do this was coming from, part of her knew deep down Nathan had helped her though her grief more than anyone, it wouldn't feel right to let him down when he'd persisted with her own stubbornness and unwavering denial in the wake of Quinn's death.

'It was the cab wasn't it…..it made you think about it? Being in that car…'

'Haley..move.' He wasn't sure how those words even left his mouth because his brain was battling with the decision to respond with what he needed to say or shutdown altogether from the overwhelming signals his body was sending him.

'I understand Nathan I watched your car go over the bridge..'

'No, no, no….I'm not doing this, I'm not.' Nathan rambled incoherently taking a few steps backs from Haley.

'Nathan I know what…'

'NO.' He imploded then. 'You don't understand Haley, stop ….please make it stop.' He uttered brokenly as he collided with the armchair of the leather couch and sunk down to the floor his back resting against it.

'Nathan it's alright.' Haley said desperately then feeling her own vision water as she watched him fall helplessly to the ground. 'It's going to be alright.' She cautiously came to her knees in font of him.

'It's not alright…..I'm not alright.' He said as his breathing laboured. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

'I was pounding against the door and it just wouldn't move….I knew it wouldn't move….and the water it was everywhere….' He struggled to form his sentences as his racing thoughts couldn't keep in line with his strained breathing. '….I didn't get out of that car…I couldn't' His utterings were turning non-sensical,

She knew he was slipping further into full-fledged panic; she'd seen strains of such attacks many times before in the ward. But with Nathan, considering the alcohol he had consumed he seemed to be more vulnerable to the attack.

'Nathan….' Haley scooted closer to him then taking his hand feeling his racing pulse point. 'You're ok. I'm here. There is no water around you just breathe.'

'I can't…...' Nathan heaved tugging on the buttons of his white shirt as if the water was hitting against his chin like it had all them weeks ago.

She pulled his free hand down clutching it too and rubbing her fingers gently over his wrist. 'Nathan, I'm here with you, at home….it's ok.'

Haley tried her best to hold back her own tears, she could practically feel the anguish seeping out of him and clinging onto the part of her that still carried all that pain and maybe always would.

'Hey….it's ok.' She said softly as she rubbed his wrists gently. 'You're ok.'

'Nathan…' Haley prodded gently. 'Look at me.'

He was too caught up in his wildly thoughts to understand her request. Haley gently tilted his head up before placing her hands back down atop of his. He was looking at her now with tear-stained eyes, he looked completely defeated. 'Just breathe….' Haley purposely breathed aloud as she looked into his eyes willing him to follow her lead.

She felt it after a few seconds, his trembling body was beginning to still and his breathing began to even out.

In that moment everything seemed to shift around them. Since his body clamed down she could really feel his close proximity to her amongst the stillness, her hands still gripped onto his and their breathing was the only sound that could be heard.

Neither could pinpoint what exactly the sudden charge in the air entailed or where it came from. But both Nathan and Haley were highly alert to their steady breathing and the feeling of their hands together.

'Haley…' She heard Nathan's broken hoarse voice, There were absolutely no barriers between them in that moment, every barricade he had blocked her off with had come crashing down. She saw nothing but vulnerability in his fearful eyes and she could have swore when he said her name he felt the same loss she let go of his hands.

She knew now whatever it was he had to have felt it too.

Without hesitation Haley leaned forward throwing her arms around Nathan's neck and pulling him close to her. She felt him slip his hands up the small of her back.

They held each other tightly as though if they did that for long enough no more of their current reality could get inside and rip them apart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys so I am at the halfway point in this story, going to begin to see some changes in Nathan's and Haley's relationship.**

 **Please keep reviewing I love to read them; I will have another chapter up within the next week.**

 **I was watching season 6 episode 3 as I was writing this, Quinn's death gosh that episode gets me every time - the despondent way Nathan is in that episode that's exactly how I picture him at this stage in the story, I am a very visual writer - I always picture in my head as I'm writing so thought I would share that with you guys. Anyways on with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 15**

Haley sighed softly glancing at the calendar beside her mirror. This weekend marked 3 whole months since she lost her sister. 12 weeks. And she still felt like she was in a maze, continuously moving but not finding her way out. Although for Haley there was no way out of this. It was real life now. And it was still too much to comprehend.

Looking in the mirror she glanced at her ensemble, her teal blouse with its low neckline was tucked into a black mini skirt. She paired it with a cute pair of black heels that she'd stolen from Brooke. This was the first time Haley had actually got properly dressed up to go out in a long time apart from the evening they had celebrated Brooke and Lucas' engagement.

She was putting on a brave face. She wanted to do this, go out and have a good time with her friends but it was bloody difficult. She missed Quinn so much. It was a dull ache now, like that of a throbbing tooth ache, there would be brief, brief moments of relief only to feel that dull pain render you seized to the incapability of ever moving forward.

Everyone had said it would take time. _Years._ He therapist had said it was learning to live her life in a different way now and trusting that Quinn was there to guide her in spirit.

Brooke bounced into the room then with a glass of wine in her hands smirking. 'Switt swoo..' she wolf whistled playfully. 'Look at you, you little minx.'

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly. 'I really must look like crap all day long.'

'I love this little number.' Brooke said as she came to stand beside her in the mirror. Brooke was wearing a deep purple one shoulder dress. 'That is beautiful Brooke.' Haley said as she finished finger combing her hair.

'Thanks, girlie, Its one of my own.' She mused. 'So, still no sign of Nathan?'

Haley turned from the mirror then shrugging her shoulders. 'He's not been back all week…'

 _'Haley…' She heard Nathan's broken hoarse voice, there were absolutely no barriers between them in that moment, every barricade he had blocked her off with had come crashing down. She saw nothing but vulnerability in his fearful eyes and she could have sworn when he said her name he felt the same loss as she let go of his hands._

 _She knew now whatever it was he had to have felt it too._

 _Without hesitation Haley leaned forward throwing her arms around Nathan's neck and pulling him close to her. She felt him slip his hands up the small of her back._

 _They held each other tightly as though if they did that for long enough no more of their current reality could get inside and rip them apart._

' _Its okay…' Haley whispered softly._

 _She felt Nathan pull back and she pulled away from him all the while keeping her hands on his shoulders as she knelt in between his legs._

' _No….its not okay, I'm not okay.' His voice was broken and hoarse._

 _She felt her eyes tearing up at the defeated man in front of her. Everything Nathan was not._

 _Everything she had imagined he never could be._

 _She could of swore she heard his ragged breathing increase again for a whole other reason as she stared at him. Haley swallowed hard as he began to lean closer to her. She knew she should have pulled away. Nathan was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing, or did he? He had sobered up quiet a lot Haley kept telling herself. Still she should have been the one to stop it. But her body was pulling her in a completely different direction. The charge in the air was telling her otherwise._

 _Nathan's lips barely touched hers….._

' _What's going on?' Lucas' voice pierced through the apartment walls as he came down the hallway._

 _Haley sprang up to her feet just as Lucas came into the living area. 'What happened?' He glanced between the two confused, Haley's eyes seemed watery while Nathan was sitting on the floor against the couch._

' _Nothing Lucas, it's nothing.' Haley said unconvincingly feeling confused over why a part of her was wishing Lucas had not interrupted them._

 _Little did she know Nathan was sitting on the floor feeling the exact same way._

' _Nate….' Lucas began then looking for some kind of explanation. 'I heard you shouting it didn't sound like nothing.' He filled in then when the two didn't offer up any from of explanation._

' _Its not like that.' Nathan said dejected. He didn't even have the energy in him now to offer up a form of excuse to Lucas. He was too tired and confused after what had just transpired between him and Haley. 'I'm going to bed.'_

' _What did Dan do?' Lucas said resolutely._

 _Nathan sighed raking his hand through his hair as he stood up, all the while avoiding any form of eye contact with Haley. 'It's not always about him Lucas.'_

' _Look at you. Something is going on.' Lucas said taking in his brother's appearance, his eyes were dark and sunken in, his hair was completely astray and his clothes were completely crumpled._

' _Like I said I'm going to bed.' Nathan gave him nothing more as he walked past him down the hall. Lucas was just about to speak again when Haley halted him pulling on his arm. 'Don't, just let him sleep it off.'_

 _Lucas was surprised by her reaction. He had expected her to be furious. It was obvious they were fighting which wasn't unusual for them but this just seemed even more intense. He could see the tears that Haley was holding in. 'What did he say to you?'_

' _It's not like that.' Haley said repeating Nathan's words from earlier. 'This isn't about me Lucas or Dan.' She said resolutely._

' _Then what's it about?'_

' _The accident.' Haley whispered softly as she glanced down the hall where Nathan was nowhere to be seen._

'I miss him.' Brooke said so easily then as she glanced at Haley through the mirror.

 _Yea. Me too._ She couldn't even deny it anymore; it was obvious to her. She had missed him so much this week. Haley pulled herself out of bed one morning for a run but after that she felt she was just falling into that deep dark hole again.

She hadn't realised how much he had cheered her up these past few weeks even if it was when he was pissing her off.

Haley just gave her a small smile back. 'Lucas doesn't even know if he'll be here tonight.'

'I'm sure he'll turn up for Peyton and Jake.'

'Maybe but we will be seeing them in Tree Hill in a few weeks.' Haley said as she came to sit beside Brooke taking her own wine glass off her bedside table. While Peyton and Jake were under the impression that tonight was going to be their last hurrah, Brooke was currently planning the perfect housewarming for them.

'You know you don't have to come for that Haley, being here tonight is enough.' Brooke said as she gave her arm a squeeze.

'I know Brooke, thank you.' she smiled back as she glanced at her bedside table where the picture Nathan had put of her and Quinn sat. Her heart ached again for him and for her sister. _When had it all gotten so messed up?_

 **XXXXX**

Nathan closed the taxi door before coming to stand in front of Lafayette's bar. He dropped his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants as he just stared at the building. He had arrived late. Purposefully late to be exact. He had toyed with the idea of whether to come or not all week but in the end he knew there really was only one thing to do.

He wasn't sure if the week away from her had made him worse or better.

Haley. God he had been such an ass last week breaking down in front of her like that. It never should have happened. Nathan had never intended for it to happen but he just had no control over his feelings around her. For so long he was able to maintain his calm, collected exterior. For so long he had remained guarded to the point where he didn't have to worry that she would see through him anymore.

She believed what she believed about him and that was it.

He didn't want to know what she was thinking now. He felt ashamed and embarrassed now and he just wanted to avoid her at all costs until all of this went away.

But a part of him was also aching to see her, to just be around her and to feel her calming presence. And that aching had only intensified in the last few days. He wanted to be as far away but as close to her as possible. How fucked up was that? _._

Once inside Nathan immediately went to the bar before scoping out the place. It was pretty busy, similar to their usual Friday nights. Once his eyes fell on their table they immediately found her. He swallowed hard as Haley was slapping Jake playfully on the shoulder. Her blonde waves were falling in soft curls past her shoulders and Nathan noted how that teal colour looked absolutely beautiful on her.

'God.' He muttered to himself as he forced his eyes away and looked back at Chase who was looking back at him amusedly.

'She's a firecracker.' He said overtly as he went to get Nathan his beer.

Nathan crossed his eyes choosing not to question Chase anymore on the matter.

'You made it.' Lucas said as he came to the bar beside Nathan.

Nathan just nodded.

'Look I know you like to go when things just get a little too much Nate but we were worried about you.'

'See that's exactly why I leave Lucas; I don't want you worrying about me.'

'Why not?'

'Because…' Nathan started..'because I can deal with my own shit okay. I had a few days in Brooklyn with Cooper and I'm fine.'

'Fair enough.' Lucas said accepting he wasn't going to get much more out of his little brother tonight.

'So how are things at home?' Nathan said as he took a sip of his beer. It was a roundabout way of questioning how Haley was.

'They're good but I swear to god if Haley makes me watch another episode of Grey's Anatomy at dinner time I'll cancel our tv license.'

Nathan laughed at that. 'Pretty gruesome isn't it?'

Lucas pulled a face.' I thought Brooke was bad making me watch fashion programmes. I need you back so we can play some NBA live.'

'Funny thing is.' Lucas spoke up after a while as he glanced over at Nathan. 'I think Haley actually missed you.'

Nathan forced a strained smile at that trying to keep some form of normality in front of Lucas.' Of course, she would, I mean…look at me.'

Lucas rolled his eyes.' I'm serious man, she seemed pretty worried about you.'

He felt those unfamiliar sensations in his stomach at his brothers words. He glanced over at Haley again and noticed she was standing at the table now; her teal top was tucked into a black mini skirt. _Fuck._ He swallowed hard before looking back at the bar. Staying away from her was going to be harder than he thought. 'That's Haley Luke…she worries about everyone.' He quipped hoping his voice came out semi-normal.

It was hours later now and everyone had spent the night just chatting, dancing and playing some drinking games amongst themselves. It felt like old-times and they welcomed the relief of the lightened atmosphere around them tonight. Everyone was so caught up in the banter occurring between the group that they were oblivious to the dissimilar tension between Nathan and Haley.

Haley sighed softly to herself for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Nathan was nowhere to be seen for the last hour, she was wondering if he'd actually left without saying goodbye. It wouldn't surprise her. He hadn't made eye contact once. He hadn't spoke to her once. Every time someone proposed a drinking game he avoided it if she took part. She was seriously getting annoyed at his childish behaviour. Haley just expected more from him, she taught they were friends on a different level now and she accepted that things had changed between them. Obviously he felt a different way.

Haley felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and slipped away as the rest of them were engrossed in yet another drinking game. She found herself upstairs stepping out onto one of the side balcony's that overlooked the city.

That's when she seen him. Nathan was leaning against the railings staring out at the city surrounding them. He was wearing a black three-quarter length shirt and his hair was styled messily as always. He looked unforgivingly handsome in that moment.

She had just pressed decline on her phone when Nathan spoke up. 'Uh…sorry I'll go…' He motioned to leave when he noticed Haley standing there with her phone in her hands.

'No, it's okay.' Haley reached out to halt him and he oddly took a step back.

Nathan swallowed hard cursing himself for coming out here. This balcony was small enough and it was the last place he needed to be stuck on right now. He really didn't think anyone would come up here. He was in the restaurant part of the pub upstairs which was now empty. And she looked absolutely stunning. Nathan never really seen Haley completely dressed up, she usually went for the natural look which is what he liked most about her but she just looked ravishing tonight in that little mini and those heels enhancing her shapely legs.

'No, I'll let you get that' Nathan got out motioning to her phone.

'Just another way to avoid me again right?' Haley said. However, her tone wasn't angry more hurtful.

'Haley…' Nathan began failingly. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know whether he should apologise for what had happened between them or just try and find some form of normality between them. Anything was better than what he was currently experiencing.

He was already noticing his thoughts and behaviours changing around her, he just couldn't let that go any further.

'I missed you' She admitted as she came to stand beside him keeping some distance between them.

Nathan sighed. 'How?... We hate each other remember.' He stared straight ahead as those words left a sour taste in his mouth.

'Do we…because I actually thought we were becoming friends?' Haley reasoned softly. She glanced in his direction then noticing he was still leaning over the railing, his eyes boring into the bustling of the city below them.

'Nothings changed.' Nathan said curtly.

'So why were you avoiding me?'

'I wasn't.'

'Really?'

'Yep.' Nathan answered curtly.

Haley sighed; she knew he could difficult to talk to but this was just so frustrating.

'You're unbelievable.' She said feeling her previous softened approach melt away. If he was going to be an ass to her again, well she was more than used to dealing with him like this.

'Look, I'm tired of you badgering me and I'm pissing you off…see nothing has changed.' Nathan retorted sarcastically. How much is it going to take for her to leave? He couldn't handle this close proximity to her, just being near her like this again was sending his senses into overdrive. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. _Where the hell was that coming from?_ He put his actions the last night down to the fact he was drinking but now he'd only had one beer and the need to do that was even stronger.

'Then why can't you even look at me?' Haley quipped back.

Nathan glanced her way before looking out at the city again.

'See.'

'God you are frustrating.' Nathan gritted out.

'I'm just proving my point.' Haley retorted.

'Fine, I can look at you…see' Nathan said reluctantly turning to face her. 'Happy now?' He got out finding it diffcult to hold eye contact. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Haley's gaze was full of concern and it shook him.

'Not really.' She replied softly. She could see the frustration in his eyes but also the pain that resonated beneath that. It never seemed to go away. Not since that faithful night.

'Just go back down to the party Haley, please.' He just couldn't take it anymore.

'You know I really thought we were past this..'

'Past what? This is who we are.'

'Is it though?' Haley interrupted quickly.

'Yea.' Nathan replied shakily this time, his voice belying how he felt.

'Nathan, come on..' She began then as she stepped closer and rubbed his arm softly.

'Haley…don't do this.' He swallowed hard then taking a step away from her. She could see that she was visibly breaking those walls down again.

'What is going on with you?'

'Just let it go.' Nathan said sternly. He was losing the battle now with himself, he needed her to go.

'Is it the accident….'

'Will you stop bringing that up?' He had fire in his eyes now. His voice was on edge.

'I'm only trying to help..'

'Well….just stop.' Nathan closed his eyes for a moment trying to regulate his breathing. He was getting fustrated now and he needed to be calm to act rationally around her.

Every nerve ending in his body was hypersensitive to her and as she took a step even closer he felt all his resolve begin to melt.

'It still haunts me you know…it's still..'

'This isn't about that.' Nathan said raking his hands through his hair. 'What part of go don't you understand Haley?' He felt his breathing increase again and he willed himself to calm down.

'Tell me what this is about and I leave…because for some unknown reason I care and Lucas cares and he has been worried about you all week, he knows you're not over it Nathan..'

'It's about you…okay!' He blurted out regretfully breaking Haley from her rambling.

Haley wasn't sure if she had heard right. She glanced at him then and that only confused her further. Nathan stepped closer and before she knew what was happening he had pulled her against him, his lips landing roughly on hers.

This wasn't like the previous night where they gently touched and she had time to think about it. This time, it was fast and demanding. She felt Nathan back her up against the brick wall as he slid his tongue across her soft lips begging for entrance. When their tongues met Haley felt her knees buckle from the sheer sensation that was rising within her.

Nathan groaned softly as Haley brought her hands up to scrape the hairs at the nape of his neck. He began to slow down the intensity of the kiss then and the two just gently made out until air became an issue.

Reluctantly they pulled away from each other breathless as Nathan rested his head against the brick wall behind Haley, his breath fanning out across her shoulder. Her whole body was in overdrive, pleasure buzzing through her veins which at this moment seemed to be over-riding any confusion she just felt over what had transpired between them.

Nathan pulled back again and glanced into her brown eyes before gazing at her lips again. Haley swallowed hard at his intense gaze and before she knew it he had captured her lips again gently, this time the kiss was so slow and tantalising, she groaned in response as she felt him explore every inch of her mouth.

'Haley….' They could hear what sounded like Brooke's voice in the distance coming into focus.

Unwillingly they pulled apart from each other and Nathan backed away. He was struggling to cool down when he noticed Haley all hot and bothered from the kiss. Hell, his own emotions were completely in overdrive right now over what had happened. He'd never shared a kiss like that with anyone in his life and it was just a kiss.

Nathan fixed his shirt collar as Haley smoothed down her top and skirt just as Brooke came pounding out onto the balcony. Luckily for the too she seemed a little merry and they remained hopeful she wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

'You too having sexy time or what?' Brooke winked playfully however, the joke for once initiated no retaliation from either Nathan or Haley.'

Nathan rolled his eyes good naturedly as he came in front of Brooke. 'You shouldn't be sent to balconies alone when you're this drunk you know.'

'Stop turning this around on me, where were you two?'

'We had to talk.' Haley spoke up then hoping her voice sounded semi-normal.

'Right..' Brooke drawled. 'Or fight.' She spewed playfully as she wobbled a little.

'Well yeah…' Nathan reasoned as he glanced back at Haley for some help. It was the first time their eyes had met since the kiss and he quickly glanced away. He couldn't look at her right now, he was afraid of what it would do to him.

'Well I hope your petty argument is solved so you can come down and say goodbye to Peyton and Jake with us..'

'They're leaving..' Haley spoke up then.

'Well yea…it's like 2 a.m. Come on.' Brooke went back inside as Nathan and Haley followed behind, a deafening silence between them.

 **XXXXX**

'Hmm…ahh' Brooke mused as she ate the slice of pizza.

'Is it really necessary to make sex noises?' Nathan quipped as he polished off his slice.

'Oh, this is nothing compared to the noises I make with your brother.'

'Seriously…' Nathan moaned. 'You want me to puke the entire thing?'

'What? You started it.' Brooke said innocently. Lucas just shrugged. It was nearing 3.00 in the morning now and they were all back at the apartment with their takeaway chatting about the night just past.

Haley came into the room then in her navy cotton shorts and NYU hoodie. Her blonde curls were tossed up into a bun. She took a seat at the end of the sofa from Nathan. 'Wow….ye could have saved me a slice.'

'Nathan ate it all.' Brooke teased as she finished her slice. Nathan just rolled his eyes meanwhile; Haley couldn't find it in herself to even say a thing. Just at the mention of his name and her mind was cast back to earlier, she just wanted to stop thinking about it but she couldn't. Her whole body heated up again at just the thought of it.

Brooke noticed the silence between the pair finding it a little odd. 'It's crazy to think that Jake and Peyton are leaving tomorrow.'

'Yea. It will be strange not meeting them most Friday nights.' Haley said softly then.

'Maybe I will be able to win cards against humanity anymore.'

'Your just crap at it Luke, that's not going to change.' Nathan joked then.

'Hey. Haley was worse than me tonight…'

Nathan didn't retaliate with a comment about Haley like usual which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

'Hey….I didn't even finish the game, that's not fair.'

'Just trying to save my masculinity Hales.'

'That's impossible.' Nathan joked while dodging the cushion Luke fired his way.

'You two are being awful quiet tonight.' Brooke said raising her eyebrows at the two. 'What gives?'

'Pretty girl, why disrupt the peace?' Lucas whispered in her ear.

'What?...no we're not.' 'We're not.' Both Nathan and Haley answered together.

Lucas just laughed completely oblivious to the jumpy reactions between the two.

'We're just keeping the peace for Jake and Peyton.' Haley supplied failingly.

'Who aren't here?' Brooke continued clearly amused.

'Whatever…I'm too tired to argue so put some ice on it Brooke.' Nathan quipped back clearly agitated.

'Woah…ok its just an observation.'

'I'm going to bed.'

Haley watched as Nathan got up from the sofa without another word. She glanced back at the two just shrugging. 'Things have got more civil around here…I mean we do live together.' She conjured up.

'I was just joking; I was actually going to say it is kind of nice.' Brooke said.

Haley swallowed hard.

'As riveting as this conversation is I'm also going to bed.' Lucas stretched then as he got up. 'You ladies coming?

'Oh, I'll be anything but a lady when you see what I'm going to do with…'

'Brooke!' Haley admonished. 'My ears are bleeding!'

'What?' Brooke quipped innocently. 'Night Whaley.' She teased.

'I told you not to call me that.' Haley huffed as the pair got up from the couch.

She lied back on the couch then sighing. _What the hell happened tonight? This is such a mess._ Her mind was still going 100 miles an hour, she couldn't stop replaying that kiss in head. The way Nathan forcefully entered his tongue into her mouth, the intensity and then the gentleness the second time, every part of her body was buzzing with pleasure just from a kiss. _What the actual fuck?_ Haley reluctantly got up from the sofa making her way to her room. She gazed at Nathan's door at the end of the hall pondering if she could actually go in there. But what would she say? Knowing him he'd probably shut her out like the whole thing didn't happen.

Part of her felt seeing him again tonight would be easier than in the morning.

She paced down the hall and stood outside his door just staring at it. Swallowing hard she went for the handle before pulling back rubbing both hands down her face.

She just couldn't do it.

She was afraid. Afraid of her thoughts, her feelings but mostly afraid of the overriding need to do that again.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I sound like a broken record but I will always say thank you for taking the time to review, it means a lot that people are reading my work!**

 **As promised I have a speedy update this time**

 **Chapter 16**

Haley drummed her fingers against the car wheel as she stared out the graveyard in front her, a paradoxical beautiful place shrouded in grief and sorrow.

She leant her head back against the headrest of her car willing herself to more. 'Come on Haley.' But her body was pure rigid.

This was the first time she had driven out to Brooklyn since the funeral.

She was so near home and she just wanted to be back in New York City. She never felt so out of place in her own hometown.

She had driven here before she really thought about it, she just needed her sisters advice so bad. She was up relatively early this morning and even then Nathan had already left the apartment, who knew when he'd be back again. She was pretty sure he was going to roll heavy with the avoidance techniques after what happened last night between them.

She found herself getting frustrated again as she thought about the kiss. For some reason she just wanted Quinn to hear her out more than ever, she needed her sister's advice.

' _Quinnie, please….you're on my side with this right?' Haley whinged._

' _He's really not that bad, at least he's nice to look at.' Quinn teased until she noticed the glare her younger sister was sending her way. 'Ok….fine, he was an ass but that doesn't mean he is one.'_

 _It had been one week since Haley met Lucas' younger brother at their college fresher's party and she was pretty sure after first impressions her opinion wasn't going to change but much to her sister's convincing she was going to give him a chance. They were currently on their way to the outdoor cinema in the park where the girls were meeting everyone._

 _The girls soon came upon them sitting on the large slouchy bean bags to the side of the cinema screen._

' _Heyy..' Quinn said excitedly._

' _Hey girlies, I just got here before ye.' Brooke mused. Haley and Quinn exchanged secret glances realising what they spoke about earlier was obviously true, Brooke and Lucas were quickly becoming a thing._

 _Before they even had a chance to sit down she heard his annoying voice. 'Well if it isn't the James girls.' Nathan quipped clearly eying Haley up to annoy her. She eyed him too and couldnt deny he looked bloody good in his khaki short pants and navy polo. Damn him anyway._

 _Haley bit her tongue not wanting to instigate him further, all the while Quinn chirped back playfully. 'Well if it isn't the only man to ever hit on me and not succeed.'_

 _Haley laughed at that one while Nathan just glared at her before facing Quinn again. 'You know you're effectively calling yourself a slut there.'_

' _So, what, I play around.' Quinn joked._

' _So how is this prude your sister?'_

' _Why don't you ask her yourself' Quinn winked then as a few people sitting across the way waved her over._

 _Haley rolled her eyes then. So much for helping me out._

' _What, have you gone mute?' Nathan teased._

' _No, I'm just not talking to it so it will go away.' Haley deadpanned not even looking in Nathan's direction as she plopped down on one of the large beanbags beside Brooke._

 _Nathan dropped down onto the beanbag beside her without hesitation. He almost chuckled at the glare he was receiving from Haley. There really was something about this girl._

' _You're seriously not sitting there?'_

' _Oh…why is it assigned seating?' Nathan looked around jokingly receiving another eye roll from Haley._

' _Funny.' She said flatly. 'What are you doing?' She questioned then as he moved the beanbag a little closer leaning forward on his knees and putting his hand out towards her._

' _A do over.' Nathan winked. 'Hi, I'm Nathan.'_

' _And I'm not falling for it.' Haley quipped back as she turned to look at the tv screen._

' _It's only a matter of time Haley James.' He smirked as he leaned back on the bean bag then looking towards the screen as well. He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Haley roll her eyes for like the galziliant time that evening. For some bizarre reason he was drawn to her, aside from the fact she was naturally beautiful, she didn't even know it, there was just something he liked about being around her that he really wasn't willing to pinpoint at this moment._

' _Seriously, Haley.' Nathan laughed as she held her two hands up blocking her view of the screen as her head turned sideways to face him. The two had actually been watching the movie in relative silence apart from the odd jab and comment in each other's direction._

' _I can deal with blood and gore but this is a whole other level.' She said disgusted._

' _Well what did you expect when you were coming to the screening of Saw?' Nathan retorted sarcastically, however his tone was more playful than before._

 _Haley didn't entertain him. 'Can you just tell me when this part is over, please?'_

' _Ok, you can look now.' Nathan said after several seconds._

 _Haley blew out a breath as she glanced back at the screen only to turn away again hastily as the saw machine was moving over the mans legs. 'You ass.' She said slapping Nathan on the arm._

' _Owww…' Nathan admonished trying to hold in his smirk. 'It changed too quick from the other scene.'_

' _Whatever I can tell your enjoying this.' Haley retorted._

' _This is more entertaining than the movie.' Nathan smiled and Haley couldn't help but smile back knowing full well she was overreacting._

' _Well you were great company.' Nathan joked as Haley began to stir from where she had fallen asleep on the beanbag._

 _She tugged curiously at the material around her body then noticing the NYU Violet's logo on it. The scent from the jumper smelt deliciously good._

' _Your legs were on show I was afraid of what I might do.' Nathan teased then motioning towards his hoodie that he had thrown over her._

' _Yea I don't think taken advantage of a girl asleep in the park would do down well on your resume.' Haley brushed it off then as she sat up pulling the jumper close against her. It had gotten very chilly since she had dozed off._

' _You'd like it.' Nathan sent that cheeky smirk of his._

' _Does your cockiness have an off button?'_

' _Sometimes.' Nathan chuckled before quietening down then. They seemed to catch each other's gaze then for a moment before Nathan quickly glanced away. 'So, how do you find NYU?' He said casually trying to break the tension that seemed to appear out of nowhere._

' _Good, I just love being in this city…its got such a nice vibe about it.'_

' _Yea, it's a change that's for sure.'_

' _Lucas did say ye were from a small town.' Haley implied then._

 _Nathan nodded. 'What about you, where are…'_

 _He was cut off then as Quinn came bounding over to them. 'Ah you two are still here.' She had that gleam in her eye and Haley gave her that look knowing full well Quinn wouldn't even abide by it. 'Ye look as cute.'_

' _And it's time to get my drunk and disorderly sister home.' Haley teased as she hopped off the beanbag then._

' _I only had soda tonight.' Quinn said._

 _Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at that._

' _Ok maybe there was a teeny, tiny bit of vodka in it….Oh he gave you his hoodie, that's sweet.'_

' _He is right here and I gave it so I would stop looking at her legs.' Nathan smirked._

' _Haley does have great legs.' Quinn mused._

 _Haley rolled her eyes then. 'Right, we are going.'_

' _Are you coming with us?' Quinn questioned Nathan then. 'He's not.' Haley implied before he even answered._

' _I'm hanging for a bit longer; I'll see you around.' Nathan said then as he gave Haley a different kind of smile to the usual cheeky one he showed her. She wasn't really sure what to make of it._

' _Ye look good together.' Quinn said as the two girls started making their way out of the park._

' _Quinn, you would say that about any boy sitting there.' Haley said as the two girls linked arms._

' _Like I said tinny bit of vodka, I'm just giddy and I'll remember this in the morning…I like him and I think you could too!'_

Haley sighed as she came out of her thoughts. _Why am I going back to that specific memory now?_ That had been back when she'd only first Nathan, they had actually been friendly towards each other without all the hostility that night.

Those moments were few and far between in the months after that. Maybe it has always been there. 'Damn it.' Haley cursed as she hit the steering wheel. Why was she romanticising the past? Things were never good between them for long. That was the truth. But Quinn always seen something else. _Always._

Her mind was in a war against itself, one part seeking out the snippets of something, anything positive at all her and Nathan had shared in all their time of knowing each other, while the other part kept reminding her of how hostile they had always been and how much his attitude infuriated her.

She didn't know what to do about it.

XXXXX

'Are you seriously falling asleep at your desk?' Rachel mused as she dropped a cup of black coffee down beside Nathan.

He sighed running his hands through his hair, so much for work taking him out of his own head, even that which always worked for him wasn't cutting it today. Somehow she always managed to piss him off and this was for a completely different reason because he was so hung up on what happened. 'I didn't sleep great.' Nathan muttered incoherently.

'So, you never sleep great, time to sing a new tune.'

'Wow. Well someone is extra bitchy today.'

'Blame your dad, have you spoke to him lately? Something is going on…'

'What do you mean?' Nathan asked then as he took a sip of his coffee.

'He just seems on edge.'

Nathan didn't really understand, it's not like they had any major clients they were interested in, things were actually ticking along nicely in the company. In fact, Nathan wished they were going through a busier period again, it would help distract him from everything else going on.

'He's always on edge..'

'No, this is different, it's weird…it's not like you've anything major coming up, right?'

'He's just obsessed with this rebranding, that's all he cares about right now.' Nathan said with an eye roll.

'There's definitely something more. I'm always allowed in the office; he's practically pushed me out the door the last few days. He won't have anyone in there….'

'Whatever.' Nathan interrupted. 'I'll go and see what it's about.' _Bring it on_. He thought because this by far wasn't going to be the most difficult conversation he had to have today.

'I wouldn't recommend that..' Rachel began only to watch as Nathan grabbed his materials and went down the corridor without a hitch.

He didn't even knock on the door, deciding to just barge through before dropping the files on Dan's desk. Nathan stood whistling as he surveyed the room while Dan finished up his phone call.

'You do realise as my son that you still have to fucking knock?'

'Whatever.' Nathan said brazenly so over Dan's attitude and bad humour. 'So, I wasn't here, I got all my work done from home…what more do you want?'

'You think that's what I'm annoyed about?' Dan scoffed. 'Please, you're just making one screw up after another lately…I'm beginning to think I picked the wrong son to abandon.'

Nathan rolled his eyes seemingly unaffected by the same line Dan often used against him. Dan paced over to the desk then, he was definitely on edge over something, he seemed to be ruffled more than usual. Dan was always calm; he may be menacing but he always exerted that calm power. Rachel was right. Something was up.

He glanced through the A3 piece of paper Nathan had dropped on the desk then. 'It's pretty much ready to go ahead..' Nathan said referring to the website redesign he dropped on Dan's desk.

'Really because this looks like the shit your mother used to stick on the fridge when you were 7.' Dan said as he crumpled up the paper before tossing it into the trashcan by his desk.

'I'm over-seeing the marketing team Dad, it's hardly my job…'

'Throw the blame on someone else Nathan like you always do.'

'I actually think they did a better job than I co..' He began only to be interrupted by Dan.

'Well that wouldn't be hard would it?'

Nathan ran his hands tiredly over his face then. This was pointless.

'Just tell them I want a new re-design by the morning.' Dan said then as he sat back down in his chair writing some note down off his phone signalling to Nathan this conversation was well and truly over.

'Dad…' Nathan hesitated then watching as Dan stopped writing. 'When can I go back to the Malcolm project?' He hated asking but he'd been waiting patiently for over two weeks now doing everything Dan had asked, he took the demotion from his office without any backlash aside from a few bitter remarks but who wouldn't? He just wanted to get back to designing and working on that collaborative project.

'You know not to ask stupid questions son.'

Nathan sighed. 'That started with me dad it…

'And it's going absolutely fine without you, your head isn't screwed on son, I'll know when you're ready.'

'I am ready, I want to put in more hours at work….I need this'

'Get out Nathan, I've more important things to deal with than your petty whining.'

'Thanks for nothing, Dad.' Nathan said bitterly before leaving the office. He stormed back over to his desk then glancing at his watch 5.45. There was no way he was leaving this office until at least 8pm. That redesign was going to be complete and he wouldn't even bring it to his father after it was done. _Screw him. If he wants to play dirty game on._ Nathan thought. He would put in the work with the added bonus that he could get back to his apartment tonight late and not deal with the whole Haley situation. It was cowardly he knew but he just didn't know what to do about the whole thing.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan came back into the apartment exhausted as he dropped his briefcase right beside the door while throwing his keys on the stand in the hall. He groaned as he heard their voices coming from the living room then. Just great. That didn't go to plan. Although he still had hope, after all it was only Brooke he could hear.

He came into the living room then and barely had a moment to take in the situation when she shouted him.

'Oh perfect…we need someone tall!' Brooke squealed. 'Haley you just keep hold of your part….Nathan can you get that?' Brooke said as she pointed to the piece of the display that was falling down above Haley's head.

Nathan just froze in the living room, Brooke's words just seemed to zone out as he noticed Haley across the way. 'Nathan.' Brooke shouted him again. 'A little help please.'

Haley groaned inwardly. _Bloody typical._ It's like Quinn was up there plotting this to occur.

He paced over to Haley then as he came up behind her lifting the top of the display up. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Just hold it there for a moment.'

He was pressing right against her now; Haley could feel his warm breath fanning out across her shoulder as he spoke to Brooke just like it had last night. Fuck sake Haley, get a grip. Her body was heating up again and she hoped he didn't notice.

Haley was pressing back against him and it was slowly driving him crazy. What the hell is going on with me? It's not like she was doing anything. He cursed his body for betraying him like it was.

'Have you got all this side Luke; I just need to run for the camera.'

'You're lucky you missed this man.' Lucas whispered then.

Haley pushed back against him then and he had to suppress a groan. _What was she doing?_

'Hurry Brooke my arms are going numb.' Haley shouted as she pushed back a little to stretch her arms out.

'Oh my god, you guys this looks amazing from here!' Brooke squealed. They were holding up a display of some pictures of Jake, Peyton and Jenny and some with their friends that Brooke had designed for their surprise housewarming.

'I'm sure its lovely tigger but can we please let it go now?'

'Carefully…' Brooke said.

'Haley you scoot out there and we will carry it over.' Lucas said then.

Haley turned immediately locking eyes with Nathan before she duked under his arm as he and Lucas carried the banner laying it out on the floor of the living room.

'I thought the house-warming wasn't for another two weeks.' Nathan said then.

'I know but I'm away with work all next week and I wanted to have this done.'

'It's really good Brooke.' Nathan said then. He noticed Haley had left the area immediately and he felt both disappointed and relived. She was obviously feeling the same way about everything; she didn't want to deal with it.

He went back down the hall then grabbing his briefcase before coming back into the living room and tossing it down on the coffee table beside the sofas.

'What could you possibly be doing its half nine at night?' Lucas quizzed.

'Getting one up on Dan.' Nathan quipped back.

'Seriously Nate this isn't healthy, how long has this been going on now?'

'You're the one that said I was bowing down to his every move Lucas, you should be supporting this.'

'Not if it means working yourself to an early grave.'

'This is the first night I've brought work home this week.' Nathan reasoned.

Lucas relented then. 'Fine but if he's pulling any more shit you tell me.'

'Sure Luke, we can play NBA live another night…your so needy sometimes you know that?' Nathan goaded.

Lucas just rolled his eyes as he walked Brooke to the door all the while realising Nathan was actually upset over something but he was doing what he always did, downplaying it with humour and sarcasm.

Haley tossed and turned for what seemed like the tenth time that night, she glanced over at the clock noticing it was 12:02 a.m. How? It felt like she'd went to bed hours ago. She rubbed her hands against something wet and frowned before lifting her head up to see all the mangy tissue. 'Real nice, Haley.' She had fallen asleep crying. Her head was a mess since she visited that grave, she really shouldn't have gone there.

She got out of bed and padded gently across the floor into her ensuite gazing at her puffy reflection in the mirror, her eyes were red-rimmed and sore looking. Turning the cold tap of water, she splashed her face hoping it would revive her in some way. Haley pondered to herself before leaving her ensuite then and going to her bedroom door opening it gently; not a sound. She sighed in relief deciding that some crap night-time tv was just what she needed right now.

Haley padded softly into the living area before halting immediately when she noticing Nathan sitting hunched over the coffee table in a grey t-shirt and joggers. He'd obviously showered and got straight back to work. How is he still up at this hour? She held her breath as she went to turn out of sight before he could notice her.

'Haley…' Nathan called softly and she paused cursing herself.

He got a waft of her sent and knew she was close to him somewhere. Nathan looked up just after calling her name and noticed Haley was in the midst of turning around.

She turned again. 'I was just coming out for….look it doesn't matter, you're busy.' She mumbled incoherently praying he would just nod and let her go.

'Haley are you crying?' He wondered then as he took in her appearance.

'No, no I'm fine.' She said passively as she went into the kitchen to get a class of water to bring back to bed. Nathan was the last person she wanted to see her like this today.

Nathan dropped his pencil then from where he had been sketching sighing as he leant his elbows on his knees. _You idiot._ Haley had been going through so much lately and he had only gone and made it worse. Deciding to drop his inhibitions at the door and actually face this now Nathan left the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

'Haley I'm…' He began only to be cut off by her as she leaned back against the counter beside the sink. Nathan kept his distance standing beside the table counter across from her.

'No, it's not….it's not that.' Haley struggled to define last night but she knew that he was about to apologise for that. She could feel her cheeks just flaming up thinking about it. 'I went to Quinn's grave today…' She said softly then as she took a gulp of water. 'And I couldn't even get out of the car…how pathetic is that?'

'Hales…' Nathan prodded feeling saddened by her revelation. 'Maybe you shouldn't have gone there alone, that's not easy.'

Haley just shrugged. 'Its been over 3 months Nathan, I just need to suck it up.'

He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. 'You can't just keep judging this by how much time has passed Haley, it doesn't work like that.'

'Time heals all wounds right…' Haley said sarcastically.

'Maybe but you can't just set a date and decide you should be over it by then.' Nathan reasoned then feeling his heart constrict at the grief that just seemed to be continuously swallowing her whole.

Haley nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. He was right. Her therapist had said it too but for some reason she found herself impatient towards it all, she just wanted to skip forward to a time where this pain wouldn't be such a permanent feeling. She felt her eyes tearing up again and tried her best to hold them in not wanting to cry in front of Nathan. One traitor tear escaped and she quickly swiped it away as she turned around from him.

'Hey….' Nathan said gently as he noticed her try to cower away from him. He paced across the kitchen then before tugging her gently to turn around as he pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his strong arms tight around her petite friend as his head fell against her neck savouring in that scent that was gloriously Haley. Part of him was being selfish, he knew that because he had wanted to do this all day especially after work. His body was just craving her and he savoured the feeling of her pressed against him like this. His heart was beating wild from their close proximity and he wondered if she could feel it.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan as she felt him tug her in closer, she never felt so safe from all the pain as she did when he pulled her close like this. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest where she rested her head and she smiled realising that this was possibly affecting him as much as it was her. It wasn't normal to feel this much need to be close to someone was it? Even if her mind hadn't decided on that yet it was exactly what her body craved and wanted.

They stayed like that for several seconds before Haley hesitantly pulled away from his embrace and watched as Nathan took a step back.

He smiled bashfully then and she could have melted into a puddle on the floor at his behaviour. It was very rare if ever that she'd seen Nathan act shyly around her and she absolutely relished in the fact that she could make him feel that way.

'Nathan…' 'Haley..' They both began then before chuckling nervously. There was so much tension in the air between them again.

It was stifling.

He'd never felt this nervous ever, _what was wrong with him?_ He'd given pitches to potential clients where thousands of dollars was at stake and he hadn't nerves like this. Every hair on his body was standing up. 'Look Hales…I'm sorry for everything.' He said resolutely then as his eyes finally met her brown ones and he swallowed hard trying not to look at her lips again. 'You were right, we were becoming friends and I jeopardised that, I shouldn't have run away and not even bothered to tell you and….and I shouldn't have ' He began only to find Haley cutting him off almost instantly.

'It's fine….it wasn't all you.' She said highly embarrassed, there was no way she wanted to openly talk about the kiss right now.

She swore she could have seen the slightest hint of a smirk on his face then. 'Don't you dare say that I've fallen for your charm…'

Nathan just chuckled then feeling the tension begin to evaporate a little. 'I wasn't'….'

'I swear if you ever say anything to anyone about this I'll…'

'Trust me, this stays between us.' Nathan said honestly as he gazed at her again.

'Oh…ok.' Haley said softly then. She honestly expected Nathan to boast about this, she had actually tried to inject some humour into the situation….but he had that intense stare again and everything seemed to shift around them. This couldn't be happening.

 _Fuck_. She needed something. Anything. Anything to shake them out of this, maybe she was imagining it. Surely that pull would be gone, they kissed already. They were passed it. Surely. 'So, you're working insanely late?' She got out then hoping to deflect all the attention off of them.

She noticed it then in his eyes, the flash of disbelief and then the wall of reluctance to talk about this particular topic right now.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him breaking him out of whatever had been silently transpiring between them yet again. Why the hell was she asking about that now? Nathan sighed before taking a step further away from her. 'Yea.' He mumbled. 'I was actually just going finishing up.' He realised when he looked at the clock nearing 12.30 in the morning. Work was the last thing he wanted to discuss right now. Nathan left the room then as he went back into the living area gathering his stuff. Haley followed leaving her water on the mantlepiece as she helped him without saying a word. 'These are woah…these are really good.' She said endearingly as she glanced at some of his work.

'Try telling Dan that.' Nathan muttered as he took them from her placing them in the folder for Monday.

'I'm sorry Nathan.' She said earnestly then not really understanding how things had gotten so bad between him and his father. It's not like Nathan was a lazy sod who just took it for granted that he worked for his father, if anything he seemed to do more work because of that.

Nathan just shrugged as he packed it all away noticing Haley had plonked herself on the couch, he eyed her strangely.

'Quinn and I used to always come out and watch thrashy tv in the middle of the night when we couldn't sleep.' She said.

'So that's why you two never got up until noon.' Nathan goaded as he dropped down on the couch beside her.

'Ha-ha. Not all of us are weird early morning creatures like you Nathan.'

'9.00 am isn't early Haley.'

'It is on the weekends; I won't be up at 9 in the morning.'

'What if I come in and wake you?' Nathan teased then.

'You wouldn't dare?' Haley said challenging him.

Oh, I would.'

Haley just scoffed then at that cocky smirk across his face, she knew it wouldn't be gone for long. It was time to take him down a notch again. 'You were so nervous you know' She teased then.

'What?' Nathan questioned baffled as Haley began her channel flicking.

'When you apologised to me…..it was actually kind of cute.' She tried to suppress her laugh then as Nathan glared at her not being wholly fond of her word choice.

'I don't think I've ever seen you skittish.…I didn't think you could be..'

'You're enjoying this aren't you…' Nathan said as he eyed her.

'Maybe a little.' Haley teased biting her lip as the smile broke out across her face regardless.

'I wasn't skittish.' He retorted then; he had been many things…maybe a little nervous but definitely not skittish.

'Oh, you were.'

'Was not.'

'Were.'

'Wasn't.' Nathan said finally then as he glanced over at Haley who was rolling her eyes playfully.

God it felt good to have her back. He was now willing to accept that things had changed between them in the past while, they had become better friends and that was it. They had always been friends but it was marred with hostility, they were making a more concious effort to be nicer around one another and that was it.

Obviously the kiss could be explained away by the heightening emotions that had be swarming around inside of him with everything that had been going on in his life, the moment had passed now.

'Hales…' Nathan said softly then as the two were lazily watching some night-time tv. It was just after 1 am now.

'Hmm…' She responded while not taking her eyes off the telly.

'I was thinking of visiting Quinn tomorrow if you'd like to come with me.' He glanced over at her then sending her a reassuring smile.

'I'd like that.' Haley smiled back feeling her heart actually thud against her chest.

 **So how long will these two be able to resist their feelings? Watch as the friendship lines becomes blurred in the coming chapters its heating up 😊**

 **Please do let me know if there are any scenes you'd like me to include in my story, i'm always open to reader suggestions!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Big thanks for all the reviews and support I receive for this story, here is a nice long update ;)**

 **Chapter 17**

 _29_ _th_ _June_

Nathan checked his watch and couldn't help the sigh of disappointment that escaped him reading the time 11.35 p.m., he knew Brooke would be mad tomorrow that he had missed the evening dinner and drinks but there was no way he could have gotten here any earlier. He wasn't even meant to be here this weekend so if anything, being there for the housewarming tomorrow should have been enough.

He still couldn't shut off the voice in his head though that was telling him he should have been here earlier for Haley. But he couldn't listen to that voice, not now it would only make him feel even worse.

It had been two weeks since that moment they shared and since then they had actually managed to maintain a semi-normal friendship. There were the obvious mini spats between them, yet the hostility that was there years before wasn't there anymore; they were friends.

But there was something more than was bugging Nathan about their friendship and he just couldn't pinpoint it, something was simmering and he felt it was all one-sided coming from him, Haley seemed completely unaffected by the kiss whereas he was practically jumping anytime she touched him. He was silently going crazy with all and it wasn't helping matters that he'd barely had any female contact these past few months. _Maybe that was it?_

He sighed again feeling the tiredness overwhelm him and quench his ever-questioning mind as his taxi pulled up outside Jake and Peyton's house. Handing the driver, the cash he hopped out and dragged himself up to the front porch searching for the hidden key.

Nathan carefully and quietly opened the front door as he tip toed into the dark house. He made his way into the sitting room before jumping almost two feet in the air at the sound of her voice. 'Jesus Christ…Haley.' Nathan scolded in the dark. He just about made out her figure in the dimply moonlit room, she was curled up on the sofa in her NYU sweatpants and a tank top, her hair was down from what he could tell.

'I'm the one that should be afraid here…you were practically breaking and entering.' Haley huffed as she stood up and switched on the corner lamp in the room. Tuning around she glanced at Nathan standing there in his basketball shorts and training top with his Nike gear bag throwing over his shoulder. His hair was all scruffy like he'd been running his hands through it, something she knew he did when he was a little worked up about something. How could he still look so undeniably attractive though? It just wasn't fair and despite herself she felt the need to just go over there and hug him.

'I had a key I wouldn't call that breaking and entering.' He huffed back.

Haley sighed dropping down to the couch again fighting her desire to be closer to him. 'I thought you were staying at your moms that's all.' She said softly.

Nathan left his gear bag down before going to sit beside her glancing at her.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Haley said noticing his intense gaze and she glanced down at herself self-consciously.

'Your hair….it's different.' Nathan said then as he gazed at her. Her blonde locks were chopped to shoulder length with a few layers added in which gave it a sexy amount of buoyance. Nathan swallowed hard before forcing his eyes away, she looked even more gorgeous with that hairstyle if that was possible.

'Yea I chopped it…you know new hair, new me…all that jazz.' Haley said with a shake of her hand. 'Brooke said I looked lifeless.'

'She said what? That's kind of harsh.' Nathan said looking back towards her.

'In her own kinda Brooke way, it was coming from a good place.'

Nathan just shook his head smiling none the less. 'Well not that there was anything wrong with it before, it's lovely Haley.' He sent her a genuine smile then and fought the urge to lift his hand up and place a fallen piece of her hair behind her ear.

She just smiled back at him feeling wholly surprised by the intensity of his expression behind those words. She swallowed the lump in her throat then and forced her gaze away from him. 'So why aren't you staying at your mom's?' she questioned bringing the conversation back to normal territory.

'I thought I'd go and talk to her before…just landing in to stay, I don't know…it didn't feel right.'

Haley was aware that Nathan wasn't particularly close with Deb but she didn't really know at what point things had kind of gone wrong between them per say. She only knew Deb from her time spent in the hospital after the accident and she seemed lovely.

'She's at your beach house right?'

'Yea.' Nathan said closing the conversation as he rested his back against the sofa.

Haley could feel it, he was cornering her off, effectively shutting down this conversation. He didn't want to talk about it and tonight she decided she wasn't going to push him on it. She was wrecked from the day and she could tell Nathan was fighting off his sleep.

'So was Brooke mad?' He asked softly then.

Haley curled her legs up underneath her as she twisted so that she was facing Nathan. 'Not mad….just she's kind of put out that you care more about work than anything else, that's all.' Haley threaded carefully knowing this would upset him.

Nathan ran his hands across his face. 'I wish she'd just back off, Brooke has no clue what is going on….she thinks the fucking world revolves around her and her plans.'

'Ok…I think that is your que for bed cranky.' Haley said patting him on the shoulder.

'I'm not cranky…'

'You are soo cranky.' Haley mused.

'I'm not, I'm just tired.'

'And cranky…'

'Haley…' Nathan warned.

'Ok I have one way of cheering you up, you have the spare bed tonight…I'm taking the sofa.'

'What? No, I'm not leaving you sleeping here while I take the room what kind of guy do you think I am?' He questioned as he glanced at her amused face. 'Ok, don't answer that.'

'Honestly…' Haley began not sure if she wanted to admit it, her resolve seemed to waver then.

'What's going on?' Nathan said softly then as he looked into her brown eyes.

'I don't really want to be in that room. Last time I was there…..' Haley started only to shake her head of those thoughts. 'You know what, forget it…I'm just staying down here, that's all.'

Nathan got up from the couch then holding out his hand for Haley. 'Come on we're going to bed.'

'Wait…what?' Haley questioned. 'Are you blatantly ignoring what I just said?'

'No, I know what you said or didn't say…you won't stay there because you shared with Quinn so I'll stay with you tonight.' Nathan said so casually Haley was beginning think she was the crazy one.

How could he just share a bed with her? She was afraid to with the way her body seemed to be so heightened around him lately especially since the kiss. Nathan was obviously not feeling that way.

'Well don't look at me like we've not shared a bed before Haley.' Nathan teased then trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Haley rolled her eyes at his arrogance playfully. 'Don't remind me…' she said thinking back to Brooke's birthday weekend last year in Ocean City.

Nathan just smiled. 'I can do it again if yo..' his words were cut when he felt a sharp dig to his led. 'Haley..' He whispered harshly cutting her a nasty look.

'You try anything and I will kick your ass out of that bed you got it?'

'Got it. But you really should be giving me a body massage after that ….ok.' Nathan stepped back seeing Haley getting ready to attack again. He grabbed her two arms then lightly so as not to hurt her before picking her up at the waist and throwing the top half of her body over his shoulder.

'Nathan, put me down right now!' Haley whispered harshly.

Nathan chuckled. 'I'm putting you to bed before you attack me again.'

'Nathan…stop it.'

'Haley, shh…you don't want to wake Peyton and Jake.' He teased as he began walking them up the stairs.

'I swear I will get you back for this.'

'Oh, I'd like to see you try.' Nathan whispered back as he hoisted her more over his shoulder purposefully putting one of his hands on her ass. 'You've a serious ass Haley James.'

'I'm actually going to kill you. Move your damn hand Nathan.'

Nathan just tried to stifle his giggles as he carried her into the room before lighting dropping her to the bed smirking even more at her laboured breathing and the angry glare she was sending his way. 'They're right next door aren't they?' He mused. 'We better be quiet.' He smirked.

Haley crossed her eyes then. 'You're such an ass.'

'I just carried you up the stairs, you should be thanking me.'

'I didn't ask you to grope my ass.'

'You liked it.' Nathan winked.

'Oh my god, I'm going to bed.' Haley huffed then as she crawled away from him slipping under the covers.

Nathan went down to retrieve his bag before coming back upstairs to find one of the long decorative pillows resting in the middle of the bed.

'What is that?'

'It's so you don't grope me during the night?' Haley said back overly pleased with her little display all the while dying inside as Nathan got in shirtless beside her.

'Haley…come on I was messing. This bed is way too small to have that wedged between us.'

She just ignored him then and closed her eyes. Nathan took matters into his own hands then as he grabbed the pillow and tossed it off the bed before Haley could even retaliate.

'Hey..' She scolded as she went to climb out from under the covers across the bed to get it.

Nathan halted before swallowing hard realising she was still in her tank top from earlier with just her lace panties on, she'd obviously discarded her sweatpants when he'd gone downstairs. He felt his whole body heating up just staring at her as she leaned forward to get the cushion.

He was stirred from his obvious gazing when Haley came back with the incriminating cushion. 'Please Hales…that thing is just going to make it even more stuffy in here.' He said feeling the room just getting hotter and hotter by the second and he knew that was more down to the little display he had just witnessed.

Haley seemed completely oblivious to Nathan's obvious drooling as she settled under the covers then. Sighing, she knew he was right and it was already mega warm in this room. 'Fine, but…'

'I know, I know…I'm not going to pounce on you, if I remember right you were the one climbing me like a tree that morning we woke up in..'

'What were you saying?' Haley interrupted then as she teased him swaying the cushion over to the middle again.

'Nothing.' Nathan said resolutely as he settled under the sheet. 'Absolutely nothing.'

Haley just smiled to herself then as she tossed the cushion aside and turned on her side to face him. 'Thank you.' She said so softly then he wasn't sure if he had heard her right at all.

She could see the confusion written all over his face then. 'For making me forget.' She mumbled softly then with her eyes still closed.

Nathan just smiled at her then cupping his hand under his cheek facing her. God he wanted to kiss her so much in that moment he didn't know where these sudden surges of feelings were coming from. But they kept arising and when they did they were almost so overwhelming he felt like he could act on them without really realising the consequences they may have.

 _It was getting harder and harder to resist._

Desiring to touch her somehow Nathan leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead lingering there a little longer than necessary before pulling away and retreating to his side of the bed.

He didn't trust himself. He wanted to cuddle her so bad. He never felt like this before and it absolutely terrified him because he did not understand what was happening at all.

 **XXXXX**

'I'll have the pancakes with maple syrup as well please.' Haley smiled at Karen as she handed back the menu.

'Good choice girlie.' Peyton winked.

'They are the best pancakes I've ever had.' Nathan said confidently.

'Now I have very high expectations.' Haley mused.

'So as nice as this little breakfast date is I'm not buying it.' Peyton said overtly.

Haley stole a quick obvious glance at Nathan. _Fuck_. They figured they had it all under wraps with their surprising them in town for the weekend with the dinner last night. As far as Peyton and Jake knew they were all heading back today.

'What?' Nathan asked feigning ignorance.

'You two! You're being all nice and its weird.' Peyton mused.

Haley almost choked on her coffee feeling her body begin to tingle as it had lately when the subject of her and Nathan was brought up.

'As I've said a thousand times before we live together now and we have to be civil.' Nathan reiterated actually a little more frustrated than he should be at people's reaction to their friendship. _Why was it bothering him?_

'True…but he was an ass last night so some things will never change.' Haley quipped.

The gang just laughed at that as Nathan glared at Haley. He could tell when she was looking back at him smiling she really was teasing. He was actually grateful for the normality of it all.

'I touched her ass and she didn't like it.'

'Nathan…you're in a café with children around.' Haley admonished.

Jake just laughed. 'Why were you touching Haley's …'

'Ok can we stop this conversation?' Haley interrupted.

'No, I'm curious..' Peyton jibbed.

Much to Haley's relief Karen landed with their orders handing them out with her cheerful presence. 'Enjoy.' She smiled laughing as her ear's caught wind of the conversation the group were having.

'So….'

'Enough Peyton…we're closing that topic of conversation.' Haley mumbled with half the pancake in her mouth.

'You into Haley or something Peyt cause you seem to have a fascination with her ass.' Nathan teased.

'Not as much as you are.' Peyton quipped back as Nathan crossed his eyes at her wondering where she was going with that.

Haley heard her words and felt the awkwardness bubble again between her and Nathan but she tried to quash it as quick as it threatened to rise. 'I'm very jealous that this is yer local now.'

'The pancakes are the best aren't they?' Peyton laughed.

'So damn good.' Haley smiled.

The gang spent the next half hour immersed in general chit-chat about their lives smiling in satisfaction as they cleaned their plates.

'Here Karen…' Haley said as she took a seat at the counter handing over the bill.

'You treating everyone Miss James?' Karen teased.

'That I am, it's the least I can do.' Haley smiled.

Karen smiled back at the girl in front of her, she was wearing a blue tank top with light wash jeans, her hair was down and wavy, she just looked so radiant. 'It's nice to see you smiling again Haley.' Karen said honestly.

'I'm trying.' Haley quipped. 'Thank you Karen, I honestly don't remember much about the last time I was here but I know you were there for me.' She said timidly.

'And I know a certain someone else has been there for you.' Karen disclosed with that look in her eye.

Haley just looked at her not really sure what to say.

'Nathan…it's nice to see you two have become friends.'

Haley just smiled at that not really trusting her voice in that moment.

'He cares about you, you know that.' Karen smiled knowingly watching the shock flash across Haley's face at her words. She left her with that as she went into the back to fetch the orders.

Haley felt that tingling sensation spread across her body as Karen's words sunk in and she berated her body for the feelings that were stirring within it. 'Gosh, get a grip Haley.'

'Talking to yourself now?' Nathan teased as he saddled up beside her much to close for her to calm the sensations that were whirling within her down.

Haley just smiled at him hoping he wouldn;t goad her any further.

'Everything ok?' Nathan said when Haley didn't tease back in her usual manner.

'Yea, its fine.' Haley barely got out.

'So, are you two kids planning on staying here for the day or what?' Karen said coming out from inside again.

'Actually, I was wondering if mom was working today aunt Karen?' Nathan questioned a little hesitantly.

Karen just smiled. 'She's not actually and I'm sure she'd really like to see you.' She placed her hand on Nathan's elbow giving him a reassuring pat as she walked away then.

 **XXXXX**

It was 3.30 in the day now and Peyton and Jake's housewarming was well underway. It had been a relaxing get together with very few close friends, they'd all had a barbeque and were now enjoying a few drinks in their back garden.

'You know I did find it weird that Nathan and Haley were taking us for breakfast…now I understand how you pulled this off.' Peyton said looking around the garden that Brooke had so beautifully decorated.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he lost count at how many digs were throwing his way today about how friendly he and Haley had been recently. Even his high school friends who didn't even know him and Haley that well had joined in on it. It was beginning to frustrate him to know end.

What was confusing was it didn't seem to bother Haley one bit. She just kept laughing it off.

Nathan got up from his seat then carrying his drink with him as he walked in the back-double doors to the kitchen area to get himself another one. It was then he noticed Brooke at the water cooler and sighed to himself as she hastily sauntered over.

'Where were you?'

'Don't start Brooke, I'm really not in the mood.' Nathan curtly replied.

Haley was just about to make her way into the kitchen when she noticed the tension between the two so she stepped back and waited.

'You should have been there with us, for Haley…..that car journey was rough on her you know.'

'This isn't about Haley and you know it, this is about you and your insatiable need to have everyone bow down to your plans…I did what I could Brooke, I'm here today aren't I?'

Brooke crossed her arms glaring angrily at him. 'Well excuse me for trying to do something nice for our friends…you seem to be forgetting what is important here.'

'I'm bloody here today Brooke what more do you want?'

'Don't you raise your voice at me Nathan.' Brooke spat back angrily.

'You of anyone should understand.' Nathan said lowering his voice then although the few people that were already in the kitchen had begun to leave.

'And what do you mean by that?' Brooke quipped.

'Does Victoria's name ring a bell. You know what it's like! I tried my best to get away Friday evening I couldn.t..'

'So, you ended up getting a flight down, that was convenient..'

Nathan felt his temper flare then. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I think you know.'

'Oh, I don't think I do so you're going to have to spell it out Brooke.'

'We had all decided we were getting the car together, the four of us and then your sorry ass doesn't show and Haley had to come with us alone over that same bridge might I add….'

Haley leant back against the wall outside feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she listened to Brooke's words. _Fuck_. She really wish she hadn't of gone there. This was going to turn ugly, she could feel it.

Nathan felt his heart begin to race the same way it always did when the accident or anything in relation to it was brought up. 'Well I remember not so long ago telling you it wasn't a good idea asking Haley to come down here so don't you dare put this on me!' Nathan flared then trying to reign in his anger.

'This is different. You agreed to go with her.' Brooke started. 'Would you have come in the car on your own?'

Nathan crossed his eyes as he just glared at her. 'You have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Oh, I think I..'

'NO…' Nathan shouted then as he dropped his can down harshly on the counter. 'No, you don't…you weren't there Brooke….it didn't happen to you….so why can't you just leave it alone?' He fumed then clearly very anxious and upset as he stormed out of the kitchen area.

Haley waited a few seconds before stepping in where she sought out Brook standing beside the counter looking very troubled. 'You heard that?' Brooke said frowning. 'I didn't realise he was so upset about it all, I thought he was doing ok.' She said feeling slightly upset herself then.

'Yea.' Haley said softly. 'It's not your fault Brooke.'

'Hey….there's no need to get upset.' Haley said coming over to her. 'I think Nathan felt you were attacking him over not being bothered about all of this.'

'I kind of was, I guess I just thought he was doing better you know.' Brooke admitted feeling guilty then.

 _Far from it._ Haley thought but she wasn't sure if she could voice it to Brooke, For some reason it just didn't feel right. 'Has Lucas said anything?'

'Not really, I mean I've been away with the roadshow the last two weeks, why?'

'It's just….Nathan he is doing fine… ok just maybe not as well as you'd think.' Haley admitted then hoping Brooke wouldn't question her further.

'He was just so angry.' She said softly. 'I've just made it all worse.' She sighed then.

'Don't worry just give him a few hours to cool, we both know Nathans a hot head…come on.' Haley said trying to pull her friend out of her flunk. 'Let's just go out and enjoy the evening.'

'Haley can I ask you a pretty big favour first?' Brook said then cringing a little.

'Oh, I know that look…' Haley hesitated.

'Can you just check on him for me? I just….I feel like he might need someone..'

Haley just nodded as she looked towards the door that was slammed shut knowing he was in very bad form from that encounter. _This should be fun._

XXXXX

It was about half an hour later when Haley came upon Nathan's form just standing at the bridge looking out. He was standing there in his black polo t-shirt and jeans, from the distance she could see his jaw locked and his eyes stern. He looked completely troubled.

'Thought I might find you here.' Haley said then as she came to stand beside him looking out onto the gushing river below.

Neither said anything for a good while just allowing themselves to allow the immensity of what happened here wash over them. Haley walked over to the other side of the bridge then and crouched down fingering the flowers that still adorned this roadside. Over 3 months and people were still marking their condolences.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek then and caught it before more could fall swallowing the painful lump in her throat.

'I should have been in the car Haley.' Nathan said quietly then breaking Haley from her grievances. She hadn't even heard him come over here.

'What? No, I was fine Nathan…really.' And she was being honest, as nice as it would have been to have him there Haley had actually being ok. She'd been nervous but the tips her therapist had given her and what they had spoke about had helped her massively.

'We agreed to go together and then I just let you off, she was right…I'm an idiot I should have..'

'Nathan..' Haley interrupted sternly then finding his rambling endearing but decided not to call him out on it.

He glanced at her then from where he had been tugging on his hair in frustration. 'You remember that day we were back here and I destroyed this…' She said softly as she pointed to the roadside memorial. Nathan nodded desolately. 'You helped me that day,….no one would tell me what I needed to hear only you. You told me she was gone.' Haley swallowed then feeling her voice quiver. 'And you knew it would break me all over again but you did it because it was the only way I could have survived. You've already helped me more than you know. ' She said softly then.

'But…Haley.' He began then not really understanding why she was being so nice right now. 'Were you annoyed with me? Can you just be honest please?' He said then.

She looked up into his blue eyes then that seemed to be washed with worry. 'No because I knew you weren't going to come in the car Nathan.' She said quietly then. She watched as the flicker of realisation crossed his eyes before his jaw locked again with sheer unwillingness.

'What?...No this isn't about that Haley I was working.' Nathan began then feeling himself growing agitated again. 'Why does everyone think I have some problem with getting in the car?!' He got out.

 _Because you do._ Haley hesitated then knowing it was best to thread carefully than just fire out the truth at him. 'When was the last time you were in a car Nathan?'

'Seriously….' He began as he gazed down at Haley only to realise her eyes were full on concern and she was in fact very serious. 'I don't know Haley…a few weeks ago.'

'Was it the last time we were coming back from here?'

'I don't know, maybe….I've been in one since the accident Haley so I don't know where you're going with this.'

'But you never take a cab in New York…maybe once, you used to always..'

'Dammit Haley…I never took cabs in New York, the whole reason I don't have a car up there is because I can walk everywhere.' He said feeling his frustration rise again.

'Don't snap at me Nathan I'm trying to help.' Haley raised her voice then.

'I don't need your help Haley…..I'm over it ok, what happened here happened…it's over.' He said finally then as he took a step away from her. He sunk down onto the grass then beside the roadside memorial and tried to calm his staggered breathing.

Haley took a few moments before crouching down beside him then. 'You ok?' She said calmly then as she ran her hand soothingly up and down his arm.

It only served to make him feel worse, Nathan's emotions were getting to him, the fact that everyone was beginning to see through him realising he was really not ok and everything that was transpiring with Haley was beginning to cloud his usually logical, rational mind. Her touch was all he could focus on and all he could feel right now.

'I'm fine, I just need a minute.' He just about got the words out and felt her movement on his arm begin to cease much to his relief and disappointment. He didn't understand. Usually when he got mad he pushed her away, she was angry with him, he knew that, usually she would storm off. It was confusing him that she was still here and acting like this.

He was jolted completely from his racing thoughts when he felt her run hand up through his messy bangs before leaving a kiss on his head and walking away from him.

That tingling sensation on his head was all he could feel.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later Haley pulled up in front of the beach house and gasped.

'Stunning…isn't it?' Karen smiled at the young girls reaction.

'It's beautiful.' Haley supplied as she took in the oak green house with white windows and side balconies.

Karen popped out of the drivers seat then opening the boot for Haley. 'Thanks Karen.' She said then as she handed her Nathan's bag. It was past 7 in the evening now and the gathering had finished up about an hour ago, some of the gang had actually decided to go onto Tric while Haley had politely declined saying she would look after Jenny. That was until Karen had asked her about Nathan's whereabouts and she somehow had found herself here.

She hadn't seen him since the bridge earlier, she'd expected him to come back to Peyton's but he never showed. Haley hoped her instincts were right.

As she shut down the boot to walk towards the house Karen's voice halted her. 'You're doing a good thing, you know.' Haley looked at her questionably. 'I'm going to say something to you that I said to Nathan after everything, you both will get each other through this…you know that.' Karen said softly and kindly.

Haley just nodded and smiled. 'Thank you Karen.' She said again this time not really sure what exactly she was thanking her for.

Haley felt her resolve sway as she walked up then front steps. Surely this was strange right? Her coming to see him like this without any of their friends around, it wasn't normal. But then again they were friends now and this is what friends did. She'd come and see Lucas if he was upset, this was the same.

She kept telling herself that as she knocked softly on the front door. She didn't want to go down the other path where her feelings for him were becoming somewhat blurred and she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she just wanted to be close to him.

'Haley…' Deb answered the door then with a very welcoming smile.

'Hi, Ms Scott..' Haley said shyly then feeling a little awkward. She wondered if Deb knew how much they supposedly despised each other.

'Oh, you can call me Deb you know that.' Deb said referring to the last time they had actually met. 'Come on in.'

Haley walked in then not really able to hide her reaction to the splendour of their beach house. 'This place is….wow.' It was open planned but what struck Haley the most about it was how homey it felt, she gazed at the lighthouse from the front living room window.'

'There is a beautiful view of the ocean from here, you'll see in the morning..are you staying?'

'Oh gosh, no Ms Scott….Deb, that would be rude of me. I just came to drop off Nathan's stuff.'

'He went up for a nap about twenty minutes ago, thanks for that Haley I'm sure he'll appreciate it.'

Haley smiled then a little awkwardly grateful to Deb for speaking. 'So, come on in will have something to drink.'

'It's exactly that, you know what's best for you….in fact it was very brave of you to decide to do that.' Deb said then speaking of Haley's decision to defer her final placement and begin waitressing.

'Yea, I suppose…it's just being a very confusing time.' Haley admitted softly as she ran her finger around the rim of the cup. Her had Deb had been chatting for well over a half an hour now, mostly about her life since the accident.

'Without a doubt, you seem to be doing well Haley all things considering.'

'What about you, is this place home for you or..'

'What? Nathan doesn't tell you these things…' Deb teased softly then knowing well what her boy was like.

Haley huffed good naturedly. 'Nathan doesn't really like to talk about it.' She admitted honestly.

'He's always being very guarded Haley; Dan has made him that way and I can openly admit now that I certainly didn't help when he was young. But he is such a softy at heart, can I ask you because he wouldn't tell me?' She began then looking at Haley earnestly who nodded. 'How is he doing since the car accident…'

Haley could see Deb's eyes glistening with unshed tears. 'He's telling us all he's doing ok but….' She hesitated then.

'He's not is he?…'

Haley nodded solemnly then shaking her head back and forth.

'I'm so glad he has you, you know when I met you at the hospital that day I thought you were his girlfriend and it only made me more upset realising I really was so cut out of his life.'

Haley chuckled good naturedly at that. 'Trust me I'm far from it…' She said amusedly.

'That's a shame.'

'Nathan and I….we…' Haley began not really sure how to explain this. 'We haven't always seen eye to eye…let's put it that way.'

Deb just smiled. 'And now…' She seemed to be excited by the prospect that something had shifted between them which Haley found but oddly comforting and strange.

'Now we're friends.' Haley smiled then which Deb returned.

'Look I've chewed your ear off enough Haley, if you want to drop this up to Nathan I'm sure he's had more than enough sleep. It's the second room on the right…'

'Sure.' Haley said then.

'Oh, and Haley…you are more than welcome to stay you know, just if it gets late.'

'Thank you.' Haley smiled then before she began her trek up the stairs.

She opened the door to Nathan's room quietly and smiled despite her reservations as she glanced at his walls covered in posters of basketballs stars, there was even a child-like basketball hoop in the corner of the room with a squishy ball something she presumed he'd had as a child. This was obviously his room growing up and it hadn't changed much.

She glanced over towards the bed then and frowned. Nathan was sleeping on his side, just thrown down in his outfit from earlier, he looked troubled even while he was asleep.

She carefully sat up on the bed then beside him before bending down and running her hands through his bangs again softly. She wasn't sure what was coming over her lately but she just wanted to touch him all the time.

Nathan moaned groggily in his sleep then, her touch slightly stirring him and he opened his eyes lazily. 'Hey..' Haley whispered softly.

Nathan pulled back then a little confused trying to wake himself up more as he leaned up on his elbow.

She held back her laugh then at how scruffy his hair looked from where he ad obviously being tossing and turning, damn him looking so adorable after a nap.

'What are you doing here Haley?' Nathan questioned; his tone was slightly defensive but she was expecting it none the less.

'Well you didn't come back…'

'Yea, there was a reason for that.'

Great, so she was dealing with this Nathan. 'I just brought your stuff over.' Haley said then refusing to retaliate, she was much to tired to argue about this. Especially when she was already exhausted from the myriad of confusing thoughts and feelings she was having in relation to him.

She wondered if he felt it at all, he seemed to remain perfectly unaffected by what had happened between them two weeks ago all the while her body seemed to be just craving him. _It was dangerous._

'Won't they find that strange Haley…' He began then as he sat up on the bed before glancing at his alarm clock seeing it was already quarter to 9.

'Who? What are you talking about?'

'Our 'friends'' Nathan said sarcastically making quotation marks with his hands. 'You heard them; they had a field day today taking the piss out of us…surely you coming over here with my stuff is going to warrant a fucking comedy show.' He got out then as he went over to the window cracking it open to let in some fresh air.

'Where is this coming from?' Haley began then oddly confused.

Nathan turned to look at her then. 'Come on Haley…you're the one that nearly had a heart attack when Peyton came in on us this morning..'

'Well yea…..can you imagine what they would have said?'

Nathan just scoffed then, feeling agitated more so by the fact that Haley seemed so opposed to the idea of anyone seeing them together. _We're not together, we're just friends._ A voice inside his head kept reminding him but it did little to quell his annoyance.

'I don't understand, you just said they were taking the piss out of us today…surely her coming in on us this morning would have made that worse.' Haley said becoming very confused with what he was getting at.

'Yea well you seemed to enjoy it.' Nathan said then.

'What?' Nathan come on,' Haley got up then from his bed going to stand close to him. She reached out but he pulled away. 'I mean it is kind of funny….it must be for them.' She reasoned trying to dispel the tension in the room.

He didn't reply to her then, instead he just went to grab his bag dropping it on the bed harshly before rummaging through it.

Haley sighed softly. 'What's going on with you?' She questioned again then. She was utterly confused. If anything, Nathan should be the one lapping up the fun from all of this, surely the fact that people were finding their friendship funny wasn't getting to him? Because that made absolutely no sense.

'Nothing.' Nathan quipped back agitated with himself. _Why wasn't this affecting her? Or maybe the question he should have been asking was why was it affecting him?_ 'You should go Haley…we wouldn't want anyone finding out about this now would we?' His tone was laced with sarcasm.

'This is ridiculous.' Haley sighed. 'You're being ridiculous.'

'Well you know where the door is.' Nathan said resolutely as he grabbed his change of clothes and went into his ensuite without another word.

Haley sighed before glancing at the time realising it was too late now to go looking for a lift back home. She would deal with all their questions tomorrow. Maybe if she got up in time she could hail a lift back before everyone realised where she was.

She didn't really want her friends to know why she was here, she could deal with the jokes but she just didn't want them to question anymore, she was already confused about the state of her relationship with Nathan and she was even more confused now. She couldn't work out why he would be pissed because of the jokey comments being made about their friendship? If anything, she'd have expected to be more hurt by it while he'd just laugh it off, the tables had been massively turned between them.

Deciding it would be better for both of them if Haley was gone when he came out of the shower she went to his wardrobe mooching around for an old t-shirt to throw on her before she quietly left his room and padded across the hallway delighted when she found the spare room across the way. Sinking underneath the covers sleep found Haley straight away as pure exhaustion took over her.

Nathan jumped up panting heavily as he gripped the bed covers. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it shuddering in his ear drums.

He had been screaming for her that much he was sure of. She was in the car with him as the water submerged them both.

And he couldn't break through the glass.

Nathan felt like he was choking, he could still feel the water filling up his lungs. It was just getting harder and harder to breath.

Struggling he stumbled out of the bed. In his semi awoken haze, he crossed the hallway into the spare room directly across from his and abruptly opened the door noticing her body there curled beneath the covers. His heart was still pounding hardly against his chest…'Haley..' He called out then just like he had in that car moments before.

It had felt so real.

He clambered into the bed not wasting another second as he pulled her into him just willing the water to clear his airwaves again so he could breathe.

Haley came out from her sleep rather abruptly when she heard the panic in Nathan's voice, before she knew it he had pulled her against him, he was holding her so tight, she could hear his staggered breathing. She realised then he had been dreaming and she wondered if he'd even fully woke, his body was shaking slightly and she could feel his heart thumping against her. She ran her hand up there soothingly against his chest…'Nathan..' she whispered softly then hoping to break him from whatever was happening to him.

He laid his head down on her shoulder again and she knew he was trying to calm himself as his vice grip on her had loosened just a little.

'Your ok…' Haley whispered softly then as she ran her hand through his hair hoping it would soothe him. The pair stayed like that for several minutes.

She froze then momentarily as she felt him begin to leave soft, gentle kisses against her shoulder blade up towards her neck. When he hit her sensitive spot, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her and that's what seemed to do it for him. Nathan immediately captured her lips with his then, groaning into the kiss as he ferociously attacked her lips, she opened her mouth for him instantly their tongues meeting which caused simultaneous moans of pleasure to escape both of them. He was kissing her so hard, it felt full of desperation as he pulled her more against him and slanted his mouth to explore her further. When breath became an issue Nathan reluctantly pulled away from her gazing into her brown eyes that were washed with lust and confusion.

She felt her own heart thud in her chest at his heated gaze which soon turned to complete and utter helplessness as it dawned on him what had happened.

Nathan felt like an idiot for what had happened as soon as the heightened emotions from his dream began to wear off he realised what he had just done. He could see the confused look that marred her features now and he knew he had fucked up massively, why had he kissed her like that? It had happened before he had even realised.

Nathan swallowed hard pulling away before he felt Haley grip his arm then. He glanced at her wearily feeling his body still scorching from the kiss. He wanted her again and he couldn't understand how that kiss hadn't quenched his desire for at least a while. It only seemed to make it worse.

Biting his lip timidly he watched as she pulled him back against her chest. He rested his head on her chest then feeling her heartbeat calm his racing mind as she began to run her hands through his hair soothingly.

Haley felt her heart rate rise at the adorable look he was giving her in that moment, Nathan never nervously bit his lip like that. She knew he was feeling incredible apprehensive with what had just happened so without thinking she pulled him against her again and just held him. It was what he needed.

Truthfully it was what they both needed.

 **Chapter 18 up soon, please keep leaving reviews guys 😊.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nathan groaned rolling over coming out of his sleep and felt the empty space beside him. He sat up abruptly then as the events of last night slowly started to come to him. He glanced towards Haley's side of the bed then wondering had she just slipped out but knowing in the back of his mind that she really wasn't coming back.

He'd screwed up massively. Not only had he been a prick all day, but then he had to go and do that last night. She had wanted it though, didn't she? It certainly felt like she wanted it as much as Nathan did but then he had acted on complete and utter instinct not really remembering questioning himself if he should have done it or not.

Reluctantly getting out of bed Nathan went across the short distance to his room retrieving his phone. Sighing he noticed the missed call but it wasn't from whom he had hoped.

Nathan came down to the kitchen in his blue polo shirt and jeans. He hated having to ask his mom this but his need to know where she'd wondered off to was winning out more than anything. 'Did you see Haley mom?' He asked so casually he even surprised himself.

Deb sent him a soft smile as she poured the two of them some coffee. 'She left very early.' She said then as she handed Nathan his coffee. 'Is everything ok did you..'

'Nothing like that happened.' Nathan interrupted stealthily.

'I was going to say did you two sort things out. She seemed worried yesterday.'

Nathan couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips then. 'I don't know.' He said pathetically. 'I made it worse.' He answered honestly then.

Deb just gave him a concerned smile then. 'She cares about you a lot that girl, I'm sure you two will work things out.'

The doorbell rang then and Nathan practically pounced to open it hoping it was in fact Haley who was at the door. He couldn't hide the pure look of disappointment on his face.

'Truce.' Brooke said holding up a brown paper bag between her fingers.

Nathan stepped out front taking the paper bag and leaving it to rest on the porch table. Brooke went to sit down first and Nathan followed. 'Have you seen Haley?' He couldn't help but ask then not really caring what sort of questions it would conjure up.

'No, why?' Brooke asked softly.

'Doesn't matter.' Nathan muttered then.

'Look…' They both began then and smiled despite the circumstances.

'I was out of line Nate….I was just so desperate for everyone to just have a good time and for things to be how they used to and you not coming down on Friday and then the thing with Haley travelling alone….you were just an easy target that's all, I shouldn't have.'

'I shouldn't have left Haley on her own though I know that.'

'I know you don't admit it but I know you care about Haley a lot, I was just saying that because I knew it would get you to listen, I am sorry though.'

'It's fine Brooke.' Nathan said then as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looking out towards the ocean in front of him.

'I'd like to think we are friends so if there's anything more going on you can talk to me Nathan.'

'I know.' He said then as he glanced back at her. 'Thanks Brooke.'

'And I'll help you sort the Haley situation out, look at it as my make it up to you card.'

'What? There's nothing to sort..' Nathan began only to be interrupted by Brook scoffing.

'Come on, you are acting like your brother your being all broody.'

'I am not acting broody.' Nathan said adamantly.

Brooke just laughed. 'Look I know something happened and it wasn't yer usual spats so let me make it up to both of you.'

'Brooke.' Nathan warned not liking where this was going one bit.

'Trust me, you two need this, just be outside Karen's café in two hours. Bye.' She said quickly before bouncing away very pleased with how her morning of grovelling had gone.

XXXXX

Nathan was starting to feel very nervous as he turned the corner towards Karen's Café, he was beginning to wonder if Haley would even have agreed to this especially after the way she bolted this morning. And then, if she had agreed what was he going to say to her? Should he even mention the kiss again? It had been hard enough bringing it up the first time it happened, Nathan wasn't even sure what he could say, it's not like he could apologise for kissing her because truth be told he had realised he really wasn't that sorry.

He was usually so confident and collected even in situations like this, he usually had no problem overtly discussing something like that.

But with Haley, it was so different. He just seemed to revert to a fumbling schoolboy around her and it was equally embarrassing as it was frustrating. He needed to get his head together before he faced her again.

Unfortunately for Nathan there was no time for that as he heard her shout him. 'Nathan…' Haley called him and he glanced across the road at her. She was wearing white denim shorts with a little green t-shirt and her shorter blonde hair was left down naturally. He felt his nerves increase at the sight of her and all too soon she was in front of him.

'Hey…' Nathan managed to get out as he put his fumbling hands into his pockets hoping she didn't pick up on how nervous he actually was. _Get a grip Nathan, it's Haley._

'Hey…' Haley smiled up at him then noting how handsome he looked in that blue polo, she absolutely loved that colour on him, she always had. She observed then that his hair seemed to be getting longer on top again and she always liked it when it grew out messily like that.

'So did Brooke tell you…' He began then as Haley shrugged her shoulders playfully.

'Brooke was like be outside the café at 2 o'clock and that's it.' Haley mused.

'Ok so she's planned something…' Nathan began and couldn't help but smirk at the look on Haley's face. He was actually grateful for Brooke's distraction now as it seemed to dispel any awkward tension between them rather quickly.

'Dear lord this can't be good.' Haley half-joked.

'She wanted to make it up to me but this isn't Brooke's fault Haley….I'm sorry about yesterday, she pissed me off and I took it out on you because you were the only one there and I..'

'It's fine..' Haley interrupted then.

'Haley, it's not fine….I'd actually prefer the other you to come out and get mad at me, your kind of freaking me out lately…' He semi-joked then.

Haley could tell he was quite nervous about all of this and it was so endearing. She chuckled softy then at his words. 'I guess the bitch is locked away.' She teased then referring to what Nathan had often called her although he hadn't called her that in a very long time.

Nathan just shook his head then at her words.

'Look it was hard enough on both of us being back here yesterday, so there's no reason to apologise or make this any harder.' Haley reasoned then softly.

She really was something and he was only beginning to realise how selfless she truly was. 'Brooke did say this is just what we need….' Nathan said then grateful that he'd said his piece now and they could move forward and just enjoy the rest of the day.

'Aren't you a little bit concerned about what she's planned?' Haley questioned then as the two began making their way to the café.

Nathan shrugged. 'How bad can it be?'

'Ok I take it back this is awful.' Nathan admitted then as he and Haley had retrieved the first card that Brooke had left in a little plant pot outside the café doors.

Haley just giggled. 'She wants to torture us doesn't she?'

'Yep.' Nathan said popping the p. 'She would bloody love this, I'm surprised she hasn't got secret cameras.'

Haley just laughed again. 'I wouldn't put it past her.'

'Ok…let's do this. If Brooke thinks we're gonna back down from this she's wrong' Nathan said surprising Haley then. 'What did the card say again?'

'Walk to the ice cream stall on the market dock. On your way there say 3 things that you've always liked about the other person. (come on you two I know you can put your differences aside….winky face)' Haley read out then rolling her eyes at Brooke's sarcasm.

'Show me..' Nathan said sure enough seeing the little winky face drawing Brooke had scribbled on the card. He smirked then. 'Ok…I'll go first.' He seemed to be deep in thought as he scratched his head clearly looking very troubled.

'Come on…it's not that hard to think of.' Haley berated him then in shock. 'You're mean.'

'You already know that.' Nathan teased back. 'I'm only messing with you Hales.' He countered then. 'Ok I like how selfless you are, you always put everyone first even though sometimes you get a little lost by doing that but..' Nathan seemed to hesitate then before finishing his sentence 'sometimes I find your kindness staggering Haley.' He admitted softly then.

Haley felt her heart begin to thump wildly against her chest at his words, so loud she put her hands up against it wondering if Nathan could hear it. She glanced across finding him staring into her brown eyes and she just smiled at him not trusting her voice at all.

'And…' Nathan continued then 'I like the fact that you don't take any crap from me, you never have…'

'I thought you hated that about me.' Haley teased jokingly.

'Well it has infuriated me to know end.' Nathan teased back. 'but your just different and …'

'Oh god different.' Haley mused. She hated when guys said that magic word to her.

'Different good.' Nathan smiled then feeling an overwhelming urge to take her hand but he fought against it because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

'And finally,….I like your ass.' Nathan joked then lightening the atmosphere around him.

Haley smacked his elbow then. 'Nathan.' She said baffled by his sudden change of tone. 'Seriously…'

'What? We have to say one physical attribute.' He teased. 'And it looks really good in those shorts.'

'Nathan…' Haley said feeling her cheeks fire up.

Nathan smiled at the blush that seemed to creep up her cheeks, the girl could never take a compliment whether it was brazen or not. 'Ok Haley, I like how natural you are…' He began only to receive an odd look from Haley and he continued 'with your appearance I mean…you're not covered in tan like a lot of girls and you're just different.' Nathan had another word at the tip of his tongue but he just didn't have the guts to say it. He was already feeling exposed enough as it was.

'There's that word again.' Haley joked albeit smiling.

'Different good Haley….you see where I'm going with this?' Nathan said amusedly.

Haley laughed. 'Ok, my turn.' She said all excitedly, he found it so endearing.

'Right I like how you try not to burden people like me or Lucas, Brooke with what's going on in your life….while I don't always agree with it. 'Haley mused 'you're always looking out for everyone and you never want them to worry.'

'I've always liked your work ethic' Nathan looked at her surprisingly then 'Yea…' Haley admitted. 'I always admired the energy you had with your work and your approach, it was always very motivating and I always said I would give the same level of focus and drive to my nursing.' Haley said softly.

'It actually used to piss me off how good you were at working so hard because you always seemed so relaxed and put together and I was up the walls.' Haley laughed remembering.

'Believe me, I wasn't.' Nathan admitted then quietly.

'Yea, I know that now.' Haley said as she nudged his shoulder.

'Oh and…'

'Physical attributes, that's pretty obvious Hales….' Nathan goaded.

'Here we go…' Haley said with a roll of her eyes. 'Are we onto the things we hate about each other yet.'

'Haha.' Nathan deadpanned. 'Physical attributes would never make the list there for either of us.' He teased further earning even more of a blush from Haley.

'Ok….I guess I like your height.' Haley said then as she openly scoped him out deciding she was happy with that answer.

Nathan scoffed then coming to a halt in the middle of the street. 'My height….seriously Hales that's the best you can do.'

'What? I think that's a nice thing to say!' She said holding back her smile as she noticed the displeased look on Nathan's face. He was too easy sometimes.

'I've always liked our height difference.' She admitted honestly.

'Oh, so now you're making this about yourself.' Nathan smirked then.

'Well I guess I've being spending waaay too much time around you.' Haley playfully shoved him then and he went to grab her.

'Ahh….Nathan don't please.' Haley squealed as his hands went straight to the sides of her ribs tickling her.

'What was that you said Haley….you like what?'

'Na…th….an….st..op' Haley got out between breaths. ' I can't….breathe.' She let out feeling his hands seize their assault on her waist, it had now turned to a gentle rubbing as he rubbed soft circles against her skin. She felt everything within her heighten from his touch, her whole body becoming aroused.

The playful moment had passed now and a stifling charge was in the air again between them. Haley swallowed hard as she glanced at Nathan's now darkened orbs.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' A lady with shoulder length brunette hair stepped out of the shop behind them giving them condescending looks as the pair broke apart to move out of her way.

Nathan didn't know if he wanted to hit the lady with her silly stiff handbag or go over and thank her for putting a stop to what could have happened. Was it really all one sided though or did Haley feel it too? He could visibly see her chest rising and falling, her skin scorching to the touch beneath his, surely this wasn't all just him? He sighed then taking a step away from her again ironically, trying to clear the air between them despite the two of them standing outside.

'Isn't the ice cream hut down there?' Haley said then as she pointed across the road.

'Yea. Is that where the next card is at?' Nathan asked her then grateful to her for getting them back on track. He had no singular coherent taught in his head right now only that he wanted to pin her against that shop wall and have his way with her.

'Yea.' Haley answered finally feeling the heat leave her body.

The two came upon the little ice cream hut then and the elderly man seemed to smile knowingly at them. 'Your friend is a little scary.' He joked and Nathan laughed. 'She sure is.' He agreed taking the card from him.

'Open it, open it, open it.' Haley said excitedly.

'Ok Hales, give me a…' Nathan held his hands in the hair shrugging as Haley snapped the card from him.

She smiled before frowning at what was wrote down there.

'What is it?' Nathan asked then feeling his curiosity get the better of him.

'Order each other's favourite ice-cream and go for a walk down to the lamp post at the end of the docks. While you're walking ask each other two of the following questions..woah.' Haley said then as Nathan peered in.

'Did she really list out all them ten questions?'

'Oh Brooke…' Haley said shaking her head. 'Will we just say we did…' Haley began.

'Oh no…we're doing this Haley, right to the end. I'm not letting Brooke win.'

'Now you're just being stubborn.' Haley countered.

'Well you would know.' Nathan jibbed back. 'So what ice-cream am I having Haley?'

The two began their walk again with two cones in hand, they were walking alongside the docks now beside the river, an evening breeze was rippling through the air and the town had gotten much quieter.

'You cold?' Nathan asked then as he noticed Haley rubbing her arms gently.

'It's got a little chilly, maybe it was the ice cream.' Haley said laughing slightly.

'I've no jacket Hales, I could give you my shirt…but the I'd have to go topless and well you wouldn't be able to resist. .'

'What I'd just pounce is it….' Haley joked alongside him

'That's the one.' Nathan laughed. 'Come here.' He said then as he pulled Haley into a hug rubbing his warm, calloused hands down her arms.

'That better?' He said then as he pulled away.

 _If only we could stay like that_. Haley thought. 'Yea, you're like a human radiator, it's not fair.' she huffed.

Nathan just chuckled as he walked a little closer to her, purposefully hitting his arm against her as the pair strolled along.

'Ok….so I'll pick a question and you can ask me the same one.' Haley said as she scanned through the card. 'Some of these are really hard to read.' She muttered.

'How about we just go with the first two.'

'Okay…tell the other person one thing you are afraid of, be honest here.' Haley read out softly.

'How about I go first this time…' Haley said then, she could practically feel the trepidation to speak coming off Nathan. _I thought Brooke was keeping this fun and simple._

It was a few minutes before she spoke again.

'I'm afraid of moving on without Quinn.' She admitted softly then. 'Like making memories without her, having fun….I'm afraid I'll forget her laugh, her smell…just everything…' Haley said sadly.

Nathan didn't say anything instead just giving her hand a gentle squeeze then before letting go much to Haley's disappointment.

'I'm afraid of Dan.' Nathan admitted and he noticed the look of dread on Haley's face then and he quickly continued .'Not like that…' He said wondering if she was actually thinking of it in that light. 'More so his power…..the type of person he is becoming or the type of person he'll turn into if things don't go his way.' Nathan revealed then. He wasn't sure where that came from but walking in the late evening like this with Haley beside him it just felt easy. He'd never actually voiced his concerns over Dan, not to Lucas, his mother…anyone. So, he felt a sense of relief from finally getting that off his chest with a simmering sense of dread in relation to the situation he found himself in. He felt Haley slip her arm in so they were joined at the elbow and he smiled at the action.

'Nathan…' She began softly then…'Have you ever considered….ok don't take this the wrong way but have you ever considered that working for your father may not be the best thing for you?' She rushed out the ending then afraid she wouldn't actually spit it out at all.

'I'm not going to get mad Haley.' Nathan chuckled then at her actions, god she was strange at times. 'I haven't really thought about it…' He revealed then shrugging as they walked along.

'Maybe it's worth considering.'

'Just…I can't, you know' Nathan said then as he looked directly into her eyes. She could see it in his eyes from his admission, it was like he had succumbed to the fact that there was no alternative for him and she had a feeling it had been this way for years when it came to Dan Scott.

Haley swallowed back the words that were on the tip of her tongue before glancing down at the card again, Nathan had opened up a little about it probably more than he ever had to her in their time of knowing each other, she decided it was best not to push it any further tonight and it wasn't fair on him, the topic of Dan Scott itself was very ugly, it would only seep the enjoyment out of their evening. 'Ok next question…you can go first with this one, tell the other person something that no one else knows.'

'Juicy..' Nathan joked then as the end of the docks they were currently walking on came into sight. 'Ok…' He thought about it for a moment before deciding that after Haley's admission earlier, this might make her smile. 'The last conversation I had with Quinn was about you.' He said sincerely then as Haley paused and just looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar. 'What?' She said so softly.

'Yea…' Nathan said as he nudged her along with him so they could continue walking.

'Well you can't just leave it at that, what did she say?' _When was this? Was it Karen's house that day?_ All these questions were mulling in her mind.

'We only had to say one thing Hales.' Nathan had to bite his lip to keep the smirk from forming.

'You can't just say that and then not tell me what the conversation was about.' Haley exasperated.

'It was about you.' Nathan smirked.

'Stop being a smart ass.' Haley said slapping him playfully.

'Ok honestly she told me to get my head out of my ass and…' Nathan began only to be interrupted by Haley laughing. 'That sounds like Quinnie.'

'And what….' Haley prodded then as Nathan seemed to hesitate.

'She just told me to be nicer to you.' Nathan smiled softly, he was holding back and he had a feeling Haley knew it but he hoped she would let it go…

' _Nate….come here.' Quinn said catching him off guard._

 _Nathan couldn't help role his eyes wondering if Haley had gone to complain to her after they had been fighting like cats and dogs all day._

' _What?' He said exasperated as the two stepped inside Karen's house while the rest were seated out back in the garden._

' _Don't roll your eyes at me.' Quinn said._

' _Well I'm sorry your sister has just been a grade A bitch today and if she's come to you to complain..'_

' _My sister hasn't said a word to me.'_

' _Oh…' Nathan realised then feeling a little sheepish._

' _But it wouldn't take an idiot to figure out the crap your pulling..'_

' _The crap I'm pulling?' Nathan said stunned. 'As if I'm the only one here.'_

' _Just get your head out of your ass Nathan.' Quinn admitted then shocking the young man standing in front of her, she knew she had him then. 'I know you like her.'_

' _I….what? ..No' Nathan struggled to form a sentence then as Quinn's words washed over him. What was with this fucked up day? If anything, if anyone had been watching Haley and him today they would say the exact opposite. 'You're crazy.' He said then as he ran his hand through his hair._

' _No, you crazy. How long has this being going on for….years!' Quinn admonished answering her own questions then. 'There's something there between you two and you know it.'_

 _Nathan opened his mouth to answer only Quinn continued on. 'And you know what maybe it's not what I think but if anything, you could be good friends, actually I think you could both be really great friends.'_

' _How much have you had to drink?'_

' _Not enough.' Quinn answered honestly. 'Seriously Nate, if Haley knew I was saying this we wouldn't be sisters.' He couldn't help smile at that._

' _Please just stop all of this, a girl like Haley…she isn't going to wait around, if you like her you need to start acting like it.' Quinn said softly then giving Nathan a tap on the shoulder before she walked away._

'She told you to be nicer.' Haley mused breaking Nathan from his thoughts. Nathan just nodded still thinking about it all.

'Ok…I guess it's my turn…oh look there's the card.' Haley said distractedly then as they reached the end of the dock ,the card was stuck to the lamppost.

'Not so fast.' Nathan said as he snapped the card. 'You have to tell me something.'

'Damn you and your height.' Haley whined.

'I thought you liked how tall I am.'

'You're never going to let that go now are you?'

'No..' Nathan laughed.

'Ok….' Haley rolled her eyes before telling him this knowing he was going to tell everyone. 'I cheated on a test once.'

'Haley James cheated?' Nathan admonished playfully.

'It was finals in school and mom was sick the night before, dad was working.'

'So, what did you do?' Nathan asked her then.

'I had the key to the tutoring centre and where they kept the tests so …' Haley admitted.

'I didn't think you had it in you.' Nathan said teasingly.

'Oh, but I'm not that badass, the guilt ate me up so bad I quit tutoring after that.'

'Haley.' Nathan said earnestly then. 'And you told no one?' He questioned finding that hard to believe.

'Nope, not even Quinn.' She revealed then. 'I swear if you use that against me..' She began.

'I won't I promise; it stays between us.' She felt a little taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes then, he wasn't even joking.

'If there's more questions in this final card, I won't be able for them.' Haley teased as Nathan opened the card and smirked widely.

'If you two haven't killed each other winky face' Nathan read out much to Haley's amusement 'It's time for you to go down to Tric and order a Brooke Davis (the rest of us had the pleasure of doing one last night)'

'Oh, the innuendos' Haley said frowning at Brooke's words.

'We don't have to do this..' Nathan began then. 'We could always do..'

'Oh no, we are, she thinks we can't do it.' Haley interrupted then.

'Now whose being stubborn?'

Haley just laughed as she placed the card in her bag next to the other 3. 'Brooke actually did something really nice for us didn't she?'

'She did. I will say some of the questions were a bit odd but she pulled it off.'

XXXXX

'So, this in the infamous Tric?' Haley mused as she glanced around the club. It had a lovely homey vibe to it.

'Yep this is the place we spent half our teenage life in really.' Nathan said honestly as he pulled out a stool for Haley. 'Can we have two Brooke Davis'' Nathan said trying not to laugh.

'She did warn me.' Owen said amusedly. 'I created the drink.'

'Ugh….' Haley began then as she noticed the look on Owen's face.

'What?' Owen questioned casually. 'She's hot.'

'She's dating my brother.' Nathan reminded him.

'This drink will get you as sloppy as she was in high school.'

'Did you tell her that?' Haley scoffed.

'Oh no she told me!'

Nathan and Haley both laughed then, a few minutes later Owen placed the incriminating drink in front of them. 'Good luck.'

'Holy…crap.' Haley coughed then. 'That is strong.'

'Woah…' Nathan frowned then. 'What is even in this?'

'Tequila, gin, grenadine..' Owen began.

'Ok…I'd rather not know.' Haley held up her hands then.

'You didn't see your friends today did you?' Owen smirked.

'No, why?' Nathan said actually having found it odd that no one had bothered to meet up.

'That's why.' Owen laughed then. 'They were wasted last night.'

'Well I'm just having the one, no more.' Haley said then. She hadn't drunk in ages and she didn't particularly want to die tomorrow.

'Same.' Nathan agreed.

Owen just laughed. 'So, Haley, I hear your also from Brooklyn?' The three sunk into conversation then for well over an hour just chatting about where they grew up and life in general.

'Haley…' Nathan laughed at her as she nearly fell to her knees coming off the stool.

'What?' She said smiling. 'You can't even walk.'

Sure enough Nathan was wobbling and holding on to the stool with one arm. 'I can walk.' He said very seriously as he stumbled into her. The two were giggling mercifully.

Owen just shook his head watching the pair in front of him. 'Two my ass.' He muttered as the pair had kept drinking for the past two hours.

'Guys I've got you two a cab'

They were still giggling. 'Guys.' Owen shouted then, they seemed to be way worse than their friends that were in last night. He was beginning to think that particular drink should be took off the menu for good after this weekend.

'Night Owen, oh and text Lindsey…you're just her type..' Haley giggled as Nathan pulled her along.

Owen sighed, smiling despite himself figuring that he was in fact no where near Haley's friends type at all.

They burst out the back doors of Tric then. 'Haley…careful.' Nathan said holding her close as they tackled walking down the stairs like they never had in their life. They reached the bottom and Nathan felt Haley push him back against the wall rather roughly unbeknown to her.

'Hale..' Only his words were cut off as he felt her take hold of his lips so aggressively and sexily, Nathan moaned into the kiss and that only seemed to spur Haley on further as she ran her hand through his hair tugging on it harshly. She wasn't sure what had come over her, she definitely had the liquid courage but a part of her had been aching to get close to him all day, her damn body was craving his since their kiss last night and she couldn't hold off any longer.

God she was being rough and he was loving every minute of it. Deciding that he wanted more control Nathan swiftly turned them around so Haley was backed up against the wall and he began attacking her neck, nipping and biting all the way up her jaw, he then began to languidly run his tongue along her outer jaw as his other hand began rubbing soft circles on her thigh just under where her shorts cut off.

She could feel his mouth getting closer to where she needed it to be but then he kissed up the other side of her jaw much to Haley's annoyance, it's like he knew what he was doing. Haley tugged on his hair roughly again then pulling him back to her, she could feel Nathan smirk against her lips and she knew then that he had been teasing her. _Well two could play that game._ She let her land leave his hair and slowly let it slide down his chest until she reached his pelvic bone.

Nathan moaned contently into her mouth as he felt Haley's soft hand slip under his polo shirt and begin to tease the skin, playing just under the waistband of his jeans. He groaned then in frustration as Haley went a little lower again before raising her hand all the way back up to his chest.

'What's wrong Nathan?' Haley said so innocently as she pulled away from his mouth, it actually only served to make him even harder than before if that was possible.

'Oh god..' He muttered as he began leaving gentle kisses along her neck again trying to steady himself. He just wanted to bury himself inside her.

Just as that thought crossed his mind a car pulled not too far away from the pair breaking them from their haze. Nathan pulled back then willing his body to calm down only when he looked into Haley's fiery lust, filled eyes it was literally impossible. It only served to make him worse. He pulled her into the taxi then muttering his address and brought Haley close to him again in a hot, wet kiss that left both their bodies scorching with pleasure.

Haley brought her hand down again this time stroking his crotch outside his jean pants..'Haley…oh god.' Nathan moaned in pleasure as he felt her small hands begin to stroke him. 'Fuck.' He muttered, this was outside his jeans and it already felt too fucking good.

'You like that Nathan?' Haley teased as she went a little faster and bit on his ear.

Nathan could only moan as he felt her bite on his ear, god she was behaving like an absolute vixen and it surprised him entirely.

Haley smiled as she lifted her hand and felt Nathan whimper at the loss of contact, there was something so empowering about seeing him turn to putty from her touch. It only fuelled her desire further.

She felt Nathan shift from under her as he threw some cash at the taxi man, the pair incoherently said thank you as they quickly left the car. They'd only got to the front porch of the beach house when Nathan had her pinned against the door then in a slow, sensual kiss that nearly brought Haley to her knees. 'It's not very nice to tease Haley.' Nathan said in a low voice then as he broke the kiss and began to attack her neck again, this time when he hit her sensitive spot he sucked on it so slowly and then bit down eliciting the loudest moan from Haley. While attacking her neck his other hand lowered down and slipped inside her denim shorts running his finger just along the outside of her lace panties feeling just how wet she was. He couldn't help but groan from feeling her and it took everything in him to just lightly dust his finger across her.

He smirked against her neck when she involuntarily bucked against his finger wanting more. 'You like that Haley?' Nathan whispered hotly in her ear and she felt her frustration rise at the way he repeated her earlier words. 'Oh god…' Haley muttered as she felt his finger so damn close. 'Nathan…please' she whimpered hating how pathetic and needy she felt right now but her desire outweighed any other thought in her mind. Her body was humming with pure want and anticipation and all for Nathan.

Nathan joined their lips again as he opened the door guiding them in the house before knocking his foot against the door closing it behind them. He felt Haley gasp as he lifted her up and groaned feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he carried them into his old bedroom. Laying them on the bed he watched hungrily as Haley tossed off her green t-shirt, her chest rising and falling rapidly in the grey and hot pink lace bra that adorned her chest. He felt his member twitch in his pants from watching her and he couldn't help but lick his lips as he thought about taking those breasts in his mouth. Nathan tossed off his polo shirt before climbing over Haley on the bed and bringing his hands around to unclasp her bra watching almost mesmerised as he pulled it off; her breasts just beginning for his attention.

Haley held back her moan as she felt him pinch her nipple hard before lowering his tongue down and rubbing it languidly over it before paying the other one equal attention. 'Hmm…' She hummed in pleasure trying so hard not to be as loud as she was before they came into the house. She felt Nathan begin to pop her denim shorts then and pull them down her legs all the while removing his own jeans. 'Take them off.' Nathan said so erotically then as he glanced at her panties and then at Haley.

She should have felt self-conscious in that moment, she usually would but she was incredibly turned on by the heated gaze from the man in front of her, she knew how much he wanted her and she needed him. If the pair stopped to think for a second about what they were about to do ,it just wouldn't happen, it could never, surely this would change everything? But now in their slightly inebriated, pleasure filled states no conscious thought came into action, they were just given in to what their bodies innately craved and desired.

Nathan swallowed hard as he watched Haley slowly and sensuously pull them panties off her body, he felt himself swelling even more when he could visibly see how wet she was for him. He lowered himself back to her breasts then and felt her stifle her moan as his finger ever so gently grazed her clit. 'I want to hear you Haley.' Nathan said to her, remembering just how loud she had been outside the club. Hell, he didn't care who was in the house, if they had an audience, he wanted to hear what he was doing to her.

'Hmm..oh god.' Haley moaned loudly then much to Nathan's satisfaction as he rubbed his thumb along her clit at a leisurely pace applying pressure every now and then. 'That's it.' He said as her moans got deeper and louder.

'Nathan…' Haley whimpered as she tried to grip his leg with her own so she could feel some friction. The need between her legs was becoming too much to bare. He knew what she needed and he needed it too, for the way she was whimpering beneath him Nathan felt he would come before he even had the chance to be inside her and he couldn't let that happen, he wanted to feel what it would be like to be inside her so bad.

He lifted his thumb from her clit hearing her groan at the loss as he swiftly took off his boxers climbing over her body again; their naked bodies scorching at the touch. Nathan joined their lips in soft, gentle kisses as he coated his member in her juices. 'Hmm..so wet baby.' He said against her lips.

'Yea..' Haley agreed as she felt his hardened member right where it needed to be. She gasped then as she felt him gently push inside of her stretching her tightness, gosh no one had ever felt like this inside of her. No one had ever been this big.

'Oh…Haley.' Nathan moaned in pleasure as he felt her tightness accommodate his girth. 'Fuck…you feel so good.' He admitted as he gently began to move in and out of her at a steady pace the two both savouring in the feel of finally being joined and together in that way.

Nathan began to speed up his movements then groaning hard as he felt Haley lift her hips every time to meet him as he pushed all the way into her. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for long, everything from the feel of her to the way she was moaning his name as he pushed in was quickly sending him over the edge.

'Come on Haley, I need you to come for me.' Nathan sad hotly as he plunged into her faster and harder than before hitting spots she never thought possible.

'Oh …oh god….Nathan.' Haley moaned loudly, she gasped then as she felt his calloused thumb move back to her clit all the while he continued thrusting into her at a veracious pace. It was that simple touch combined with his thrusting, that was all it took for Haley to come undone beneath him.

He watched in pure satisfaction as his name fell from her lips as her orgasm rippled through her, Nathan coming undone right after her as he fell to her side breathing heavily, both their bodies humming with pleasure. After several seconds Nathan pulled out from her, both of them whimpering at the loss as he gently kissed her lips, then her nose and her forehead before pulling her close against him and the two were pulled into a restful sleep.

 **I know some of you are like when will they finally be together. I have a feeling that you will have enjoyed this update! That been said this isn't the conventional Naley falling in love story, they've not being particularly close and disliked each other for a long time so it is going to take time for them to navigate this change in their relationship. But they are making progress**

 **Also let me know if the Naley smutty scenes are something you want me to include or not? I wrote this one in because I felt it was important to the story but I might not always.**

 **Again, thanks everyone for the reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys for your feedback on the last chapter! I had written a little ahead for this story hence the quick updates this week, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

Haley moaned groggily coming out of her sleep as she heard a whole load of shuffling coming from downstairs. She closed her eyes reluctant to actually wake up but when she heard the pan fall she knew it was pointless. She opened her heavy eyes before backing away startled from where she was lying across Nathan's _very_ naked chest. She then noticed the light sheet that just about covered her breasts and her stomach twisted. 'Oh..god…please…god no.' Haley muttered incoherently before she lifted the sheet and gasped. 'Oh my god.' She shrieked then which stirred Nathan from his restful slumber.

Nathan turned over from where he was lying on his back onto his chest and sleepily draped his arm across Haley's waist sighing contently.

Haley just freaked out and she couldn't get his arm off her quick enough as she sat up in the bed then pulling the sheet close to her chest covering her naked form. She shook her head then as she noticed her and Nathan's clothes thrown on the floor beside the bed. Haley as she felt a dull aching pain across her forward, apparently sitting up wasn't the best idea.

Nathan came out of is sleep completely then as he felt his arm being shoved back rather harshly. 'Haley…' He muttered incoherently as she came into view sitting on the bed beside him, what was she doing here? Has she just a sheet around her? His head was just swimming with questions and he leant up on his elbows to rub the tiredness from his eyes.

Then he stopped suddenly and Haley knew in that moment it had dawned on him. _He remembered_. He didn't even have to ask. Nathan dropped his hands from his eyes then and smiled rather shyly at Haley.

 _Why isn't he freaking out? He does realise right? He just seems ok with this! Fuck. Oh god._ 'Oh my god….this can't be happening, this isn't me….' Her thoughts became full on words then as she muttered more so to herself in blind panic. Of course, Nathan wasn't freaking out, he had probably done this many times before and she was just another notch on the bedpost. The fact that she had done this in his old bedroom only knocked that point home further.

'Haley…' Nathan started softly then not sure what to say to her, she seemed to be freaking out a lot and it actually vexed him a little. She was acting like she'd had a one-night stand with some random stranger.

Yea, they probably, actually they shouldn't have slept together last night but it's not like he wanted to take it back, the sex it was….it was just amazing. Easily the best sex of his life and that thought in itself freaked him out a little because it's not like they were in any exciting position, it was just standard sex…but fuck it was…

'I can't believe we…..we….' Haley stuttered then interrupting Nathan's thoughts, she couldn't even bring herself to say it. 'I don't do this Nathan….oh my god.' She barrelled out of the bed then pulling the sheet with her as she went into his bathroom.

He wasn't sure if she was going to be sick or what she was doing, Nathan sighed heavily then as he felt his forehead begin to throb. They had drunk quiet a lot. Instantly he felt guilty then for the fact that this had happened after those drinks they consumed, he vaguely could recall leaving Tric but everything that happened here in this room, he remembered it all. Nathan felt his body tingling again as the images of Haley withering and moaning beneath him filled his mind. He closed his eyes then trying to direct his focus. He couldn't think about that now. He had to think about how they were going to deal with this. Nathan was caught in the middle of feeling on top of the world after what they had shared and feeling incredibly guilty for what had happened between them, he never wanted Haley to think he'd take advantage of her like that.

'Nathan…honey.' His mom's knocking on the door jolted Nathan from his daydream as he anxiously glanced around the room noticing Haley's bra beside the door. _Fuck._

'Yea mum I'm just out of the shower.' Nathan said as he hopped out of bed throwing on his boxer shorts and practically stumbling to the door just in case.

'Ok, Lucas is downstairs he's just landed, I'll tell him you'll be down in a few.' Deb said, her voice drowning out as she made her way back downstairs.

Nathan's head was pounding at this stage. and now Lucas was here to add to the mess that was this morning. _What the fuck is Lucas doing here so early?_

Haley emerged from the bathroom then looking a little worse for wear seemingly oblivious to Nathan's panic at the door.

'Haley, Lucas is downstairs.' Nathan said exhaling heavily.

'We should ta…' Nathan began only to be quickly shut down. 'There's nothing to talk about Nathan, ok?' Haley said sharply pleading with him not to go there, she just couldn't think about it nonetheless actually talk about it.

'They're going to know something is up.' Nathan cautiously said then.

'Like it isn't obvious…' Haley said full of self-loathing as she grabbed her clothes from last night and went back into the bathroom.

Brooke had the widest grin on her face completely unaware of the glares both Nathan and Haley were sending her way as they came into the kitchen area where Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the high stools.

'How much do you love me?' Brooke mused before she even had a proper glance to recognise just how irrated the pair across from her were.

'Love you….Brooke I swear I could.' Haley began then as she almost leapt across the counter only for Nathan gently pulled her back full on fearing she was actually going to attack her. The two couldn't ignore the spark that shot through each of them at such a simple touch, it was like fire tearing through them reminding them that after the night they'd shared there was no way they could quench it now.

'Here..' Lucas said chuckling as he handed Nathan and Haley the magic pills tossing his glass of water over to them.

'This is all your fault.' Haley said heavily displeased with herself and in her hungover state, it seemed absolutely right to blame Brooke for this, she designed the whole day and it was her drink. _Yep, none of this was me._

'What?' Brooke scoffed. 'Come on, you two had a great time!'

'And what makes you think that?' Haley said unwilling to give in, because aside from all that happened yesterday had been great, she'd never felt as close to Nathan as she did yesterday.

'Well you're both alive.' Brooke joked then only to feel the hostility around her exacerbate. 'So how sloppy did it get?' She teased then hoping to break the tension surrounding the two only that question didn't get the reaction she had expected, it only increased the tension further much to Brooke's interest.

Nathan and Haley practically jumped a mile away from each other at that question, the joking behind it completely lost on both of them.

'Oh god…enough with that word, it makes me gag.' Lucas said oblivious to Nathan and Haley's reaction. Brooke, however, had one eyebrow quirked up wondering what had actually happened between the pair. Did something happen? For so long both her and Quinn could see just how good they'd be together if they'd just put their damn differences aside and actually let each other in but Brooke never thought it would actually happen. Had it? She almost squealed at the possibility but maybe she was over-thinking it.

Haley was just feeling even more nauseous the longer she was standing there, she couldn't even bring herself to drink the water properly. 'Excuse me.' She muttered as she left the kitchen without another word.

'Is she ok?' Lucas said then glancing at Nathan. Haley seemed upset for some reason and he couldn't pinpoint why, was she mad at herself for drinking? Because that wouldn't usually be like her, Haley was great for laughing her drunken escapades off. She definitely wasn't one to wallow.

Nathan didn't answer then instead glancing at the two in front of them he muttered. 'I'm just gonna go check…'

Lucas just looked across at Brooke then absolutely baffled.

Nathan stepped back into his bedroom cautiously then where Haley was fixing his bed sheets like her life depended on them to be smoothed out perfectly.

 _Maybe if I fix these sheets perfectly it will be like no one ever slept in this bed last night, nothing happened….god who are you kidding Haley?_ 'Stupid Brooke Davis drink….turned me into a bloody whore.' Haley muttered angrily then not knowing she had company in the room until she heard Nathan huff.

He couldn't help it when those words came out of her mouth, the smile broke across his face and he tried so unsuccessfully to still his laughter.

'You find this funny?' She said completely unamused as she stood up from where she was fixing the bed with her hand on her hips. Her hair was askew and she looked completely stressed out but so hot and sexy, Nathan just wanted to take her against the bathroom door right then and there. _Fuck, I need to stop thinking about it_. He just couldn't control his thoughts, they kept going back to last night.

Haley scoffed then at Nathan's mute reply. 'You would find this funny wouldn't you…'

'Haley…' Nathan interrupted her then as he walked over and reached out to her.

'Don't' she backed away then actually afraid to touch him, afraid to feel it all, everything.

'I wasn't laughing at the…the situation.' Nathan said awkwardly then.

'Oh, so you were laughing at me, that's great Nathan, just great…I'm glad I amuse you because I for one feel like shit.' Haley got out then and felt the traitor tears well up in her eyes.

'Haley come on, it's fine.' Nathan said pathetically then. He really didn't know what to say, he wasn't any good at this. Anytime he had slept with girls he usually bolted the next day and they never stayed in his bed. He also couldn't exactly say to Haley that he didn't regret last night right now because that would just make things even more difficult and would most likely freak her out further, either way he was screwed. There was no right answer here.

'It's not fine Nathan, we ruined everything..' She said as she turned away from him so she could try and compose herself. She wasn't going to cry in front of him, not about this.

'Nothing has changed Haley….look, we're fine…' Nathan reasoned then and smiled softly when she did turn around and glance up at him, it was the first time since they'd woken up that she was actually starting to let her guard down and he was grateful for that.

She smiled sadly then, he was actually being kind of sweet and it surprised her. But he had to be in the land of complete denial because everything had changed between them last night and he had to have felt that. But sex had always been a bigger deal to Haley and she figured that it really wasn't for Nathan because he seemed so completely unphased by it all.

'What were we thinking?' Haley whispered so sadly and softly then Nathan felt his chest constrict at her words. _She really regrets this._ He could see it in the way she held herself, she was so full of regret it physically hurt him.

'I guess we weren't ….' Nathan said back then remorsefully just as Brooke knocked on the door gently.

'You two ok?' Brooke said cautiously as she stepped into the room.

'Yea.' Haley nodded meekly. 'I'm sorry Brooke, yesterday was great…it's just…' She faltered then not really knowing what else to say. 'I'm just going to take a shower.'

'What she meant to say is that it all went downhill after that drink.' Nathan lied. 'Haley feels bad for getting drunk and crashing here of all places. She's just upset with herself' He said hoping to god Brooke wouldn't question it any further, it wasn't a complete lie.

Brooke wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, part of herself was doubting it all, there just seemed to be something bigger upsetting Haley and if she had gotten so drunk and crashed here surely Nathan would be goading her about it like usual. Unless she was just that upset and even Nathan felt bad for teasing her.

Brooke didn't know what to think and if she voiced her thoughts to Lucas she knew he would laugh in her face.

'But ye did have fun right?' She said then as she watched Nathan pull out his gear bag and start to sort out his clothes.

'Yea.' Nathan said smiling. 'It was actually really good Brooke although some of the questions were a bit too much.' He mused.

Brooke just smiled as she leaned against the doorway figuring time would tell if something had happened between the two.

'So, what time do we need to leave?' Nathan asked then trying to stir the conversation away from anything to do with Haley and yesterday. He needed the distraction now.

'Well that's why we came over early, we should really go shortly. Our flights at 1' Brooke said then. 'Will you guys be ready to leave soon?'

'Sure.' Nathan said then. He needed to get out of this room fast, he had to stop his mind from wandering and he really couldn't be here with Haley any longer.

 **XXXXX**

Haley sighed softly as she sank down to the grass in front of the headstone. She hugged her arms close to her body as a gentle breeze carried through the air. She wasn't even sure what time it was now but it was getting late.

The day had mostly been a blur for Haley after this morning, she was lucky that they had all booked flights for their return journey because there was no way she would have survived a 6-hour car journey with her unrelenting hangover and racing mind. She was grateful for how Nathan handled it all, he took a step back and just gave Haley a bit of time, she was pretty sure he needed it too. Or maybe this wasn't such a big deal for him? _There goes my mind again._

'Oh Quinn….I don't know how to say this.' Haley whispered sadly as she just stared at the headstone blinking back the tears.

'Ok here goes.' She muttered to herself then. 'I guess I came down here because I need my sister , I actually think you might get some enjoyment out of this.' Haley said the shaking her head sadly. As horribly embarrassing as it would be divulging all this right in front of Quinn's face she wished for nothing more, if only she could have all those times her sister absolutely infuriated her to know end teasing her about Nathan back. She'd take it all hundred times over if it meant Quinn could be here right now. 'I slept with Nathan.' Haley blurted out then and expelled a heavy breath. 'I slept with Nathan….' She repeated softly then as the words really began to hit home. 'I know your up there saying I told you so…' Haley muttered then..'In fact I can see you do that excited dance right about now.' Haley chuckled but it was strained and laced with grief.

'I don't know what to do about this Quinn, you know its not like me to just sleep with someone and then Nathan of all people….' Haley panicked then. 'I know we've become friends but now I'm afraid I won't even have that…I never thought I would say this but I can't loose him Quinn, he has become such a permanent part of my life since I lost you…..I know even saying that out loud is so crazy.' Haley said brokenly then. 'God this is all such a mess.' She brought her hands to her face then as all the worry, disappointment with herself, confusion and despair hit her full force. Heavy sobs wracked Haley's body as she wondered how it had gotten to this point; since loosing Quinn her life seemed to have done a complete 360 from leaving college to moving out of the apartment and then her relationship with Nathan.

She didn't realise it until now how much he had actually gotten her through these past few months and it worried her how much she felt she needed him now, how scared she was to not have him in her life.

She never had that before.

In fact, they could go for weeks on end not seeing each other last year and she was only delighted. When did it all change? She couldn't singularly pinpoint the moment it had, all she knew was that her feelings towards him were completely different now and they were absolutely terrifying.

They weren't feelings she could be having. _It would destroy everything_. They were finally becoming friends and she couldn't lose that, the thought itself was insufferable.

Haley wasn't sure how long she sat there until her sobs finally began to settle, she tried to take in a deep breath feeling her eyes burn from her tears. Looking back up she realised it was starting to get quiet dark and it was rather unsettling being here alone this late. She dragged her body off the ground and she left a kiss on her fingertips to Quinn's headstone. 'Please show me the way Quinnie, I miss you so much.' She said softly.

It was a little after a 11 o' clock at night when Haley finally got back to the apartment after the longest day. Her whole body was exhausted just from over analysing everything. but she knew sleep wouldn't come at all until she had least spoke to him about this. Now that she had some time away from him she felt clearer about it all. Haley grimaced when she looked at the clock in the living room which was shrouded in darkness. Lucas and Nathan had probably gone to bed early, she wasn't sure whether to wake him knowing he usually gets up for work early during the week. Part of Haley felt miffed if Nathan could just fall off to sleep like that without a care in the world, all the while she was harbouring all this worry about it all.

Deciding that there was no way she could possibly talk herself out of this Haley quickly popped into her bedroom changing into her spaghetti top and shorts pj set before she padded down to Nathan's room at the end of the hallway. She cringed hearing his door creek as she opened it and slipped in softly.

'Haley…' She heard him whisper then as her eyes adjusted to his room, she could make out that he was lying on his back and the moonlight was shining brightly into his room. She briefly got distracted over the fact that he hadn't even closed his blinds or curtains. 'Is everything ok?' Nathan said then a little over a whisper and he leaned up to look at her.

Haley was standing at the doorway just wriggling her fingers nervously. Nathan felt relieved over the fact that she was here, he had been worried when she took off earlier. He knew she was upset and he thought she might not come back for days.

'Were you asleep..' Haley said quietly then as she stood by the door.

'No….I can't Nathan muttered honestly then wondering why she was still standing by the door like that.

'Yea…' Haley nodded in understanding. Maybe sleep wasn't coming so easy for him after all.

She hadn't answered his question and Nathan grew even more concerned. 'Are you ok?' He said softly again.

'Yea…' Haley repeated again before shaking her head. 'No…' She said sadly then as she walked over to his bed and perched herself at the end.

'Haley…' Nathan began then as he too started to feel nervous now, god she always did this to him. He always had the upper hand when it came to women apart from her. 'If this is about last night….look I'm sorry, I'd never take advantage of you like that, it just ….it felt like…it' He stuttered then not sure of what to say, how could he tell her it felt right the way it happened without completely freaking her out?

'It's not entirely your fault.' Haley admitted softly saving Nathan from his rambling. 'It takes two you know.' Haley joked flatly.

'I know that sex is a big deal for you Haley, I know that.' Nathan said then and he wasn't sure if he should admit this but he pushed on because he knew Haley needed to hear it. 'And I know you think that it's just another meaningless activity for me but its not like that, I don't just sleep around with anyone…'

'But all those girls in college…at them parties.' Haley said then thinking back to all the times they'd practically seen Nathan pulling girls upstairs.

'It wasn't sex Haley, it looked like it but it wasn't. In fact, I haven't been with anyone for a while until…'

Haley felt her cheeks flame up then and was grateful that it was dark in the room right now.

'Ok…' Haley said softly then scraping her nails out of nervousness. She couldn't understand why she was still feeling so nervous around him; her body was on hyper-alert and it didn't help matters that his cologne was just surrounding her. 'Look I'm sorry for completely freaking out on you Nathan ….and the way I acted earlier…it's just.'

'It's okay Haley.' Nathan said then.

'No, I was scared, I don't want to lose you …I can't' Haley admitted then.

He felt heart race at her words, she needed him. She needed him. Nathan let than sink in for a moment before he called out to her. 'You're not going to. Come here,' He ushered her over to his side of the bed then. Haley seemed reluctant so Nathan pulled back the covers sitting up fully and pulled her into a hug, how right it felt having her petite frame against him again. He breathed her heavenly scent in as he spoke. 'We're fine Haley, nothings changed.' He reiterated his words from earlier on in the day.

Her heart was hammering against her chest at this close proximity again, his touch, his musky scent…everything about him she was yearning for. He had to be temporarily living in la la land if he was trying to convince them both that nothing had changed because _everything_ had in her eyes. But she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that they were fine and their friendship was fine so she was going to.

If Nathan could believe it, she could to.

Before she realised what he was doing Nathan had pulled them both back down on the bed as Haley tucked in by his side, his arms still nestled around her.

'I went to see Quinn.' She whispered softly then while Nathan gave her a gentle squeeze.

She was grateful in that moment for how much he seemed to understand her. For he didn't question why she went there or what they spoke about. He just knew she needed to say it.

'Nathan…' Haley said softly then which earned a little hum from him, she felt slightly guilty then realising he had to work in the morning and he was very tired. 'Can I stay here tonight?' She whispered so lowly then she wasn't sure the words came out. _What if he says no? What if he says that's not right? We're friends …we shouldn't be sharing a …._

His movement broke Haley from her thoughts then as he pulled the covers back over the two of them. She released the breath she had been holding in then feeling her heart flutter once more as he left a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 **So next chapter we will get more of an insight into Nathan's feelings (hint hint a jealous Nathan)**


	20. Chapter 20

_July 14th_

'Struggling to keep up the pace Luke?' Nathan goaded as they came to a stop at the gates in the park.

Lucas was practically wheezing as he sent Nathan a pissed off look before wiping the sweat off his t-shirt. 'Fuck…' He muttered. 'How are you like….like that…' He muttered between breaths.

Nathan just smiled smugly. 'What can I say man….I've always been better than you.'

Lucas just rolled his eyes used to Nathan's usual cockiness. 'Whatever. I blame this heat. ' He said as he ran his hand through his sweaty bangs again. It had been very humid in the city the past week.

'If that's your story.' Nathan said smiling.

'So, recovery is going well?'

'I'm almost back.' Nathan said seriously then as he started stretching. 'Feels good you know.'

'That's amazing Nate.' Lucas said as he too started cooling down. 'I think I need to start running with you and Haley….which by the way, I still find very weird.' He mused.

Nathan just smirked. 'Yea….Haley is actually doing really well with it, you'd be surprised.'

'What….better than me?'

Nathan almost laughed at the panicked look on his brother's face. 'Well yeah.' He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I can't tell if you're joking or not.' Lucas said then.

'I'm not.'

'Fuck…I really need to get back to it.'

'I don't think Haley would be too happy with you if she witnessed how surprised you are right now.'

Lucas just smirked then. 'Makes a change eh….her being pissed off at me.'

The two brothers laughed then.

'Its really great though Nate.' Lucas admitted.

Nathan glanced over at him then not fully sure where he was going with this.

'You and Haley. You've really helped each other these past few months and its nice, I'm glad you've kind of put all the crap behind you.'

'Kind of…' Nathan teased then.

'Well yeah…I heard that fight in the kitchen this morning over the bloody milk.' Lucas mused.

Nathan chuckled then; Haley really wasn't a morning person. 'Well we've had to be civil Luke; she does live with me now.'

'Nah it's more than that.' Lucas said honestly then.

Nathan just nodded not really trusting his voice at the moment, his body was reacting as it usually did when their relationship was brought up and the sensations festering in his stomach unnerved him. Deciding he needed to change the topic of conversation Nathan spoke up. 'So what time is your flight to Ohio?'

'5pm.' Lucas sighed.

'You don't sound too enthusiastic Luke.' Nathan commented then, it was very unlike his brother to be so indifferent when it came to his work.

'It's not that, it's just this author….he's being difficult and the publishers are putting pressure on, I'm going to stick around a few days and see if I can do anything.'

'I'm sure you'll make it work.' Nathan said then.

'Yeah.' Lucas sighed as the two began walking out of the central park. 'What about you? Dan seems to have eased of?'

Nathan just shrugged. It was partially true; Dan had eased off on him. But that was only because Nathan knew there was something going on, Rachel had been right; he was involved in something. Nathan felt that Dan was in some kind of trouble but he just hoped it wasn't self-inflicted, he had been looking into it the past while and had actually spoke to Haley about it. Nathan felt slightly guilty now for not coming clean to Lucas but he really didn't want to give him something else to worry or frustrate about especially when he had enough going on in work. 'Yea, well I've kind of took a step back as well so think he just got tired of hounding me.' Nathan admitted then feeling contrited.

'About damn time if you ask me.' Lucas said then.

 **XXXXX**

'1 turkey and ham club coming right up.' Haley called out as Nathan made his way over to the bar. She took a minute to appraise him in his black work slacks and pale blue three-quarter length shirt, his work clothes never changed but god did she find her body heating up every time he walked through the door. The navy tie that he was wearing today just made him look even sexier.

It had been almost two weeks now since they slept together, much to Haley's surprise not only were they maintaining their friendship but things were really good between them. Too good. It unnerved her that they just seemed to be able to move forward like nothing had transpired between, she wondered how he did it, he seemed so unaffected by her and she was trying not to let it show. Nathan just seemed to be able to move past it while Haley found herself not wanting to be too close to him because she knew how it would make her react. It was all a mess but she figured if he could get on as he was, she was going to bury it and do the same. This need for him would eventually pass.

When Nathan kept coming towards her and took a seat up at the bar she looked at him surprisingly. 'You sitting there?'

'Well yeah guess I just can't get enough of you Haley James.' He replied smoothly as he winked at her.

Haley rolled her eyes albeit playfully as she grabbed some cutlery putting it down in front of him. 'I do have that effect on like everyone in here.' She teased as she twirled one of her blonde curls around her finger giving him a very sexy look.

'You're turning into me you know that?' Nathan mused.

'Lord help me if that's true.' Haley teased back.

Nathan just chuckled then, the musky sound sending shivers up Haley's spine. 'So, have you been busy today?'

'It was crazy earlier; it didn't help that I didn't have my morning coffee.' She teased.

'Imagine that?' Nathan goaded back knowing full well he was the reason both of them didn't have their coffee this morning.

'I know.' Haley huffed. 'Some idiot just messed with our expresso machine…I actually think he broke it.'

'Well what if this idiot was to make it up to you?' Nathan smirked.

Haley crossed her eyes at him wondering where he was going with this. 'Well that depends what he has in mind? If he was willing to make a girl coffee every morning for the rest of the month and bring to her in bed maybe she could consider' She mocked.

Nathan smiled that playful, genuine one she actually adored on him. He didn't show it often. 'What if this idiot was willing to make a girl coffee for a week and take her out to dinner?' The teasing filtered out then as Nathan just stared at her thoughtfully.

'Dinner?' Haley blurted out then before she could help herself, she felt her heart thumping in her chest. _Dinner is kind of like a date right? Which would mean this is more than friends? Does Nathan think that? Does he want it?_

'Yeah.' Nathan said rather easily. 'Look Lucas is gone to Ohio tonight, no ones meeting at the bar and you need a night off cooking.' Nathan reasoned then.

 _What were you thinking Haley? Of course, Lucas is away, he is purely asking out of convenience_. Haley shrugged then as she began to clean down the countertop of the bar. 'Sure.'

'So, you're on for dinner?'

Was she mistaken that he seemed really pleased about that? _You're overthinking everything now Haley._ 'Yea, where were you thinking?'

'There's a nice Italian opened up by work actually.'

'Oh, I love Italian.'

Nathan laughed at Haley who was practically drooling over the counter now. 'All that mac and cheese didn't give that away.'

'Shut up.' Haley swatted him with her tea towel then. 'I don't see you complaining when I make it.'

Nathan just shrugged as he continued eating his sandwich which was now cold from all their bantering. 'So, when do you finish up?'

'Half 6, Julian said something about letting me away earlier though.'

'Ok we could go for 7.' Nathan said

'7 is good.' Haley smiled then. 'Will Nathan Scott actually get away from work for 7 on a Friday night though?' She teased then lightening the atmosphere around them once more.

'For you he will.'

'Oh god you have to stop with those lines.'

'What? They work every time.' Nathan laughed then as he watched Haley shake her head before walking away.

 **XXXXX**

'Honestly you didn't have to do this, it could get really busy in there while you're gone.' Haley insisted as she continued walking beside Julian. He had offered to walk her over to Nathan's building seen as she hadn't got out of work on time and it was currently dark.

'Not at all Haley, I'm semi responsible for your extra long shift today and I need some air.' He said.

'Don't worry about it.' Haley said then. 'I like keeping busy.'

They came upon Nathan's building then and Haley felt guilty as she immediately noticed Nathan leaning against the wall, his eyes were closed and he just looked utterly exhausted. 'Thanks Julian.' Haley turned to him then eager to get over to Nathan.

'No problem Haley, so are we good for Sunday night?'

'Yea absolutely, I'm actually looking forward to it.'

'I'm sure you might live to regret that.' Julian chuckled. 'But it's much better than having Chase as my date. Night Haley.'

'Night.' Haley said then as he turned back in the direction they came from. She glanced over then and noticed Nathan staring at her, well more like scowling from where he was still leaning against the wall.

Haley cringed slightly as she walked over to him a little shyly. He seemed put out. 'I'm sorry Nathan, I couldn't get out and then I didn't even get a spare minute to…' Her words were cut off much to her shock as she felt Nathan's strong arms wrap around her and pull her against him as he leaned back against the wall again with Haley close to him.

Nathan just held Haley relishing in her calming and evocative scent of vanilla. He briefly wondered why Julian was walking her here, that's not what managers do? It seemed out of the normal realms of a strictly professional relationship but who was he to judge? In fact, it really was none of his business but it bothered him to know end. Deciding to put it out of his mind tonight, Nathan did the only thing he'd been wanting to do as all the stress of the day since lunchtime had built up on him. 'I've wanted to do that all evening.' Nathan muttered his thoughts aloud then and he felt Haley pull back while still remaining in his embrace.

'Is everything okay?' Haley said softly then as she glanced up at him. His features had softened and all that remained was the tiredness that clung to his deep blue eyes and the shagginess of his hair which Haley knew was from the amount of time he'd obviously wrung his hands through it in frustration. She was worried about him.

Nathan smiled down at her but she could tell it was strained. 'It's fine.' He managed to get out as he took her in; her blonde hair which had being tossed in a pony earlier was now down in loose waves falling at the shoulders, she was still wearing her bar uniform but Nathan noticed the smoky eye make up which only served to enhance her noticeable beautiful brown eyes. Nathan wondered had she the make up on earlier but surely he would have noticed it. She looked so sexy right now and he could feel his hands itching to make their way under her black t-shirt and up the small of her back. Nathan pulled her out of his embrace then all too soon at that thought and he noticed Haley glancing at him confusedly.

'Look if you don't want to dinner…it's fine, I mean I'm a mess I didn't even get to change my clothes and you seem tired, I'm sure the last thing you want to do is sit and talk with me for an hour….maybe even more because…'

'Haley…' Nathan interrupted gently holding back his smile as she continued to ramble on.

'because its Friday and everyone goes out for dinner on a a….'

'Haley.' Nathan prodded then. 'I want to go for dinner, come on.'

'Friday…you…what….you want to go?'

 _Gosh she is so cute when she is rambling like that_. Nathan smiled then. 'Yes….I mean if you still do…'

Haley smiled then a little sheepishly. 'Of course.'

'Come on then.' He put his hand on the small of her back and led them away from his office.

'Oh, and you're not a mess Haley, you look lovely' Nathan said then after a few minutes.

Of all her ramblings that's what he had recalled. His words had her heart pulsating in her ears again. Glancing up at him Haley was taken back by his intense stare and she swallowed hard. 'Thanks Nathan.' She said so softly. She wanted to make light of his comment saying he was only making smooth talk but the look he was given her said otherwise, he _meant_ it, he _really meant_ it.

Haley forced her eyes away from his then trying to redirect her thoughts on something else. She was just about to tell Nathan about Julian's offer when they came upon the Italian. Nathan stood back to let Haley in first and followed closely behind.

'Unbelievable…..you actually left him there.' Haley said in shock.

'What can I say? I actually was an ass back then' Nathan admitted. The two were in the middle of their meal now laughing and joking around, they had actually kept conversation light tonight which was a welcome change from work chat and everything else that had been going on in their lives.

'Was?..' Haley teased.

'Come on…' Nathan said with pretend look of shock on his face as he leaned back against his chair then.

'You're still an ass.' Haley joked giggling at the look on Nathan's face as if he'd never heard those words leave her mouth in relation to him.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her genuine laughter, it had been too long since he'd heard it. It warmed his heart to see parts of Haley's personality coming back out of the darkness. 'Hales, you can't say that. I've being nothing but a gentleman this evening.'

Haley rolled her eyes playfully as she stabbed at her pasta with her fork.

'Now you're just being stubborn.' Nathan mused.

'Fine, you're not so bad.'

'Wow Haley, I'm flattered.' Nathan teased. 'You're not so bad might be up there some of the best compliments I've received.'

'You know I'm not going to stroke your ego Scott.' Haley huffed albeit smiling teasingly. Nathan just smiled back at her and brown met blue for several moments as the hustle and bustle of the restaurant began to zone out around the two.

'Are you finished?' The waitress interrupted then breaking Nathan and Haley from their haze.

'Oh….yeah…um…thanks.' Haley sputtered then feeling her cheeks flame up. _What just happened?_

 _What just happened?_ Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly then; he couldn't even remember what they had been chatting about.

'I'm still finding it hard to believe you and Lucas actually became friends after all these stories.' Haley said then as she took a sip of her water. _Normal convo Haley, come on._

Nathan sighed in relief grateful in that moment as Haley steered this conversation back to normality. He couldn't stop thinking about how her lips felt against his. He had to force himself to look at her eyes as he spoke to her but as she took the glass of water up to her lips and moistened them he couldn't help but stare at them again, fuck he wanted to kiss her so bad.

'A lot happened but we became teammates before we became friends, Lucas did get his own back over the years.' Nathan said.

'Like what? Did he tie you up and dump you into a swamp?' Haley mused.

'No.' Nathan said shaking his head. 'He did shave my hair off when I passed out drunk.'

'What?' Haley laughed with her mouth open. 'How did you not wake up?'

'I was wasted, it was the night we won the state championship…we were actually friends at this stage but he did it for a laugh.' Nathan shrugged. 'I woke up with a buzz cut.'

'What?' Haley mused. 'I can't believe Lucas actually did that.'

'Yep and my hair was actually quiet long senior year of high school, I don't know how I didn't wake up.'

'You had long hair?' Haley cringed teasingly.

'Not like that.' Nathan disposed. 'Like heavy on top.' He tried to explain.

'Oh…' Haley said as she felt her cheeks flame up again, for some reason she loved his hair when it got a little thicker on top She could only imagine how hot he looked then.

'Why? You got a thing for long hair Hales?' Nathan teased.

'No.' Haley said.

'Oh, you totally do.'

'No, I don't.'

'Do.'

'Fine…' Haley admitted. 'I like it a little long.' God she would live to regret this comment.

'What mine?' Nathan said smirking.

'Yea.' Haley said glancing back at him. 'I like it when it's a little longer on top.'

'So, like it is now?' Nathan said with that playful glint in his eye.

Haley observed him then, his raven hair was thicker on top and it was styled purposefully messy, he looked so damn sexy and it was killing her.

'Kind of.' Haley smirked.

'So damn stubborn.' Nathan repeated again amused by her admissions.

'Hey….I actually admitted that now its your turn, favourite hairstyle on me?' Haley said sitting up leaning across the table over excitedly.

'You're like a child now…' Nathan replied amused by her behaviour. 'I don't know Hales, that's hard because you can have yours so many ways, I can only cut it or not cut it.' Nathan said then pondering this as if it was a very important consideration.

'Ok up or down...' Haley mused helping him out.

'Both.' Nathan said honestly then to which Haley rolled her eyes playfully. 'What?' He questioned amused.

'Totally dodging the question.'

'No just being honest. I like your hair the way you do it in that messy ponytail for work and I like it now when it is just down and wavy.'

She bit her lip then to try and stop the smile from spreading across her face at his sweet, genuine words. He noticed things that she never expected anyone to notice. She always liked to style her hair in a messy type of ponytail, she never thought a guy let alone Nathan would bring attention to that.

'Why you looking at me like that for?' Nathan smiled then.

'That was a good answer.' Haley said honestly then.

'Was it now?' Nathan said as he leaned in closer to where Haley was leaning in on the table. She felt his hand land on hers then, his fingers fanning out across hers and in that moment she confusingly felt like she was doing something wrong even though what Julian had asked her was only as a friends date, she felt she had to tell him.

'So…um….Julian has asked me to this charity event Sunday night for the Malcolm Trust.' Haley supplied then.

Nathan pulled his hand away from Haley's then feeling the moment was lost as he glanced back up at her, she seemed nervous all of a sudden. 'Julian?' He questioned then knowing full well who it was but he was seemingly trying to wrap his head around this piece of information.

'Yea.' Haley shrugged. 'We're catering the event so he always goes along to these things.'

'So, you're working at it?' Nathan said trying to understand where she was going with this.

'No, I'm off…he just asked me to come along, I don't think he fancied bringing Chase along again, people were starting to think they were gay.' Haley tired to lighten the tension that seemed to be forming around them. Was there something wrong? Should there be something wrong? Her and Nathan were friends, yea they slept together but that was it, why did she feel so obliged to tell him about this?

'So, it's a date?' Nathan questioned with raised eyebrows.

His expression really didn't give much away. Haley wanted to say yes just to see how he'd react because at this moment in time she wouldn't feel right going on a date with the feelings that were brewing inside her in relation to the boy across from her.

And she really didn't know how Nathan was feeling, yea there were a few stolen moments tonight but he was so flirty by nature Haley didn't want to make it into _something more_ which her head was very good at doing.

'Maybe…I don't really know to be honest.' Haley said then glancing at him for any clue that this wasn't sitting right with him.

'Oh.' Nathan said then as he leaned back in his chair again much to her disappointment. He wasn't phased at all. Now she knew Nathan was good at hiding his feelings but there wasn't a glimmer of anything there. 'I'm actually going to be there on Sunday, Dan is a trustee of that charity he has been involved with it for years…we usually go to keep up the show.' Nathan admitted semi bitterly.

'Oh cool…well at least I'll know someone there.' Haley said failingly at the turn this conversation had taken. She didn't know whether to be pleased or rattled by the fact Nathan was also going to be there on Sunday.

Nathan called over the waiter for the bill then as silence fell upon them. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and it wasn't from the food. He was rattled by what Haley had told him and he had no right to be. She was free to date whoever the hell she wanted. They slept together and that was it. But it just didn't sit right with him and he was only beginning to realise that what had slowly being transpiring between them was something he had never felt or shared with any girl before, he never felt this off centre around a girl in his life; he was excited to see her when they were apart, his body reacted like wildfire to her touch and when he wasn't around her he was craving her, lately she had been getting him through his long days at the office, just knowing she was at home.

He was slipping far into dangerous territory. Haley was his friend; he knew she relied on their friendship now. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way and ruin it, he just couldn't.

He had successfully buried the possibility of there being anything there between him and Haley for so long, buried it under his cocky pretence and distasteful manner around her, but through their friendship that possibility of something more was coming to the surface and he was failing in his mission to resist it anymore.

God did he want her, having her that one time had only made it worse.

He was screwed.

 **XXXXX**

Haley could sense the shift between them ever since she'd brought up that silly charity event. She'd wished she hadn't now, they were having such a lovely night and she had to go a ruin it. She didn't know how she did though, Nathan insisted things were fine and he was just a little tired. He did seem fine but there was noticeable tension hanging in the air around them not like their usual argumental tension. It felt different.

He was walking ahead of her now as though he didn't want to be too close to her and she let him off hearing him already at the apartment door sliding the key into it. Haley sighed softy in response to her overactive mind as she slipped off her heeled shoes closing the door softly behind her. One light was dimly lit in the living area and Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Figuring Nathan had already gone down to his room, Haley dropped her shoes down and leaned back against the wall trying to calm herself. Hey body was a full of a nervous, excitable energy from being in his company all evening and she felt like she needed a good cold shower. With that thought in mind Haley pulled away from the wall to go and do just than when she spotted Nathan determinedly walking towards her.

Nathan slipped into the apartment leaving the door ajar for Haley as she popped on the living room light for her. He knew his actions were borderline rude after the evening they had shared but he found himself needing to get away from her fast before he acted on his emotions again. He wanted her so bad. His body was in fact aching for her, every fibre of his being craved her evocative vanilla scent, her soft skin, her lips against his. This never happened with women before, he'd have sex and that was it, no lingering desires, no innate need to be close to them. This was so unlike him. It unnerved him. And he was completely off kilter around her.

He wondered had she noticed how jumpy he was coming back from the restaurant. Nathan closed the door to his room pacing as he tried to focus his thoughts on anything but Haley. He tired to think about work but his brain kept deflecting it, all he could smell was her. He just wanted her in his bed again tonight. It had been almost two weeks since that night she came in here and slept beside him. He wanted it tonight.

Completely ignoring the rational side of his brain that was screaming at him to not do this Nathan left the room on instinct and came back down the corridor to the living area looking to his right where Haley was just pulling away from the door, he noticed the look of surprise on her face as he walked right over to her.

Haley felt Nathan's hands clutch her waist possessively as he lips landed on hers in a heated kiss which was fiery and full of desire. Haley moaned into the kiss as his tongue sensually teased hers, she brought her hands up tugging on Nathan's hair knowing he liked that as she heard him groan in response. The two made out heatedly for several minutes until air became an issue and they broke off both staggering from the release of what had been building between them all evening.

'You shouldn't have done that Nathan…' Haley said timidly then as she gazed up into his eyes that were darkened with desire.

'I wanted to.' Nathan admitted then breathing heavily not breaking his gaze from her.

'Yea..' Haley said so quietly he wasn't even sure he heard it but her actions said it all as she threw her arms around his neck pulling him back against her. This time the kiss was soft and slow and their low moans as they kissed languidly was all that could be heard in the vacant space. Nathan began walking them backwards not once breaking the kiss until he reached the couch and sat back pulling Haley down on top of him. She straddled his lap then and he moaned further into her mouth as he felt her body begin to gyrate on his cock which was already hardening to uncomfortable levels. Haley groaned into his mouth then as she felt him harden beneath her, knowing it was her that had him feeling that way. She felt the throbbing between her legs beg for her attention as she continued to rock her hips against him as they kissed.

Haley gasped into Nathan's mouth as she felt his hand pop her jeans and slip in brushing against her already soaking wet panties. He dusted his finger softly against where he knew she needed it to be and he smirked as he felt her buck against him begging for more.

'Please Nathan..' Haley whimpered then not even caring how pathetic she sounded in this this moment, her pleasure taking over her rational mind. She couldn't think right now. All she could do was feel.

Nathan slipped his finger inside her panties then brushing against her clit smiling as she moaned loudly rocking her hips back on forth against his finger. Just watching her was so bloody hot and he had to concentrate on making Haley feel pleasured as opposed to watching her or he would just explode.

Haley gasped then as she felt him slip two fingers inside her and his thumb worked its magic on her clit. 'You like that?' Nathan whispered seductively as he moved his finger leisurely against her clit while dragging his fingers against her walls searching for that sweet spot that would have her begging for more.

'Oh yeah….' Haley moaned in response as she felt Nathan move a little quicker.

As Nathan upped the pace a little he moved his other hand to the edge of Haley's top silently communicating he wanted it off. He watched in rapt fascination as Haley lifted her black work t-shirt from her body before reaching around and unhooking the black lace bra, her breasts jutting out just waiting for him to claim then. Nathan upped the pace of his fingers inside her as his mouth went to Haley's nipples then sucking on them before biting down hearing her moan his name. He pulled his mouth away then as he felt her coming closer to the edge, he wanted to watch her ride out her orgasm against his hand, he wanted to watch as she succumbed to the pleasure he gave her. Haley gasped in shock as she felt Nathan's hand go to pinch her nipple then as his other hand worked its magic on her clit. 'Come on Hales….come for me.' He said suggestively as he squeezed her nipples and moved his fingers faster in and out of her hitting that sweet spot each time.

'Oh….my….god Nathan.' Haley screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm took over her and she fell against Nathan her head resting against shoulder. 'Oh my god.' She muttered unknowingly as her whole body just buzzed with pleasure.

Haley felt herself whimper then as he pulled his hand away and she wondered how it was humanly possible to still be desiring him after the orgasm she just received.

'Hales…'

The way he said her name then so softly and almost hesitantly after what had just occurred between them had her leaning back and gazing into his eyes. Brown met blue again and what she saw there was not what she expected. It was more than just desire covered up with sudden movements that would leave neither of them with time to think about what was about to happen again.

There was _need_ there. _He needed her._ Beneath the lust, beneath it all they were exposed in mroe ways than one. Haley leaned in then capturing Nathan's lips gently as her hands went to the button of his jeans. She lifted her hips off him then as he began to slide them off all the while Haley began to pull her own off. Straddling him again Nathan whimpered as he felt her wet heat very close to his hardened member. 'Haley…' He said in a strained voice, he needed her to sink onto him right this moment.

Haley smirked feeling a surge of confidence over the fact that he too was victim to his bodies desires over his rational mind right now. She knew she was close to having him in her now and she wouldn't hold off much longer but she wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she had. Haley slowly unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall loosely to the side as she kissed her way up his muscular chest. While she ran her tongue along the grooves of his chest her hand went to his cock gripping it gently before teasing her warm hand against it.

'Oh fuck.' Nathan muttered trying to restrain himself. He bucked into her hand and he felt Haley smirk against him. She knew she had the upper hand now. 'Please Hales….' He pleaded knowing he sounded so pathetic right now but he really was going to explode and if it took to begging to get inside of her well he would happily do it.

She began rubbing her hand up and down his shaft then before pumping it at a much faster pace moaning at how hard and thick he felt. She pushed forward then rubbing her wet heat against him up and down a few times soaking him with her juices before she slowly began to sink down feeling him steadily begin to stretch her tight walls again.

'Fuck.' Haley muttered feeling the difference from this angle on top of him. She lifted up again before slowly and tortuously sinking back down moaning in pleasure as Nathan's cock moved all the way in.

He placed his hands on her hips and watched captivated as his cock disappeared inside on her each time she moved back down on him. Haley began to build up the pace then and Nathan groaned out loud as she rode him. 'God….Haley….this feels so good.' He admitted through staggered breathing as she sunk down on him and lifted up at a quicker pace.

'God yeah…' Haley agreed heatedly as he began to thrust his cock into her harder hitting that sweet spot. 'Fuck' She said breathlessly and she gasped looking into Nathan's eyes then as he began to thrust harder against her. 'Come on Hales, I can't hold off much longer.' He let out then as they met each other thrust for thrust.

'Oh Nathan… ' Haley whimpered as she felt her whole body begin to shudder against him. She leaned forward then her forehead touching his as her orgasm washed over her. His name fell from her lips in a soft whisper then and she felt his lips claim hers in an intense, endearing kiss as he came inside of her.

Foreheads touching, scorching bodies, their staggered breathing filling the room. The two stayed like that for several minutes basking in the glow and shock of what they didn't even realise was their lovemaking.

Hesitantly Haley pulled out feeling Nathan hiss at the loss as she sat back on the couch pulling the throw from behind her to cover her naked body.

Nathan ran his hands through his sweaty bangs then hearing Haley still attempting to calm her breathing after what had just happened. God, she couldn't have regretted that. Whatever about the first time freaking out, there was no way she could have regretted this.

It was easily the most intimate experience he had ever shared with anyone. Their gentle kisses, their touches….,he had felt so exposed and he didn't know why.

When she stared into his blue eyes after what had transpired between them it's like she could see everything; every piece of powerlessness he'd tried to cover up through his self-assured exterior she could see.

Haley watched then as Nathan pulled away and walked down to his bedroom, she was wondering did he regret initiating this now, the panic couldn't even threaten to overwhelm her this time because it had just felt so right between them, she seen it in the looks he had given her, she felt it….she wasn't crazy. Something had transpired between them tonight beyond the meaning of sex.

She glanced up surprised for the second time that night when Nathan came back into the living room then in a clean pair of boxers, his shirt discarded and an old cotton basketball t-shirt. 'Here.' he said smiling softy as he handed the t-shirt to Haley.

Haley threw the t-shirt over her petite frame relishing in his musky scent and she let out a surprised gasp as she felt Nathan pull her up so he could lie out on the couch, he pulled her back then so she was resting towards the inside of the couch with her head on his chest.

Haley leaned down and pulled the throw up over the two of them before resting her head back on Nathan's chest humming contently as she felt him run his hand through her blonde locks.

'Nathan…' Haley said softly after a few minutes.

'Yea…' Nathan replied as he continued running his hand through her locks.

'I'm worried about you.' Haley admitted then as she thought about how exhausted he seemed earlier.

'I'm fine Haley, I promise.' He said then as he gave her a little squeeze. 'I'm not even dreaming about the accident anymore.' He admitted then after several more minutes hoping to reassure her.

'I know.' Haley said as her hand rubbed his chest softly. 'Will you just promise me that if it comes back or at any stage it gets too much that you'll see the doctor…' Haley said so softly then, Nathan could hear the worry in her voice.

'Hey…look at me.' Nathan said gently then.

Haley glanced up then as her hand paused on his chest.

'You shouldn't be worrying that little head of yours.'

'I can't help it, just…the dreams, or nightmares….they were bad Nathan you know that.'

'Yea but they're gone Hales.'

'Ok.' Haley said unconvinced. 'Just promise me you'll speak to someone if it does happen again?'

'Ok. I promise.' Nathan said then.

Haley just smiled at him then before reaching up giving him a small peck on the cheek that had more of an effect on him than it ever should have.

'Oh, and I don't have a little head.' She said then as she laid back down beside him. She felt his body vibrating against her as he chuckled to himself. 'You've a tiny head Hales.' He mused as he leant down and left a gentle kiss on top of it. Haley just smirked against him as sleep began to take hold of her.

 **I know there are some readers who are anxious for Nathan and Haley to be a couple right now and I appreciate your feedback however, this is an angst story and the evolvement of their relationship is based on this, trust that I am all for their happiness as a couple always and they will end up together but this story is different in that their not jumping into conventional couple mode. It might not be everyone's piece of cake but it's something different, I am toying with other story ideas atm which will be more based around them as a couple from the beginning but I'm going to try prioritising finishing this first.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on my recent updates xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you ever so much for all the reviews left on my recent updates, I really appreciate you for taking the time to read my story and review it, it means so much!**

 **Chapter 21**

 _July 15_ _th_

Haley groaned from where she was snuggled into Nathan's arms as she heard the buzzer incessantly ringing. 'Who is that?' she mumbled sleepily against him waiting for the sound to go away and stop disturbing her peace.

Seconds later she felt Nathan shift beneath her and she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace as he slipped off the couch walking over towards the incriminating sound. He pressed the button and Brooke's voice nearly took his ears off.

'Jesus Christ Brooke…' Nathan said as she squealed through the buzzer.

'Just let me in already.' She said back and Nathan shut her off before pressing the button.

'Nathan…' Haley shrieked as she glanced down at his basketball shirt she currently had on her and all their clothes strewn on the floor beside the couch. He would have laughed but he too didn't want to be victim to Brooke's interrogation so he quickly grabbed their clothes off the floor and ran down to his bedroom stuffing them in the empty laundry basket. All the while Haley ran to her room quickly shedding herself of Nathan's shirt before slipping into her cotton shorts and a white strap top.

'Hi friends.' Brooke cheered over excitedly as she came into their apartment just in time to meet a shaken Nathan and Haley emerging from their respective rooms.

'What time do you call this Brooke?' Nathan said a little perturbed having their morning disrupted so early.

'I'm picking up my best friend to go shopping.' Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world until she noticed the realisation dawn on Haley's face. Nathan glanced between the two girls. 'Which she totally forgot.' Brooke said then.

'Brooke I'm so sorry….' Haley said actually feeling terrible. They were to go wedding dress shopping today. It wasn't like her to forget these type of things but lately her head was a jumbled mess. She was pretty sure she hadn't even put this date in her diary which was even more unlike her.

'It's ok…there has been a lot going on.' Brooke said smiling but Haley could tell she was feeling deflated.

'Look I'll grab a quick shower, stick on some coffee and we will be good to go in no time.'

'Perfect.' Brooke squealed.

'One problem Hales…..there is no coffee machine.' Nathan grimaced remembering what happened yesterday. Brooke smirked at the endearing nickname he used for her. It's not like she hadn't heard Nathan use it before but it was the way he said it.

'Oh, there's no problem, we made a deal remember.' Haley said amusedly as she headed towards her room to get ready for the day.

'What's that about?' Brooke said kinking an eyebrow as she leaned against their island kitchen counter.

'I told Haley I'd make her coffee for a week because apparently I broke the machine.' Nathan mused as he grabbed the kettle and put it onto boil. 'Instant will have to do.'

Brooke just smiled. 'You two.'

 _If only you knew._ Nathan thought. 'So, have you heard from Lucas?' He said then.

Brooke just rolled her eyes, Nathan the expert at changing the subject especially when it was concerning Haley. 'Yea and I can conclude Brian is an ass.' She said without any hesitation.

Nathan just chuckled; you could always rely on Brooke to be brutally honest. 'Lucas did say he was being difficult.' He admitted then.

'Difficult.' Brooke scoffed. 'That's putting it nicely, he is so arrogant and this is his first novel so I don't know where he thinks he is going with this attitude.'

'I would have clocked him one by now.' Nathan admitted.

'And that my lovely brother in law to be is the difference between you and Lucas.' Brooke said as she took the coffee cup from Nathan. 'Thanks.'

'Lucas is too nice, sometimes he needs to think with his fist.'

'Because that works out so well for you.'

'Not always, sometimes it is necessary.' Nathan smirked as Haley came into the living area again running a towel through her damp hair, she was dressed in her light wash denim shorts and a green kami top, she looked effortlessly beautiful and he found himself staring at her unknowingly licking his lips until his gaze met her eyes and she smiled at him, he knew then he'd been caught. He smiled back at her as if to say he wasn't sorry for being caught staring. Hell, how could he not?

Brooke looked on interestingly at the interaction between the two. 'So, did you two get up to anything last night?' She questioned curiously then.

Haley came to stand opposite them at the counter taking the coffee placed in front of her, she sighed in pleasure as she took her first sip. .'Not really.' 'No.' They answered together. Haley met Nathan's eyes briefly then grateful for the unspoken understanding that seemed to be between them. No good would come from telling Brooke they went out for dinner; in fact, it would only lead to questioning which really they themselves hadn't the answers to.

Bringing Brooke or any of their friends into this scenario would only serve to complicate things more and they couldn't have that.

'So, what you just came home?'

Nathan sighed. 'Yes Brooke, we just came home.'

'So, you ready to go find your perfect wedding dress?' Haley mused as she finished her coffee eager to get Brooke away from the apartment and interrogation of Nathan before any of them slipped up.

'You bet I am, I want to find one that Lucas wants to rip right off me and…'

'Brooke.' Nathan interrupted then. 'Too early.'

Both the girls laughed as they made their way out of the apartment not before Haley looked back sending Nathan a playful call me sign before she left.

5 hours later and Brooke was sitting beside Haley trying to calm her shaking hands as the lady walked away with the gown she had just tried on. 'I can't believe I found the one.' She said as the tears sprung to her eyes for like the millionth time that day.

The double meaning of her words weren't lost on Haley. She wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder pulling her in close. 'Who would have thought back at that party after our first year of uni that Lucas had actually meant forever.' Haley said with a smile as Brooke let out a strangled laugh amidst the intense emotions she was feeling.

He said. 'I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis.' She thought back happily. 'You were the one that hounded me about the non-exclusive thing.'

'It was ridiculous.' Haley said then reacting just like she had three years ago.

The two girls giggled as they thought back to their early college years.

' _Is this seat taken?' Nathan said as he came up beside Haley who was sitting on the sand dunes looking out towards the ocean._

' _There's a whole beach.' Haley replied as she brought her knees up to her chest feeling the late evening breeze sweep across them._

 _Nathan just chuckled as he sat down closer than Haley would have liked. 'I am going to miss your sweetness Haley James' He teased as he looked out at the ocean. It was their end of term beach party which had all been organised by Brooke who was head of the social committee for all first years._

 _She had pulled off a pretty amazing party with a lovely campfire, volleyball activities and great music. Nathan really was going to miss it around here, he dreaded the thought of going back home to his parents especially as they were in the middle of a messy divorce._

' _So where are your unsuspecting victims tonight?' Haley said as she glanced at him sitting there in beige capri pants and a navy polo shirt. He looked good; she wasn't going to deny it._

' _Who says you're not one?' Nathan joked back as he eyed her. Haley shifted uncomfortably then rolling her eyes, was he not tired of that yet? Nathan had been throwing those kind of remarks at her all year, it was never going to happen between them, they both knew that, they couldn't stand each other aside from rare occasions like this where they momentarily got along and they knew that was only because they had the same group of friends. They kind of had to. Or at least try to._

' _So, what's got you sitting up here all alone?'_

 _She was reluctant to open up to him like he was going to use it against her or something._

 _Sensing her hesitance Nathan spoke up softly then. 'I actually came up here to get away from it all too.' He said then figuring Haley may have been doing the same._

 _She wasn't sure what 'it all' entailed but she could understand. Haley glanced towards Nathan then catching his gaze and he continued. 'I'm not really looking forward to going home this summer, actually I don't want to.' He quietly admitted then as he brought his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms on them like Haley was._

 _It was probably the most he ever told her about his personal life and really from an outsider's perspective it wasn't much at all. But to Haley it was a lot._

' _I had a fight with Brooke.' Haley admitted then as her reluctance subsided._

 _Nathan was surprised by that; the two girls had been practically inseparable since the first semester. 'About..'_

' _Lucas.' Haley admitted softly then. Nathan's underlying feeling about Haley and Lucas' relationship was bubbling to the surface then and he blurted out the question that had been at the tip of his tongue all year. 'Have you like a thing for him?'_

' _What?' Haley admonished. 'Ew no…he is like a brother. I wish everyone would stop saying that.'_

 _He felt even more shaken by the relief he felt from her words. 'It's just you seem pretty broken up…'_

' _It's just I feel responsible you know, I set him up with Brooke and I know she wants this she's just too damn stubborn to admit it.'_

' _You not responsible for what goes wrong in their relationship Haley.'_

' _I know.' Haley said as she ran a hand through her blonde waves._

' _I'm sure they'll figure it out.' Nathan said as he watched her comb her hair out with her fingers, there really was something so enticing about her. He spent the guts of his first college year trying to convince himself he wasn't attracted to her, it was easier when she was being a bitch, he could hate her then. But there was no denying how innately beautiful she was._

' _So, what do you think of this whole non-exclusive thing they've being pulling all year?' Haley questioned then._

' _Honestly, what guy wouldn't want that? You get all the best parts of a relationship without all the drama?' Nathan shrugged._

 _And just like that the stolen moment of pleasantness was ruined with his words. 'Ugh, you would say that.'_

' _What? Come on Haley, most guys just pretend they want it all.'_

' _Yea well I'm not into most guys.'_

' _Figure you would be a prude about it.' Nathan joked._

' _Don't call me that.' He knew she hated when he called her that._

' _So, would you be willing to try it?' Nathan goaded further then as his fingers lightly dusted across her lower legs. Goosebumps rose on her whole body from his single touch and she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her, she wondered did he feel it too?_

' _Try what…' Haley said then her mind not fully registering what he was taking about._

' _The whole non-exclusive….just sex Haley, I think we'd be good at….owww.' Nathan finished then as he felt Haley dig her nails into the arm that was on her lower leg._

' _Get your hands off me.'_

' _You really do like it rough Haley…' Nathan joked then and he couldn't help but chuckle as he caught her glare._

' _Your vile.' She said standing up frustrated with herself, she had come here to calm herself before seeking out Brooke again to make amends, now she was all fired up._

 _Nathan stood up after her then and gently tugged on her arm as she began walking away from him. 'Where are you going? Come on, you know I was only joking.'_

' _Were you? because it seemed like you were enjoying pissing me off.' Haley fumed. 'Look I need to go find Brooke and apologise, I'm moving out of my dorm early tomorrow.'_

 _Nathan nodded then. 'So, you're not going to take me up on that offer then?' He almost chuckled at the 'are you serious' look she was sending him right now._

' _You can't be serious for like a second can you?' Haley said pointedly._

' _Come on Haley, you need to loosen up.' Nathan joked._

 _She crossed her eyes at him then, between the consistent comments about being a 'prude' and 'needing to loosen' that he had been thrown her way all year she snapped at him. 'Stop acting like you know me Nathan, stay away from me!' She pulled away from him then leaving him standing there on the beach just watching her go, a part of him which he hadn't even begun to listen to already missed her knowing he wouldn't see her again until the fall._

'Nathan totally would have hooked up with you in college, we all said it.' Brooke mused as Haley told her the story about them on the beach that night.

Haley just rolled her eyes playfully. 'Yea just so he could take my prude status off me.'

'I really thought you two would sleep together at least once.' Brooke said then cheekily.

Haley felt her cheeks flaming up in light of recent events. She was desperate to move this topic of conversation along now and sighed in relief when the lady came out to Brooke sorting arrangements for her dress alterations.

Hours later the two girls made it back in the door of the apartment and Haley felt a little disappointment when she noticed nobody was home. God, what was wrong with her? She had practically seen him every day this week and she was pining after him after being apart a few hours. The two saved their shopping bags and came back to the living area plopping down to the couch in great satisfaction. 'Oh my god, whoever says shopping isn't like a workout clearly doesn't know how to shop.' Brooke mused.

'Shopping with you Brooke is a whole other story.' Haley said laughing at the look on her friend's face.

'Whatever you know you love it; you're going to look so hot at that charity thing tomorrow.' Brooke said with a glint in her eye.

Just then the two girls heard the card going into the apartment door, they glanced back just in time to see Nathan coming in the door with his gear bag across his shoulder and clutching onto brown paper bags. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with his basketball shorts and his hair was completely askew.

 _Damn he looks hot._ Haley felt her body heating up in response and she glanced away quickly.

'Hey you two.' He said then as he dropped his gear bag by the door and came to join them in the living area. 'I got Chinese, figured you'd be too busy shopping to stop and eat.'

'Oh my god I love you brother in law to be.' Brooke shrieked as she went for the bags.

Haley just laughed at her words before glancing across at Nathan noticing he too was staring her way, the two shared a small look before Brooke called out to Haley to grab her food. The trio settled into comfortable silence then eating together.

'So, did you find your wedding dress?' Nathan asked then as he popped his plate down on the coffee table in satisfaction.

'Oh my god….you like hoovered your plate!' Haley admonished.

'I was hungry.' Nathan shrugged.

'How is that humanly possible, you know we haven't even been eating 5 minutes?'

'Haley, it takes you like an hour to eat your dinner in the evenings.' Nathan admonished then.

'No, it doesn't I just like to digest my food.' Haley said then.

'If by digest you mean let your food go cold and then eat it…'

Haley shot him a look then just as Brooke interrupted.

'Eh when you two are through with fighting like a married couple I'm ready to talk about my dress' She waved across from where she was perched in the corner of the sofa.

'I'm right though Brooke aren't I; he ate that too quick.' Haley said not even heeding her words.

'Does this really come down to you being right?' Nathan retorted.

'Guys….' Brooke interrupted again rolling her eyes. _Yeesh maybe things haven't really changed_. 'Ok back to talking about me and my wedding.'

'Sorry you were saying…' Haley said then as she continued eating her dinner.

'So, I got the wedding dress Nate can you believe it?' She squealed.

Nathan smiled then at her excitement. 'That's great Brooke.'

'Sexy with a dash of sophistication and a wad of classiness, its perfect.' She beamed.

The pair just smiled at her joy, it really was nice to just relinquish the feeling and excitement in relation to Brooke and Lucas wedding especially in light of the past few months.

'I can't believe it's only 2 months away.' Haley said then. Maybe it was because of what had happened, Brooke and Lucas never really said but they decided after their engagement that they wanted to marry that same year. They didn't want to wait a moment longer.

'I know and we've so much to do, it doesn't help that I've bitchtoria breathing down my ear every second over miniscule details that really don't matter.'

'I'm sure this is her way of feeling close to you.' Haley intercepted then.

'Yea, I understand she wants to be a part of this and I'm trying, it's just weird you know.'

'Lucas told me he's not inviting Dan.' Nathan said then.

'Yea.' Brooke sighed. 'How do you feel about that?'

'It's the right thing to do Brooke, he would only cause trouble. Besides he never fathered Lucas so why should he be there?'

'It just sounds easier said than done right?' Brooke said as Nathan nodded. 'Has he said anything to you about it?'

'Honestly no, it's the last thing on his mind.' Nathan admitted. 'I haven't seen him much the last two weeks.' He frowned then realising he was going to have to deal with him tomorrow.

'What is it?' Haley prodded then noticing the worry lines on his face.

'Nothing.' Nathan covered up with a smile signalling he wasn't going to delve into the matter any further. He glanced away then from Haley's gaze, it unnerved him how much she seemed to be able to see right through him especially lately.

'Well I'm not the only one who got a dress….' Brooke began then with a knowing smile on her face.

'Brooke…' Haley started really wishing she wasn't going to bring this up right now.

'What?' Nathan said glancing confusedly between the two girls.

'Our Haley here is going to look super-hot at this charity thingy tomorrow when I'm through with her.'

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his chair; he really didn't want to think about how _hot_ she was going to look when she was going to be with Julian.

'You're taking this way too far Brooke I told you I don't even want to dress up.'

'It's black tie Haley…you have to.'

'Fine but I just want to blend in…' Haley reasoned, the last thing she wanted was to stand out and look so noticeably different. She knew Brooke would let loose on her makeup and everything tomorrow night.

Nathan meanwhile just smiled to himself at her words, it was such a Haley thing to say. The girl really didn't like the spotlight which he didn't understand at all, she was beautiful.

'You're gone awful quiet Nate…' Brooke said then after the girls had argued back and forth about Haley's make up for what seemed like an hour.

'Huh…Oh…am I was just thinking about how I'm going to get out of going tomorrow.' He shrugged.

'Oh, the devil incarnate is going.' Brooke said carelessly.

'Yep.' Nathan said popping the p not really wanting to discuss it any further.

'I'm sure it's a pretty big event, he will be pretty easy to avoid.' Haley reasoned trying to lighten his mood.

'Trust me I will try.' Nathan admitted then, he didn't meet Haley's gaze.

'Why do you even go?' Brooke said then as she hopped off the sofa grabbing the bottle of white wine they'd brought in earlier and opening it. 'It's not like you have to.'

'I know, just sometimes with Dan it's easier to you know?' Nathan said then as he passed two wine glasses over to the girls.

'Yea I get that, mum's the same.' Brooke said. 'Well cheers to messed up parents eh?' She mused as she cheered the air and drank her wine. 'Oh, but not yours Haley, yours are just…..' Brooke began playfully.

'Mad.' Nathan intervened which just received a playful glare from Haley.

'I prefer eccentric.' She retorted.

'That just means crazy Hales which is pretty much the same thing.'

'Whatever, you loved my parents admit it.'

'They loved me.'

The two girls just laughed at that.

'What? they did….you didn't see them Brooke, they were all over me!'

'Right …' Brooke drawled. 'I'm sure you loved that.' She said directly to Haley which just received an eye roll from her. Brooke left her wine glass down then hopping off the couch enthusiastically 'Right I'm going to go look for some pjs in Lucas' room and then we're going to stick on a movie….joining us for girls night Nate?'

'As thrilling as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass.' Nathan said unamused. He was actually feeling a little disappointed that Brooke was staying over which meant he wasn't going to spend much more alone time with Haley for the whole weekend. _Why is this bothering me so much?_

'So, what's your plan for this event tomorrow you going there early or…' Haley wondered then.

'Yea I'll go in from the office tomorrow.' Nathan said then as he finally looked over at Haley properly for the first time all evening, it didn't go amiss by her that Nathan didn't seem to meet her gaze the whole time the three of them were chatting and she wondered what that was about. Maybe it is because of last night. Although, oddly enough she felt ok about it even though it probably shouldn't have happened _again._

He didn't know what was going on with him but he was finding it so hard to control himself, even just catching her gaze was setting his body alight and he really needed to get it together. This was ridiculous. He was acting like a teenage boy who got to sit beside his crush in school for the first time ever. This wasn't him. He wasn't the jittery type. And he certainly wasn't the type that got stuck for words. What was she doing to him?

He felt even more panicked then when he realised that Haley could sense something was off with him. Yea, he needed to go before he made a right fool of himself.

She felt disappointed then when Nathan got up from his seat not continuing the conversation further, Haley wanted him to stay and as much as she enjoyed Brooke's company today and craved girl time she really wanted to end the night with him watching a movie. When Nathan started clearing away their plates of Chinese Haley pulled herself up from the couch to help him.

'I got this…' Nathan said then ushering for her to sit down.

'No, it's ok.' Haley said as she tided away the boxes into the brown bags while Nathan gathered the plates. She followed into the kitchen after him then popping the containers into the recycling.

'So…..' Nathan began then rather sheepishly not understanding why all of a sudden he could feel this awkward tension in the air. Things had been fine after they slept together the first time, if anything it should have been more awkward then. Why was it now? He wondered could she feel it or was he really just going crazy with it all.

Haley just smiled as she leaned against the counter facing him, it wasn't awkward like this the first time between them, in fact Nathan had been so good at just convincing her that everything was fine between them that she had started to believe it herself. So why did it feel so uncomfortable now?

'I'm gonna get to bed….enjoy yer move night.' He finally said breaking the silence between them.

'You sure you don't want to join us, it's not girly I promise.' Haley joked then eagerly trying to diffuse the uneasiness surrounding them.

He just smiled at her. 'Nah, I'm actually beat. Night Hales.' she watched him hesitate then wondering if he was about to do something before he stepped away and made his way out of the kitchen area down the hallway.

'Night Nathan.' Haley said softly then as she brought her hand up feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest. _What is he doing to me?_

XXXXX

'We have gone above and beyond with the financial assistance that we have provided to our medical students and doctors out in East Africa and we wouldn't be where we are currently or able to run such formidable events without our dependable trustee's.' Dr Roberts spoke as he acknowledged the row of people who were currently seated to the side of the stage, one of whom was Dan Scott. 'I would like to thank everyone for their continued support at our fundraising events and…'

Nathan tuned out then from where he was standing and turned around to go get a drink from the bar. He had successfully managed to dodge Dan for most of the evening, he'd even left the office before him, Dan was busy licking up to people as he usually did so it made avoiding easy. Nathan wasn't sure what he was going to do when he faced him, he knew it would be difficult to hold back and he needed to remain calm.

He wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but where Dan was concerned it was proving impossible. So many times, he had gone out of his way to protect his father's virtue and believe that he really wasn't a bad man but he kept on proving him otherwise to the point where there weren't only seeds of doubt anymore but full on distrust. Why was he hiding them ledgers? And what was he covering up?

Deciding he just couldn't possibly bring this up tonight of all nights Nathan ordered himself a drink before glancing across the room again at her. It's like he wanted to torture himself even more.

Haley was wearing a black halter neck dress which hugged her figure to her waist and then flowed out slightly towards her knees. Her hair was styled his favourite way; her blonde waves cascading down at her shoulders, she looked stunning. Swallowing hard he noticed Julian leaning closer to her as he whispered something in her ear which had her laughing so delightfully it would have been like music to his ears only it wasn't him making her feel that way.

 _When had it all changed?_ Nathan never felt so anxious in his life over seeing Haley with another man. Sure, he had seen her date and be involved with guys before through college, he seemingly had blocked out the effect it had on him, he remained unaffected. He had got so good at it that it really didn't bother him through the years. But now it was impeding every thought in his mind, he couldn't focus and remain calm on any one thing because he was so agitated by it all. By the way she was with Julian. By the way she could never be with him. And also, for himself; because he shouldn't and not only that, but he couldn't be feeling this way. This was Haley. There was a reason he remained defensive all those years with her, they would never work, they were worlds apart. _Worlds apart._

And just like that her scent evaded every part of him again and he actually felt his throat go dry.

'So how is the avoiding going?' Haley teased as she came up to the bar beside him. For some reason she just wanted to reach out and touch his arm but she held herself back.

'Fine actually my father is too busy sucking face all night.' Nathan said then as he knocked a hefty dose of whiskey down his throat.

Haley hated how his father seemed to get to him like this. He was one edge; she knew it and she wondered if something had happened. She hadn't seen him since last night. When Brooke had left this morning, Nathan was gone to and he hadn't been around all day.

'Can I get a vodka and diet coke please?' Haley said then glancing behind her to see where Julian was.

'You look beautiful tonight Haley.' Nathan said so rawly then as he finally glanced her way. His eyes were boring into her and he sent her a small smile that coupled with his words had every hair on her body standing up. _Beautiful_. She had never in her life being called that by a guy and even if she had the word would never have carried such resolution as it had coming from Nathan. She had _never_ expected it from him.

Haley smiled shyly at him then blushing as she brought her drink to her lips. She really didn't know what to say.

Julian saddled up to her then a little too close for Nathan's liking as he unknowingly interrupted their moment. 'Hey Nate, how's it going?' He said as he ordered himself a beer.

'Couldn't be better.' Nathan quipped sarcastically and his rude tone didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

'So, what are you doing here?' He said then.

Julian didn't seem to take offense to his semi bitter tone and just continued on. 'We've sponsored a lot of events for them over the years, we always do the catering…luckily Haley here got the night off.' Julian said then as he smiled at her before looking back at Nathan.

'Figures.' Nathan retorted sarcastically then as Haley just glowered at him. 'Well I'll leave you to enjoy your date.' He said pointedly then as he left the bar.

Nathan managed to keep himself busy for most of the night after that, it wasn't difficult when you were Dan Scott's son, everyone had something to say. The whiskey had managed to take the edge off slightly and he had settled for water in the past hour knowing it wouldn't do good to drink himself into a stupor tonight. He was liable to say anything if he drank and he couldn't do that.

He nodded and smiled politely as Mr. Freeman, whom he couldn't really recall how he knew again bid him farewell. His eyes involuntarily found Haley again across the way, she was sitting at one of the round tables opposite Julian. For two that weren't on a date she really hadn't left his side all night. His fingers were straining around his glass as he stared at him.

'They're all the same, can't be trusted.' His father's acidic voice rang in his ears then.

Nathan sighed as he turned to see Dan standing beside him. 'Where have you been all week?' He confronted him then.

'Working son, maybe you should try it.'

Nathan just rolled his eyes, could they ever have a straight conversation?

'She moves fast.' Dan said pointedly then looking in Haley's direction.

'Haley is a friend dad.'

Dan ignored him. 'I need you back on the McGeeney project son, I've a lot on….just don't screw it up alright. I don't know what you see in that girl but…'

'There's nothing going on, how many times do I have to tell you that?' Nathan raised his voice then.

Haley glanced over from where she was seated then glancing at the two curiously from across the room.

'Well good son after what that girl went through, you're talking years of therapy and even after that she'd still be messed up…' Dan said so coolly it made Nathan feel sick to his stomach. How could he throw her pain around like that, their pain, he had been in that accident too.

He felt the fury simmering in him, he needed air. Turning he shoved into Dan roughly pushing him back against a high table knocking into a load of glass bottles as he swiftly left the conference room.

'Nathan…' Haley called after him as she left the large hall and wondered down the corridor. Where had he got to? 'Nathan…' She shouted again. She heard the door swinging closed in full force a little further down the hall and she followed after the sound.

She opened the door and spotted him at the end of the room, he had his hands leant against the table, his eyes closed and he seemed to be trying to gather himself. Haley glanced around then noticing they were in some kind of small conference room in the hotel before she looked back at him. He was highly strung out. 'What did he say to you?' She questioned softly as she stepped a little bit towards him, she reached for his arm then and Nathan flinched pulling away from her. 'Don.t' He said uneasily as he turned from her. He wouldn't even look at her.

'Nathan…' Haley reasoned softly.

'Shouldn't you go back to your puppy? He'll be looking for you.' He said begrudgingly.

She glanced at him curiously then, she knew Dan had said something for him to behave so rattled. That's all it was, surely? He couldn't be jealous, could he? His tone was laced with envy and part of her felt excited by that because it meant that maybe a part of him, maybe _even a fraction_ of him was feeling what she felt for him right now. Was it possible?

'You're jealous.' Haley said then so brazenly she didn't even care anymore.

'What? No...' Nathan looked at her disbelievingly then as he finally turned to face her. 'This isn't about him.'

'Well you're the one that brought it up.' Haley scoffed.

'That's because you've been to stuck to him all night so I'm sure he'll be wondering where you are.' Nathan retorted.

God he was as stubborn, there was no letting up. What was the point? 'Fine, when you decide to be mature enough to talk come and find me…' She said then as she turned to leave.

'Haley….wait.' Nathan began then. He couldn't let her go. Everything was just muddling around in his head that he just couldn't think straight, he couldn't even begin to analyse why he was feeling this way never mind describe it to her. But he needed her here with him.

He felt all the worry and disappointment he felt towards his father fade away in her presence.

'Nathan I can't….' Her words were cut off as she felt his lips land roughly and ferociously against hers, as intense as their kisses have been this one felt completely different; full of envy, angry desperation, his tongue explored the cervices of her mouth aggressively as he pulled her flush tight against him. Haley moaned in response to his roughness as she felt Nathan hoist her up onto the long table behind them spreading her legs as he stepped between her. 'You're so beautiful.' He muttered incoherently against her as he began to ravish the skin of her neck tossing her blonde waves behind her shoulder.

She felt the fiery sensations stirring in her body like they do every time she is with him, the throbbing ache rising between her legs, her lips long to taste him again despite having had him moments before. And it's all too much. Haley placed her hand against his chest pushing him away from her.

She watched him pull back, is eyes full of concern as he glances at her.

'I can't do this….' Haley admitted then. 'Not with Julian out there, this isn't right.' She knows they're not on a date together but it feels like a date. And even still it just doesn't sit right with her doing this while she is here with another man.

'You've no idea how much I want you Haley.' Brown meets blue again as his hand goes up to fix a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. There is a double meaning behind his words but she doesn't know it yet.

Nathan leans in again then capturing her lips softly and gently this time as the two just make out softly for several minutes. His words are all she can hear. Her mind begins to torment her. He wants your body. It's just sex Haley. It's always been sex for him.

She's not sure how but she manages to pull away again, her breathing incredibly staggered.

'Haley please…' Nathan says feeling her begin to pull away from him, he can see her guard going up as her whole-body tenses.

'I can't Nathan, I can't do that….' Haley said softly then.

'We don't have to do…..that, just….' He stuttered then not really sure how to voice how much he just needs her right now. 'Just let me take you home…' Nathan implored as his fingers interlace with where hers are resting against the table.

There was something more going on with him. 'Talk to me, if this isn't about Julian….what happened?' Her thumb gently caressed the side of his hand then from where their fingers were interlaced.

She could see the hesitance play out across his features. 'I'm not leaving until you talk to me.' She wanted him to let her in.

Nathan swallowed hard glancing down before he looked into her brown eyes gone, eyes he could get completely lost in. 'You know how I told you about ….Dan, that there was something….' He was afraid to say it then. It was one thing to admit it to himself. To fully believe it. But to say it to someone else; to say it to her.

Haley gave his hands a squeeze then as she gave him a look that he could trust her with this. 'About the embezzlement….' She said and watched the pained expression across his face. It was only in the last week that Nathan had begun to talk a little more to her about Dan, she knew he had been rattled by something and he told her he was worried that Dan was involved in fraud. For Nathan, she didn't want to believe it, she knew how much this was hurting him. He even wanted to believe that maybe his father was in the wrong here. Nathan had been looking into it. She didn't know much about Dan Scott but she knew from Lucas he wasn't a very good man and now from becoming closer with Nathan she knew that he was in fact a very thoughtless and threatening man.

She was worried for his influence over Nathan.

'What is it Nathan….' She pleaded softly then knowing that in any moment he could just close up and now want to talk about this anymore.

'I've found proof Haley.' He said regretfully.

'Proof of what?' His icy voice interrupted them then and Nathan practically jumped away from Haley and was met with the hard, cold stare of his father.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews on my previous chapter :)**

 **For the confrontation scene between Nathan, Haley and Dan in this chap I actually used the season 3 scene between Dan, Lucas and Peyton it just sort of came to me while I was writing and I thought it fit here.**

 **Chapter 22**

 _August 1_ _st_

Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably and she was sure the woman sitting across from her noticed. She could read her well by this stage, actually she could always and it was as much frustrating as it was comforting. Their conversation seemed to be centred around _him_ today and she wasn't sure how she felt about that but it seemed to be what she needed.

'So, you think your relationship is like this because of what happened?'

'I think it's only because of the accident.' Haley forced out uncomfortably.

The lady gave her a soft warm smile. Haley had really begun to develop a relationship with Olivia, she had gone to over 8 sessions now and she felt so grateful to have found someone she just seemed to click with and whose approach just seemed to get her.

'Does that bother you?'

Haley crossed her legs then as she rested back against the chair expelling a small smile. 'I didn't think it did, but maybe….there's just something niggling me lately more so.'

'What if I said the accident was an excuse for you two to let those barriers you had up against each other down, how would you feel?'

'Upset, frustrated….I don't know.' Haley admitted.

'It's okay to feel angry.' Olivia said gently then sensing there was something more there aggravating the young woman across from her.

'I'm angry that the accident is our excuse, like this is the only reason we are this way now….and….I'm scared that none of it is real.' Haley disclosed.

'What if it wasn't your excuse?' Olivia pondered then.

'I don't really know what you're saying..' Haley said softly then as she took a sip of her water.

'What if it was there between you and Nathan and you were just afraid, and in the face of what happened you had no choice but to relinquish that fear because you needed each other.'

Haley sighed feeling the tears prickle her eyes. 'I don't think I was afraid.'

'Maybe you didn't know you were but there may have been a reason you were so defensive around him.'

'He just….he infuriated me, he made me question everything I thought I knew and then the times we were nice to each other were soo seldom…'

'What about those seldom times when you were nice….' Olivia threw that thought out then and let it hang in the air for several minutes.

To admit it would go against every time she rebelled against what she _always_ knew, what Quinn had _always_ told her. She had fought it _so_ long. 'There was something I couldn't describe, a feeling…I don't know it that even makes sense.'

'It does.' Olivia said honestly. 'Maybe you're finally following that feeling.' She smiled.

'I don't know about that, I'm questioning everything…'

'Trust yourself Haley, I think you're very quick not to. In light of everything you have faced and your still here?' Olivia smiled. 'I think you need to trust yourself a little more.'

Haley just smiled at her letting those words seep in.

She felt the beads of sweat dripping down her back as she kept up her pace, as much as she loved the summer months she was craving fall where she would run over ragged, crisp leaves in the park and the humidity wouldn't stifle her. She reduced her jogging to a slow walk glancing at her watch to see she'd just hit the 5k mark. Smiling proudly, she wiped the sweat from her brow; she missed him now. Hell, she was missing him an awful lot lately.

Smiling she took her phone out and sent him a text.

'Your girl has just run 5km :P'

Your girl was a slang she used all the time, she figured he would like that. Feeling her legs begin to ache Haley made her way over to the grass area of the park to cool down and do some stretches.

It had been two weeks since she seen Nathan now and it was unexpected how much she actually missed him. He left the Monday after the charity event. They hadn't spoken the first three days and she had expected radio silence from him, that's how it always was when he went away for work but he'd actually messaged her the Thursday night. It was a simple 'I miss you' followed by 'How weird is it that I had to sneakily get your number off Lucas' phone' which made her laugh and her heart soar all at once. She didn't think a message had that much of an effect on her since she was in high school. They had been texting back and forth every so often since then, while the texts were strictly platonic it just felt nice to hear from him. They asked about each other's workdays and little things like that.

She couldn't stop thinking about that night and the last time she seen him.…

 _'What is it Nathan….' She pleaded softly then knowing that in any moment he could just close up and not want to talk about this anymore._

 _'I've found proof Haley.' He said regretfully._

 _'Proof of what?' His icy voice interrupted them then and Nathan practically jumped away from Haley and was met with the hard, cold stare of his father._

' _Proof of what Nathan? Dan said so snidely it actually had her heart thudding in her chest. When had he come in? What had he heard?_

' _Answer me.' He roared and Haley immediately flinched. Nathan hadn't moved a muscle since he jumped away from her and she glanced at him to see that he was giving his father a cold hard stare back. If he was unnerved by this he was doing a good job of covering it all up._

' _Haley you should go…' Nathan said calmly although he was completely filled with dread._

' _Yea we're both going..' Haley said as she hopped off the table and tugged onto Nathan. There was no way she was leaving him here._

' _Bit malicious don't you think….trying to take me down' Dan said as he walked over to them. Haley took a step back behind Nathan._

' _You don't know what you're talking about.' Nathan said._

' _Enlighten me.' Dan seethed as he grabbed Nathan by the neck._

' _Let go..' Nathan heaved._

' _Leave him alone.' Haley pleaded as she grabbed onto Dan's arm._

' _This is a family matter and has nothing to do with you.' Dan fumed as he pushed Haley back roughly._

' _You son of a bitch…' Nathan retaliated as he punched Dan._

 _Dan just laughed snidely recovering all too quickly. 'In case you forget I'm a little better than you son at everything.' He spat as he went for Nathan's neck again this time grabbing him tighter and pulling him down towards the ground. 'You really think you can try and take me down? After all I've done for you..' He roared._

 _Nathan heaved painfully as Dan tightened his grip on him._

' _Stop it. Let go.' Haley cried._

' _There's easier ways to take down a man son, like choking.'_

' _He was trying to protect you!' Haley shouted pleadingly._

 _Nathan fell down to the ground then coughing as Dan let go. Haley was by his side in seconds. She glanced up at Dan with a look of pure disgust. 'Nathan you have to tell him.' Haley said desperately as she watched him heave trying to get the breath back into his lungs._

' _I thought someone was trying to ambush you. I knew something was wrong with the accounts' Nathan said rubbing his neck painfully. 'so, I've been looking into it until I found the ledgers.'_

' _Where are they?' Dan questioned coldly not even acknowledging anything else._

 _Nathan swallowed hard. 'I have them.'_

' _You bring them back to me tomorrow right away you hear me?'_

 _Nathan nodded silently._

' _This stays between us and that goes for you too Miss James.'_

 _She didn't think she could look at anyone with as much detestation as she could Dan Scott in that moment._

' _If your lying…don't think for a second that you can take me down with this because I'll take you with me. I made you who you are today and I'll finish you.' Dan said menacingly before he turned and left the conference room._

 _Nathan sat there in utter defeat as he watched him leave._

' _Are you ok..' Haley said as she placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it soothingly._

' _That's my father…what do you think?' Nathan said sadly glancing at her. Haley swallowed hard still feeling her body tremor from the shock of what just occurred. She'd never seen it before, how evil he really was. His relationship with Nathan was borderline abusive physically and she didn't even want to think about it emotionally. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it all this time; in all the years she had known him. It made a lot of sense now, why Nathan had always been so defensive, why he worked so hard and why he never wanted to about his family._

' _Come on, let's go home.' She said softly as she tugged on his arm._

 _He hadn't muttered a single word to her. And she didn't know what to say. She was filled with a mixture of disdain, fear and shock over their encounter with Dan. She wanted Nathan to say something. Anything. Part of her knew he was probably hating the fact that she had encountered that. That she had witnessed just how wickedly controlling Dan could be. He didn't want her to see him so weak, he didn't want to be vulnerable in front of her. She knew that now._

' _Nathan please.' Haley whispered sadly as they finally reached their apartment door, she couldn't take the silence any longer. She felt her eyes begin to water and she sniffled._

 _And he thought he couldn't feel any worse in that moment but he did as he heard her sniffle. She was upset. Of course, she was upset. No one should have to witness what she just had to between him and Dan. He wouldn't wish it on anyone but especially her, she was the last person he wanted to see that. He had spent the whole walk home torturing himself for putting Haley in that situation, she was obviously shaken. His mind further tormented him over the fact that the night could have ended a completely different way had she stayed by Julian._

 _Because Julian was right for her and that killed him. Julian came from a family like hers, he was an open book when it came to who he was and what he was about._

 _Nathan was the exact opposite._

 _They would never fit even though when he was with her it felt like they fit together perfectly._

 _The thought pained him._

 _How utterly hopeless this situation was._

' _Haley please don't cry.' Nathan pleaded softly as he turned to face her._

' _I'm not…I'm just…' She stumbled as she glanced up at him, he looked as shaken as she felt. She reached her hand up to rub against his neck softly. 'Does it hurt?' She said sadly._

 _Nathan closed his eyes at her ministrations and gulped hard. He opened them again and his silence was her answer._

 _The thought made her sick. How his father could do this._

' _I'm sorry Haley….you shouldn't have been there; you shouldn't have seen…'_

' _No..' Haley interrupted then as she dropped her hand and rubbed it slowly down his arm unaware of the sensations she was stirring in his body. 'I never would have left you and I'll never leave you with him again.' She said so resolutely she didn't care if Nathan was going to fight her on that._

 _But he didn't._

 _Without any inclination he pinned her back against the wall beside the door and kissed her hard, the immensity of the evening was transpired in that one single kiss as he took complete control. Her words from earlier rang clear in her mind, she hadn't wanted this to happen again. She wasn't the kind of girl that just had sex unless she was dating someone. But this felt different. It was different. Her body just seemed to surrender completely to him like it had from that first night they were together. She couldn't deny the sexual chemistry between them any longer; her body was on fire from his touch alone right now, everywhere his fingers stroked had her burning up all over._

 _He had to have felt it too._

 _Haley pulled back from him then trying to catch her breath and caught his questionable gaze. He was about to back away before she tugged on his arm pulling him down the corridor towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and turned to face him feeling her heart thud wildly in her chest from his intense gaze._

' _Haley…we shouldn't' Nathan began then thinking back to her words from earlier. She didn't want this. He didn't want her to think that this was all he wanted from her. Words failed him and he couldn't make sense of how much he needed her right now in more ways than what she thought. It wasn't just about sex for him and that was the thought that terrified him the most. He could do sex, as far as Nathan was concerned that was the easy part. But everything else? What he was feeling right now, it was all so new and confusing to him._

' _No….it's ok.' Haley whispered softly then breaking him from his thoughts. 'You know I didn't want to be there with Julian tonight.' She walked over to him and looked up into his questionable blue eyes then as she reached around untying her black halter dress letting it fall and slowly drop down her legs._

 _He gulped hard as he realised that the dress revealed that she was in fact not wearing a bra underneath it. She felt the desire swarm inside of her as the curiosity that laced his eyes turned to darkened lust._

' _God you're so beautiful.' Nathan said hoarsely, his voice full of raw emotion as he stepped closer to her and gently laid kisses down her collar bone before licking in between her breasts. She gasped loudly at his ministrations. She was expecting him to be fast and ferocious just like that kiss up against the wall but this was so different. 'Nathan..' Haley whimpered as she felt him leave light kisses down her abdomen before he gripped the edge of her panties and slid them down her legs. She knew she should have felt extremely self-conscious in that moment standing there naked while he was fully clothed but she didn't, not with the way he was looking at her._

 _He stood up then smiling so warmly at her as he leant in finally claiming her lips again. Their lips melded together and Haley quickly began to unbutton his crisp white shirt, her hands against his naked chest a moment later; every single part of his body was burning from her single touch. Nathan purposefully rubbed the sides of her waist then before he lifted her up over to her bed. He heard Haley let out a giggle and the sound only served to heighten every sensation that was swirling around his body._

' _I'm ticklish there.' Haley smiled feeling a little sheepish for giggling like that._

 _He sent her a cheeky smirk then, one he knew used to drive her crazy. 'Like I didn't know.' He teased._

' _You..' She was about to respond when she felt his tongue snake into her mouth tasting her again. Both broke away minutes later in need of air. 'You can't just kiss me every time you want me to shut up you know..' Haley teased then._

' _Oh…I can't huh.' Nathan mused back as he leant in again just as Haley was about to answer, he felt her bite his lip then teasingly in retaliation and he groaned against her mouth. They kissed each other playfully before Nathan pushed himself inside her. Haley gasped as she felt him push his length all the way inside her as their bodies finally were completely joined; scorching chests touching while he moved inside her wet heat._

' _Oh god.' Haley moaned then as Nathan pulled away from her lips and began leaving gentle kisses on her collar bone._

' _More.' Haley moaned as he continued to thrust inside of her, she didn't know how it was possible but her body craved more. It wanted more of him every time he pulled his length out of her._

' _God you feel so good.' Nathan whispered hotly as he thrust harder and faster feeling her buck up her hips in response as she met him thrust for thrust. He left kisses against her salty skin now as they rode out the waves of pleasure together. He couldn't understand how it could possibly feel this right; it was like her body was made to fit him just perfectly and with that thought alone he knew he never wanted anyone to have her the way he had her now_

 _It went against everything he had realised earlier about them._

 _He was going faster now and she felt herself on the brink of her release, she ran her hands down his slick muscular back as he continued thrusting into her._

' _That's it baby.' Nathan moaned, she was so near, he could feel it._

 _Baby? Had she heard him right? Nathan had never called her than before, in fact it wasn't like a word that would come out of his mouth. It was the very word and the way he said it that brought her to the blink of pleasure as she felt herself completely let go, her whole-body shuddering from the aftershock of pleasure as his name fell from lips as he too let go inside of her. Both of them moaning simultaneously as Nathan collapsed to the bed beside her his whole body buzzing from what had just happened between them._

 _Haley found herself reaching out and scraping her nails gently up his muscular back, she did that for several seconds as both their breathing evened out. 'You going to be ok? she whispered softly then as she turned her naked body pulling the sheet up over the two of them, her hands still raking over his back softly._

 _She felt him tense beneath her touch as he reluctantly turned to face her. 'Can we not talk about it right now…' He pleaded softly._

 _She knew the night had taken its toll on them but her concern had won out. She also felt that Nathan was usually a bit more vulnerable and willing to open up after sex, she wasn't sure if it was because of the intimate experience between them or what but she felt it when she was with him in this way. Nevertheless, she realised it was too much to ask him to talk about it tonight._

' _Ok…' Haley said softly. 'I'm just trying to help that's all.' She justified._

 _He knew that and he felt incredibly guilty. She already had so much going on in her own life, he didn't want her dragged into this mess as well, but he wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore either, he needed her here with him right now._

' _You already are.' Nathan said resolutely as he took her hand in his and ran his fingers against her palm gently. 'I'm leaving tomorrow Hales.'_

 _She knew that. He had told her Friday. Those words shouldn't have affected her as much as they did though. 'Will you talk to Lucas before you go?'_

 _He knew she wanted him to tell Lucas what happened. He didn't want to bring him in on this but if it meant Haley would stop worrying maybe it was for the best._

' _I don't want you to go.' Haley muttered then so rawly and so honestly it made him quiver. Nathan dropped her hand then before slowly shifting closer towards her, he was rather hesitant and he didn't know why all of a sudden he felt very nervous._

 _There was never this hesitance before between them, not with a kiss; usually it just happened on instinct without any thought. But she felt it from him, in the way that he shifted towards her, the shyness from the way he was looking at her now which was so unlike him. She swallowed hard and all of a sudden she was nervous._

 _He leaned in then and claimed her lips ever so gently, it was the softest, slowest kiss they had shared yet but as their mouths opened and slanted for each other she couldn't help but feel like it was the most life changing kiss she had ever experienced._

'Boo.' Lucas roared in her ear which had Haley jumping up from where she was laying in the park. Her stretching routine had turned into full-fledged daydreaming.

'Dammit Luke my heart rate's just gone down.' Haley mused as she sat up holding her heart again.

He smirked as he sat down beside her. 'You're making me feel bad Hales I only came for a walk.'

'Haven't you heard I'm better than you at running now?' She teased sticking her tongue out.

'Careful now, your beginning to sound like Nathan!' He goaded. Haley felt her cheeks flame up, blushing wildly like the silly schoolgirl she was whenever his name was mentioned now. She was glad they were already red from her run in that moment.

'Have you heard much from him?' Haley said hoping she appeared semi nonchalant about it all.

'Not really, he's like this when he's on work trips though. I'm just weary, he said he was going to let this thing with Dan slide but it's not going to go away.'

'How bad will it get if Dan is found out?'

'Honestly Hales, I don't know….he'd be looking at having to reinstate the finances, worst case scenario he may face charges.' Lucas admitted.

'He said he would take Nathan down with him.' Haley admitted softly.

Lucas gritted his teeth. 'I know. He can't do that Haley, it's an empty threat…it's his most powerful ammunition.'

Somehow she felt that threat wasn't empty at all. She'd seen the conviction in his eyes that night. 'You know I think you were right a long time ago.' Haley said softly then.

'Why is that?'

'That Nathan should stop working for Dan, I could never understand it but now….' Her words trailed off then not really knowing what to say.

'It was always going to end this way. He is my father. But there is no good in him, only malice.' Lucas said bitterly.

The beeping of Haley's mobile broke them from their confrontation and Haley excused herself sheepishly feeling slightly awkward given who she was sitting next to.

'My girl, I like the sound of that ;) You free this weekend? I have a proposition for you…'

Haley smiled as she read it.

'New guy?' Lucas obviously joked but she threw the phone at the grass hard like it had scorched her.

'What? No…'

'Relax Haley….you're just gushing over that thing like Brooke does when she sees those silly Pomeranian puppies in handbags.'

'If you must know it was Vivian offering me a lovely weekend break by the sea.' She wasn't lying, Vivian had insisted she come home for a few days and spend some time by Brighton beach.

'Sounds nice Haley, you probably do need some family time away from here.'

She sent him a soft smile as the two continued their people watching from where they were perched in the park.

She felt so weird, it's not like she was directly lying to Lucas but she was covering up. She couldn't tell him that she may possibly be seeing Nathan this weekend, she imagined if she told him she was texting Nathan just there he'd laugh at her and tell her it was a funny joke.

This was all so strange. It's not like they'd planned this, it sort of just happened in secret, after all she herself couldn't explain what exactly was happening between them so how could she verbalise that to her friends…. _oh yea, we sort of slept together but we're also just friends, wait we sometimes cuddle and I don't think we hate each other anymore….yeah Haley makes a whole load of sense._

XXXXX

Stepping out Haley breathed in the refreshing coastal air and glanced in awe at the merge of fiery pinks and red that cascaded across the sky as night drew closer. It had been just over 2 hours of a train ride down here and true to her nature she had spent the best part of it second guessing herself for coming down here in the first place, yea she could just tell herself she was spending a night visiting her 'friend' but who was she kidding? It was much more than that and the enormous butterflies that were currently fluttering in her tummy attested to that, she was nervous and excited all at once to see him.

Nathan felt the nervous energy take hold of him as he spotted her standing there in her denim shorts and a charcoal sweater; her blonde hair down wavy at her shoulders. He noticed the look on her face and glanced out to see the sunset that had taken over the sky.

'Some view.' Nathan said smiling as he came closer to her.

'Yea..' Haley said happily as she drank him in standing there in his navy capri pants and white t-shirt. _Damn._

'I wasn't talking about that one' Nathan said sending her that cheeky smirk of his.

Haley scoffed and all of a sudden the nervous energy that was building between them was gone. 'Come here.' She said and he didn't waste a second as he came over and hugged her tight before lifting her off the ground, Haley squealed.

'I missed you….and don't say I told you so.' Haley said playfully then her voice muffled from where she was cuddled against his chest.

His husky laugh coupled with that sexy scent of his aftershave had every part of her trembling, she was glad he was holding her.

He pulled back from the hug then glancing down at her. 'I'm glad you came.' He said honestly then as he placed a stray blonde hair behind her ear. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he was so bloody nervous he copped out of it. _Get a grip Nathan._

Nathan took Haley's bag and they began walking off the platform then side by side.

'It's so beautiful out here.' Haley commented then as they walked on the pedestrian pathway that was adjacent to the ocean.

'Yea.' Nathan agreed. 'I've been out here a good bit this year with the hotel project, I knew you'd like it Haley.' He smiled then.

'Thanks Nathan.' She said softly then as she smiled up at him.

He was selfish. He wanted her here with him. There was no denying that. But he also knew that Haley needed that time away from New York, she never really got any time out since everything happened.

All too soon they came upon where he was staying. Nathan held the door for her and she glanced at him wearily as they went straight past reception. He almost chuckled at the glance she was sending him. 'The only benefit of being Dan's son.' He tried to joke. 'Your room is paid for…'

'Nathan…' Haley started.

'Haley…don't protest, it's already done…it's the least I can do.' Nathan said as they went up the stairs and came right down to the end of the corridor.

'For what..' Haley wondered confused.

'For how you've been with Dan…..and everything.' Nathan said so honestly then.

She smiled at him before reaching up and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you.' She whispered softly; her hot breath left goose bumps rising all over him.

'Now show me the room.' Haley mused.

'What else are you willing to do to see it?' Nathan teased back.

Haley just shook her head. 'Funny Scott it can't be that….wow.' Haley said as she stepped in behind him and took in the view.

Immediately she was greeted with the large windows which went from the roof to the floor and the stunning sunset. To the corner of the windows was a cove where a bath was situated. Her eyes then took in the dreamy double bed with a wide screen tv in front of it. This was unlike anything she had ever really seen before. Sure, she had stayed in hotel rooms but this was just glorious.

Nathan chuckled at the look of shock on her face. 'Pretty nice isn't it?'

'Pretty nice…' Haley scoffed. 'Nathan…this is, this….' She couldn't find the right words. 'This is too much. I need to give you something for it…'

'Haley like I said, it's all paid for, please…just take it.' He knew what she was like when it came to receiving gifts or anything of the sort, she'd always been really stubborn that way, it's like she felt undeserving. She was so selfless.

'Wow..' Haley said again as she looked out at the view. She'd always loved the ocean, so did Quinn. It was where they felt the most at peace. With that thought her hand went to her heart, her sister would have loved it here. She knew that.

Nathan walked up behind her then gently placing his hand on her shoulders, that simple touch sent sparks right through her body. It's like he knew what she was thinking about and she needed that.

'It's late, I'll let you get some rest. I've plans for tomorrow.'

Haley pulled back then facing him. 'What plans? What are we doing?'

He just chuckled again. 'I'm not telling you.' He said so obviously.

'What? Nathan!' Haley admonished. 'You know I hate surprises; you know how much I hate surprises…' She said flustered.

'You only have to wait one night, it's nothing big I promise.'

'I won't sleep.' Haley called out when she noticed him walking towards the door.

'Trust me when you hit that bed you'll sleep.' Nathan goaded.

'This isn't fair…just give me a clue.' She pleaded then but he was already out the door.

'Night sweetheart.' He teased and she picked up the nearest cushion and threw it at the door in her fluster. 'Ass.' She muttered like she had so many times before but her feelings for the boy beyond the door had changed considerably.

She didn't know what to expect coming here, obviously they weren't going to be sharing a room were they?

But she wanted to be in bed with him, two weeks without him and she had craved him so bad, she just wanted to be close to him.

Knowing he was just across the hall now was killing her.

Deciding she needed to relax and ironically given where she was switch off from all things Nathan Haley began to run the bath and switched on the tv.

She could lose herself in bubbles and crappy tv for the night and she wouldn't think about _him._

Well, she would at least try.

 **Next update will be up soon** 😊


	23. Chapter 23

**Your reviews make my day, thank you :)**

 **And on with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 23**

'Morning Hales. How did you sleep?' Nathan said over enthusiastically as he slid his toast into the toaster beside where she was fiddling with the coffee machine. They were both down early for the breakfast buffet.

She just crossed her eyes at him as she continued filling her coffee.

'That good huh?' He chuckled then sending her a flirty wink before he went over to grab his own cup of coffee.

'I didn't even know what to put on me you know seen as I don't know what were doing' Haley said persistently trying to get some more clues out of him.

Nathan glanced at her in her lemon off the shoulder bardot top and denim shorts. 'That perfect.'

She just rolled her eyes then albeit playfully. Men. They were all the same. 'You would say that.'

'What? It is.' Nathan reasoned as he bit into another slice of toast. 'You might need a bikini..'

'That's a bit suggestive don't you think?' Haley said completely seriously then as she took another sip of her coffee to prevent the smile from breaking out.

He glanced up then dropping the crusts back on his plate. _Oh shit,_ she seemed a little put out. 'Oh…Haley, no….it's not like that…you might not even need it, I just….I thought.' He stuttered then and noticed the smile breaking out across her lips. 'You bitch.' He teased then.

'What? You deserved it…' Haley giggled, clearly delighted with herself. 'You couldn't even get your words out.' It was actually adorable.

He just smiled at her sheepishly then not really knowing what to say. She was right, of course. He seemed to revert to a fumbling mess around her at times and she was the only woman that had ever made him behave like that.

Half an hour later Haley was sitting across from Nathan in the car as he drove them to wherever it was they were going. She had given up asking about ten minutes into the car journey when Nathan began to develop selective hearing and choose not to even entertain her questions.

She glanced over at him again and just smiled. She knew he caught her looking at him twice already but she just couldn't put words on it. She felt proud in a strange way for him, she wasn't sure when she'd see Nathan sit behind the steering wheel again.

He had avoided it since the accident.

She wondered when he had first drove, the feeling she got now while she was sitting across from him was that it was not his first time. She couldn't believe it but she also knew now wasn't the right time to mention it because he could freak out on her.

'What are you smiling at you goof?' Nathan said seconds later noticing her glancing his way again.

'Hey..' Haley admonished then hitting him playfully.

'Nothing.' She said then softy as she glanced out the window seeing that they were turning off the main road now down a gravelly path. They seemed to be getting closer to the coast.

Nathan just smirked as they travelled down the rest of the gravel path in comfortable silence. He pulled into the right then where two other cars were parked and put the car into gear.

Haley glanced out to the left then where the distinctive lighthouse stood beside a sandy timber walkway which she figured led out onto the beach. This place seemed really pretty. As they got out of the car Haley read the sign 'Fire Island Lighthouse' and she wondered why it sounded so familiar, its not like she had been here before. Maybe it was like somewhere she had been.

Nathan came up to her then smiling down at her. 'You heard of it?'

'Maybe….I don't know.' Haley said failing to understand why it sounded so familiar. 'It sounds familiar but I haven't been here before.'

'Come on, I'll show you the beach.' Nathan said as he took her hand.

The two walked down onto the relatively secluded beach hand in hand, it felt really nice; too nice almost. The sand was so pristine and white she could see it sparkling despite the day itself being quite dull. The clouds were hanging low shrouding the sun today but it actually made it feel all the more tranquil at the beach. She loved cloudy beach days.

Haley paused then just taking in splendour of this beach as Nathan dropped a pristine white towel on the sand for the both of them.

Haley looked on amused. 'Nathan…did you take one of the hotel towels?'

'Yea.' Nathan quipped indifferently as he plonked down.

'We can't use that for the beach!' She said. 'It's too good.'

'It's a towel Hales; they can wash it.' Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

'But…'

'But what?' Sit down.' He said amused by her.

'We should have brought our own..'

'It's fine, you can be too particular sometimes.'

He had told her that before, it used to piss her off to know end but the comment didn't hold the same animosity as it used to. Giving in Haley sat down beside him, the two just looked out at the waves crashing against the shore for a while. It felt so nice to be together like this without all the noise around them, without having to hide away.

'Remember that night in college we sat at the beach..' Haley pondered gently then not moving an inch.

Nathan glanced over at her. 'The summer beach party….first year?'

'Yea.' Haley said. 'Brooke and I were chatting about it the other day.'

He remembered it well, it was the night he realised or what he thought he realised then that Haley and Lucas would probably end up together.

'I thought you were into Lucas that night.'

Haley frowned remembering all too well. 'I remember.' She said then.

'You pulled that face that night too.' Nathan teased then.

Haley just shook her head at him.

'I'm glad you aren't ….weren't into him.' Nathan corrected himself as he glanced at her. She caught his gaze and brown met blue for a few moments.

'What are we doing Nathan?' Haley questioned nervously then.

 _There it was_. The big question that had been swarming around their heads since that very first night.

Nathan swallowed nervously all of a sudden his hands felt very clammy despite the refreshing sea breeze. 'I don't really know Haley.' He answered hesitantly and she turned away from him looking back towards the waves.

'All I know is that I like spending time with you and maybe we should….' He paused then stalling himself, he really didn't know how to do this. He never had before and he could tell from her reaction he'd already fucked up with his words.

She glanced back at him again curiously…'Maybe we should…'

'Just take it slow you know.' He said then as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She sent him a soft smile before looking out towards the shore again.

'You know what I'm going to take you on a date tonight, my style.' He mused after a few moments silence.

She couldn't help but scoff. 'Your style?'

'Yep, you'll see.' He teased.

'Oh god.' Haley said. 'What have I gotten myself in for?'

'You know what technically tonight would be our third date?'

'Whose counting?' Haley teased back then and he just chuckled.

'Well Brooke set us up on our first date…'

'That was so not a date.' Haley interrupted then.

'Haley we got each other ice cream and walked at the docks, its like the most notorious date place in Tree Hill.'

'You didn't say that to me that night?'

'I didn't want to make it awkward.' Nathan retorted.

'So, what was our second one?'

'The Italian.' Nathan said confidently then. _Yea, that had definitely felt like a date._

Haley just smiled at him then letting his hand go as she went to tie her blonde waves up in a messy ponytail to stop it blowing everywhere with the wind. Nathan glanced at the creamy skin of her neck and felt an overwhelming urge to lean over a kiss her right there on her weak spot but somehow he held back.

'What? Is there something on me?' Haley said self consciously as he looked at her.

'Huh? Oh, am no!' Nathan said coming out of his haze. Haley just looked at him oddly. _Nice one, you idiot._

'Nathan…' Haley stated then unsure of how to word this. 'I think that maybe we shouldn't…well not that, but it might be for the best…for us, not them obviously…for us if..'

'Haley…you're rambling.' He teased.

She just rubbed her hands over her face shaking her head, none of this was coming out as effortlessly as she would have liked.

'What is it?' He said gently then.

'I think it might be best if we keep this…whatever it is' she mumbled then 'between us until we figure it out…'

'I think your right.' She glanced at him with wide eyes then. 'You seem surprised..?'

'It's just…you were so annoyed that night in Peyton's when I wanted no one to know we shared a bed…'

He was annoyed that night, that whole weekend really when everyone had been ripping the piss out of his and Haley's friendship. He couldn't understand it at the time why it was bothering him so much. He could now, it was hurtful. It was like their friends behaving that way reinforced the thoughts in his mind that he and Haley were never going to work.

But now he just didn't care anymore, he was done with this relentless resistance. He couldn't fight it anymore and he didn't want to.

'I wasn't annoyed at you Haley; I was just annoyed at them. We were becoming friends and they were just frustrating me.'

She nodded her head silently. It was hard to believe the level of agro that existed between them for so long.

He realised now that maybe Haley was right, perhaps it was for the best not telling anyone for a while until they figured things out. By everyone not knowing they couldn't look at their evolving relationship with what he knew would be disbelief and that would only give power to the doubts in his own mind.

'So, what did you tell Luke?' Nathan questioned then.

'I told him I was going to Vivian's for the weekend which isn't entirely untrue because I'm going there Sunday for two nights.' Haley said then. 'Lucas is worried about you.' Haley said softly then.

Nathan sighed; he knew telling Lucas about Dan would do no good. 'Luke always worries Hales, he's like you that way.'

She brought her knees up to her chest then wrapping her arms around them. 'He wants to go to the police; did he tell you that?'

'Kind of…I sort of shut him down, I don't know if we can go to the police yet.'

'Nathan I know he's your father and..'

'It's not that Hales, believe me…it's just you don't know what he's like.'

'What do you mean?' She'd seen exactly what he was like the last night with her own eyes.

'Trust me, you don't want to see Dan Scott on a revenge mission.' He said coldly.

'What? Against you? Because if that's the case I'll go to the police myself.' She began only Nathan tugged her arms down from her knees pulling her against him. 'I don't want you anywhere near him again.' He said so resolutely then.

Haley snuggled into his side from where she was perched beside him. 'You're not alone with him you know, not anymore.' She said just as resolutely. 'Dan wants you to think that you can't go to anyone about this.'

God he was falling for her more and more each day, how could she be so strong, so selfless in the face of everything she had faced these past few months and now with Dan.

She took Nathan's silence as the end of that topic of conversation then and she was ok with that, she wanted her last words to stay with him. She wanted him to think about that. She felt Nathan shifting slightly then lying fully down on the towel taking her with him. She hadn't felt this at peace, this calm in herself for a long time. She sensed a huge shift within her, between them and it was so strong it both shakened her and made her feel grounded it all at once.

'I like it here.' Haley said softly then.

'Yea, me too.' Nathan replied as he left a kiss on top of her head.

Haley wasn't sure how long they laid like that until she spoke up again. 'Its been nearly 5 months.' She said so softly then she wasn't even sure if he'd hear it. But when she felt him pull her tighter against him she knew he had.

'I know.' Nathan said quietly.

'That's the first time I seen you drive since…' Haley trailed off then.

'Yea…' Nathan replied, he hesitated before continuing 'Actually I drove down here for this trip, that was my first time since the accident.' He admitted then.

'You never said anything…' Haley pondered more to herself.

'Honestly Hales, I didn't know if I would do it.' He said then as he softly rubbed her shoulder from where his arm was laid out underneath her. 'I had to keep the windows cracked.' He admitted then…'Every time I look at them I can just see the water rising up and I remember smashing against it and nothing happening.' She brought her hand up then squeezing his fingers that were resting against her shoulder to comfort him.

'I remember going over to the bridge and looking down and there was nothing.' She said so quietly feeling the tears prickling her eyes. 'I looked at Lucas and I knew from the horror on his face that you were probably gone too. I'll never forget that feeling.' She said shakingly.

He glanced over at her then and noticed the slow trail of a tear that had escaped. 'Haley..' He said his voice full of anguish.

'It's ok….I'm ok.' She said then. 'I just wish you hadn't been alone.' She admitted softly then. It often crossed her mind how different things would have been had they all travelled together that day.

'We wouldn't have survived it….I still don't know how I got out of that car; I didn't get out.'

'But you did Nathan…' She could tell from the look on his face then it was deeply unsettling for him. He obviously had blacked out a lot of it; understandably so from the trauma, she had too.

'I wish I could have protected you from it; both of you.' Nathan said so full of emotion then. Haley leaned over leaving a gentle kiss against his cheek before snuggling into his side. 'Do you think Quinn is looking down on us now like what the hell?

The two chuckled together then, the heaviness of their conversation dissipating.

'She did always harp on about us didn't she?' Nathan mused then,

'Oh, you have no idea.' Haley retorted. 'I swear she tried to get me drunk in college so many times so I'd hook up with you.'

'I always knew I _really_ liked her.' Nathan goaded then.

Haley just laughed beside him, her laugh never had such an effect on him before, lately everything was so much more intense.

'I really care about you Haley, you know that..' Nathan said softly then as her laughter quietened down.

'Yea….I kinda care about you too.' She teased and watched that boyish smile play across his features.

She felt Nathan pull his arm from under her then as he sat up and took out a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his capri pants. 'I've something to show you.'

Haley looked at the sheet questionably as he handed it over to her. The first thing she noticed was that it was Quinn's handwriting and she felt that same sharp sting of loss that touched every piece of remembrance from her past. 'I don't understand…' She said shakily, her vision blurred and she couldn't even read the page.

Nathan reached over running his hand up her arm effectively calming her. 'Read the first line.' He said gently.

'Fire Island Lighthouse…' Haley began…'Oh my god..' She murmured then as she realised where she heard the name of this place before. This was Quinn's bucket list of places she wanted to photograph. 'Where did you find this?' She said smiling through her teary eyes, damning her emotions today, she couldn't fight back the tears.

'I came across it when we were cleaning out the apartment.' Nathan said. 'I was thinking…' He began then as Haley looked up at him, despite her teary eyes she was smiling so that had to be a good thing. 'I thought it was something that we could do together…..for Quinn.' He added softly then at the end.

Maybe a part of her always had felt something strongly for him. It had to have for such strong feelings to surface in the months that had passed since they had become closer.

But in that moment she knew. It was there on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get the words out. Nathan wouldn't feel the same, he couldn't possibly. After all, he wasn't _that_ guy.

Nathan was completely taken aback as Haley grabbed his polo shirt and pulled him in fiercely claiming his lips. He felt her tongue snake out and he immediately granted her access moaning at the taste of her; it had been too long. He could never get enough of kissing her like this. Haley pushed him back so that he was lying down as she continued kissing him while she straddled him, her covering him like this had every part of his body tingling with excitement. The two just kissed softly then as Haley slowed down the intensity of the kiss. She eventually pulled back her breathing staggered and she was met with the look of awe on Nathan's face which she was sure resembled her own after the kiss they just shared. _How could she feel so much from just one kiss?_

'So, I take that as a yes…' Nathan teased then and he watched the blush creep up on Haley's cheeks. She glanced to the side then when she heard shuffling and she noticed a few others were coming down onto the beach. 'Oh god..' She cringed feeling herself getting redder as she went to move off him but Nathan held her there. 'What?' He said amusedly.

'Nathan, there's people there….this is embarrassing.'

'We're not naked Hales.' She just crossed her eyes at him.

'What?' He chuckled.

'You're unbelievable.'

'And you're such a p…'

'Don't you even dare.' She interrupted playfully. 'Or I won't go out with you tonight.' She bargained.

'Like you could resist.'

'Wow is your inflated ego ever going to go away?'

'Never.' Nathan smirked as he pulled her down against him again claiming her lips once more.

XXXXX

'So, how's Haley doing?' Brooke said casually as she grabbed her glass of wine and tucked her toes up underneath her on the couch.

'She's actually coming back to herself Brooke, its great, really great actually.' Lucas smiled then as he sat down beside her.

'So, she wasn't even acting the littlest bit needy?' She quizzed which earned an even more quizzical look from Lucas.

'Not even the littlest bit without hot shot around..' Brooke teased and watched amused as Lucas finally caught on.

'Oh, come on…' He replied.

'What?' Brooke admonished. 'They've been spending more time together, they're friends….it wouldn't be the craziest thing.' She implored.

'Yea and I live with them and they still fight like cats and dogs.' Lucas replied.

'They'll always fight like a married couple; I think something happened Luke.' Brooke admitted then. Sure, she frustratedly hadn't got any more clues since that weekend in Tree Hill but she still thought that maybe something had occurred that night she set them up. They had to have at least made out that night, there was a reason she sent them to the notorious date spot in town.

'What do you mean?' Lucas wondered then.

'You remember when we went to Tree hill and we went to collect them for the airport…they were so jumpy and weird around each other..'

'It's Nate Brooke, I would know if something was going on….hell I live with them and Haley…she is like my best friend, there's no way.' He admonished. He would know. Nathan always came to him for advice and Haley, well Lucas didn't if think she was ready to bring someone into her life right now much less his brother.

'You really think I'm jumping to conclusions?' Brooke pondered then, maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see, after all she had wanted them together for so long, they were two of her closest friends and she just wanted to see them happy. She always thought they could find that happiness together if they quit being so stubborn about it

'Yes, pretty girl, I know how you think but this is Nathan and Haley….I always thought if it would have happened it would have been in college you know..' He considered then.

'I suppose.' Brooke said. Her face lit up then and Lucas glanced at her worriedly, he knew that face. She was meddling. 'Brooke…' He hedged carefully.

'I have an idea, what if we fill our maid of honour and the best man up with drink at the wedding and they have slutty wedding sex..' She squealed excitedly. 'That should work.'

Lucas grimaced at her words. 'I really don't want to think about it.'

'Oh, I like this plan.' Brooke gloated.

'Brooke…' Lucas began.

'Relax broody…I'm joking, kind of.' She teased.

He just laughed along with her then. 'I can't wait to marry you.' He said seriously then as he looked over at those sparking eyes.

'1 more month and I'm yours forever.' Brooke said softly.

'God I love you.' Lucas said then before they leaned in together and kissed softly.

XXXXX

'Dammit…' Nathan muttered as the ball whacked against the bridge again and bounced back towards him. Haley held back her chuckle unsuccessfully. 'You're distracting me.' Nathan admonished as he struggled for a second time to make the shot.

'Oh, that's the reason.' Haley mused playfully catching his eye.

'It's that silly bridge.' Nathan blamed then despite Haley having managed the bridge just fine. They were at the end of the crazy golf course and she was pretty sure her tummy was going to hurt tomorrow from laughing so much.

The next time it rolled halfway over before rolling all the way back towards him.

'I can hear you laughing Hales.' Nathan muttered as he concentrated on the shot again. She noticed his tongue sneaking out between in his lips as his face was in a hard line. It definitely was his pure look of concentration.

'I wasn't laughing.' Haley admonished teasingly as she walked close behind him and brushed against him purposefully which just caused him to whack the ball. 'Dammit Haley.' Nathan cursed feeling his whole-body jolt from her touch but much to his surprise it actually went in.

'Oh, would you look at that.' Haley mused then and he glanced at her semi-annoyed before giving in and laughing, it was kind of funny. The two laughed together then.

'Another round?' Nathan mused then.

'Oh no just because I schooled your ass.' Haley quipped as they gathered up their stuff to drop back at the hut.

'Whatever I was being a gentleman and let you win.' Nathan goaded.

'Sure.' Haley laughed.

'Next time I'm taking you to a basketball court.' He could definitely show off his skills there.

'Who said there's a next time Scott?' Haley teased as they thanked the man and made their way out of the course back onto the pedestrian walkway that was adjacent to the shore.

Nathan scoffed then, it was one of the thing he had always adored the most about Haley; her vibrant attitude and playfulness. Lately those parts of her were coming back to life and he couldn't stop grinning at that fact.

'What's got you so smiley, you don't believe me?' Haley joked then.

'Oh no I do but I know you won't be able to resist me Hales, you never can.' He retorted then and she just shook her head. 'So, you ready for the best hot dog of your life?'

'I have to say I thought wrong.' Haley said then after the pair walked in silence while eating their food along the walkway.

'Hmm..' Nathan mumbled incoherently as he practically inhaled his food.

'You know hypothetically…' Haley said playfully 'If this was a first date I thought you'd be a fine wine and dine kinda guy…' She mused and felt those butterflies swarm in her tummy when she glanced over at the adorable grin on his face, gosh would she ever get enough of it?

'Nah, not my style at all.' He was bemused by the expression on her face then. 'What? You really don't believe me.'

Haley just giggled. 'So, you get them falling at your feet over crazy golf and hot dogs.'

'No, my looks already have that covered.' She just rolled her eyes.

'Honestly Hales, I haven't really done many dates.'

'Really?'

'Yea, like any I was on in college they were all set up…usually by Brooke.' They both groaned at that having suffered at the hands of her meddling many times back in college. 'So, it was like you'll meet her here for dinner and that was it.'

'So, was this your first time doing something this?' Haley said.

'Yea I guess it was, how did I do?' Nathan teased then.

'Kind of shocking actually especially that last hole.'

Nathan scoffed. 'You're unbelievable you know that.'

She just laughed then as she linked her arm through his and they strolled along. 'Remember psycho Sarah?'

'Oh god…Haley.' Nathan moaned. She was the last person he wanted to think about right now. Sarah had lived across the hall from Brooke during their second year and of course Brooke had set them up thinking she'd hit the jackpot. Nathan had only gone on two dates and the girl was crazy.

'How many times did you try to use me to cover your ass?' Haley mused.

Nathan just laughed then. 'Remember that night I was throwing the stones at your window…'

'Oh god and Chris got so mad at me, he literally thought you were a booty call and you made it worse.'

'Something along the lines of…so what if I am?' Nathan joked then. 'Whatever, I never liked the guy.'

'Yea you made your feelings about him very clear.' Haley reiterated not that she cared for him all that much in the end.

'It is kind of funny though…' Nathan pondered then. 'How we like never….in college.'

Haley sensed what he was getting at and felt her cheeks heat up then. She'd been wondering about it too, more so lately. If they had what would have happened, would it have made things uglier between them or would it have been better?

They were only out of their undergraduate degrees a year so it really wasn't all that long ago, Haley had been the only one to go and do her graduate studies in nursing.

'I know.' Haley said softly then. She couldn't diffuse the worry that was residing her. 'What if this messes things Nathan…with everyone…'

'What do you mean?' He said as he came to a stop and guided her over to the stone wall at the edge of the walkway; he sat down and pulled Haley close between his legs.

'We're lying to our friends, its like we don't trust them with this, us….I don't know…it's also going to be really hard to pretend when we go back.' She said flustered as she felt his hand come to caress her cheek.

'Maybe we shouldn't..' Nathan hesitated then.

She glanced down at him then, she could see the hesitation but also the resolve there. 'Do you think that's for the best?' She questioned honestly.

'I don't know Hales.' Nathan said pathetically. On one hand he didn't see any harm in their close friends knowing about them but then he wasn't sure he if he could take the pressure of it all that they would no doubt unknowingly place on them.

'I mean Lucas and Brooke have so much on with the wedding, then there's this thing with Dan…not to mention everything else we have going on…'

'Hey…come here.' Nathan said then when she started to panic a little. He pulled her in close to him then in a gentle, soft kiss before pulling back as he rubbed his hands down the soft skin of her arms resting them on his thighs. 'It's not forever Haley, they'll understand why we didn't say anything you'll see.'

'Yea, I'm overthinking it aren't I?' She said a little subdued then as she bit her lip. They'd really only said they actually try and see where things would go this weekend and she was already jumping the gun with the whole situation, way to go Haley.

'Maybe just a little.' Nathan teased as he gave her a peck on the lips. 'So, you mentioned the wedding, Dan…all these things that have nothing to do with you, what about you Hales? You need to put yourself first.' From what he could see especially lately, it seemed Haley had rarely ever put herself first in her life. She was doing all she could for others and trying to keep everyone happy. As selfless and as admiring as some might say that is , it also wasn't realistic and if anything, he was going to the one to help her put herself first every once in a while, she deserved it.

She was surprised by the way he was reacting now; his kisses, gentle touches and kind words belied the type of man she thought he couldn't be back when she first met him. She really hadn't known him at all. 'You're actually being really sweet right now.' Haley said smiling as she leaned into him and felt him pull her close to him just holding her.

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way back to their hotel, hand in hand just soaking up the calmness of the hour of dusk.

She didn't want this night to end but she didn't know how to say it to him without it looking suggestive. God, the irony of it all, Haley couldn't help but think, she'd never have to worry about looking suggestive in her life but if she asked to stay with him wouldn't it basically be saying let's have sex. She didn't want to spend her last night here alone in her own bed either, it really was a catch 22 situation.

'So, I guess I'll see you before I go.' Haley said softly then when no one had said anything for a few moments, Nathan just seemed to be shuffling from one foot to the other in the corridor.

'Yea.' Nathan said quietly. His eyes were boring into the ground before he looked back up at her again, he was incredibly nervous now and he couldn't understand why these sudden bouts of nervousness just seemed to creep up on him around her. _Say it, you idiot._ He kept taunting himself but nothing would leave his mouth. When he seen Haley go to put her key card in the door he just panicked. 'Wait..' He halted her and watched as she looked back curiously.

 _Fuck. What do I say? Why am I stopping her again?_ He couldn't think straight. 'Stay with me tonight….. Haley…' He said her name so quietly then it had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. God, he looked so bashful in that moment, it was endearing that he was that way because of her.

She seemed to just be staring at him but she was smiling softly, he was so confused, maybe she thinks the worst now, fuck. He really didn't want to ruin the evening they had. 'Not like that….' He reiterated then hoping she'd catch on because he'd already made a fool of himself not even being able to just come out and ask her straight.

'I was hoping you'd say that.' Haley said so softly then and as her words hit him he exhaled a breath in relief and pure delight.

'Besides we can't sleep with each other on our first date.' Nathan joked trying to diffuse the current in the air between them but it was futile. It was stifling. Its like his body was on hyper alert and he could sense everything; her scent seemed stronger and he anticipated her touch. He _needed_ it.

'Technically it's out third and we already have.' Haley teased back as she met him across the hall again. 'Can we do this?' She roused as she put her arms around his neck and leaned up gently grazing his nose, her lips were right there, he could feel her breath, he could almost taste her. Nathan moaned as she pulled back again. 'That's mean.'

'You didn't answer…' Haley began only Nathan pulled her back to him hastily as he slammed his lips against her the two groaning simultaneously at the taste of each other again. They kissed each other hotly and rather tumultuously against Nathan's room door before breath became an issue and they both pulled away reeling from the intensity. 'I guess that's my answer.' Haley said between breaths as she smiled back at him.

'Haley…' Nathan began then. 'It's not just about sex for me….with you, I mean that but…' he stalled unsure of how to describe this burning need he seemed to have for her that was only getting stronger every time he was with her.

His eyes darkened with desire for her and she understood, he could feel it too, this overwhelming urge that took over her body to have him, she only wanted him more and more.

'Yea..' She nodded in understanding before she leaned into him again leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down his neck before going up the other side. 'Card.' She muttered against his neck as she started to suck on it feeling him whimper beneath her. 'God Hales…' He moaned as he struggled to get the card from his back pocket and reached behind to press it into the door. When it made a little beeping noise, Nathan opened it walking back before pulling Haley back to his mouth again and kissing her roughly all the while she slammed the door behind her.

He backed her up against the door again on the other side as he pulled away and ravished her neck. 'I could take you right here Haley.' He said so hotly against her neck and he pushed himself against her letting her feel just how much he needed her, how much he wanted her. The feeling of his hardened length against her like just caused her to whimper loudly as she tugged on the ends of his hair roughly before leaning in and sucking, biting down his ear lobe. 'Do it, take me right here Nathan, I want you to.' She said so passionately and within seconds he had her hoisted up, one hand underneath her thigh and the other leaned against the door, her legs wrapping so tightly around him like that coupled with her words seconds before made him feel like he could just explode, he had to have her fast.

He felt Haley's soft hand tug on his capri pants then as she pulled them down with his boxers, he slipped his hand up her thigh feeling her skin prickle from his touch as he quickly pulled her panties halfway down her leg before plunging himself inside of her. He heard Haley moan out louder than she ever had with him before, he knew he'd thrust into her fast but he couldn't hold back. The need had been building all day since the beach and his craving for her had been building since he left their apartment two weeks ago.

He released all that yearning and all that need into each thrust watching as she fell back against the door her body arching in the sexiest way from the pleasure he was causing her. 'Oh god Nathan…' Haley moaned wildly, all her inhibitions gone now as he pounded into her untamly, more than he ever had before. She could feel the tip of his length moving all the way in each time hitting that sweet spot inside of her. 'Fuck.' She groaned as she threw her arms around his neck. Her eyes met his then and she couldn't look away as all the feelings swarmed inside of her.

The look she was given him now shakened him a little. The current between them was so static he couldn't peel his eyes away from as he continued his deep thrusts inside of her. She was so close now, he felt it and he was right there with her. He upped his pace a little then shifting her up more towards his chest and he heard her gasp in response. 'That's it Hales, I have you…' He said passionately as he kept her gaze the whole time watching as he brought her to the brink of pleasure, that in itself was his undoing as he came with her and leaned in to kiss her deeply in that moment.

Panting they both broke away as Haley lowered herself down and leaned back against the door calming her whole body. Moments later she opened up her eyes and was met with Nathan who seemed to be looking at her in awe of what just transpired between them. She felt her cheeks flame up again if that was even possible and bit her lip. She wasn't sure what had come over her, she'd never had sex like it before. If she remembered right she had just told him to take her against that door.

Sensing her feeling of self-consciousness Nathan sent her a soft smile, it was such a Haley thing to do to behave like this after they'd just had hot sex like that. She was something else. He leaned in then giving her a soft, gentle reassuring kiss on the lips before he pulled back and went over to his suitcase rummaging around in it. He pulled out an old Ravens basketball shirt and handed it to Haley. 'Here.'

She smiled realising it was the one she'd slept in before as she took it from him.

Nathan was lying on the bed still trying to calm his body down as he heard the shower go off. It wasn't helping that he was imagining her naked in there because clearly she was.

When Haley stepped out again in his t-shirt which was dangling over her petite frame and her wet hair, he almost lost it. When she made it over to her side of the bed he couldn't help but reach out and pull her down to him. He cuddled her from behind just relishing in the scent of her.

'Little needy aren't you?' Haley joked as she felt Nathan's arm snake around her waist. God the way his body felt behind her had her pushing herself back even closer to him.

'Shut up.' Nathan chuckled.

'I don't want you to go tomorrow.' He said not even caring how that sounded after her previous comment.

'I know.' She said softly in agreeance. Back to reality she couldn't help but think and she was apprehensive about it all.

How were they going to do this?

Beyond closed doors. Stolen moments.

They just basked in the feel of each other's arms and shortly after she felt Nathan's breathing steady out behind her and she let a soft sigh escape, it felt so right finally being here with him like this, she had to trust herself. It's what she was told after all.

But somehow she felt that they were _walking directly into the line of fire_ and somebody was going to get hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _August 16_ _th_

'Sorry.' Nathan reiterated for the hundredth time as he made his way through the crowd 'Excuse …' He felt the drink slosh down the front of his shirt. 'Me..' He muttered in annoyance as the group that passed him didn't even bat an eyelid. He eventually made it to their table much more dishevelled and shaken up than he would have liked.

'Woah what happened to you?' Lucas joked.' You look like you've been dragged through a bush.'

'I just have.' Nathan said as he pointed out towards the crowd. 'It's crazy here.'

'Well brother in law if you got here on time that wouldn't have happened.' Brooke quipped. 'Now come over here.' Brooke pulled Nathan in for a hug then and he said his hellos to everyone else. Nathan was used to it; she was always giving out about his timekeeping because she knew it was always work keeping him so late. He glanced around the table then and felt a little disappointed when he couldn't spot Haley, it really was the only reason he dragged himself out. He'd just got home over an hour ago and she wasn't there.

'Where's Haley?' He asked then as he came back around to the outside of the table. He was bracing himself to go through the crowd to the bar.

'She's here somewhere.' Brooke said as she went back to saying something in Lucas' ear and then licking it. Nathan grimaced, god it was too early for that. In fact, he _never_ wanted to see that.

'Why?' Peyton spit out then and Nathan caught her stare questionably. _What's her problem?_

Just then Haley came up beside them. 'Do people even wash before they come out..I swear the smell of sweat and ass breath.' She rambled before hearing that low husky laugh beside her. She immediately popped the drinks tray onto the table then and threw herself into him. 'Nathan.' She beamed. Nathan caught her in surprise hugging her tightly.

It dawned on Haley where they were then and how this may have looked. And she immediately pushed back and the two broke apart rather awkwardly as she glanced to the side, luckily no one had even noticed she had appeared to their table.

Nathan smiled at her before saying 'Surprise.'

She slapped his arm playfully; she actually couldn't believe that Nathan was standing here in front of her. He was on the phone to her last night and he said that there was no way he could make it back for the weekend even with Peyton and Jake coming to visit. She had been so disappointed but she understood, he'd only got back on this project and she knew how hard he had worked for it. There was nothing she could have said despite the tough week she had. 'I can't believe you're actually here.' She smiled back. 'Come on I'll get you a drink.'

'Thanks for letting go of my hand.' Nathan said as he finally got up to the bar which Haley was already behind.

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and he couldn't help but smile. 'I'm sorry you're too tall and awkward I never would have got back here. What happened?' She teasing glancing at how dishevelled his shirt was.

'Now I've a stain to match the other side.' Nathan said sarcastically then. 'I honestly don't know how you work here Hales.'

'It helps that I'm small.' She joked as she handed out his beer.

'Thanks.' His hand grazed hers then and their bodies jolted from that simple touch. He glanced into her eyes then and he knew she had felt it. 'So, when do you get off?'

'Half an hour ago.' Haley muttered as she went to pouring some other drinks.

'Is that how it is now?' Nathan said then.

'Not usually, it's just insanely busy tonight…we weren't expecting it.' She glanced up at him and he caught that look on her face, like she knew something but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know it.

'Hales….what is it?' Nathan said softly as he took a sip of beer.

'Nothing, I didn't say anything.' She flustered as she handed out the drinks to the people beside her and went to cash them.

He waited patiently for her to come back around. 'You had that look.' Nathan pointed out.

'What look?' She said acting stunned.

'That look that there's something to tell me but you don't want to.'

'I didn't have that look and you mister' she teased 'shouldn't know that look.'

'What is it?' Nathan said then.

She knew he wouldn't back down; he was as stubborn as she was.

'I can sit here all night pestering you, I'll even follow you around the bar.' He joked.

'Nice try but I can lose you in that crowd easily.' She teased back.

'Hales…' He began then and she lost her resolve when she glanced back at him.

'Fine just promise me you won't let this ruin your night.'

'Ok what is it? You're making me worried.'

'It's Dan he's here..' She got out and watched his expression fall as he sighed deeply. He glanced up at her again then and he seemed angry. 'Wait did he say something to you?'

'Not exactly..' Haley said quietly.

'Not exactly…' Nathan repeated as he looked at her curiously. 'What did he do Haley?' He gritted out.

'See, this is why I didn't want to say anything you're already getting mad.' She quipped as she started stacking the clean glasses.

'Well I don't want him near you.' He said finitely.

'Well I do work here and it is a public bar so what can I do?'

'Please just tell me what he said to you.'

'He didn't say anything, it's just the way he was acting..clicking his fingers and a few snide comments.' She said with an eye roll.

Nathan sighed running his hands over his face. God, his father was actually _awful._

'Julian has it covered; I'm not even going near them now.'

He hated that Julian had to _protect her_ from his father. _It made him sick._

'Try not and let him get to you, it's what he wants.' Haley said then as she reached across the bar and ran her hand gently up his exposed arm.

God, that simple touch felt so good. He closed his eyes momentarily at her touch as he felt everything heating up within him, the yearning and the desire for her began to take over. Without a second thought Nathan tugged on her hand just before she pulled away. 'Come here.' He said as he got up out of his seat and tugged Haley from the other side of the bar as he went the short distance around it and out the back exit behind the bar.

'Nathan..' She admonished as they stumbled outside and before she could say another word his lips were against hers fiercely. She moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt his tongue snake between her lips massaging hers. Her hands went up to scrape against the nape of his neck as his moved down rubbing soft circles on her waist. The pair pulled away breathlessly then, their lips just barely touching as Haley spoke up. 'Anyone could have seen; we really shouldn't be back here.'

He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back again. 'I know, I just wanted to do that since I saw you.'

'Yea.' Haley agreed as she pulled him back against her for a soft but intense kiss before they broke apart and she rested her head on his chest just pulling him flush against her. He left a kiss on top of her head then as he held her, he could feel something was up with her from the way she was. He could see it in her the moment he laid his eyes on her earlier.

'Haley, are you ok?' Nathan said quietly then as he gently pulled her back from him so he could look at her.

.'Yea…' she answered completely unbelievably before she looked up into his blue eyes shining with worry and she swallowed hard.

'Haley…' He prompted again. 'I know when something is bothering you. Is it Dan because if it is I'll go in…?'

'No, no..' She said shaking her head. 'It's not Dan, it's me.' She sighed as she tried to pull away from him but he held her to him.

'I just miss Quinn; different things have happened and its just hard.' She added on weakly at the end.

Nathan pulled her back flush against him then. 'Did you go to see her?' He heard Haley's muffled no against his chest.

'Ok , we can go together soon.' He said and he felt Haley squeeze him back.

'Well about time you join us sexy bar girl.' Brooke mused as Haley dropped down beside her and pulled up one of her shoes to figure out why they were aching so much.

'Is that my new nickname?'

'Nah I like tutor girl better, but you do look hot.' Brooke teased and Haley and the rest of them just laughed.

'Midnight, that's some shift you put in huh?' Lucas said from where he was perched with his arm around Brooke.

'I know, this crowd was just so unexpected.'

'Your job is messing with our Friday night drinks together.' Brooke pouted.

'I'm here now, aren't I?'

'Just in time, Nathan has gone to get us a round of shots.'

'Oh no…' Haley said. 'I refuse to be dying tomorrow because I started playing catch up at nearly 1 in the morning.'

'Ssh it's only 12, you need to take the edge off and I see a hot guy over there that I need you to be slightly merry to talk to.' Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

'Brooke.' Haley moaned but it was futile, she would try her damned best anyway.

'Man, I don't know how you're going to carry this back to everyone at the table.' Chase said as he filled the shot glasses. Nathan just shrugged. 'I'm just following Brooke's orders.' He glanced through the crowd then and couldn't even see their table in view anymore.

'Well well.' Dan mused as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Nathan flinched at the contact and pulled away.

'Don't worry son I won't hurt you unless I have to.' He joked sickly.

Nathan couldn't actually believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, just when he thought his father couldn't get any more ruthless he proved him wrong again.

'You're doing well on that project.' Dan commented then as he ordered himself a scotch.

Nathan scoffed shaking his head in agitation, he said he wasn't going to let this happen but he just couldn't help it. Dan always knew what to say to aggravate him. 'What you just going to stand there and pretend like we both don't know you're stealing money from charities our company is invested in?'

'It's _my_ company..' Dan seethed. 'And shut your damn mouth.'

'Real nice dad, it's been a pleasure doing business with you.' Nathan spat out sarcastically as he turned to leave.

'Knock off the attitude son, you know exactly what I'm going to do and you'll continue to work for me like we agreed.'

'And if I don't' Nathan challenged with fire in his eyes.

'You'll wish that accident killed you because this will only be worse.' He muttered in his ear wickedly so no one else could hear before he walked away from him.

Nathan turned then taking 2 of the shot glasses off the tray in a row and knocked them back.

'Woah easy…' Peyton grimaced as she came up beside him, she watched Nathan slam the empty shot glasses onto the bar.

Nathan went for another shot. 'Hey…' Peyton fought his hand off. 'Firstly, Brooke will kill you, secondly don't let him do that to you and thirdly Brooke will kill you.' Peyton quipped as she pushed the tray away. 'Chase can you…'

Nathan sighed; he knew Peyton was right.

'Can we talk?' Peyton said then. She'd being trying to get him on his own all night.

'I don't want to talk about..'

'This has nothing to do with Dan.' Peyton interrupted then and he caught the seriousness in her tone then which was odd for Peyton.

The pair stepped out into the outdoor area of the bar then both grateful for the fresh air. 'Look Nathan, we're friends and you know I'm never one to dance in circles around you so I'm just going to cut to the chase.' Peyton said then as she pulled him aside to the corner. 'What are you doing with Haley?'

He was taken aback that much was clear. He didn't know how to answer that question so he answered it the only way he could. 'What do you mean?'

'Come on even if it weren't true your face just gave it away.' Peyton said crossing her arms.

'I don't know what you're talking about Peyton.' Nathan said then feeling himself getting agitated again, _what was with this night?_

'I saw you with her.' Peyton said resolutely then and she watched the realisation flash across his eyes before he covered it, his jaw was in a hard line as he spoke.

'Nothing is going on, we're just friends.' He said indifferently.

'If you're lying you're an ass and if that's the truth…you're still an ass.' Peyton quipped before she shoved him.

'What the fuck Peyton?' Nathan said as he hit back against the brick wall.

'You're lying to me, what is going on with you?' She said a little calmer than. Like Nathan, Peyton was a hot head, she just couldn't help it.

'What did you see?' Nathan muttered then.

'You kissing her , you know the night we had the leaving party here?'

His mind flashed back to that night; being on the balcony with her. It was the first time they had kissed. They had nearly been caught by Brooke that night, how had Peyton seen them? The kiss has been so brief but he still couldn't forget it.

He sighed as he ran his hand across his forehead all of a sudden feeling a headache coming on. 'It was just a kiss.'

'It's never just a kiss.' Peyton said.

'What is with the interrogation? Why do you care?' Nathan said annoyed.

'I care because two of my closest friends are going through a really tough time emotionally right now and I'm trying to look out for you.' Peyton reasoned trying to understand. 'It wasn't just the one was it?'

Nathan shook his head. 'No, it wasn't' He said it so quietly Peyton barely even heard.

'Nathan..' She began and he knew what she was going to say but he didn't want to deal with it, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about how they were making a mistake and this would never work.

'Enough Peyton ok…I've so much going on right now with work and with Dan, I can't deal with this right now.'

'Nathan wait…' She grabbed onto his arm. 'I'm not doing this to be a bitch to you, just be careful alright?'

Nathan just stayed where he was while glancing at her curiously.

'You and Haley, you've been through a lot and I'd just hate to see you end up hurt because of this, make sure you know what you're doing.' She said softly before she gave him a pat on the arm as she walked away from him.

 **XXXXX**

Haley creeped into his room sighing when she noticed Nathan passed out on his bed in his clothes from last night. He'd left early and she had a good reason why that was. He looked completely exhausted even in his sleep and she faltered with her plan but she knew she wouldn't have another chance to spend time with him today. She crawled on top of his bed over to him and laid out on her tummy beside him bringing her hand up running it through his thick raven locks. She smiled to herself as she noticed him mumbling to himself as he came out of his sleep.

'Hey you wake up.' Haley whispered as he glanced at her sleepily. Nathan sent her a small sheepish smile before he felt sleep pulling him in again. 'Hales it's like 3am.' He muttered as he felt around for her and tried to pull her into him to cuddle her. When she pulled back he opening his eyes hazily.

'It 5, I want to show you something, get up.' She teased playfully as she leant in and began leaving gentle kisses alongside his jaw and down his neck.

He hummed in pleasure and she realised she had him then. 'Can we just stay here?' He muttered happily.

Haley chuckled the sound vibrating against his neck sending shivers right down his spine. 'We can stay here tonight, now come on.'

Nathan groaned at the loss of her before he leant up on his elbows. 'I don't understand how you're up at this hour Hales, you hate the mornings.'

'True but not this morning, come on.' She chirped.

'What are we doing?' He said smiling despite his tiredness, her energy and excitedness was infectious.

'I'm going to show you.'

'Haley this has to be illegal.' Nathan muttered as he watched her fiddle with a very old, antique looking key in a rusty door.

'I've got it.' She continued to fiddle. Why wasn't this going in? It was beside the name tag, maybe she should have tried it.

'Are you sure we are even meant to be up here?' He said then as he glanced around, this all seemed a little odd to him.

'Ssh stop being such a girl.' She mused as she tried to jam the key in again.

'You're telling me to be quiet so we're not supposed to be up here.' Nathan said having figured it out.

'Can you stop talking so I can concentrate?' She hushed as she leant against the door before it finally opened and she almost fell in having used all her weight against it.

'Woah..' Nathan said as he grabbed her waist steadying her. They smiled at each other as he let her go. He glanced curiously ahead at the cement steps. 'Have you taken me here to kill me?' He joked.

'Don't give me any ideas.' Haley teased back. She went ahead of him then. 'Come on we're just in time.' She shouted.

He followed up after her then and he was at a loss for words as he made it to the top. He just stared out at the mesmerising mix of amber and marigold that cascaded its way across the New York skyline as the sun began its ascent between the buildings. 'Haley….this is just….wow.' He said as he came to stand beside her.

'I know.' She said as she looped her arm in between his and just gazed out at the sunrise. 'This was Quinn's spot; she came here all the time.' She said softly then.

At her words he leant down leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead which she felt right to her toes. 'It's amazing.' He said then and immediately felt bad for being such a grouch this morning. 'I'm sorry I was so grouchy.'

She giggled at that then. 'It's ok, now I know what I'm like in the mornings.' She joked. They took a seat then on the ledge adjacent to the stairs and just gazed out at the sky in front of them watching the sunrise.

After a few moments Nathan spoke up. 'You finding this week tough?' He said then as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her against him.

'There were just a few things you know, silly things that just made me miss her.' Haley said honestly.

'None of it is silly Haley.' Nathan said as he ran his hand up and down her arm softly.

'It feels silly, I'm scared the more time goes on you know…everyone moves on and forgets and I hate to be the one that's like still over here bringing the mood down.' She admitted sadly then.

'Is that really how you feel? That you're bringing the mood down?' Nathan questioned then.

'Sometimes yea, the grief just hits me and I can't just bring it up when I'm with everyone..'

God she was so selfless, how could see not see how truly compassionate and kind she was? She'd hide her own grief so as not to upset those around her. 'Haley..' Nathan started then. 'Look at me…' She glanced up at them hesitantly.

'Please don't suffer by yourself because I know you think you're doing everyone else a favour but they'll know either way, you can't hide your grief.' He said honestly and he saw the tears well in her eyes then. He wanted so badly to make her pain go away. It killed him to see how much anguish was in her heart since Quinn left them.

She leant up then leaving a soft, lingering kiss against his lips before pulling away. 'You always read me so well.' She said as she held his gaze watching as he looked at her curiously. 'Last night, you just knew something was up…I could feel it off you before you said it to me.' She admitted then. 'Nathan..' She hesitated before she continued. 'You saved me you know that; I don't know how I would have gotten through these last few months without you.'

Her words had his heart thudding against his chest.

As he glanced at the comforting, warm blend of colours that surged in front of them he couldn't help but realise how it represented a visual image of how he was feeling on the inside in this very moment. Her warmth spread throughout him like it always did when he was with her.

He didn't know what these feelings were in the beginning, the warm fuzziness that resonated his being was nothing like he's ever experienced, feelings that confusingly made him act both bashful and assured, childish but also more mature than he had ever being and excited but also very afraid. He knew it now.

God did he love her. He _loved_ her.

It was right there but somehow the words wouldn't come out.

It's like they weren't meant to belong to him.

 _They never did_.

So, he swallowed them and a part of himself along with it before he leaned in and kissed her passionately, throwing every bit of disposition he felt towards her into that kiss.

 **XXXXX**

Not being able to be close to Nathan was proving to be a lot more difficult than Haley would have thought. After they watched the sunrise this morning she was whisked away by Peyton and Brooke for a girly spa day which was heavenly and now they were all meeting for dinner tonight. As they all sat into their chairs she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she was sitting adjacent to Peyton with Jake across from her. Nathan was sitting across from Peyton so its not like he was that far away but far enough that they couldn't really chat amongst themselves.

These heightened feelings she was experiencing around him were really playing on her emotions and she just wanted to enjoy her night with her friends without frowning over the fact that she wouldn't get to spend much time with him before he left again.

'Well let's toast to us.' Brooke said then as everyone settled in with their drinks. 'It's moments like these we need to cherish when we're all together.' She said heartedly giving Haley a wink to let her know she was thinking of her.

Haley sent her a soft smile back as they all joined their glasses.

Having chatted altogether as a group for their starters, they all broke off into mini conversations now during their mains.

'So, Haley did you have the hots for Jeremy?' Peyton teased then with a sneaky wink which had Nathan tuning out of his conversation with Jake. 'I didn't get to see what happened there.'

Haley rolled her eyes as she practically stabbed the potato with her knife. 'No, I'm afraid after Jeremy said your place or mine I realised he wasn't the one' She really could kill Peyton for bringing it up here with Nathan across the table. Not only that but Haley hated being called out like this. She felt like taking Peyton's glass of wine and necking it back herself, Peyton already had too much.

'Peyton it's Julian, not Jeremy….' Brooke said with a finger flick. 'Get with the times.'

'But the guy last night, his name was Jeremy…' Peyton said clearly confused.

 _What guy_. Nathan felt like shouting but somehow he held it in. He glanced in Haley's direction and noticed that her eyes were bore into the plate in front of her.

'And we concluded in the middle of our massages that Julian is hotter, not to mention he owns the bar..imagine the advantages of that.'

Haley just rolled her eyes as the boys chuckled; _all but one_. 'Well I'm not interested in him in that way, sorry to disappoint you Brooke. ' She joked softly then as she tried to finish her dinner hoping they'd move the topic along.

'We're just messing girlie although it might be time to get back on the horse' Peyton teased.

'Peyton.' Nathan said then having enough of it. Despite his own personal feelings towards this topic of conversation he could see how uncomfortable Haley was feeling, she hated scrutinizing like this. 'Knock it off.'

'Why? You got a problem?' Peyton challenged then catching Nathan who glared back at her back just daring her to go there.

Haley glanced up then surprised by the unusual agro between the two. She met Jake's gaze then who looked just as puzzled as she did. _Well at least it's not just me._

'You know it's kind of ironic that you're the one telling me off?' Peyton teased then taking another sip of wine that she didn't need.

Nathan shook his head disapprovingly at her as he looked away. He could feel Haley's eyes on him then.

'I mean seen as you're the one who used to take centre stage for picking on Haley!' She jibbed.

Her words hurt him and by the look on his face he was sure Peyton knew it.

'Peyton..' Haley began not really knowing what to say but she saw the flash of hurt across Nathan's eyes before he quickly covered it. It was painfully quiet at the table now.

'What Haley? Let's not forget all the times you didn't even come with us for dinner because of him.'

At Peyton's words Nathan pushed back out of his seat muttering something about needing another beer before he left. Haley swallowed hard. How had they become the focus of conversation and she wasn't even sitting near him. She never wanted to dash from a restaurant so fast in her life.

'What the hell just happened?' Brooke quizzed glancing across at Peyton, Haley and Jake.

'I was just joking with him; he can usually take it.' Peyton shrugged as she went for her wine only Brooke reached out and grabbed. 'You, more water and play nice.' Brooke gave out.

'Peyton, can we talk?' Jake asked pointedly then and she sighed. She knew she was in the wrong. She wasn't sure what came over her, she couldn't help it. She wanted her friends to see what a colossal mistake they were making, they were only going to end up hurting each other.

Trying to remind them of how things were felt like the only thing to do.

'Sorry Haley.' Peyton said then as she stood up.

'It's fine.' Haley let it go, she just wanted to see Nathan but she knew she couldn't really leave table now. _Fuck this situation she thought_. She found she was a little perturbed by Peyton and the way she had spoke to Nathan, it was very odd for them two to be like that.

Haley just sent her a soft, apprehensive smile. She really didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt as uncomfortable as she had sitting amongst her group of friends.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan came up to the bar sneakily sliding his hand around her waist rubbing it softly before he reluctantly had to pull away. 'Hey beautiful.' He said in her ear then before leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek. His words had Haley's heart racing. He'd told her she was beautiful before, but he'd never actually just came out and called her it so casually.

'Be careful.' Haley whispered as she tossed her head to the side where Peyton was making out with Jake at the bar.

'Ugh.' Nathan grimaced.

Haley just laughed before looking back at him. 'What's going on with you two, she seemed to have it in for you tonight?'

'I don't know.' Nathan shrugged. 'Probably just PMS'

Haley scoffed.

'What, it was her nickname through high school.' Nathan joked as he ordered himself and Haley a drink. He knew now wasn't the right time to tell Haley that Peyton had caught them, it would only cause her to freak out. And he just wanted to enjoy the night with her. Somehow her knowing that Peyton had seen them wasn't even worth sharing, at least not right now. Peyton didn't even live in New York anymore.

'I really just want to be at home with you.' He said quietly to her then as he caught her gaze.

'I know this is way harder than I thought it was going to be.' Haley admitted as she took a sip of her drink.

'Oh, trust me it's hard.' Nathan teased which only earned him a slap on the shoulder.

'Stop it.' She laughed feeling her cheeks heat up.

'I don't understand how you can be so embarrassed by that Hales yet two weeks ago you asked and I quote that I take you against the door..' She had a full-on look of panic on her face then as Nathan fell a hand clap against his shoulder.

'Heyy little brother.' Realising why Haley looked so panicked Nathan turned around in relief when he noticed how drunk Luke actually was. He wouldn't have heard him. 'You seen me 5 minutes ago Luke.' He muttered unenthusiastically.

'Please help Nathan I can't get him away from the bar.'

Haley giggled at the two of them. 'Isn't it usually the other way around?'

'Yea Brooke's usually the sloppy one.' Nathan agreed

'In what world do you two gang up on me?' Brooke said crossing her eyes as Nathan and Haley just chuckled. 'Can you please just help me get him into a taxi at least?'

'I'm happy to leave.' Haley said then as Nathan agreed.

'Will just say goodbye to Peyton and Jake.'

As Nathan had the ever-amusing task of bundling Lucas into the cab he waited for the girls to say their goodbyes. He held the yellow door open for them when they finally came his way. 'Just give us a minute.'

'Peyton…' He called after her then just before she went back inside after Jake.

'What was that about at dinner?' He questioned straight out then.

'Nothing…'

'Don't do that.' He said annoyed then. 'You said you cared about me, about Haley…well you made your feelings very clear tonight.'

'Come on Nate, I was only messing around.'

'I didn't see anyone laughing.'

Peyton sighed then. 'Come on, it's not like its serious between you…what you kissed once or twice? You used to kill each other over dinners like that…remember? I'm trying to help'

The way she was disregarding their situation just annoyed him even more. It was exactly what he had expected, that his own friends would give power to the doubts in his mind about them.

Peyton was taken aback by the internal struggle that seemed to be festering within him now, it wasn't what she expected. Gone completely was the lightness in which he usually approached situations like this involving women with and in its place was something completely unrecognisable.

'I…' He began but then he faltered. 'You know what, never mind. Just back off Peyton.' He turned then away from her without another word.

'Oh my god. Who knew?' Peyton muttered to herself then as it dawned on her.

XXXXX

Nathan moaned as he felt Haley crawl up his body peppering his chest with kisses. 'What took you so long?' He got out feeling her soft hands scorch every part of him she touched.

'Well…' Haley said teasingly as she licked the groves of his muscular chest…'You see Brooke wanted some..' She paused then halting her ministrations.

'What did Brooke want?' Nathan croaked out not really caring about the conversation but she needed to keep doing what she was doing because it was making him feel so good. .

'Girl talk.' Haley mused smirking as she waited.

He eventually opened his eyes and just glared at her. 'Tease.' He muttered unappreciatively.

'What? I didn't do a thing.' Haley giggled when she felt Nathan grip the underside of her waist where he knew she was most ticklish as he began his assault. 'Nathan….stop…..it's too loud.' She got out as she felt him tickle her.

'Well then you won't tease me again, you know that wasn't very nice Haley?' He teased and before she could answer he flipped them around so that he was on top.

'You liked it.' And he couldn't help but laugh at her words, he loved when she was like this. 'You're terrible.' He said then as he finally joined their lips together, both of them sighing contently into each other's mouth at finally being able to do this.

'I want you so bad.' Nathan whispered then as he kissed down her neck to the top of her heaving chest. He tucked his thumbs in under her strap top and watched captured by her beauty as Haley lifted her arms up for him to peel it off her. When she did he held her arms up there as he licked his way between her breasts before taking her nipple in his mouth sucking on it languorously. He heard her whimpers beneath him which made his cock twitch in his pants. 'You ok baby?' He teased then as he caught her glare.

'Tease.' Haley muttered repeating his words from earlier and he only tightened his grip on her hands. He kissed all the way down her abdomen then before hooking his hand into her sleep shorts slowly pulling them down her legs. 'Nathan please…' Haley whimpered then not even caring how pathetic she sounded in this moment. All thoughts were completely wiped from her mind then as she felt his tongue rub so leisurely tasting her, she bucked up her hips in response. 'Oh god…' She moaned out; his tongue felt so good on her.

She whimpered at the loss hearing him chuckle slightly as he pulled her sleep shorts further down her legs before kissing his way down both her thighs all the way to the bottom of her ankles, eventually loosening his vice grip on her hands as he kissed his way down her body. Haley sat up and immediately pulled him back towards her into a heated kiss.

They both pulled away sweating as their ragged breathing filled the room. 'Well someone's a little eager ton…'

'Don't even say it.' Haley glared at him playfully before she grabbed hold of his length and began to softly pump him, she watched in satisfaction then as Nathan closed his eyes whimpering at a touch. 'Fuck…' He muttered when she began to pump him faster. He felt the loss of her hand then and glanced at her curiously and watched in fascination as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub her wet heat teasingly up and down his cock.

'Jesus Christ Hales.' He muttered as he felt her soaking him. He griped her waist then and he knew he couldn't even wait for her as he took control and guided her down on top of him, his length completely filling her.

'Nathan…' Haley whimpered in pleasure as she felt his length slowly push inside of her, completely filling her. She waited for him to speed up his thrusts like he usually would but when he pulled out and pushed back in tortuously slowly, slower than he had ever done it before she knew he wasn't going to speed it up tonight.

 _Everything felt different._

From their seated position Haley held onto his shoulders, holding his intense stare as he thrusted himself in and out of her at a tortuously yet delectable pace. Haley felt everything pulling in her tummy just from that look he was giving her and she couldn't look away.

Nathan filled her again hitting that sweet spot every time and she gasped audibly tightening her hold on his neck as brown met blue earnestly.

As he continued his slow thrusts inside of her Nathan moved his face closer to hers, their noses grazed each other before he slanted his head and captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss hearing her moan into his mouth. Braking away breathlessly, their bodies glided against each other, Haley felt everything pulling her tummy, his gaze, he had never gazed at her like that before and it was that very look that brought her over the edge in blissful liberation, Nathan too finding his release alongside her. Coming down from his high Nathan rested his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily. Haley felt the loss of him immediately as he pulled out from her and she fell back down onto the bed breathing heavily.

Nathan climbed over her and there was that stare again that had her heart hammering in her chest. He looked at her so intently and Haley waited for him to say something. She was about to question him when he leaned down and kissed her gently again, all of their kisses were so gentle tonight. He pulled away all too soon sending her the most endearing smile before he dropped down next to her tucking his arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Haley felt his warm breath fanning across her shoulder. She began to stroke Nathan's arm softly where it was resting across her waist and she smiled as he hummed contentedly at her actions.

She brought her other hand up to her heart still feeling it hammering in her chest.

What was happening? Did he feel the change between them or was she going crazy?

 **As always thank you so much for your reviews, I notice the same readers coming back and taking the time to review each time and that honestly means so much. I am trying to write ahead as much as I like to update at least weekly so the next one will be up soon too. 😊**


	25. Chapter 25

**Back with another update, I spent a good bit of time writing this week, a lot happens in the next few chapters, enjoy and keep leaving reviews I love to read them :)**

 **Chapter 25**

 _August 27_ _th_

Haley walked through the ground floor of the office feeling very out of place in her burgundy ¾ sleeve top and indigo jeans as she meandered around the desks hoping to spot him somewhere. She knew Nathan had been working on the ground floor and now she was wondering if he was back in his office considering Dan had put him on that project.

She'd being to the office before and it was bloody difficult to get on that floor without someone questioning.

Haley gave in and made her way to the front desk dinging on the bell. A red-haired girl was tapping furiously away on the keyboard, Haley could have sworn she glanced her way before blatantly ignoring her. _Is she for real?_

'Excuse me.' Haley started then trying to be polite. 'Sorry…'

'Oh, sorry I didn't see you there.' Rachel said back as she then blatantly eyed Haley up and down. Haley was beginning to wonder did Dan hire people with the same attitude as himself.

'Can you tell me if Nathan Scott's office is on floor 2?' That's where it had been before, if it was she'd know where to go.

'Who is asking?' Rachel said sharply then as she finally stopped typing and rested her chin on her hands rather snidely.

Haley glanced at her then rather taken back by her tone, 'Just a friend, I have something important to give to him.'

'Have you made an appointment?' Rachel quipped then.

Haley held back her scoff feeling her patience waning. 'Am no, I usually just pop in, this is important.'

'I'm sorry Nathan doesn't take friendly visits unless its for…well you know.' Rachel said then smirking.

'I'm sorry…' Haley said wondering what the fuck this girl was on because she couldn't possibly be alluring to what Haley thought she was.

'He only takes friendly visits from me.' Rachel quipped back. 'You've to make an appointment.' She sniped as she went back to her computer screen.

'Listen you…' Haley began only to be interrupted by his voice as he stepped out of the elevator and paced over to her with that loveable boyish grin across his face. She felt her whole body heat up as she drank him in in his charcoal grey work pants and navy shirt which was cuffed up at the sleeves messily. _Fuck, he looks so good._

Nathan smiled in surprise as he spotted Haley standing by the desk, she looked so effortlessly beautiful as always, her blonde hair was down in loose waves. 'Haley..' He called out to her and felt all the weight of the day dissipate as he pulled her into him. 'What are you doing here?' She never called into his work, usually because she was working herself.

'Luke wanted you to have this, he said you need to read it as soon as you can.' She eyed him then as she handed him the brown envelope and could tell that Nathan understood what it was about.

Rachel glared at the two who seemed to have tuned out everyone around them, she couldn't believe the goofy grin that was on Nathan's face when he seen this girl. They just couldn't be, could they? _Not a chance._ This was _Haley._ He hated her. Hell, last time Haley called into his office Nathan had practically gave out about her for the rest of the evening. She cleared her throat rather rudely attempting to interrupt them but they didn't seem to notice.

'I better go, I'm helping Brooke with some last-minute bits…' Haley said.

'Scary.' Nathan muttered and the two of them shared a laugh. 'So, I'll see you tomorrow?' He said then hoping she didn't have any plans with her family in Brooklyn.

'Of course, like we planned.' She smiled; she ran her fingers down his arm then grazing them against him gently. 'Don't work too hard, you look tired Nathan.' She said honestly, his gaze was downward just watching her stroking him.

Swallowing hard at the sensations she was stirring within him Nathan glanced back up at her. 'I won't' He said softly. 'See you tomorrow Hales.' He said then as he pulled her in for another hug before the urge to kiss her senseless took over. They pulled away from each other then rather sheepishly before Nathan gave her hand a squeeze and took off towards the lift. Haley stood smiling after him as she completely lost track of where she was or rather whom was with her.

'You've got to be kidding me?' Rachel laughed although the bitterness in her tone could not be missed.

'What's your problem?' Haley said a she glanced back towards the desk.

Rachel stood up then and walked around it her heels clicking ostentatiously against the marble floor. 'I don't know how you did it, you're a little short for starters…'

'Excuse me.' Haley began feeling her temper flare at the brazen woman cross from her. Nathan had never even mentioned her before, she didn't understand what her problem was.

'You and Nathan.'

Haley just crossed her eyes at her.

'What are you talking about?' Haley spat out at her.

'You know he was giving out to me in the office before about how uptight you were so I said just sleep with her already and he's like believe me I've tried.' She smirked at her then. 'So, you finally gave it up?'

'What's going on between me and Nathan is none of your business.' Haley managed to get out as the sickening feeling settled in her tummy. She did not get a good feeling about this girl and she wondered how close she was to Nathan.

'Maybe not but he has me during the day and you at night so who's really winning here?' Rachel smirked before she stalked off leaving Haley there.

'Tutor-girl….you've like zoned out on me again!.' Brooke admonished as the two went around the store.

'Sorry.' Haley said softly again.

'What's going on with you?'

Rachel's words were preying on her mind as was everything else that had been transpiring between her and Nathan in the last few weeks. She didn't believe that he was sleeping with her, at least not now. But the thought that he had, or that they had been close made her physically ill. She shouldn't be upset by this, she wasn't allowed to be, they weren't together back then - they weren't even remotely close. Still the girls words stung and worst was she couldn't even confide in Brooke about this.

'Nothing…' Haley replied.

'Is this about what happened with Dan?' Brooke began then.

'Nathan told you…' Haley said surprised as Brooke stopped in the aisle and turned to face Haley.

'Well Lucas did and then I asked Nathan and he got all defensive on me which wasn't a surprise.' Brooke said. 'Has he said much to you?'

'Not really.' Haley shrugged. 'At least the two of them aren't fighting about it right?'

'Yea.' Brooke smiled. 'So, what's really going on?'

'It's nothing, I guess I've just put in a lot of hours at the bar, the break at home tonight is badly needed.'

'You know if this is about Quinn or whatever it is you can talk to me girlie; I don't want you thinking that with all this wedding excitement you can't come to me.' Brooke said then as she gave Haley's shoulder a squeeze.

'Thanks Brooke.' Haley said. 'Now I know it's killing you having to pause in the middle of a shop so let's go.' She joked lightly then giving her a push.

Brooke just giggled. 'Thanks for doing this with me, it's really not Lucas' thing.'

'It's not his thing or he's just afraid to go shopping with you after last time.'

'Oh, look kitchen knives..' Brooke teased back.

'Okaay…' Haley said holding her hands up. 'I can see why Lucas…' She muttered to herself.

'What was that tutor girl?'

'I can see why Lucas loves you Brooke.' Haley smirked and the two just started laughing.

'So, are you bringing anyone to the wedding?' Brooke asked casually then.

'Brooke…' Haley began really not wanting to get into this today of any day.

'I'm just wondering, I don't want you to be alone Haley.'

'Oh, but I won't be alone, I'll have you, Lucas and not to mention all our friends.'

'You know what I mean.' Brooke quipped.

'Honestly Brooke, I'm just not ready.' Haley said then as she met her gaze. Brooke just smiled softly back at her.

 **XXXXX**

'Haley.' Beth smiled as she opened up the door. 'Nathan told us you were dropping by.'

'Hi.' Haley smiled as she stepped into their house.

'I have to say we are meeting on much better terms this time.' Beth mused. 'Would you like some tea or coffee?'

'Am, I'll take a coffee please.' Haley said as she followed Beth into their kitchen. She glanced around her then and Beth smiled at the young girl knowing she was looking out for him. 'Nathan's just outside.' She nodded then towards the glass sliding door at the end of the kitchen where Nathan was at the basketball hoop. Haley smiled as she noticed Ryan up on top of his shoulders, she walked over to the door then just staring out at them.

'I'm sorry to hear about your sister Haley.' Beth said then as she came beside her handing her the coffee.

'Thanks.' Haley said softly. 'I was actually down with my family last night, I'm going to the grave today…Nathan is great, he comes with me.' She said then as she glanced back out the window.

'What part of Brooklyn are they in?' Beth asked then.

'They're out by Brighton beach.' Haley said.

'It's beautiful out there, we used to spend a lot of our summers out there, Nathan used to come with us when he was a kid, you two could have met.' She mused.

'Maybe he was that kid that pushed me off the swing in the playground.' Haley said amusedly and Beth just smiled.

'It's nice that he has you in his life, we were worried about him after the accident.' Beth supplied then.

Haley just sent her a soft smile; she really didn't know what to say. 'He dotes on him doesn't he?' She mused nodding towards Ryan.

'Oh yea, he wants to be just like him.' Beth laughed.

'I'm making even more baskets than you now Natey.' Ryan giggled as dropped the basketball threw the hoop once more from where he was perched on Nathan's shoulders.

'Are you sure about that little man?' Nathan joked as he bent down to get the ball again.

'Yea I got 4 baskets.'

'I thought you got 2 baskets and then you got another 2 baskets.'

'Yea and 2 + 2 makes 4.' Ryan said holding out his fingers in front of Nathan.

'Well you're much smarter than I was in school.' Nathan mused.

'and 4 + 1 is' Ryan giggled as he shot in another basket.

'6…' Nathan goaded.

'No 5 like me.' Ryan shouted and giggled at how silly Nathan was. He chucked alongside him as he picked up the ball again standing up to see Haley standing there a little bit back from the hoop. He felt his heart thudding in his chest then as she stood there in a powder blue blouse and white denim shorts, her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked absolutely gorgeous. 'Hey…' He said smiling softly at her all of a sudden feeling his throat go very dry.

'Hi..' Haley replied feeling the blush colour her cheeks from his intense stare. 'Hello Ryan.' She smiled at the little boy.

Nathan lifted him down then from his shoulders and knelt down beside him. 'You remember my friend Haley, Ryan?' He said then and watched the boys eyes light up.

'Have you got a sticker for me?' He said happily then as he got one from her when he was at the hospital after his fall.

Haley giggled before bending down close to them. 'I've got something better.' She held out the yellow SpongeBob lolly in front of the boy.

'Cool' He said as he took it from her.

'Ryan what do we say..' Nathan said looking at him knowingly.

'Oh…thank you Haley.' The little boy smiled as he immediately ripped off the plastic. 'Are you going to give her a kiss?' Ryan whispered to Nathan then but Haley heard it.

'What?' Nathan looked at the boy amusedly.

'Mummy and daddy kiss all the time.' Ryan said then making a yuck face before he went over to retrieve the basketball with the lolly in his mouth.

Nathan laughed before standing up, he knew Haley had heard the whole thing. 'Well I better do what the boy says.' He teased. 'Come here.' He pulled her close to him then leaving a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before he pulled back. 'I missed you.' They were so close to each other yet so far away all the same, Brooke and Lucas had been in the apartment all week and they hadn't gotten a spare moment alone with all the wedding prep.

'How was last night with your parents?'

'It was good, things are better.' Haley said honestly then as she glanced back up at him. Nathan smiled taking her hand in his.

'Are you sure you want to come with me today, I mean you probably want to stay here with Ryan and …' Haley began rambling then.

'Hales..' Nathan waited patiently then and smirked knowingly at her. 'I've been here since this morning, I had loads of time with them and I'll see them at the wedding.' She nodded her head silently. 'Besides there's something I want to do before we go to the grave.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'Come on and I'll show you.'

 **XXXXX**

'I can't believe that we never came up here.' Haley said then as they walked right out to the end of Valentino pier. There was a fabulous view of New York skyline, the sun was just beginning its descent beyond the skyscrapers.

'Show me the camera.' Nathan said then as Haley took the lanyard off her neck.

Haley held in her giggles then as he crouched down trying to get an interesting shot.

'Why are you laughing?' Nathan muttered as he glanced through the lens pretending he knew what he was doing.

'You just look odd.' Haley remarked playfully.

'Odd? I'm taking a picture Hales.'

'Here let me do it, you're too tall.' She teased.

'How has my height got anything to do with it?' Nathan reasoned stubbornly as he stayed down and took the shot.

'Because you're bending your arm awkwardly when you're bent down like that, it's going to ruin the shot.' Haley said.

'No, I'm not, it's perfect.'

Haley stood with her hands on her hips just waiting. 'Ok, show me it.' She goaded.

He stood back up then smirking confidently as he handed the camera back to her. She pressed into the images he'd taken and couldn't help but laugh.

'What now?' Nathan began.

'Nathan….they're…..' She giggled then and struggled to get her words out.

Nathan shook his head at her then. 'Give me the camera.' He said rather dismayed by her actions.

'Sorry…' She said then as she got her breath back, she saw the determined look on his face and she bit back her smile.

'Well I'm glad you find this so amusing.' Nathan said albeit playfully.

'I'm sorry they're just all sideways and it looks like a kid took these.' She mused as she went through them.

'They're not that bad, show me.' Nathan went to grab the camera. He started flicking through them as Haley peered in and started giggling again.

'It's not that funny.' He said as he realised how awful they actually were. 'It didn't look like this when I was looking through the lens.'

'It looks like a drunk person took them.' Haley said as they became more out of focus the more he scrolled on.

'Any more harsh comments Hales?'

'Come on, you think it's funny too.' She teased then as she wrapped one arm around his waist cuddling in close to his side.

'No, I'm a little hurt actually.' Nathan said then.

'Oh well what can I do to make it better.' She teased playfully then.

'You can cook me prime rib tonight and you can wear that sexy robe of yours while doing it.'

Haley scoffed then as she gave him a playful shove. 'How about a kiss?'

'I guess I could settle for that.' Nathan mused as he put the lanyard back around his neck before he pulled her fully flush against him and claimed her lips, Haley groaned as Nathan slipped his tongue into her mouth rubbing it against her so slowly but sensuously it had her body blazing. The two pulled apart, their breathing staggered then and Nathan smirked. 'Maybe you should bully me a little more often.' He goaded.

'Are you not forgetting Scott that I used to bully you all the time?' She winked and he just chuckled at her fieriness.

'Come on get in.' She said then as she took the camera from him and held it in front of them taking a picture of the two of them together with the view of the New York skyline in the background.

 **XXXXX**

'So, Brooke has been driving us all crazy, remember what she was like when she was running for student council president….yea it's like that times 10.' Haley mused from where she was perched in front of Quinn's grave. She had been sitting here the last ten minutes filling her sister in on what had been going on in their lives.

It was something Olivia had recommended for her to do but Haley initially really struggled with it and found it so strange the first time she had been back to the grave. And since Nathan came the second time with her she listened as he told Quinn all about what Haley had been doing and little bits about the rest of their lives. He'd never understand how much that had meant to her. It was after that Haley left her reservations behind her and just began to let the words come out without tying to analyse what she should say or what it all meant.

'You should be there.' Haley said sadly thinking of the upcoming wedding, she wiped the stray tear from her cheek as Nathan came up beside her, she hadn't even noticed him leaving the car. He always gave her some time to herself before he joined her.

He didn't say anything as he left a gentle kiss on top of her head before perching himself on the grass beside Haley. He left the yellow sunflowers down in front of the grave then and Haley smiled, they were always Quinn's favourite. She was grateful when Nathan started talking then, she was so overcome with emotion the last few days, she had a feeling it was because she was a little burnt out from work, all the wedding hype and then of course trying to hold herself together in front of everyone. She just felt like breaking down.

Nathan took her hand then as if knowing while he spoke. 'So, we went to Valentino Pier today Quinn and I took some really awful pictures.' He smirked and that got Haley giggling beside him. God, she _really needed_ that.

'So here they are.' Nathan said as he flicked through them. Haley smiled, since they had decided they were going to visit the places on Quinn's picture bucket list they brought the camera with them to show her after each one.

She lived for these moments now. They made everything better, it all hurt a little less.

'Oh, and nothing's really changed around here because Haley bullied me about my lack of camera skills the whole time.' He said amusedly.

'I did not bully you.' Haley retorted.

'And she still answers me back every time Quinn.' He said before receiving a sharp dig in the side. 'And hits me….that was sore.'

'And Nathan is as over dramatic as always.' She quipped back playfully.

Nathan just chuckled then as he got to the picture of the two of them in front of the cityscape. He smiled at it, they fit perfectly together, Haley's head was nestled in under his against his chest and they had the cheesiest grins on their faces. 'We miss you Quinn, so much.' He said softly then as he left the camera with that picture shown in front of her grave. He felt Haley giving his hand a squeeze then as she rested her head against his shoulder.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there but darkness was beginning to befall them as Nathan gently spoke to her 'Come on, let's get you home.' He pulled her up alongside him then and watched sadly as Haley left a kiss on her fingertips and pressed it to the gravestone. 'Night big sis.' She whispered softly before she walked hand in hand with Nathan back to his car in silence.

They were on the road about half an hour now. 'I really needed that today Nathan, thank you.' She said softly as she smiled across at him, the day had been filled with banter and fun really up until their visit to the grave. They had just been playful around each other, like a normal couple without any worry over friendships, secrecy or recent troubles in their lives. There was something so freeing about it all and she realised being with Nathan made her feel like that, like the weight of her pain wasn't so heavy.

'Yea me too.' Nathan replied softly as he kept his gaze on the road, he was glad they were almost home, an hour was about as much as he would drive at the moment. It helped having Haley beside him, she always made him feel calm even when his mind threatened to pull him into the chaos of panic and fear by just being inside the car. As if sensing his fear Haley reached out and left her hand on his thigh stroking it gently.

Nathan pulled into their apartment complex shortly after and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd being holding in as he cut the engine.

'You ok?' Haley said softly, her hand hadn't left his thigh the whole time.

'Yea.' Nathan muttered quietly as he leaned over and left a gentle kiss on her lips. The silence between them spoke volumes, they both knew when they went inside that door it was back to being the Nathan and Haley their friends saw them as. Nathan just wanted it all to end. It was becoming too hard.

'I really want to tell them Haley.' He said then.

'I know.' Haley muttered softly, his concerns echoing the voice inside her head. 'It's just it's a little selfish Nathan now with the wedding next week and everything, I don't want to take from that.' She said honestly.

'It's not like they're going to be mad, they'll be happy for us surely?' Nathan reasoned.

Haley stayed silent then, she was scared, he knew that. But her apprehension was also preying on the doubts in his own mind. Did she actually want to keep this a secret?

'You know I want to be with you Haley like properly with you..' Nathan stated then as turned in his seat towards her.

She felt her heart hammering in her chest at his words. 'I want that too but…'

'But what….our friends will be happy for us I know they will.'

'No, it's not that.' Haley started apprehensively and she looked into Nathan's questioning eyes. 'What about Rachel?'

Where the hell did that come out of? He definitely hadn't been expecting that. 'Rachel..' He said baffled then. 'Did she say something? What?' He was so confused now.

'She just said you two hooked up and she was pretty snarky with me I thought it was because of that.' Haley admitted then.

'Haley why didn't you tell me this?'

'Because I didn't want to ruin our day…'

'Rachel is a bitch Haley; she was only trying to get a rise out of you it's one of her many annoying talents. I didn't hook up with her.' Nathan said then.

She shouldn't have felt as relieved as she did from his words. 'She was awful.'

'She has tried it on with every guy in the office even my dad.' Nathan watched as Haley grimaced. 'Next time just tell me ok? I don't want you to hold back with me Haley.'

She nodded softly and smiled at him. 'Ok so if we're not holding back are you bringing a date to this wedding seen as we are technically single?' She said then.

'Absolutely not.' Nathan stated as he smiled. 'Once we make it to the reception I'll be stealing you away as much as I can.'

Haley smiled at his words feeling that familiar warmth in her tummy. 'How about we tell them after the wedding and maybe it can be a way for everyone to find out? Lucas and Brooke will be so happy it's not like they'll freak out.'

'So, we get them good and merry and then break out our news.' Nathan smiled.

'Something like that.' Haley chuckled. They leaned across again then as they met in a heated kiss, all that could be heard was their guttural moans as the kiss became more feral. Haley reluctantly pulled away then feeling her whole body flame up with anticipation, they really couldn't. 'We can't.' She muttered to herself and watched as he smirked at her words. 'I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.' She said embarrassed.

'You were thinking about it weren't you?' Nathan teased her.

'What?' Haley said playing dumb.

'Me, taking you right there in the back seat.'

His words alone had her throbbing. She'd need a cold shower before bed for sure. She smacked him across the arm playfully. 'Eh no.'

'Come on I know you were.' Nathan goaded. 'Do you have any idea what I would do to you in that back-seat Haley?' He teased as he leaned across the handbrake then and smirked as he heard her whimper from his words alone. He began leaving the lightest, feather of kisses across her collarbone, his gentle touches had her body tingling with pleasure and she felt her resolve waning although her rational mind knew that she they couldn't do this here in the carpark, it's not like they had blacked out windows. Anyone could catch them.

'Nathan…' she moaned half in pleasure and half in warning.

'God I want you.' He muttered against her skin as he sucked on her weak spot seductively. It had been over a week since he'd had her, between work and so much wedding preparation they hadn't even had a stolen moment alone at night.

'We can't' She said breathlessly as he worked her neck, she moaned again when she felt his hardened length press against her thigh and she tugged on his hair roughly pulling his lips against hers despite her reservations. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel all of him. The kiss was rough and ragged and somewhere between it all she began running her hands on his lower abdomen ad she tugged on his shirt wanting him to take it off. Just as her hands tugged it upwards Haley's phone began blaring breaking the moment between them. Nathan groaned as he pulled away. 'What?' He said then as he noticed the look of confusion on her face.

'It's Lucas.' She said perplexed. They had only spoken to him ten minutes ago before they got here.

'Yea…' She answered then. 'Wait…Luke, calm down? What? Yea we've just got here.' She said frowning. 'Will be right up.'

'What is it?' Nathan said noticing how anxious Luke came across on the phone.

'It's Dan.' Haley said sickeningly and she watched as Nathan's gaze darkened for a whole other reason.

'What did he say?' Nathan panicked then as he began to leave the car, Haley quickly followed. 'Maybe you should wait here…'

'No, I'm coming.'

'Haley…' Nathan started; he really did not want her around him again.

'Look I'll wait in my room but I'm coming up there Nathan.' She said resolutely then.

Nathan sighed before making his way over towards the lift up to their floor.

'Whatever it is, we will deal with it together, you have Lucas now too.' Haley reasoned trying to calm in a little, his agitation was growing. Haley joined their hands together giving a squeeze. She was scared and she didn't want to be. She didn't want to give Dan Scott that power. But she was scared for Nathan.

'You know what screw this I'm not afraid of him.' Nathan said then just as the lift came towards their floor.

'Nathan..' she began

'No Haley, he can't just show up like this, I'm not having it.' He pounded out of the lift then towards their door at the end of the hall and hastily entered the apartment. 'What the hell do you think you're doing coming around to my place like this?' Nathan seethed when he sure enough came upon Dan and Lucas in the living area. Lucas was sitting on the couch; his elbows were resting on his knees and he was rubbing his temples while Dan was standing beside the windows at the other end of the room laughing bitterly.

Haley followed in semi out of breath behind him taking in the scene. She knew by being there it may only add fuel to the fire. Dan was very cunning at using her to get to Nathan. She turned to make her way down the corridor towards her room when he called out for her.

'What's your hurry Miss James? We all know how you love to involve yourself in family matters?' Dan goaded. Lucas looked up at his words not really sure what he was getting at with that comment.

'Mr. Scott…' Haley began only to hear Nathan shout over her.

'Shut up dad.' He said coldly not even caring. Haley sighed then swallowing hard.

'What are you talking about?' Lucas eyed Dan wondering what the hell he was getting at with his previous comment.

'Well now we're all here let's get down to business.' Dan said rather bemused. 'Now have you some scotch for your old man?'

Lucas sighed all the while Nathan just felt his agitation growing. 'Get out.' He seethed then. Dan just laughed. 'Get out of my apartment right now or I'll…'

'You'll what Nathan..' Dan shouted as he stepped closer to him meanwhile Lucas stood up from his position on the couch standing between them. Dan just chuckled then. 'You know I had a visitor in work today, a warrant was issued to search my office….so we can do this the nice way over a drink or we can do it the not so nice way.' He sniped menacingly.

He took the silence that befell upon them as his answer and his eyes darkened 'So which one of you bastards ratted me out then?' He glared between his two sons before he honed his gaze in her. 'Or was it you? The not so innocent one.' He sniped as he leered at Haley who seemed to shrink behind Nathan at his gaze.

'Haley has nothing to do with this.' Nathan seethed.

'Shut your damn mouth and tell me the truth you coward.' Dan shouted.

'Hey, don't talk to him like that.' Lucas said angrily then as he moved towards Dan feeling his frustration rise with every step.

'What you gonna do, hit me?' Dan seethed then.

Lucas was raging more than Haley had ever seen in her life. He took a step back then trying to calm himself as he spoke. 'Nathan told me but I didn't rat you out.' The words left a distasteful mark in his mouth, he'd wished he had gone to the police about Dan. The way he was acting now was disgusting, even after everything he came in here like he was superior to them.

'And I'm supposed to believe you.' Dan scoffed.

'Whether you believe me or not Dan I really don't care.' Lucas huffed. 'But it's the truth.'

'Dad I think someone else in the office knows that…'

'Shut up Nathan' Dan roared. 'All you're good for is standing up for that weasel over their or denying every fucking thing I say to you.' Nathan took a step forward ready to thump him only Lucas blocked him.

'Fuck you, get out of here NOW.' Lucas bellowed raging at the way Dan spoke to his brother and Haley like that. He was done being calm. Nathan stood back startled by Lucas' reaction.

Dan crossed his eyes towards Haley then. 'Don't think I don't know your part in all of this.'

Haley just stared back at him fighting off the urge to run, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Lucas looked on in shock at the wicked way he spoke to Haley. 'Get out, you deceitful jackass.' He seethed at him.

Dan just laughed mockingly as he made his way towards their door, the sound sending shivers up Nathan's spine. 'Speaking of a deceitful jackass.' He began as he looked pointedly towards Nathan. 'Maybe you should look towards your brother Luke you know seen as he is screwing that girl behind your back.' Haley felt her heart hammering in her chest and Nathan's face fell before he could even cover his reaction. He heard Lucas scoff beside him then.

'You know what Dan? If you're going to twist a lie to get to me, at least make it a believable one.' Lucas sniped back at him.

Nathan swallowed hard then feeling the guilt and the deception engulf him. He crossed his eyes at Dan and he knew in that moment then that his father held all the power so he said nothing.

Dan just smirked at the two brothers. 'I caught them together at the charity event….how else do you think Haley knew about my 'little' secret.?' He goaded evilly. 'I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here.' He opened the door and closed it heavily behind him.

The echo of the door slamming shut was all that could be heard between the three of them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok for the wedding scenes in this chapter I'm picturing Lucas and Peyton's wedding venue from the end of season 6, it is just how I visualised it as I was writing, just thought I would share that with you all .**

 **Chapter 26**

 _September 3_ _rd_

Nathan walked up the aisle between the rows of white seats adorned with red roses and noticed his brother standing just watching the calmness of the lake in front of them. 'Taking it all in?' He commented as he came up to pat Luke on the shoulder.

Lucas smiled before glancing back towards Nathan.

Nathan smirked smugly at his look. 'You almost look as good as me in suit.'

Lucas just rolled his eyes. 'I just can't believe I'm going to marry the love of my life today.' He said so gratefully as he watched the bird's wings waft across the waters in front of them.

Normally Nathan would roll his eyes at Lucas' soppiness or tease him but his words, they made him think of _her._ It killed him today knowing he couldn't be with her, not like he wanted to be.

The words kind of fell out of his mouth before he even realised what he was doing. The moment just felt right. 'Lucas….' He began then and didn't even wait for his brother to respond.' I need to tell you something.' He gulped as he shuffled his hands into his suit pockets nervously.

'It's….' Her name was right there on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it and with it his determination. _Fuck, why was this so hard?_ It was Lucas, before Haley he was the only person he'd ever open up to. 'I don't know how to say this but…'

'What is it man?' Lucas said rather amused. 'I've never seen you fumble on yours this much since freshman year.' He jibbed and Nathan couldn't even laugh it off.

'Its Ha…' He began again.

'Nateey' His younger cousin came bounding towards him then in his miniature slacks, waistcoat and bow tie. He ran straight into Nathan's arms and Nathan scooped him up. 'Well you're definitely the most handsome man here now.' He commented. Lucas couldn't help but smirk at the two of them, Ryan was like a miniature Nathan.

'Daddy said I'm so handsome he has put me on a leash so the women can't chase after me.'

The two brothers chuckled. 'Is that so?' Nathan said rather amused.

'Yep, he definitely takes after you.' Lucas joked.

'Shut up man.' Nathan laughed along with him just as Cooper came into view. 'What did I tell you about running away, here let me put this thing on you.'

'And he wasn't joking.' Lucas said eying the toddler safety reins.

'Hey, you're the one that's decided to have your wedding outside in the middle of the woods, what's up with that anyway?' Cooper teased.

'It's where they..' Nathan began only Lucas thumped him heavily across the shoulder. Cooper shook his head at the banter between the two.

'It's where I told Brooke I loved her, the first time I brought her here to Tree Hill.'

Cooper just smiled. 'Well boys, I've got to get this munchkin back to his mama, I'll see you two later. Good luck man.' He said coming up clapping Lucas on the shoulder.

'Bye.' Ryan giggled as Cooper placed him in the toddler reins.

'Bye buddy, see you later ok?' Nathan said giving him a high five before he stood back up beside Lucas.

'So, what was it you were or weren't saying?' Lucas teased then.

'Oh…' _That._ 'Am….' He lost his nerve. 'I'm really happy for you man and I know I don't say it often but I've been routing for you and Brooke all along, I'm glad you both got here to this day.'

The smile couldn't be wiped off Lucas' face. 'Thanks, little brother' A smirk came across his face then. 'Now that wasn't so hard was it?' He joked again nudging Nathan's shoulder.

'Shut up man.' Nathan laughed back at him. On the inside he was completely pissed at himself, he just didn't have the courage to tell him the truth. 'So, have you spoke to Brooke at all?'

'Barely, Haley is on don't come near the bride duty…I didn't realise that meant don't talk to the bride, she's like a ninja.'

Nathan just chuckled, that sounded like Haley alright. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, it had been over a week….

 _Dan just smirked at the two brothers. 'I caught them together at the charity event….how else do you think Haley knew about my 'little' secret.?' He goaded evilly. 'I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here.' He opened the door and closed it heavily behind him._

 _The echo of the door slamming shut was all that could be heard between the three of them._

 _Lucas scoffed then. 'He's trying to pit us against each other again, he's unbelievable.' If he had looked Nathan in the eye in that moment he may have discovered that Dan hadn't actually been lying. For someone who was very good at covering up his emotions, his expression was completely readable. Lucas' breathing was heavy and Haley could tell he was still raging from the encounter. Within seconds he kicked the coffee table over sending the empty mocha vase smashing to the floor. Haley put her hand over her heart which was still hammering in her chest. Lucas never let Dan get to him like this._

' _Listen Luke….' Nathan began hesitantly as he watched his brother fall back to the couch in defeat. It's like he hadn't even internalised what Dan had said to him about Haley, he was just really angry. In that moment, Haley glanced at Nathan and noticed how his words were laced with trepidation as he nervously stepped forward and she knew what he was going to do. No, there was no way, he couldn't_

 _He couldn't say it, not like this._

' _Luke…' Haley began as she finally left the spot she was rooted in and made her way over to him feeling Nathan's eyes on her with every heavy step she took. 'Look I saw Nathan and Dan arguing at the event so I went after Nathan to see what it was about and Dan he….' She hesitated a little then. 'He found us together and just assumed.'_

 _Nathan ran his hand across his face tiredly. He knew what she was doing. And it was going to be so easy for her to do because of course Lucas would believe it._

' _Haley it's not like I'd believe him.' He scoffed as he glanced at her and he was surprised by how worried she appeared then as she bit her lip._

 _Nathan couldn't help but feel annoyed by how easily Lucas brushed it off and how willing Haley was to give him what he wanted to hear. It wasn't right. That was their chance to come clean and tell him, now it was only going to hurt him worse. He couldn't even look her in the eye right now._

' _No ..well….no' She fumbled then. 'But you know how manipulative Dan can be.' Haley bit her lip feeling her nerves get the better of her, Nathan had gone too quiet, deathly quiet and it wasn't a good thing._

' _He won't let this go and with the wedding next week.' Lucas said frustrated. 'I won't let him ruin it.' He rested his head in his hands then utterly worn out from the whole encounter._

 _Haley glanced towards Nathan then and he still wouldn't look at her, had he really thought now was the time to tell Lucas about them? Surely he understood why it wasn't._

' _Maybe it's a good thing.' Nathan finally spoke. His voice was level and void of any emotion. 'He'll be so occupied with this Luke the wedding won't even concern him anymore.'_

' _But what happens with you? What if he actually goes down for this?'_

' _I mean he is going to have to reimburse everything he owes, as for me I really don't know Luke and I'm past caring.' Nathan said unemotionally._

' _You don't mean that.' Lucas muttered. He knew his brother; Nathan had worked so hard in college to get to where he currently was. 'He won't stop you know that.' Lucas said then._

' _What are you talking about?' Haley said quietly._

' _He won't stop until he gets revenge.'_

 _Haley swallowed hard then; Nathan had said the same thing to her not so long ago. How far was Dan willing to go?_

 _Nathan sighed He didn't want to hear this anymore. He couldn't hear this anymore. It's nothing he didn't know already but somehow he was hurting more for a whole other reason and everything else in his life just felt like collateral damage._

' _Luke…' He said then as he dispelled a heavy sigh. 'You need to forget about this and focus on the wedding now, this thing with Dan it's not just going to go away, this could go on for weeks….it's out of our hands.'_

 _Lucas nodded silently; Nathan was right. 'I don't know how I let him get to me so much.' Lucas was always that bit more level-headed around Dan in comparison to Nathan, it was the one thing Dan despised most about him, he didn't have the power to rattle him like he always had with Nathan._

 _But tonight somehow, he did just that._

' _You're just overwhelmed, you've had a lot going on, sleep it off and I promise things will feel better in the morning.' Haley said as she patted him on the back from where she was perched beside him._

' _Thanks, Hales.' Lucas muttered softly. Nothing was ever as bad as it seemed, things had been good between him and Nathan, at least Nathan seemed to be breaking away from Dan little by little. They would beat him. 'I'm gonna take a shower.' He said then as he pulled himself up from the sofa and walked down the corridor to his room._

 _An unbearable silence fell between them then as Nathan just stood there and Haley fumbled with her hands nervously. Was he angry? Upset? She didn't know but she hadn't felt this hostility from him in such a long time, it was strange. Just as Nathan turned to leave then without a word she called out for him. 'Nathan…'_

' _Don't Haley, not now.' He said rather curtly holding up his hand to her as he went to get the dustpan and brush and came back over to gather up the smashed pieces from the vase._

 _At least he wasn't walking away from her completely._

 _She sat watching him carefully for a few moments before the silence became too much for her to bear. 'You seen what he was like Nathan, there was no we could have told him.' She spoke up tepidly then._

' _He was angry anyway Haley, we should have told him.' Nathan said curtly._

' _So, what he'd smash a couple more tables?' Haley retorted then._

' _You're overacting.' Nathan spat back._

' _Am I? Because I've never seen him so angry Nathan, ever.'_

' _And now we've just lied to him AGAIN' Nathan said the last part loudly and Haley looked at him as if to signal to keep his voice down. To think that Dan was the one telling him the truth.' Nathan spewed. 'He's going to fucking love that one.'_

 _Haley felt herself becoming upset not because of what had happened but more so because of the way they were speaking to one another, he reminded her now of how awful it used to be between them and she wondered how they had acted that way for so long, now it felt unfamiliar for her and it hurt, it hurt more than it ever should._

 _She was losing him; she could feel him slipping away from her._

' _Nathan I was only trying to do what's best for us, all of us.' She pleaded quietly._

' _Were you?' Nathan challenged her. 'Because right now it looks like you want no one to know about us Haley.'_

' _Nathan come on..' Haley reasoned softly._

' _What?'_

' _We agreed to tell them after the wedding.'_

' _Yea and after the wedding there will probably be another reason not to do it.' Nathan said rather sadly as he left the dustpan and brush back down by the recycling bins._

' _Is that what you think, that I'm the one who doesn't want anyone to know?'_

 _Nathan just sighed rather dejectedly as he turned to face her. 'I don't know what to think anymore Haley.' He was upset, she could see that much. Beyond all the anger and the iciness, he was upset. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and pull him flush against her and feel everything melt away in his arms but she was afraid of his rejection. She knew Nathan and his walls were coming back up , he was fighting off any real emotion but it was a battle he wasn't easily winning tonight. She could see the hurt behind his detached exterior._

' _I did it for us because I believe in us and I'm not telling Lucas the truth on account of Dan's pity attempt to break us all apart and cause more trouble. I'm not telling him like that.' Haley said resolutely then. 'We are worth more than that.' She got up and walked over to him and reached for his arm but Nathan pulled away._

 _It killed him; he could see the hurt in her eyes. 'I just….I just need some space.' Nathan mumbled dolefully before he made his way down to his room._

 _She wasn't sure how long she continued to sweep the living room for after that, Nathan had swept all the broken shards but yet here she was searching for more pieces of broken glass except it wasn't the glass that was broken, at least not anymore. Her thoughts had drifted to Dan Scott a lot, it was easier to ruminate over him than it was over her relationship with Nathan. That just hurt too much. The way he looked at her when he insinuated that she seemed to want to hide their relationship. He looked so dejected then, how could he think that?_

 _Her heart hurt for him realising just what kind of upbringing he must have had with Dan all them years, Nathan never openly spoke about it. Lucas seemed to ironically have been the lucky one regarding Dan's decision to abandon him. Yet she could still see the imprint he had left on Lucas. It was repulsive how he could leave such a damaging mark on both of his son's lives._

 _He was wickedly powerful and frightenedly unstoppable._

 _With that thought alone Haley realised that Nathan needed her right now and she needed him, she didn't want to be alone tonight._

 _Leaving the brush to rest by the window Haley went over to where she'd left her travel bag by the door and grabbed Nathan's old Ravens t-shirt. She quietly popped into the bathroom to change before going down to his room at the end of the hall. She slipped between his sheets noticing that he was lying huddled over on his side which was unlike him. She pressed her petite body behind his and wrapped her arm around his waist, his body was hunched together and tense. She left a few gentle kisses on his shoulder and felt him relax a little into her._

' _I'm sorry Haley.' Nathan mumbled quietly then after a few minutes. His voice was a little shattered._

' _You've nothing to be sorry about.' Haley whispered quietly as she rested her head against his bare back then and scraped her nails across it, she knew he liked that._

 _He had everything to be sorry about, didn't she know that? He had dragged her into all of this and ever since they had become close she had to bear the burden that was Dan Scott and the person he became around him. He had been so used to dealing with this alone while he was growing up that it's what he had come to known, come to understand. It was his burden to carry, he was his father after all. He was trapped in this. But he didn't want to pull Haley down with him._

 _All of this hurt. All of this was so confusing. He wanted her so badly, he needed her, she was his calm but there were parts of him, parts of his life that he never wanted to burden her with._

 _Yet here she was, he thought she might go to her room tonight but she didn't. She was always here._

' _Talk to me.' Haley said softly then as she continued scraping her nails up and down his back leisurely. It was well over 2 hours ago that he had gone to bed, she knew he'd been lying here awake since._

' _I brought all this on Lucas, I shouldn't have told him Haley.' Nathan muttered after another few minutes of silence had passed._

 _Haley sighed as she continued her ministrations. 'He's your brother Luke, Dan is his father too, do you think he'd want you to deal with this alone?'_

 _His silence was her answer and she sighed. 'Did you go to Lucas when you were growing up?' She asked softly then._

' _What do you mean?'_

' _Like if something happened with Dan, did you tell Lucas?'_

 _He told no one really. It was always him and Dan in that empty house. It wasn't until he started to become friends with Lucas and Lucas got to know what Dan was like that he had someone to confide in but even then he struggled with it because it wasn't what he was used to and he hated being vulnerable. It took him years to open up to Lucas and he still struggled._

' _Sometimes.' Nathan admitted._

 _Haley left a gentle kiss on his back before she pulled her hand away. 'Turn around.' She said softly then and she waited, he seemed to hesitate before he finally twisted around but his gaze was downward. 'Nathan…' She whispered softly as she ran her hands through his hair pushing back his messy fringe._

' _You know what he said to me last weekend when we were at the bar?' He questioned rhetorically then. She continued running her hand through his hair waiting patiently._

' _I told hm what if I couldn't keep working like nothing was wrong and he….' Nathan sucked in a breath then before continuing. 'He said to me…you'll wish you died in that accident. How could he say that Haley?' He glanced at her then through troubled eyes and she felt a piece of herself fracture. She couldn't believe Dan would trivialise his suffering like that. Their suffering._

' _Nathan..' She whispered painfully then as she dropped her hand from his hair._

' _I'm scared.' He admitted defeatedly then, he hated being vulnerable but he couldn't help it, it's like he had no control over it, she'd broken through his walls the moment she'd wrapped her arms around him that night. In fact, she had broken through them a long time ago._

' _I just want it to stop.'_ _His life had been boarding on spiralling since the accident. Between loosing Quinn, the inescapable flashbacks and now Dan's embezzlement._

 _The only sense of stillness he could hold onto were these moments with her. She made him feel like all wasn't screwed up in the world, she helped him escape the pain of it all and that only heightened his fear. Because he knew that she could be taken from him in a heartbeat, maybe she would walk herself if she got enough of all this._

 _Haley felt her eyes water at his words and she pulled her body in closer to him, she could feel his breath fanning out across her lips now. 'I'm here.' She said as she gently grazed his nose, their lips were almost touching. 'I'm not going anywhere.' She captured his lips with hers then in a hungry kiss and she felt him moan as she slanted her mouth against his sliding her tongue in. They pulled themselves flush against each other then, their bodies melting together and they made out ardently for what felt like hours as their kisses consumed them._

'So, seen as we are banned from seeing the ladies, how about a pre wedding whiskey?' Lucas joked then breaking Nathan from his thoughts.

Nathan smirked. 'Not sure about you drinking before the ceremony Luke, we all know how you handle your whiskey.'

Lucas scoffed. 'That was one night and I had doubles. You can have the double; I'll have the single deal?' He mused.

'That sounds like a fair deal to me.' Nathan said slapping his hands together. Besides, he definitely needed something in him to settle his nerves. Why was he so nervous about seeing her again? He was actually so jittery.

 **XXXXX**

'How you holding up girlie?' Brooke glanced at Haley from where she patted her cheeks down.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that question?' Haley teased as she came up behind Brooke where she was sitting looking in the vanity mirror. 'You Brooke Davis make a stunning bride.' She gleamed. Brooke's dress had a sweetheart diamante neckline which came down like a corset to her waist until it dipped into a beautiful silk robe that skimmed right to the floor. Her hair was half clipped up with a diamante barrette while two wispy pieces framed the front of her face, the rest of it cascaded in loose waves down her back.

Brooke truly struggled to hold back her tears.

'Come on no crying my beautiful daughter, you will ruin your make up.' Victoria admonished then as she came up to the two ladies and began fussing over Brooke.

Haley stood back holding in her chuckle at the look on Brooke's face. She glanced at herself then and smiled apprehensively, she'd never wear something so striking herself, it would take Brooke's wedding day for that to happen. The red off the shoulder gown was striking but elegant. Haley's hair was pinned back at one side and the rest was tossed in loose waves over her shoulder at the other side.

'Are we ready to get out there?'

'Mom, can I just have a moment alone with maid of honour?' Brooke questioned softly then.

Victoria gave her a smile and gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving.

'That has to be the sweetest she has been.' Haley mused good naturedly then.

'Tell me about it.' Brooke joked.

She stood up then taking in a deep breath. 'Haley I am so proud of you.' She stated softly then.

'Brooke…' Haley began.

'No, let me say this and then the rest of the day can be about me.' The two girls chuckled then.

'After everything, us loosing Quinnie, you have been so strong through all of this and I know you Haley, you've put all that sorrow aside to be there for me and Lucas, you accepted that we wanted to get married as soon as possible despite how hurt you have been.'

'Brooke you know I've wanted this for you two for so long.' Haley smiled through her tears.

'I know.' She said a little brokenly. 'It's just a little harder this time because she should be here you know.' A single tear escaped her eye then.

'She is, I can feel it.' Haley's voice trembled as she pulled her into a hug then. 'You're going to be ok Haley.' Brooke whispered then as she held her tight.

Haley pulled back then smiling. 'We said no tears.' She teased lightening the atmosphere in the room then.

Brooke tried to fan her eyes. 'I think I'm going to cry as soon as I see him Haley.'

Haley felt her heart clinch at her words, it made her think of _Nathan._

'Ok now we've established you can't kill me because you know that would break Lucas' heart…' Brooke mused then and Haley looked at her sceptically. 'Brooke.' She warned. She didn't like this look.

'I may have brought you a date.'

'Brooke!' Haley admonished. This really wasn't good.

'So what? I invited Julian along and said you were too shy to ask for a date yourself.'

'I can't believe this, I told you not to do that Brooke.'

'I know but you're way to sexy to be at a wedding all lonesome and he is really cute in a boy next door kinda way.' Brooke mused.

 _But I won't be alone._

'Does the bride actually want to wear red today?' Haley said shaking her head.

'Relax, if he's just a friend you'll definitely know after today. Now let's go girlie, I'm about to become a Scott.'

Haley just sighed. She had to find Nathan but she knew now there was no way she'd get to speak to him before the ceremony.

 **XXXXX**

The moved in slow circles as Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' was playing softly in the background. Nathan pulled her in even closer against him. He didn't care at this stage if anyone thought it was a bit odd, how _close_ they were, he wanted them to know. As the lyrics of the song strung through his ears he fought hard to resist the urge to do just that. He glanced down at Haley as she rested her head against his beating heart. _Could she be any more beautiful?_ The first time he saw her was when they walked up the aisle together and his heart was hammering in his chest at the sight of her in that gracious red gown, it had been beating wildly since. They had stolen glances at each other and smiled all the way through the ceremony, it pulled something inside of him as he heard the vows that Brooke and Lucas gave with her standing right across from him.

It's like he had finally accepted what had been in his heart all along, since he had first set his eyes on her back at that freshman party in UNC.

'Your hearts beating really fast.' Haley murmured against him then and they continued twisting in slow circles.

'Yea.' It was all he could choke out, his throat felt so dry.

Haley could feel her own heart beating just as fast, Nathan held onto her so tight and for that she was lucky because she was pretty sure she'd be a puddle on the floor right now. She knew it was partly because of the day that was in it and that made those feelings that she'd been harbouring for weeks now all the more intensified but they were so strong that they made her heart ache in longing even though he was right here in front of her, she clung to him almost desperately not wanting to lose this moment but also wondering if he could ever feel it in the same way she was experiencing it right now.

'You're the most beautiful woman in the room tonight.' Nathan said then, his voice was thick with yearning and admiration.

If possible she pulled herself closer to him and fought the urge to reach up and press her lips softly to his.

Just as Nathan was about to pull them off the dancefloor and do just that Julian's voice interrupted them. 'May I have this dance?' He smiled softly as he glanced at Haley.

Nathan let her go achingly and watched as Julian took hold of her before spinning her softly like a pretty little scene from a movie.

'Awh you two.' Brooke winked as she came up beside him glancing out towards Haley.

Nathan didn't have it in his heart to tell her to stop making insinuations about them nor did he want to anymore. Instead he just smiled at Haley before turning his attention back to Brooke. 'This is pretty amazing Brooke.' He prided her as he glanced around, they were in a huge white tent which was garnished with golden fairy lights and red roses, to the open space at the front of the tent one could see a beautiful view of the lake, the place where they had told each other they were in love. It was all pretty magical.

'Yea.' Brooke smiled. 'It's pretty special to think we made it here you know, all of us.'

The two stood in silence then just taking it all in.

'So, I'm officially your sister in law now.' She chuckled.

'God help me.' Nathan mused only to receive a slap from Brooke.

'Whatever I'm the one that should be saying that, you know you were such a fool when I met you back in college.'

'Eh same goes for you Brooke.' Nathan commented as they both chuckled in agreement. ' Fool is putting it nicely I guess.' Nathan quipped then.

'Yea you've just really matured Nate, you're becoming the man I always knew you could be.' Brooke smiled softly at him.

'I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.' Nathan joked then dispelling the seriousness of their conversation.

Brooke chuckled. 'Now where's my compliments….I'm ready?' She teased fanning her face and Nathan just shoved her playfully.

 **XXXXX**

'Ok I'm pretty much done with the oh my god are you that girl that was involved in that awful crash shocked faces.' Haley quipped as she came up beside Nathan. He was standing on the wooden bridge leaning against the railing and looking out towards the lake.

'Haley…' He began.

'Relax, it's fine but trying to find you in that tent I think I've spoken to every sympathy soul in Tree Hill.' She teased.

'I just needed some air.' He muttered then, he glanced around each side of them noticing no one before he pulled her into his side.

'You look so handsome.' She mused as she pinched his cheek.

He smirked as he glanced down at her 'You seem…'

'Giddy.' She goaded. 'I am, I'm so happy for them Nathan, this whole day has been perfect and I wished for it, for them.'

He left a small kiss on her head at her words.

'Is everything ok?' She wondered why he was standing out here alone and how long he had been out here for.

'Yea, just taking it all in.' He said softly as he held her.

'Sorry guys…' Haley practically jumped out of his arms then and he tensed as Julian came towards them on the bridge. _What the fuck was with this guy?_ They were having another private moment; couldn't he see that?

'Haley can I have a word?' Julian asked nicely.

'Actually, we were…' Nathan began only Haley rubbed his arm softly halting him. She had promised Julian a chat when they had a spare moment, she was going to tell him about her feelings for Nathan. 'I'll be right back.'

 **XXXXX**

It was almost 2 hours later now and she hadn't been right back. The wedding band were in full swing now and most people were out on the dancefloor or sitting around the large tables chatting merrily.

'You know what make it a double.' Nathan said to the barman as he glanced at where Haley, Julian and Brooke were dancing together.

He'd actually had a good night; he'd done his fair share of dancing and catching up with people but all the while he had missed her around him and by the looks of things she hadn't even looked over his way once.

'Make it a triple.' Peyton teased as she came up beside him. He glanced at her funny. 'Wait until you have a grouchy 3-year-old.'

Nathan just chuckled.

'So…' She hesitated then as she waited for her drink.

'You hate to say I told you so.' Nathan quipped sarcastically but she could tell he was hurting.

'Nathan.'

'What Peyton? You warned me this would happen.' They didn't even have to say her name, they both knew.

'If it helps she keeps stealing glances over this way.'

Nathan just shrugged it off. 'What changed your tune, I thought you were against it?'

'Well that was before I realised you were possibly in love with her.' Peyton stated softly then.

Nathan said nothing.

'I've known you most my life Nathan and I've never seen you like this.'

'Well I guess now you have.' He muttered as he took a hefty sip of his drink feeling it burning down his throat.

'Thanks' Peyton said to the barman as she took a sip of her drink.

'Can you just tell me one thing?' She questioned gently then and Nathan glanced her way then.

'Did you ever really hate her or was it all…I don't know something else?…'

He didn't speak for a while then.

'Something else.' Nathan muttered sadly. He had wanted to hate her. He would never be enough for her so it was easier to push her away and have her hate him than there being the possibility of something there and it not working out.

But these last few months, it had been everything, letting her in and having her there but it wasn't going to last. She'd meet someone. Someone like Julian who was just like her and she wouldn't have to put up with how messed up he was.

'You should tell Haley that.' Peyton said softly as she gave his arm a gentle rub before she pulled away from the bar.

It's all he had wanted to do, tell her everything but as more time past he felt his resolve waning, the desperation was turning to vexation the more unbothered she seemed by all of this. She had yet to come up and tell him that she wanted to tell some of their closest friends about them like they had decided to. And the night was drawing in.

'Come on…' Her scent evaded him then completely consuming him as it always did. 'We're going doing some shots.' She smiled at him as she tried to tug him along towards the bar. One emotion won out in that moment and it was anger. He shoved her arm off him and watched as her eyes danced with surprise.

'Haley, Nate…come on,' Julian mused then and Nathan noticed he was a little buzzed because he seemed to be smiling widely at them. _What was that about?_

'Well go on then after your date.' Nathan hissed.

'Oh, come on Nathan.' Haley said as she tried to pacify him. 'You know that was all Brooke, if anything Julian is more like one of the girls.' She chuckled then when she noticed him sure enough at the bar with all the ladies. He'd been dancing with the girls all night.

'Well if that was all Brooke I didn't see you complaining when you practically lap danced him out on the floor tonight…'

Haley scoffed, like she had done that. 'It's called trying and failing hard at salsa dancing. He was just showing us some moves.'

'Whatever.' Nathan muttered coldly then as he pulled away from her and went to leave the open space of the tent.

'Nathan.' She called after him. 'Come on don't do this, it's been a really good day….don't ruin it.'

'You did that all on your own Haley.' Nathan shot back at her before he walked away.

She followed him down the gravel walkway as he stepped inside a smaller tent beside the lake, another couple where sitting on one of the pretty white benches inside.

'Nathan, come on, you know I want to end the night with you.' She said hesitantly as she stepped further into the tent. He was at the top pacing and she couldn't understand why he was all of a sudden so agitated. She had spotted him out on the dancefloor earlier with Brooke, Lucas and all his old school friends. Then he had been with Keith and Karen, she'd even seen him chatting to his mom a good bit and that warmed her heart. She was happy he was building a relationship with Deb again, he needed that. .

Nathan just chuckled bitterly at her words. 'Him on your arm huh and me in your bed, careful Haley you're starting to act like a slut.' He snipped lashing all his pain out on her.

Her mouth gaped and she looked at him in complete disbelief. 'How dare you?' She sniped back feeling his words slice through every part of her. 'Do you even hear yourself right now?' Haley said disbelievingly when she was met with his silence. The couple that had been sitting on the bench quickly made a move to leave the tent.

'Do I hear myself?' Nathan pointed to himself mockingly as he turned to face her. 'What about you Haley huh? You tell me Brooke brings him as a date and you latch onto him for the entire night…we agreed to come without dates for a reason Haley, are you forgetting that?'

She could see it shining his dark blue eyes then, as much as he was trying to cover it, he was hurt.

'I told Julian we are just friends, he knows that.'

'Well you've a funny way of showing it.' Nathan sniped back quickly.

'Nathan I seen you with your family tonight, with the guys…..you were having a great time, I just wanted to give you that, it doesn't change us.' She said a little softer then.

'There isn't even an us Haley.' He said bitterly. 'I can be around my family and the guys with you, why does it have to be two separate things?' He asked her then as he stared hard at her. It was hard to keep back from her when she looked so utterly ravishing in that red dress.

She was heart-breakingly beautiful in that moment.

'It doesn't' She reasoned then.

'Yet here you are not wanting to say anything to anyone about us.'

'Well you never once mentioned it, not once all night. I'm not a damn mind reader Nathan.' Haley said feeling her anger flare then.

'You're the one that wanted to hide us in the first place.' He shot back then.

Haley scoffed. 'Well I didn't see you saying no, in fact if I remember correctly you said it was the right thing to do.'

'But any time after that I brought up that we should tell people you kept shooting me down Haley.'

'Don't you dare put this on me.' She shouted angrily at him then and he flinched at her harsh tone. She _never_ shouted at him.

'Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway because people are already starting to figure it out.' Nathan said then just waiting for her reaction to this.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Haley said infuriated with his sarcastic tone.

'Peyton knows.' Nathan quipped without any hesitation.

'Peyton….What? How?'

'Trying to figure out how you're going to lie yourself out of this one Hales.'

The way he snipped her nickname with that menacing tone made her feel sick to her stomach.

'How does she know?

'She seen us.'

'When?' Haley was growing even more agitated with his sharp replies. She deserved answers, he seemed so indifferent to the fact that he had lied to her about this and it was wrong of him to do so.

'The night of her leaving party.'

'How long have you known?'

'Since they came to Tree Hill that weekend.'

'Two weeks, you've known for two weeks and you didn't think to tell me.' Haley retorted angrily.

'No because I knew you would act like this.' Nathan argued back.

'That's not fair and you know it.' Haley said heatedly as she stepped closer to him. 'That's just great Nathan, now we're lying to each other.'

'Speaking of lies, were you ever ready to tell them Haley or have you just been stringing me along keeping your bed warm at night until all your grief goes away.' He sneered.

She couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth right now. Her grief. How could he use that against her now? It bloody hurt but her fury won out and she wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting her right now.

He _deserved_ it.

'You can't talk, you're the one who keeps saying that this isn't about sex but that's how it all started.'

'It takes two remember. And I didn't see you stopping me, not once!'

Haley shoved him roughly then. 'Screw you Nathan!' She shouted angrily.

'You already did that sweetheart.' He quipped nastily.

'You know I thought you were different.' Haley said so lowly then, her voice so void of emotion it had him holding his breath in fear of what else was going to come out of her mouth. 'I thought I had been wrong about you all along but more the fool me…..you're the same conceited jackass you always were.'

'And you pretend to be all nice but deep down you're just the same as me Haley, maybe even worse.' Nathan seethed back. She could feel his hot breath fanning out across her chest now.

'I'm nothing like you.'

'Quinn was right all along Haley wasn't she? We're so well suited.' He snipped sarcastically then.

'I hate you.' She seethed, the words cut threw him sharply slashing away at all the anger and desolation inside of him and as he watched her chest heaving where that red dress rested across her neckline. He felt the yearning within him that was laced with his fury absolutely smoulder him. Nathan captured her lips then angrily pushing her back against the tent wall and he felt Haley's hands against his chest. He waited for her to push him away but when she whimpered from his ministrations he knew he had her. 'But you can't resist me and it kills you.' Nathan goaded naughtily and she moaned loudly feeling him press entirely against her, sure enough her body went against her as the goose bumps prickled on her skin from his zealous touches.

They made out heatedly and she bit his lip angrily feeling him groan against her, she could taste blood but she didn't care. He had never been this rough with her before, his hands were rough everywhere they touched. The desperation, the jealousy and the fear that was simmering within him was all too much. 'No one will ever have you like I do.' He whispered against her skin as he kissed her neck before biting down on her ear lobe. She was whimpering and breathing heavily beneath him. 'I want you so bad Haley.' He whispered softly then and it was the first time all night she heard him; the Nathan she knew. The Nathan she loved. His voice wasn't laced with anger but it was within that very honesty that the coldness seeped into her body as she remembered his words. How could he? She had confided in him and told him conversations that her and Quinn had shared about them and he threw it right back in her face mocking her.

' _Quinn was right all along Haley wasn't she?We're so well suited.' He snipped sarcastically then._

With all her strength Haley shoved him away from her feeling her eyes well up with tears. 'How could you?' She spat at him. How could he be so genuine telling her he wanted her after being so hateful and spiteful towards her, she didn't even know what was real and what wasn't with him anymore, Nathan began to lean in again to kiss her and Haley raised her hand and slapped him so angrily the sound echoed harshly amongst the tented walls. It came out much harder than she expected. She didn't mean to hit him _so_ hard.

She lowered her shaking hand then in shock as he recoiled, his face mirroring the same look of shock as hers did.

'I told you about them chats I had with Quinn about us because I trusted you.' Haley said so cuttingly it had the hairs standing on the back of his neck. 'And you….' She looked at him then like he was nothing and he felt a piece of his heart break. 'You threw it back in my face, how could you Nathan?' She shouted then as the traitor tears began to fall.

Nathan fell his own eyes well up then as he realised how deeply hurt she was. He hadn't meant for it to happen like this, he only wanted to her to feel some of the pain and hurt he had been feeling. He hadn't been thinking straight, anger had clouded every rational thought in his mind. And now as she stood falling apart in front of him all his anger faded and all he was left with was pure anguish. It had all horribly backfired, seeing her in pain like this only magnified his own.

Hesitantly Nathan went to pull her into his chest to comfort her but she shoved him away again even rougher than before. 'No, I can't do this Nathan….us, whatever it is….it's over.' She said brokenly as she tried to swipe away her tears.

She said it so finitely he felt another piece of his heart break,

'Haley..' Nathan said panicky then, he couldn't lose her, not like this. He could make this right; he could make her feel better.

'No…' She wouldn't even look at him.

She was disconnecting, he could feel it, he was losing her, _every part of her_.

'Please Haley, I'm sorry I didn't mean it….any of it.' Nathan pleaded then and she could see the tears shining in his eyes, she had to look away then, it killed her to look at him.

'Just stop…' She pleaded. 'I don't believe you.' She couldn't. He had obviously meant it, maybe not all of it but he had meant it.

'Hales…' He said then so brokenly she felt a piece of herself shatter around him. She needed to run but for some reason her body wouldn't move.

'I can't….I have to go.' She sobbed and she didn't have the energy left in her to shove him away this time as he pulled her flush against him. 'Hales….please, don't do this, I love you.'

His words should have had her heart soaring but she couldn't accept them.

 _Not like this._

His head feel against her shoulder then and she could feel a few tears soaking her skin. It made her heart twist in pain. It wasn't supposed to be like this 'I love you so much it hurts.' Nathan whispered brokenly then against her and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him in that moment but she couldn't.

He could feel her body tense against him as he held her, she didn't hold him back. He reluctantly pulled back swiping at his eyes where a few solitary tears had escaped.

'I'm sorry.' Haley whispered sadly before she pushed away from him and fled the tent without looking back.

Nathan fell to the floor without a second taught leaning his elbows on his knees as the sobs threatened to wreck his entire being.

'What the hell happened?' Brooke came into the tented area and the sight of Nathan on the floor had her heart constricting.

 **Ok don't hate me hehe, this was the pivotal moment in the story for Nathan and Haley in order for them to move forward as a couple, funny thing I had the bones of this scene wrote a long time ago and the story sort of came out from it so it definitely is a turning point in this story. Thanks, as always for your continued reviews and support, I will really miss writing this version of Nathan and Haley but we've a good few more chapters to go before the end. Please review** 😊


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

'Ok if I have to do another one of Haley's shots I'm not gonna be walking out of here.' Brooke joked as she necked Haley's one back. Julian just laughed. 'She went over to get Nate to do a shot with us.' He muttered as he went to order more.

'I can't' Brooke grimaced as Julian more. 'Where did they go?'

Following in the direction Julian sent her Brooke came outside the tent and immediately noticed Haley walking hazardously away from the other smaller white tent down the gravel path. 'Haley…' Brooke called out cheerily not realising she was running away upset. 'Haleeey.' She screeched then but she completely ignored her. 'What the hell?' Brooke wondered over to the tent where she seen Haley coming from and was taken back by the sight in front of her.

Nathan was on the ground his back against the tent, his head in his hands. 'What happened?' Brooke panicked then really not knowing what to think. 'Haley…' She said worriedly and gasped when Nathan slowly removed his head from his hands with glazed watery eyes, he was a wreck. She had _never_ seen like this. _Ever._ It stirred something inside of her. Something was seriously wrong. 'Nathan…' Brooke said distressingly as she approached him. 'W..what happened?'

Nathan peeled himself off the floor then standing in front of Brooke, his whereabouts and his sense of time seemed to escape him as the sheer exertion from what had occurred threatened to suffocate him whole. He sucked in a breath before speaking to Brooke hoarsely, his voice was raw with emotion and pain. 'Just check on Haley, make sure she's ok.'

'What happ...'

'Brooke please.' Nathan interrupted her then.

'Ok…ok.' She said softly stepping back. 'Nathan…'

He glanced her way then from where he was staring holes into the ground.

'It's going to be ok.' Brooke said softly then.

If possible he felt even worse. How was Brooke the one consoling him when he had caused all this? Not only had he hurt Haley but this had happened on their wedding night, he wasn't about to ruin it for them. 'Brooke please don't say anything to Lucas, please….just enjoy your wedding night, I'll….I'll find her.' He said desperately and he left the tent then without another word.

Brooke looked on speechless as Nathan left the tented area and although she had an inkling before that something may have occurred between the two she never thought it was of this magnitude….for him to appear so broken.

Nathan twisted on the couch for the zillionth time feeling every single part of him ache. He was back in Keith and Karen's house. They were staying with Deb for the weekend at the beach house and left their place to Lucas and some of Brooke's family. Nathan and Haley had also stayed with them. He had gotten back over 5 hours ago and she still hadn't left that room.

Nevertheless, he was grateful Haley had actually come back here. She had locked the room door and after knocking and pleading with her to open it and getting nowhere Nathan had resided to the couch since 4am. He wasn't sure what time it was now but as the sun shone in through the net curtains he hoped she might actually emerge from the room soon.

He just wanted to talk but he knew he didn't deserve her time not after what the way he had acted.

Nathan had always been controlled by his emotions ever since he was a boy, he'd lash out before he'd actually deal with what was really going on inside of him. That hadn't changed.

He knew Haley needed space, she needed time to decompress from it all.

The confusion, the want and the hesitation surrounding the secrecy of their relationship had been simmering between them for a number of weeks and it had full on combusted last night in the worst way imaginable.

Nathan had never felt such a dull pain before and the more he laid there and quietly tormented himself over the way things should have gone the more desolate he became because however it would have gone, the story ended the same way.

She couldn't love him.

He had told her and she said nothing. Those words should have changed everything but they changed nothing.

Twisting uncomfortably again Nathan faced the inside of the couch leaning on his side, the tiredness was threatening to take over now and he told himself if he just closed his eyes for a minute and opened them again and did that a few times he could stay awake. He had to see her, he couldn't fall asleep and miss her. Just as he began to close his eyes he heard the floorboard creak and he opened them immediately before turning and sitting up.

Haley grimaced as the floorboard creaked underneath her. She felt her heart twinge as he sat up looking at her, his shirt was completely dishevelled, his hair completely askew and he looked very fatigued. It pained her how much he was hurting and she realised that as much as she wanted to hate him in that moment she never could. She wanted to comfort him more and that thought made her angry, it was the primary feeling that came to the surface.

'Haley….please can we talk?' Nathan said softly as he glanced her way. It felt like someone was dragging a staggered knife across his chest as the dull aching pain intensified at the sight of her. Her hair was in loose waves unkempt from the night before, she had on a plain navy t-shirt and light blue jeans, her eyes were red rimmed. In her pain there was her beauty and that was the part that ached the most. 'Please…' He muttered brokenly when she didn't say a word.

'I have nothing to say to you.' Haley quipped coldly and for the first time in a long time he stared into those gorgeous hazel eyes and saw nothing there. Swallowing hard Nathan stood up from the couch and hesitantly made his way towards her.

It was then he noticed she had her carry-on luggage bag behind her. 'Don't go…not like this.' Nathan said then as he came up to take her hand but she flinched back like she had been burned.

'Don't…' Her voice was shaky and it belied the cold exterior she was trying to upkeep. She couldn't touch him. She would feel it all. She always felt so warm when he caressed her and she didn't want to feel that way now.

'Hales…' Nathan began and he moved towards her again only she held up her hand, they were so close she could feel his hot breath fanning down on her exposed skin. 'Don.t' She pleaded just as Lucas burst in the door seemingly exasperated.

Haley jumped back in shock as Lucas bounded over to them and roughly shoved Nathan. 'You…' He seethed angrily then .'You liar.'

Haley felt her heart hammering at his words and she watched then as Brooke came in the door completely flushed as though she had tried to prevent this from happening. She sent Haley a sympathetic look then before Haley called out. 'Luke….stop.' Yea, she wasn't happy with Nathan right now but he didn't deserve the blame on him, this was their mistake after all.

'Luke…let me explain..' Nathan began then only Lucas scoffed interrupting him. 'Let you explain….explain what Nathan?' He roared then and Nathan actually flinched. 'The fact that DAN was the fucking one telling the truth about you screwing Haley behind my back..'

'I didn't screw her.' Nathan shouted back.

'Luke…' Haley interrupted then but he continued on his rant anyway as if she wasn't there.

'You…..' Lucas said as he stepped closer to Nathan pointing at his chest. 'You didn't even have the guts to come and fucking tell me yourself.'

'Lucas we…we didn't want to ruin your wedding night.' Nathan said failingly.

Lucas scoffed then. 'Don't try and play the good guy now Nathan we both know what this is about.'

Nathan crossed his eyes at him then feeling his sorrow simmer to unbridled anger once again.

'So how did you do it huh? Was it straight after the accident or did you wait a little while…I mean you've just been waiting for your moment to swoop in, aren't I right?' Lucas word were full of acidity.

'It wasn't like that.' Nathan gritted out.

'Lucas please will you just listen..' Haley got out then and Brooke looked at her helplessly, it was like the girls weren't even in the room now as Lucas honed in on Nathan.

'If I recall you told me countless times in college that one day you would have her, you even put a bet on it.'

Nathan shook his head in resignation at his brother's words, did he not see how much this was hurting Haley right now? _Hearing this._

'Luke…' Brooke called out for him then in distress, she wondered how he couldn't see it, how crushed Nathan was.

'Stop Luke…' Nathan muttered defeatedly then, he couldn't take it anymore.

'I just can't believe you've been lying to me the whole time…both of you.' Lucas said crushed then as he glanced back at Haley acknowledging her for the first time.

Haley felt her chest constrict as he took her in before he looked back at Nathan and scoffed. 'But you..' He said then looking his younger brother right in the eye. 'You knew she was vulnerable and you used her…you know what?' Lucas continued then and Nathan found he couldn't look away. 'You're just like Dan.' He sniped then only this time and at those words Nathan didn't hold back as he fully lunged into Lucas knocking him straight back on the floor, Brooke just jumped out of the way screaming at the two of them as they narrowly missed her feet.

'Stop it!' Brooke screamed. Nathan got two good punches in before he felt Lucas turn on him punching him before kneeing him hard in the chest. Nathan winced in pain from the crushing blow and he heard her voice somewhere in the distance although she was very near.

'Stop! .Stop it….are you crazy?' Haley shouted as she pushed Lucas back from where she was crouched down beside Nathan.

'This wasn't all on him, this is also on me so stop talking about me like I'm not here.' Haley spit out.

Nathan sat up wincing in pain as he ran his hand along his upper lips leaving a trail of dotted blood behind. He felt Haley's hand on his lower left arm and he knew she didn't realise she still had it there but despite the hits he had taken, it was all he could feel on him.

'Get out.' Lucas said then looking Nathan right in the eye.

Haley pulled her hand away then refusing to meet his gaze as Nathan stood up. 'Luke please…' He began then but his brother snapped.

'This is my house and I want you out..' Nathan held up his hands in defeat as he walked past Brooke and out the door.

Brooke looked at Haley apologetically noticing she seemed as downhearted as Nathan had been. Haley just shrugged feeling the tears threaten to spill from her eyes again and glanced down to where Lucas was still sitting with his head in his hands. 'Luke…' She began her voice cracking only she didn't know the right words to say anymore, she didn't know what to say to make all of this go away.

They hurt the people they cared about the most and in turn they had hurt themselves even more.

Haley wasn't sure how long the cab had been out their beeping but it was waiting for her. Without another look in Lucas direction she grabbed her carry on and left giving Brooke's shoulder a light squeeze on the way out.

A regretful silence fell between them then and Brooke looked at Lucas through teary eyes. 'What is wrong with you?' Lucas pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to the couch where Nathan had been. It was sometime before he spoke up again.

'I just…..I freaked out. Ok…Brooke….I'm sorry.' Lucas said defeatedly then. 'All this time…how he could do that…'

'Why do you think the worst of him Lucas? I mean hasn't Nathan already got Dan doing enough of that for him.?' Brooke said disappointed then.

'I didn't mean to….I just don't understand.' Lucas said resting his head between his hands. _How had he missed this? What had he missed?_

'You don't see it do you?' Brooke said heart-renderingly.

Lucas looked across at the remorseful expression on her face then.

'He loves her Lucas; he is _so_ in love with her.'

And those were the very words Lucas realised would set Nathan free from the pain of the past, from Dan but he never expected them to be delivered in this way.

 **XXXXX**

'Are you sure ma'am?' The kind man said as he glanced in the mirror at Haley in the back-passenger seat.

'Yes, here is perfect, I'm meeting a friend.'

'Ok.' He said finding it a little strange that the girl had gotten a cab to ride ten minutes from the house and get off beside the Molina bridge no less. Haley handed him the fiver with a forced smile before she got out with her bag and pulled it along with her leaving it to rest near the now dilapidated graveside memorial. _Pretty fitting._ Haley couldn't help but ironically think.

It didn't take long as the wilted flowers swayed in the wind, their frayed petals almost mocking her for being so silly.

And she _painfully_ felt it all. Every memory

 **The first time he had ever comforted her right here on this bridge ….**

 _'No, no, no….it's not ok.' She glanced down in despair at the remnants of flowers scattered around her. 'I can't, I can't, I can't..' She said in a panic as she began sobbing and shaking hysterically._

 _Nathan felt his own eyes water as he watched her fall apart in front of him. He grabbed onto her shoulders then. 'Haley….look at me.'_

 _'No, no,…' Haley sobbed out._

 _'Haley, look at me….I'm here'_

 _'Please make it stop.' Haley sobbed._

 _'Hey look at me, you're ok.' Nathan said gently rubbing her shoulders_

 **The night he had showed up at her old apartment to look after her….**

 _'No actually, I came to see why you were staying here alone.' Nathan said as he followed her into their cosy living area. He couldn't help but notice how all the pictures in the apartment were flipped upside down or turned around or covered in some way. He swallowed hard as he noticed the broken glass pieces from one picture all around the fireplace across from where she was sitting._

 _Haley was plopped down on the couch with a throw over her bare legs just staring. At what, he wasn't sure._

 _Nathan began picking up some of the shards of glass not saying a word to her as he collected the broken pieces and left them resting on the mantlepiece._

 _'I think you should go stay with Brooke for a few days Haley.' Nathan urged gently._

 **That morning he first took her for a run and she started seeing him for who he really was.**

 _Haley smiled then. It was the first morning she had woken up and hadn't stewed over the accident and felt the heavy anxiety in her chest. She knew it would be there waiting for her back at the apartment but right now she felt a sense of hope that she hadn't felt in a very long time._

It all started hitting her fast after that….

 **The night he stayed with her after the cleared-out Quinn's apartment**

 _'Nathan…' He heard Haley gently pry then as she took hold of his hand._

 _He felt the spark radiate through him then like wildfire and he sleepily opened his eyes. 'Thank you for today.' Haley smiled and watched as he sent a soft smile back at her._

Their first kiss.

 _Nathan stepped closer and before she knew what was happening he had pulled her against him, his lips landing roughly on hers_.

 **Their first date.**

 _'Na…th….an….st..op' Haley got out between breaths. ' I can't….breathe.' She let out feeling his hands seize their assault on her waist, it had now turned to a gentle rubbing as he rubbed soft circles against her skin. She felt everything within her heighten from his touch, her whole body becoming aroused._

 **The first time they slept together.**

 _He watched in pure satisfaction as his name fell from her lips as her orgasm rippled through her, Nathan coming undone right after her as he fell to her side breathing heavily, both their bodies humming with pleasure. After several seconds Nathan pulled out from her, both of them whimpering at the loss as he gently kissed her lips, then her nose and her forehead before pulling her close against him and the two were pulled into a restful sleep_.

 **The moment she fell in love with him.**

 _'Fire Island Lighthouse…' Haley began…'Oh my god..' She murmured then as she realised where she heard the name of this place before. This was Quinn's bucket list of places she wanted to photograph. 'Where did you find this?' She said smiling through her teary eyes, damning her emotions today, she couldn't fight back the tears._

 _'I came across it when we were cleaning out the apartment.' Nathan said. 'I was thinking…' He began then as Haley looked up at him, despite her teary eyes she was smiling so that had to be a good thing. 'I thought it was something that we could do together…..for Quinn.' He added softly then at the end._

 _Maybe a part of her always had felt something strongly for him. It had to have for such strong feelings to surface in the months that had passed since they had become closer._

 _But in that moment she knew. It was there on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get the words out. Nathan wouldn't feel the same, he couldn't possibly. After all, he wasn't that guy._

Haley's knees buckled from underneath her and she fell to the grass sobbing as the memories engulfed her. She was so desperately in love with him, and truly a part of her had felt connected to him on some level from the moment they met. And those words he had said to her last night. He loved her. She had let those words soak in and warm her entire being but then it was her body had rejected them, like it was now. She couldn't take them in, they were tainted somehow and she wondered if any of it had been real.

Or were they really just passing through a moment in time desperately seeking clarity since the moment their cars collided on this _very_ bridge.

This was all some way of coping, two lost victims seeking to find a way out of their pain so why not find a way out together?

But beneath all the trauma she had come face to face with him again last night, the Nathan she had known all along, the Nathan she had hated all these years and that Nathan could never love her. Could he?

But gut-wrenchingly so, she loved him, every version of him. And that's why it hurt so much, that's why his words last night cut her so deep.

It was this very bridge that broke her and it was on this very bridge in that very moment that Haley decided enough was enough. She would protect her heart at all costs, it was easier that way. The world was returning to normal; everything was going back to what it once was.

 **XXXXX**

Lucas looked across at Brooke expectedly although he already knew the answer. They were waiting in the airport to board the flight to New York. They were going back for a few days before they took off from there on their honeymoon.

'Straight to voicemail.' Brooke shrugged and she placed her hand on his thigh rubbing it softly. 'I'm sorry baby' She said then.

'No, I'm sorry….' Lucas said again then. Brooke had lost count of how many times he had apologised since early this morning. 'I shouldn't have ambushed them like that and Haley, the look on her face.'

'She'll be ok, you were sticking up for her after all I guess.'

It was quiet between them for a few moments before Lucas spoke again.

'When I heard that they could have….well whatever.' Lucas began then. 'My mind just automatically went to what Dan said and all I could feel was anger Brooke, nothing else. I was so angry at Nathan for making it so easy for Dan to do that ….and then I was angry because he lied to me.' Lucas rung his hands through his hair.

They both lied.' Brooke said then.

'I know that.' Lucas said feeling worse. 'It was just easier to blame Nathan.'

Brooke continued rubbing soft circles on his thigh then. 'You really think he loves her?' Lucas questioned quietly then.

'Yea.' Brooke nodded. 'You didn't see him when she left, I don't know what happened between them but he…he was a mess.' Brooke whispered sadly then. 'They've been through so much.'

'I just….When? How? How did I miss it?' He questioned rhetorically then.

'I don't think they even knew it was happening themselves.' Brooke replied as she pondered. 'All them times I said something could be there, I just can't believe…..'

'What' going to happen now?' Lucas said then, this was all one big mess.

Brooke just shrugged. 'I don't know but like always we will face it together.' She smiled softly as she leaned in leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.

'God I love you so much.'

 **XXXXX**

It had been 5 days.

5 _long_ days.

Not one of the Scott brothers had heard from Haley. Brooke had and all she could say was that she was ok and having some time away.

If possible that revelation only stabbed at Nathan's chest even harder.

He hadn't spoken to Luke since _that_ morning. He avoided him every morning and every evening. And when he did see him, he just didn't talk or give him leeway to say a thing. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to rehash how he got to where he was and he certainly did not want to take a trip down memory lane about what had happened between him and Haley.

He preferred it when Lucas was mad. It was easier to be hated and at odds with everyone when he was feeling so empty inside.

Hell, Dan loved it. Since Nathan got back he threw himself into mind-numbing work, he was bitter and irritated and Dan loved him when he was like that. Because that's what Dan was like.

The nights were the hardest. Knowing he couldn't ring her when he just needed to hear her voice. She always calmed in and without that calm in his life now he felt himself slipping deeper into the

Nathan dropped two ice cubes into the whiskey neat as he sloshed it back down his throat, it not burning half enough.

There was no way he was going to bed tonight and lying awake thinking, he just wanted to shut his mind down.

'You look like hell.' Lucas said then as he stepped into the kitchen flicking the light on. Nathan hadn't even realised he was standing in the dark.

Lucas sighed taking in the sight of his brother standing there in dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. He obviously hadn't even cared to style his hair in days as it was all matted and flat. Had he really been to work like that?

'Wow he speaks.' Nathan sniped sarcastically as he shook his drink, the ice cubes hitting off the glass.

Lucas sighed. 'Nate I'm sorry ok, this is just really hard for me. You're like two of the closest people in my life and I just wish you didn't shut me out you know.'

'We all know how you would have reacted to me screwing your bestie.' Nathan quipped as he poured more drink into the glass.

'I was angry and I said things but I know now it wasn't about that.' Lucas admitted as he leaned against the countertop.

'But that's just it Lucas….you thought it.' Nathan spat back at him.

'Come on man….what was I supposed to think? You lied about it which screams I did something wrong to me!' Lucas retaliated then.

'Whatever, I don't care anymore.'

'You need to talk to her Nate.'

'I said I don't care.' Nathan grit out then feeling that familiar throbbing ache sear through his entire being.

'You're lying, we both know it.'

'Let's get one thing straight Luke, I'm not the good guy…remember?' Nathan said finitely. 'You said so yourself, I got what I wanted with Haley and that's it, it's done.'

''You don't believe that.'

Nathan scoffed then. 'Yes, I do believe that and it's the very reason I never told you about Haley in the first place because it was never going to amount to anything, we're too different Luke….I would never be enou…' Nathan paused then when he realised he'd already said too much. 'You know what screw this, I'm done talking to you.'

Brooke grimaced when she heard Nathan's room door slam shut down the corridor. Lucas came in then. He sat down beside Brooke and she snuggled into his side. 'He's hurting.' Lucas muttered then.

'They both are.' Brooke said back softly.

'He's spiralling Brooke, I can feel it.' Lucas admitted then.

'What do you mean?' She said softly.

'I just…..you didn't see how bad it got the last time.' Lucas said apprehensively. 'It was the first game, senior year of high school. Dan said Nathan had to get a certain number of points and he'd let him stay on the team, maybe even go for college ball. Anyway, the points he wanted were completely unrealistic but Nathan said he was going to do it.'

Brooke listened softly wondering where this story was going.

'So, in the end he ended up taking drugs….well like sports enhancers to get the score.'

'What….' Brooke said in surprise. She'd never heard this.

'He's never told anyone.'

'What happened?' Brooke questioned then.

'He collapsed on the court. Of course, Dan found out about the steroids and he got angry he….' Lucas grimaced. 'He was black and blue by the time got to my house.'

Brooke felt nauseous. 'Did Dan…did he?'

'No, not usually.' Lucas said then knowing what she was about to ask. 'Dan has always been the king of emotional abuse, very seldom he got physical but that night he just lost control and of course he took basketball away and the more he tightened the reigns on Nathan, the more he spiralled. Karen and Keith were really good that year, but we almost lost him Brooke, he just slipped away from all of us.'

'He finds it very hard to let anything good in..'

'Until Haley.' Brooke responded with a soft smile.

'Yea…..I can't believe I didn't see what was right in front of me all along.'

'What do you mean?'

'I got my little brother back Brooke and I didn't even realise, all this time everything going on with Dan and he wasn't even as strung out as I was. He was happy. It was because of Haley.'

'I'm afraid we're going to lose him again.' Lucas muttered then. '

'Haley needs to come home.' Brooke whispered sadly.

'Yea…' Lucas hesitated then. 'But what if it's too late?'

 **XXXXX**

Nathan smiled despite himself as he glanced at the picture of Lucas and Brooke with their arms outstretched at the Grand Canyon. They had left for their honeymoon 4 days ago and Nathan had told them that he was going to be away in Boston for work the entire week they were gone. He knew Lucas was weary but the last thing he wanted was for him to be going off on his honeymoon and worrying about everything at home.

They had spoken the night before they left and Lucas had really wanted Nathan to hear how sorry he was for the things he had said when he found out about him and Haley. Nathan told him he didn't have to be sorry; he had lied to him after all but Lucas said he was beginning to understand it now.

Nathan didn't really care for how he understood it now, it didn't matter, the story had the same outcome.

It had been over 7 days since he saw her now and she was completely unreachable. He knew she was staying with her parents but other than that, he couldn't get her on her cell phone at all. He had stopped trying after day 7. He'd gotten the message loud and clear. If even part of her felt anything like he felt for her now there's no way she would have been able to go 7 days without speaking to him because it had been intolerable. He wondered how he did it before, he missed being able to tell someone the little things about his day, the good and the bad.

Nathan sent a message back to Lucas and Brooke slipping his phone back in his pocket. He took out his key card to slot it in just as the apartment door opened and there she was…..looking as gorgeous as ever. Her blonde locks were already a little longer falling in those loose messy waves that made him just want to run his hands through, she was wearing a short teal sweatshirt and the colour only accentuated her natural beauty.

He felt his mouth go extremely dry and all of a sudden he felt very nervous.

'Hey…' The words escaped her lips in a soft whisper as she drank him in, he was standing there in a charcoal grey jumper that accentuated his muscular frame and dark jeans. His hair had grown and was so sexy and messy on top she found herself being drawn in completely to him.

 _Haley. Stop. Remember. You come and you leave_. She had spent the last week telling herself she was going to be fine when she saw him again and she could do this but god he was so devilishly handsome and all her body wanted to do was jump his bones. _Traitor._ It didn't help that he stuffed his hands into his pockets kind of nervously then because she adored how he acted a little sheepish around her. It was a side to him she was pretty sure not many females or anyone for that matter ever saw.

And just like that their stolen moment ended as Haley's phone vibrated in her back-jean pocket. 'Yea…no there's no problem, no he's not…..I won't be long, really? Ok just leave it open ok….seriously, not at this time….Dad tell her to stop.'

Nathan held back his smile as Haley ranted to her parents on the phone, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt when he figured they had asked if he was here or not and he wondered what she had told them about him.

'Sorry…' Haley said sheepishly then before she lifted the shoulder strap before placing it back down. 'Look, I gotta go.' Haley muttered apprehensively then.

'I called you.' Nathan said then.

Haley closed her eyes momentarily preparing herself before opening them again. It was one thing deciding how she was going to act when she saw him again and then having him stand in front of her like this. 'I know…' She said softly. 'I just need time Nathan…'

'What…another week? We need to talk Haley.'

'I need…'

'No,.' He interrupted then.

She sighed. 'You didn't even listen to what I have to …'

'You need more time is that it? More space?' Nathan reasoned and Haley found she couldn't even answer.

'We need to talk Haley, you're running away.' She glanced up at him then and felt another sting to her chest as really looked at him.. 'I missed you so much….' He whispered sadly and was cut off in surprise as she dropped the strap from her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso breathing in his scent. It was a moment of weakness and she knew she shouldn't have done it but she had needed it, she slept with his old t-shirt around her all week and yet nothing compared to the way his scent enveloped her now. She felt the tears threaten to take over her but she held them back, she wouldn't cry again.

As she pulled back Nathan wrapped his hands around the small of her back pulling her back against him as he claimed her lips, it wasn't rough or urgent like she had expected him to be. It was soft, gentle, almost hesitant. She heard herself moaning in pleasure as he lesiruely slanted his tongue into her mouth teasing and tasting her. As she pulled away from him she immediately felt the loss of his warmth, his taste and everything they could have been.

'Haley….' Her name fell from his lips then in a soft whisper as his hand came up, his knuckles grazing her cheek and she whimpered softly.

she was feeling it all again. She didn't want to feel.

'I have to go.' She pulled back then taking a big step away from him as she gathered her shoulder back.

'Please can we talk…' Nathan panicked then as she made a move to pass him. 'I won't kiss you…I won't even touch you just hear me out, please?'

 _God why was he making this so hard?_ She couldn't hear him out because that was giving him a chance and no one was getting past that shield she had around her heart. She couldn't let those feelings in, it was easier to keep them buried so she could focus on her life without all of the pain and the heartache.

'Nathan I've to go.' And just like that his Haley was gone and in her place was this other girl, vacant eyes and cold voice.

'Don't do this…' Nathan said then as he grabbed her hand. 'Stop shutting me out Haley.'

'Just let me go.' Haley let out frustrated then. But she wasn't frustrated with him, she was frustrated with that part of herself that so easily gave in to him, that so badly wanted him.

The double meaning behind her words were not lost on him and Nathan sighed as he took a defeated step back from her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered sadly.

She looked up at his defeated form and she knew in that very moment that she had lost him as he took a subdued step back and let her grab the rest of her things.

It took everything inside her to continue bringing her luggage down to the car even though somewhere deep within her was calling out to her and telling her not to do this, to go back to him. She felt her hands shaking as she dropped her luggage by the car, she had expected his anger, his bitterness, his sarcasm…anything but this. It only made it all the more difficult.

 **XXXXX**

Beep. Message. Beep. Voicemail. Beep. Message. Beep. Voicemail. Beep. Nathan grabbed the incriminating device and smashed it against the wall watching at it shattered to pieces in his hands before it dropped to the floor. It gave him little relief.

Haley had left hours ago.

She hadn't called saying that it was a mistake and they could fix this.

No, the phone had been beeping constantly for an entirely different reason. it was the one person that continued to torment him and somehow Nathan stuck around for more. Hell, this week he practically threw the key at Dan to come on in and mess up his life more. He thought throwing himself into work would solve things, he thought he could just continue on living his old existence working for his father and his company but he couldn't…not anymore.

He was already losing the one thing that brought some light into his heart, maybe he had already lost it. He had nothing left to lose. _Nothing._

'Didn't you just leave.' Rachel commented perturbed as Nathan came back in still wearing jeans which she was sure was just to piss Dan off more.

'Where is he?' Nathan panted as he got up the desk.

She got a whiff of whiskey from his breath. 'Phew….ok daddy's boy…now is not the time for a father/son chat…you're day drinking.'

'Whatever I can just get you fired you know.' Nathan spat out.

'What's gotten into you? You know your 5 years too late for your little act of defiance..' Rachel began only then it seemed to click. 'It's her isn't it.'

'What?' Nathan snapped back harshly as he turned from where he as glancing around him to look at Rachel again.

'Haley.'

'Don't mention her.' Nathan gritted out.

Rachel could only laugh which served to infuriate Nathan further. 'People like her Nathan don't end up with people like us.' She sniped.

'Stay the hell away from me.' He left then towards the lift pushing the buttons furiously. He stormed into Dan's office 5 minutes later to find his father in his favourite place, sitting beyond that desk no doubt meddling his way out of something else.

'Good grief Nathan, the least you could do is put on a suit.' Dan scolded not attune to the steam that was practically coming out of Nathan's ears as he entered the room.

'So how was the wedding?'

That question did it for him. Nathan bounded over to the desk then. 'I'm done Dan, whatever little twisted game you're playing now you ca have at it, I'm not playing anymore.' He seethed at his father.

'Oh, quit the over-dramatics Nathan we both know how that worked for your mother.' Dan chuckled.

'You bastard.' Nathan shot back at him. 'You know she told me everything! How could you?' He said sickly.

'Oh, so what you bond with her at one wedding and now you hate me. Grow up son, I didn't see you leaving with her all those years ago.'

Nathan scoffed then. 'I had no choice and you know that.'

'I was doing what was best for you, I've always done what is best for you and I won't have this conversation with you again you ungrateful son of a bitch.' Dan said heatedly then as his previous mocking abated.

'No dad we both know you've always done what's best for you, you coward.' Nathan said brazenly.

'What happened to you?' Dan belittled him then as he stood up from his chair. 'You used to be a man….you're an embarrassment son.'

'What happened to me?' Nathan scoffed mockingly. 'What happened to you dad?' He spat harshly at him then. 'You know I've spent my whole life trying to be good enough for you.' He laughed bitterly then, that realisation itself was harrowing. 'Screw it, you've belittled me every chance you've got and made me feel like I am nothing so well done you got what you wanted because I can't take it anymore.' Nathan seethed.

'So just like that you're going to throw everything back in my face. I made you who you are son, don't forget that.' Dan sniped knowing exactly how to shrink Nathan to make him feel even smaller.

'You destroyed me. I stopped playing basketball because YOU wanted me to so I did.' Nathan said pointing at him furiously. 'Every decision I've made was to keep YOU happy.' He seethed then.

'Don't blame your miserable existence on me son, just because you're not happy.'

'Happy?' Nathan spat mockingly then. 'How would you know?'

'Go home Nathan, maybe don't go so hard on the doubles next time.'

'It's over Dan,' Nathan shot back coldly then. He went to walk towards the door then, he couldn't be in this room anymore or he was going to crack and he didn't want to give his father the satisfaction.

'You really think you can walk away from me like this?' Dan's almost threatening words had his hands pausing on the door handle. And he knew he should have walked.

But like his father knew, he waited with baited breath for what he had to say.

'Walking is the easy part Nathan but you can't just turn your back on me like that. You know when people found out Lucas was also my son they wouldn't believe it?'

Nathan halted reluctantly turning to face him, where was he going with this?

'I mean scraggy blonde hair but you Nathan you're just like me..

'I'm nothing like you.' Nathan bit back feeling the muscles in his stomach clench at his words and he felt himself hurl.

'Walk all you want but you can't escape me, you never could.' Dan sneered then and Nathan opened the door before slamming it back behind him, the anger beyond Dan's truth reverberating through them office walls.

 **XXXXX**

'Talk to me pet.' Lydia said as she came up beside Haley who was sitting at the kitchen counter mindlessly stirring the spoon in her hot chocolate.

'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Haley said quietly as she glanced at the clock. 12.45 a.m.

'Hey that's my line….you're not pregnant are you? Practicing for the real thing' Lydia teased as she glanced at Haley's tummy.

'That's not funny.' Haley choked out.

'You haven't spoken a word since you left. Come on honey..' Lydia cajoled her then as she poured herself a mug of cocoa. 'Remember when the 3 of us used to sit up here like this…'

Haley smiled despite herself. 'Yea and Quinn would always give the irrational life advice and you would give the slightly more reasonable.' Haley teased.

Lydia chuckled resting her hand on her daughters. 'Sometimes I just sit here at night and remember it all.' She gazed at the picture of the three girls that was sitting above the radiator across from them. The 3 of them were on the couch in their pyjamas on Christmas morning.

Haley squeezed her mum's hand then.

'Quinn was right about one thing though baby girl.'

'Mom…' Haley began but it was no use.

'She was wasn't she? You can feel it your heart.'

Haley wondered if her mom could actually hear her heart thumping wildly like it always did when she thought of him.

'He loves you.'

'What..? How…did you?..'Haley looked towards her mom then in shock at her words.

'Oh, honey you didn't have to tell me.' Lydia said brushing a piece of her back against her ears. 'But I would like if you could talk to me….what happened?'

Haley swallowed feeling her chest ache painfully as it had been the past week. She was actually getting used to that feeling now. 'He just wasn't who I thought he was.' She muttered brokenly as she brought the now cold hot chocolate to her lips.

'Oh, honey he was never who you thought he was.'

Haley nodded at her mother's words. She was in fact right. Quinn had been right. She had never really known him, never given him the chance.

'We fought the night of the wedding.' Haley said then. 'He….he was so angry with me, he kept saying how it was my fault and I didn't want anyone to find out about us..' Lydia looked at her daughter comfortingly then. 'I was just scared mom, he has been everything to me and I was afraid over what it might do to us, I knew our friends would laugh and possibly make a joke of it….and that only fed into my own doubts cause I didn't believe he could feel this way for me mom, I really didn't'.'

'And did you tell him this?' Lydia said softly.

Haley shook her head signalling no biting her lip to stop the tears. There couldn't be anymore possibly, they had silently cascaded down her cheeks all the way back to Brooklyn in the car.

'Well don't you think telling him this might save you both a lot of pain?'

'It doesn't matter now. There were things said that he….we can't take back.'

'Oh, things were terrible between ye before and look how ye came back from that.' Lydia teased then.

Haley glared at her. 'Too soon.' Lydia smiled.

'Unbelievable.' She muttered then but couldn't hold back the smile.

'What's that smile for, you know I'm right don't you?'

'You just reminded me of Quinnie there mum.'

Lydia pulled her daughter in for a hug then. 'I know this year has been life changing you for you pet, it has for all of us and god we're still finding our way out of it all. But you need to follow your heart …..especially when you're afraid.' She said gently then. 'You know I hated your father when I met him.'

Haley couldn't help but laugh then despite herself, it was so Lydia James to have such heart-warming, life advice and then follow it up with an accusation or a joke. Both her parents had always been the same way, sometimes they were a little too whacky for their own good.

'Mom I really don't want to hear that.'

'Sure, you do, there's a very fine line between hate and love honey. Now go ring your boyfriend and get on the right side of the line will you? We love having you here but we're not keeping you.' Her mother teased as she grabbed their two mugs of hot chocolate and brought them to the sink.

Haley sat there staring at her phone, her heart wanted to go there but her mind told her to keep running.

 **As always thank you so much for your reviews and messages especially for my last chapter, I loved reading them! And don't worry the Naley reconciliation is coming :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 _September 18_ _th_

Haley closed the door to the cab and braced herself as she stood looking at the rustic two-story brick mansion that felt rather menacing. She couldn't help but wonder what the inside would feel like if the outside had her feeling like this. Their beach house gave a much homier appearance. But she wouldn't lose her resolve. Not today.

She had found herself in a constant battle since she heard the news, should she go? Would he even want to see her? But the resounding voice in her head won out over it all and that was that she had to check if he was ok, he had to be ok. She was so worried. She had been since the moment she had heard.

Haley took in a breath as she made her way up the sloped driveway, the gentle breeze carried across the leaves and ruffled the edges of her black dress. Autumn was almost upon them now and Haley had always liked this season of change; the idea of letting go and not holding on to things that no longer served you. But right now, all she wished for was to hold on tight to what they had. She was afraid she had lost him this time.

She was at the door all too soon knocking hesitantly, Haley blew out a breath. She'd never felt so nervous in her life, the apprehension upon seeing everyone since they had found out coupled with the genuine excitedness upon seeing Nathan again had her whole body shaking slightly as she shuffled on her feet. She had missed him so much, more than she ever thought she could.

She was wrong to leave like she did the last time she saw him; should have heard him out. She knew that now. But god was she stubborn, always had been. But more so she had been afraid, afraid of the immensity of her feelings for him and the power it had over her, she never thought he could feel the same but now there was hope. And she was clinging onto that, in such difficult circumstances now all she wanted to do was save him like he had her.

The door swung open then breaking Haley from her thoughts and she was met with her best friend on the other side. Her nervousness abated a little when Lucas pulled her in for a hug without a second thought. 'God I am so glad you are here.' He said in her ear as he pulled her tight. And just like that as she held onto her best friend and she knew, despite everything, that they were going to be ok.

'Haley…' Deb smiled softly at her then as she came up behind the two.

Haley smiled back softly as Nathan's mom pulled her for a quick hug. 'I'm so sorry.' Haley said then and she pulled back.

'Thank you for coming.' Deb said then as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

And that's all she needed to say. Haley knew what she was silently communicating with her right there in that house swarmed with people.

'Here, let me get you a drink.' Lucas ushered her into their kitchen then which was slightly overcrowded with pompous men in business suits and their equally patronising partners. Haley couldn't help but gasp as she took in the mansion around her.

'I know…right.' Lucas goaded with an eye roll and Haley just smiled at him as he handed her a lemonade.

'Haaaley.' Brooke squealed then much to Haley's dismay as everyone through disdainful looks their way. 'Oh my god you're here.'

Only Brooke could still bring her infectious light and energy to a place even in the most harrowing circumstances.

The girls hugged each other before pulling away. 'Oh, thank god I'm not the only Brooklyn girl here anymore, they're like leeches….we're not welcome here.'

'Don't listen to her, she's just mad because no one knows who she is.' Lucas piped up.

Haley couldn't help but smile. Brooke peeled away from his side then as she continued helping Karen with the sandwiches.

'How is he?' Haley asked Lucas softly then after a few minutes, she couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't anywhere, she expected him to come into the kitchen any moment and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

The pained expression on Lucas face then had her heart pounding.

'He's hasn't come down Hales…he's' Lucas stumbled on his words then not fully sure what to say and his silence to Haley was everything as they shared a look and she understood exactly how he was.

Nathan had long drowned out the hustle and bustle of downstairs the noise was nothing but a mere vibration in his ear now. When he closed his eyes all he could see was the sorrowful sympathy washed on their drained faces but he couldn't hear the words spilling from their mouths.

Nathan leaned his hands against his wooden dresser as his tired eyes scanned the pictures gathering dust on top of it. There was one of him in his basketball kit on top of Dan's shoulders, he was about 7 at the time and he'd just won his mini league competition. Next to it, was one of him in between Dan and Deb , he was the same 7-year-old boy smiling wildly at the camera. Then there was one of him and Dan at a basketball match, Dan had his arm around him and Nathan smirked at the camera. He must have been about 9 at the time. He wasn't smiling in that one. He wasn't as happy then.

Without a second thought Nathan slashed his arm angrily across every photo, every memory, the trophies on his dresser and watched numbly as his childhood shattered into pieces around him. But he felt _nothing._ He so desperately wanted to feel something; the anger, pain, frustration, remorse. Anything. But he was completely numb.

Haley hesitated outside the door a moment wondering if she should knock before deciding to just carefully step in. As she stepped inside she cried out for him softly as she watched him swiftly knock everything from his dresser. 'Nathan..' She said painfully as she took him in, he was hunched over his dresser in a three-quarter sleeve black shirt and black slacks.

He was gut-wrenchingly as handsome as ever.

He turned and glanced towards her then and if he was surprised by her being here he didn't show it. In fact, she found she couldn't read him at all. And it wasn't usually like when he'd be in defensive mode, no, this time his baby blue eyes were black like the night; they were empty, vacant and lost. She swallowed painfully hard at the sight of him glancing at the blood trickling down his arm from where he had slashed it.

'What did you do?' She said worryingly as she came closer to him and gripped his arm harder than she usually would as she pulled it towards her and examined it.

Nathan turned the moment he heard her gasp and wondered if he really had been taking from this confusing, painful reality as he knew it. And there she was. Like a bright light that was so badly breaking its way into this desolate space. Looking at her, how easily he could feel her warmth seep in and take all the coldness out of him. She was standing there in a black short sleeved sweetheart dress and she had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She always was. But she didn't belong here, she never belonged here.

He felt her hand take hold of his arm then and whether he wanted it to or not his body still reacted to her touch the only way it knew how as he shivered. He wondered had she felt it. He felt Haley gently pushing him back until he hit the bed and he sat down and watched her walk away from him. He tried to keep focus his vison on her as everything just seemed to be blurring out around him. When she disappeared from sight he wondered had he even seen her at all.

Haley stepped into his ensuite then ruffling around before she came out. She grabbed a pillow off his bed then laying it down in front of him as she kneeled down and began wiping down his arm with a cotton pad. She pressed the disinfectant oil on the pad and swabbed it over the cut on his arm. Nathan didn't even hiss in pain at her actions, he felt nothing.

Haley continued gently wiping his arm holding the cotton pad there to halt the bleeding for a while as she held his arm up. She glanced towards him then and noticed he was staring vacantly towards the smashed pieces of glass beside the dresser. She felt the sickening tightness of despair pull in her tummy. Bringing his arm down to rest by his side then Haley quickly placed a wide plaster over the cut before she leant in and kissed it softly. She pulled back then as her thumb continued to softly rub his lower arm from where her hand held it. His distant gaze was killing her.

'Nathan…' She whispered sadly. Haley had been in the room half an hour now and he hadn't said a word to her. She felt him tense beneath her and he moved to pull away.

'No…don't do that.' Haley said softly as she stood up from her knees in front of him.

'Stop..' Nathan pleaded hoarsely then as he felt Haley rest her hands on his shoulders then.

'Hey….look at me.' Haley said then but Nathan only shoved her hands away from him harshly as his eyes bore holes into the carpet.

'It's ok…' Haley said weakly then and she felt herself on the verge of breaking down right there in front of him but she couldn't let that happen.

She had just never seen him like this. Not even the nights he had experienced those horrible flashbacks from the accident. She was still able to reach him.

But now, now he just seemed completely unreachable.

'Stop…' Nathan plead with her again as he felt Haley rest her hands on his upper arms again rubbing them gently trying to soothe him. 'No…' He muttered desperately as he attempted to shove her away but his attempts were futile, Haley wouldn't pull away and Nathan eventually gave into her touch and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him as he rested his head against her tummy.

Haley fought back the tears. 'It's going to be ok.' She whispered softly as she continued running her hand through his hair soothingly. She felt him squeezing her so tightly, as though if he let her go she would somehow be taken from him too.

They stayed like that for the longest time, she could hear his breathing deep and shallow.

He knew it wasn't right. He was supposed to let her go. She had been right to walk away from him when she did, he could see that now. She didn't deserve all this darkness; she'd already had enough. With that thought alone the darkness began to swallow him whole again and what little light he felt from her touches was diminished as he pulled away from her and stood up quickly placing distance between them.

In a split second his vice grip on her and lessened to nothing and she felt him pull away as though he had been burned. 'Nathan…' She hesitated then as she watched him run his hand through his hair rather unsettled.

'You need to go.' Nathan finally got out then. His words went against everything his body was screaming at; his body wanted to feel her against him again, he wanted to hold her for as long as he could to make all this go away.

'No, I'm staying.' She fought back resolutely then. She knew what he was doing, he'd push her away because the moment he let someone in his whole world would come crashing down around him. She knew all too well.

'I don't want you here.' Nathan seethed then as he stood facing her, his eyes darkened with desolation.

'You don't mean that.' She whispered weakly.

'Yea I do mean that Haley now get out.' Nathan shouted then which had her jumping, he never raised his voice with her like that. She stood there staring back at him. She didn't want to leave him alone, not like this.

Haley hesitantly took a step towards him then and before she knew it Nathan took her in his arms and brought her towards the door before pushing her out and slamming it closed making sure to lock it. He rested his head back against the door, his body on high alert from her close proximity but when he closed his eyes there was absolutely nothing. Haley rested her head back against the door on the other side breathing heavily from the all the nervous adrenaline that was humming through her whole body. As if knowing he was there on the other side she reached out placing her palm against the door as she whispered those three words he longed to hear. Haley swiped at the few tears that had narrowly escaped her eyes as she pulled herself away from his room.

'Where are you staying?' Lucas asked softly as he stepped out onto the decking area where Haley was standing with her arms across herself as she watched the sway of the trees.

She smiled softly at Lucas before looking out again. 'I think I made a mistake coming here.'

'You didn't.' Lucas said resolutely. He didn't have to ask though he knew how things must have gone with Nathan. 'You were up there for a while.'

'Yea until he pushed me out.' Haley said resignedly.

'He's been pushing everyone out, if anyone can bring him around I think it's you..' Lucas said almost humbly then as Haley caught his gaze. 'Listen Haley I'm really sorry about how I handled things..'

'It's ok..'

'No, it's not, I was angry more so at what…' Lucas hesitated then choking his name out 'Dan had said about you two and then when I found out the truth…I just…I lashed out, I'm really sorry I should have talked to you.' Lucas said as he came to stand beside her.

'I shut you out Luke.' Haley reasoned then. 'I didn't mean to it was just all so confusing….it still is all so confusing.'

'How did it happen?' Lucas questioned softly then.

'He hasn't told you..' Haley said as she glanced at him.

Lucas shook his head. 'Things haven't been great between us since the wedding.' He said regretfully.

Haley felt rattled by his confession as though she had come between them and now they were at odds during a time when they really needed each other. It pained her.

'He was just there for me…' Haley confessed then. 'When I moved in….I guess I just started to see a side to him I never did and he helped me so much Lucas, he made me laugh, we became good friends…' She said then with a wistful smile. 'He just made me forget the pain you know…'

Lucas smiled at her words. 'You know I told Brook that I couldn't believe I didn't see what was right in front of me.' Haley glanced at him curiously then and he continued. 'Nathan being so happy, well he was..' He said sadly. 'Regardless of all the stuff that was going on with the company he didn't let it take over him like he usually would and that was because of you Haley…'

'I don't know…' Haley brushed off.

'No, I know it now.' Lucas said adamantly. 'He cares about you so much, more than I ever thought he could.' He said softly then.

'What about you?' Haley asked then not having the strength inside of her to talk about them any longer. 'How are you holding up?'

Lucas shrugged. 'To be honest I mourned the loss of Dan a long time ago Haley. It's strange, it's like I should feel something, anything…but I'm just so indifferent to it all. I just can't believe he's actually gone.' Haley could tell that Lucas was finding it difficult to admit that.

'I thought Dan Scott was untouchable…even in death.' He admitted chillingly then.

'How did it happen Luke?' She asked quietly, it was the one question that had been lingering in her mind ever since she'd got the news. She knew that he'd had a heart attack but she didn't know how it happened.

'It was horrible.' Lucas said then, his voice strained. 'A few days before Nathan had told him he was quitting, leaving the company. When I noticed he wasn't going into the office at all I asked him and he told me that was it, he was done. I really didn't know what to think like it just seemed to be such a brash decision after all the times he went against me on it. Anyway, he decided to go in and pack up his office and I went with him, he didn't want me to but I just wanted to make sure Dan wasn't going to try and fuck him over some other way you know.'

Haley nodded then feeling rather anxious to hear the next part of the conversation.

'I also tried talking to him about you in the car but he wasn't having any of it.' Lucas said shaking his head. 'So, we didn't really speak, we went in, we packed up…he had to go in to see him about some work projects he had paperwork for and that's when he found him Haley.'

'God..' Haley muttered painfully.

'I should have gone with him; something was telling me to you know but I stayed back because he wanted to do it alone.'

'Did he…'

Lucas nodded. 'Nathan rang for an ambulance but we lost him before they got him to the hospital. I think Nathan is still in shock from it all….I mean that night he just sat on the couch for hours, he didn't say anything, he didn't even get upset or shout or something…he was just there but not really there at all. It was horrible Haley.'

Haley could picture him then just like he had been sitting on the bed staring vacantly ahead. She swallowed hard. She could only imagine how the confrontation had gone when he told Dan he was leaving and then a few days later for this to happen. 'I should have been there.' She whispered sadly and she just felt Luke pull her against him wrapping his arm over her shoulder squeezing her tight.

'What happens now Luke…..' Haley pondered quietly.

Lucas shrugged. 'We've the reading of the will tomorrow, if the company is in the amount of trouble I think it's in it will go into liquidation.' He admitted.

The two just stared out in silence then as a calming breeze washed over them, lost in their thoughts.

'Do you ever wonder how we got here Luke?' Haley said sadly then, sometimes what she wouldn't give to be back in that library with him when their upcoming assignment and figuring out how many packet of pot noodles she needed to survive on for the week were her only worries.

'Yeaa..' He let out as he expelled a breath. 'But I guess it's the law of life Hales. What goes up must come down and what's down right now will soon rise.'

She smiled at his words leaning into him. 'We're going to be okay.' He said then as he held her.

'You know you said those words to me at the hospital the day of Quinn's funeral.' Haley said softly.

Lucas smiled then. 'And somehow we got here didn't we?'

She gave him a squeeze then. 'I really needed to hear those words today.'

 **XXXXX**

'Haley dear its that crazy brunette friend of yours.' Her mom shouted her as Haley wrung her hair out from the towel drying it. She'd only being back from her trip an hour and Brooke was on the phone.

'Haley where have you been?' Brooke's over energetic voice hounded through the phone causing Haley to pull it back grimacing. Lydia just laughed as she made her way out of the kitchen leaving her daughter to her conversation.

'I told you me and mom went to Manhattan for a few days.' She mused wondering what was the cause of Brooke's short-term memory loss.

'And then you said you were coming back to us.'

It had been a week since Dan's funeral now and Haley had decided she was coming back to New York city, she needed to get back to work and not only that she knew she couldn't hide out forever. Before she left though Lydia had decided to book the two of them two nights away, it had been their first trip without Quinn and although it brought up a lot of old emotions it was also just what they both needed.

'Yea…we got back late I wasn't rocking up there tonight. What's gotten into you, you're never this needy only with Lucas?'

'Watch it tutor girl …I just need to be occupied that's all you know how Lucas is gone to Ohio again for the last few days well I'm lonely.'

'And last time Lucas went to Ohio we didn't see you cause you were so busy doing retail therapy.'

'That's not entirely true.' Brooke hesitated.

'Ok what aren't you telling me…'

'Nothing, I'm allowed to miss my friend….one that might I add has been living close by in the city since we attended NYU.'

'I'm not buying it.' Haley retorted as she dipped her cracker into her hummus and sat up on the kitchen stool waiting for Brooke to spill.

'Haaley..' Brooke whined. 'I just need you to come back ok and you're staying at Lucas and Nathan's still yea…'

'Yea….why..' Haley replied cautiously.

'No reason.'

'Brooke…' Haley said a little louder then. 'What's going on..'

She was met with radio silence then, so much so she was beginning to wonder if Brooke had actually hung up on her.

'He needs you Haley.' She said softly then through the phone, all her previous energy deflated.

Haley felt her heart pounding at her words. 'Brooke…' She began then not really understanding where she was coming from with this. She hadn't seen him since that day. She was under the impression that Nathan was staying with his mom in Tree Hill for a while. She knew it was the right thing for him to be around family. She had wanted to see him so bad but also felt giving him that little bit of space to deal with this was probably what he needed too.

'He's a mess Haley, I went to see him the other day and he's just….he needs you.' She repeated then.

'I thought he was in Tree Hill..'

'He came back, didn't want to be around anyone and he knew Lucas was going to be gone. He left the day after the funeral.'

Haley sighed. 'I really don't think me being around him right now is the best thing Brooke…the way we left things.'

Silence befell upon the girls then and Haley shoved her cracker back down on the table all of a sudden having lost her appetite.

'Do you remember when you first went back to your apartment after we lost Quinn and I came to visit you..'

Haley grimaced. 'Yea…' She muttered. 'I was horrible to you and practically shut the door in your face.'

'Yea you were suffering.' Brooke said softly. 'Well we were all sitting around having takeaway that night and I said I missed you so bad but I didn't know how to get you back to us, I didn't even know where to begin.'

Haley bit her lip as Brooke's words washed over her.

'So, I asked Nathan could he try….and you know what he said to me?'

Haley didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

'He said he was the last person you'd want to see but he tried and somewhere along the way he helped bring you back to us.'

'Brooke…' Haley said feeling her eyes well up at her words.

'I know you've been frustrated with me saying this in the past Haley but I only said it because I always thought there was _something more_ between you two since our college days, I've felt it and I guess deep down that's why I asked Nathan that night…..I just knew you needed him and now he needs you..'

Haley wiped at her eyes swallowing thickly.

'You still with me girlie…' Brooke questioned softly after a few seconds of silence had past.

'Yea, I'm coming home.' Haley said softly then.

 **XXXXX**

' _Ok Haley, he is probably going to push you away…..no he is going to push you away but you stand your ground. You're not running from this. Not this time._ ' Haley gave herself a pep talk as she stood outside their apartment door jiggling the keycard in her hands ignoring the strange look a passer by gave her as he came out of the lift. 'Ok….' She said to herself mustering up all her determination as she swiped her key card on the door and quietly stepped into the apartment.

The first thing she was met with was the waft of alcohol which had her stomach twisting in a bad way and the whole place was shrouded in darkness which given that it was 4pm on a Friday was slightly worrying too.

Haley left her suitcase by the door and made her way down to the open plan kitchen and living area, the heavy curtains were pulled across the bay windows completely blackening the whole area. As she walked further in Haley felt her heart constrict at the sight of him thrown across the couch in a crumpled navy sweatshirt and jeans, one arm was hanging out near the floor and even in his sleep he looked troubled. Haley spotted the near empty bottle of whiskey on the table amongst other cans and takeaway boxes.

'Oh Nathan…' she sighed sadly as she kneeled down beside him and reached out and ran her hand through his hair which had gotten very heavy, probably the heaviest she had ever seen it on him. Nathan began to stir mumbling incoherently as he came out of his sleep, it took him several seconds to realise that she was in front of him. When he did he sat up rather abruptly. 'What are you doing here?' He questioned coldly.

Haley swallowed hard. She wasn't going to let his tone affect her, even if it was harsher than she had imagined in her head. 'I'm back Nathan.' She said softly then from where she was kneeling beside him. '

'You're not staying here Haley; I'll go ring Brooke.' Nathan snipped as he pulled himself up from the couch and shuffled around rather frantically for his phone. Where the fuck did he leave it?

'There's no point, I'm staying here….with you.' She added on then as she too stood up watching him shuffle around looking for his phone. He seemed all over the place a far cry from his usually more composed self.

'What is this a pity visit?' Nathan scoffed as he stood up straight crossing his eyes at her. 'You made it very clear you don't want to be here Haley so do me a favour and the stay the hell away from me.'

'No! I'm worried about you.' Haley fought back then as she reached out to him but he pulled away from her.

'Worried…' He scoffed bitterly. 'Let's face it you wouldn't be back here only for Dan died so cut the act Haley, I don't want you here anymore.'

'You're just pushing me away; it's not going to work Nathan.' Haley fought back determinedly.

'You think you know me?' Nathan said with fire in his eyes as he backed away from her but held her gaze. 'Well let me give you some new information…..do you realise how easy it was for me to go back hating you?' He snipped.

His eyes were so dark with anger and despair she knew in that moment there was no way she was pulling him back to her. It pained her to see him like this, so utterly broken. He was a shell of the man she once knew.

'It was second nature Haley except for this time I hate you even more…' He said so clearly without any hesitation she actually could believe him. His words sliced at her determination painfully, trying to tear through the hope that she was holding onto and burn it out, shroud it in darkness just like the very darkened room they found themselves in.

'You don't mean that.' Haley fired back standing her ground.

Nathan just scowled. 'This is my place and I don't want you here anymore so when I get back you better be gone.' Without a second thought he grabbed his keys and his phone and made way for the door, the sound of it slamming shut echoing through the desolate walls behind him.

Haley sighed, he was obviously hurt over what had happened between them and now with everything else, she wasn't sure how long it would take for them to at least talk but she wasn't leaving him. She glanced at her watch wondering where he was going at 4.50pm looking like he was in his clothes from the night before. Probably back to the bar. Her mind taunted her and she had good mind to follow him or ring Julian to see if that's where he had acquainted himself but she held back. As worried as she was it would do no good to chase him right now, she'd only loose him even more. She was beginning to wonder if she had lost him entirely.

Haley pulled back the heavy fabric curtains letting some light into the room and glanced around her. It was time to make this place feel like home again.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan slipt into the hallway gently, as much as he had told her to leave, knowing Haley and how stubborn she was she could well be in her room asleep. So, he threaded in carefully. It was the first night he hadn't gone to the bar in the past week and he tried not to fixate on the reasoning behind that. Although his mind kept taunting him and somewhere deep down he knew that reason was her. She wouldn't approve of him drinking himself into a stupor to cope with the pain and it annoyed him that he couldn't seem to go against her even when he wanted to. He kept telling himself he hated her, it was easier to hate her, it would be easier for both of them but the more he kept telling himself that the more he realised he loved her even more.

Nathan walked into the living area and noticed that Haley had tidied and put a fire on. The evenings were getting a lot cooler after all as autumn was drawing closer. He dropped onto the furry mat beside the fire leaning his back against the couch and sighed as he watched the slow dwindle of the flames.

'Where were you?' Nathan felt his heart pull in his chest at the worry in her voice and for the first time in a long time he felt something; guilt.

'Out..' He muttered not wanting to let that feeling seep inside of him. He just wanted to block it out.

'It's nearly 3am Nathan.' Haley said then from where she was standing watching him.

He didn't answer.

Haley just sighed then as she went to sit down beside him taking her afghan with her, cautiously keeping some distance between them as she shared her throw across them.

Nathan went to move but Haley halted him, both feeling the jolt of electricity pass between them from that single touch. 'Don't' She whispered softly.

'Haley….please stop.' Nathan muttered weakly then. Why was she being kind to him after everything he'd said and why was she still here? He wasn't sure how much more he could take of her being around him like this before he would crack. He didn't want her here. Not like this.

'I'm not leaving you.' She said gently as she too laid back against the couch.

'God dammit just this once Haley why can't you just listen to me?' Nathan plead as he threw the afghan off him. Haley shuffled in front of him on her knees between his legs holding both her hands down on his effectively blocking him in against the couch. She knew he could push her off in an instant but that wasn't going to stop her trying.

'Because you think this is going to make it easier…pushing me away, pushing Lucas away…you have to deal with it Nathan or its going to consume you and I'm worried what that's going to do to you...'

'Stop.' Nathan plead with her then. He didn't want to hear it.

His face was full of anguish.

'No, you have to let it in Nathan.' Haley said as her thumbs gently caressed his wrists. She watched as he gulped hard looking down from her tender gaze

'Let the grief in..' Haley whispered then as she brought one hand up grazing against his stubbled face, it was clear he hadn't shaven in days.

'No…' He muttered weakly then. 'No…' He tried so hard to deflect her words but the gentle way in which they were carried somehow soaked into his mind like a sponge and it was getting more and more difficult to fight the emotion away, he could feel his grief trying to engulf him whole.

'Stop Haley…' He plead with Haley again, her touches, her gentle whispers, her scent, she was completely surrounding him and making him feel again and he didn't want to.

'Let it in, it's ok.' Haley whispered.

'No, no ,no ..' Nathan let out shaking his head as fought against it, all he wanted to do was bolt but his limbs felt like concrete and he was pretty sure if he even tried to sit up his body would fail him. It was all becoming too much. As the numbness resided a pleather of emotion raised within him each battling for dominance; the fear, relief, confusion, frustration but the anguish won out in the end as this crippling pain ripped through him. He brought his hands up wringing them through his hair and down his face letting out a cry of frustration.

Haley felt the tears well in her own eyes as he tired so hard to resist it. She knew what it was like. You fought so much but grief and loss; it only pushed back harder, so hard that it threatened to completely consume you. She ran her hands soothingly down his arms peeling them away from his face. What she saw there had her heart twisting in pain, his once light blue eyes were darkened with despair, the anger that once resided in them gone as the tears threatened to fall. 'It's ok I'm here.' She continued to whisper softly to him.

'No, no… He choked out; he was still fighting it but it was no use anymore.

She pulled him against her then his head resting on her shoulder as he fell apart in her arms. Haley ran her hands up and down his back trying to soothe him and she held onto him so tight in that moment hoping that in doing so she could in some way pass on the strength he had given to her. They stayed held up in each other's arms like that beside the fire until his shaking began to settle and his sobs quietened.

'You're ok.' Haley said softly into his ear then as she kissed his stubbled cheek, her lips lingered there just breathing him in. God, how she has missed his gorgeous, musky scent.

Nathan pulled back then and she knew he was hesitant to look at her. She brushed her hand under his chin then tilting his head up and brown met blue intensely, the fire cracking behind them; a stifling charge held in the air. Nathan slowly leant in closing the distance between them. The kiss was tender, an air of hesitance tied up between them as their lips finally met again. The two kissed softly from their seated position on the rug as the flames burned behind them. Haley pulled back then and ran her finger leisurely down Nathan's arm as she glanced up at him through her brown eyes that were glistening with need for him. That single touch had his breath hitching in his throat and within seconds Nathan leaned into her again kissing her aggressively this time, his tongue forcing entry into her mouth as his hands moved up beneath her kami top, scorching against her burning skin. He guided Haley down onto the carpet beside the fire, the kiss became ferocious and Haley found herself responding with the same amount of desperation and desire. She groaned loudly from the intensity of his tongue attacking her mouth and all too soon she lost him as she felt him begin to pull away from her.

Haley reluctantly opened her eyes and found Nathan staring back, she could feel his grief from that look alone, it clung to her and all she wanted to do was take it all away from him,. let his chest dissipate the heaviness of it all and remember what it felt like to be free. Nathan had always made her feel like that. He made her feel free; free from the pain and weight of the world. He opened his mouth to say something to her before closing it again as he swallowed hard and glanced away from her.

''Haley…I' He struggled to get the words out as he glanced away from the fire to face her again becoming frustrated with himself. Haley ran her finger from his jawline across his lower lip then and he almost lost it. 'I need you.' He muttered vulnerably and within seconds Haley reached up pulling his body flush against hers.

'You have me, you always have.' She whispered before pulling him in for a deep kiss showing him just how much she belonged to him. Their previous intensity was lost between them as their kisses, their ministrations and their movements became much slower. Nathan leaned back peeling Haley's top from her already scorching hot body, his eyes clouding over with desire as she lifted her arms up over her head. Her eyes mirrored his as she slipped his sweatshirt off his broad shoulders feasting on his muscular chest. She ran her nails between the ridges scraping them all the way down as Nathan moaned out her name in the sexiest way from her touches. She loved how she could do that to him. He leaned into her then pressing her back down softly onto the rug, the two groaning as their scalding, bare chests joined together. Nathan kissed his way down her neck, sucking and biting down on her pulse point which elicited the sexiest groan from Haley. He continued his path to her breasts and began to take them in his mouth sucking on them leisurely before biting down nearly loosing himself as Haley arched her back so sexily into him.

'Please….Nathan, I need you.' She whimpered as her hands rubbed under the waistband of his jeans causing him to shudder against her. The throbbing between her legs was too much to bear and she needed him inside of her right now. Nathan tugged his jeans and boxers down before gripping her panties and sliding them down her legs. He stared at her intently before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips as he pushed the tip of his cock inside of her savouring the feel of her before slowly thrusting all the way inside filling her completely. Haley moaned his name aloud as she finally felt him inside of her again. He continued his deep, slow thrusts hitting the deepest parts inside of her each time as Haley lifted her lips to meet him.

Scorching bodies glided against each other beside the fire as Nathan began to quicken the pace hearing Haley cry out in pure pleasure. ' Beads of sweat were dripping down her neck from their love-making and their close proximity to the fire and she moaned heavily each time he filled her, they fit together so perfectly it was like his body was made for hers. Haley tried to hold off on her climax as long as possible because she wanted to remember this feeling and how close she felt to him in this moment forever.

Nathan's fringe was dripping sweat as he leaned his forehead against hers pressing his body into hers entirely as he continued his thrusts. 'Oh god…that's it baby.' He whimpered against her as he felt her begin to tighten around his cock, she was so close. Nathan was resting his head on her shoulder now as he kept his tortuously slow but equally pleasurable pace. She was so close.

'I love you.' Haley whispered into his ear as her hand came up running through his hair holding him against her as she met his thrusts. 'I love you so much.' She said and moaned aloud as she her whole body begin to shudder and completely surrender in pleasure to him.

It was those very words that were Nathans undoing as he let go alongside of her completely surrendering every part of himself to the girl beneath him. Her name fell from his lips in the most heart rendering way as he pulled out and fell to the side of her. Their deep laboured breathing filled the room then and neither said anything for some time. Haley turned her head to the side from where she was lying on her back and met Nathan's eyes, he looked so defenceless as his eyes met hers.

It was in that moment she realised that she had not lost him entirely.

She felt Nathan reach out taking her hand as he left a gentle kiss on it before letting it go, her gaze never wavered from him and she felt her heart flutter at such a simple action. Nathan reached across pulling her body flush against his all the while throwing the afghan over their naked bodies. She relaxed into him then drawing soft circles on is chest feeling completely at peace being back in his arms again. She left a gentle kiss right above his heart and she felt Nathan squeeze her tight at her actions as he left a kiss on forehead interlacing her hand that was drawing circles on his chest tightly with his.

The fire crackled behind them, its embers burning bright, it refused to die out that night, just as the two lovers ignited their own spark again so that it could burn brighter that it maybe ever had before.

 **Again, really appreciate you taking the time to leave reviews on my story, you'll be happy to know the next chapter is primarily Nathan and Haley and I shall have it up soon! Please review love to hear what you think**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Nathan stared down at the beautiful girl resting in his arms, she looked so peaceful in her sleep, her golden locks were fanning out across his chest. He couldn't quiet believe she was here with him, like this. He never wanted to let her go again. She loved him. Haley loved him. With that thought in mind Nathan left a gentle kiss on her petite head as he tucked her in tighter to him.

Haley began to stir from her sleep, a smile spreading across her face as even in her dozy state she realised that he was still here with her. She was afraid he might have bolted.

'What's that smile for?' Nathan teased as he watched her peek her eyes up to gaze up at him then.

'You…and you being here.' Haley admitted softly as she leant up then grazing his stubbled cheek and leaving a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't enough for Nathan though as he pushed further into her seeking the warmth cavern of her mouth as he snaked his tongue in and kissed her hotly moaning as he felt her breasts press against his chest.

The pair pulled back in need of air. 'Well good morning to you too.' Haley teased playfully as Nathan chuckled. There was that sexy, husky laugh she had missed so much.

Nathan lay back down again as Haley rested her head on his chest. 'Are you ok?' She said softly then as her nails drew soft circles on his lower abdomen. There was so much she wanted to ask him about his father and how he was coping but she knew not to put it all on him at once, he would let it out over time.

It didn't stop her plaguing herself with worry over how the shock of it all was affecting him.

'I am now.' Nathan said quietly as he squeezed Haley tight against him. The pair laid in silence holding each other tight as the sun's rays cascaded in above them.

As much as she just wanted to lay here with him all day and escape the world even by doing that they couldn't run from the damages of what laid unanswered between them.

Haley sighed softly as she pulled away from him grabbing his sweatshirt and tossing it over as it fell like a nightdress over her slender frame. Nathan smiled at her action, such a simple one which felt so endearing to him.

Haley laid on her tummy leaning up on her elbows facing him. 'Nathan I'm sorry…' She began not really knowing what exactly she wanted to say to him but this seemed like a good place to start.

'Haley you don't have to say sorry…' He said quietly as he leaned up on his side so he was facing her. He'd been thinking of the right words to say to her all morning to make sense of the chaos that had been clouding his mind ever since he fell in love with her but somehow those words never seemed like enough to make up for how he had acted that night.

'If anyone is sorry it's me…' He began then as Haley nodded her head. 'No, I said things Nathan…I did things.'

'Haley…' He interrupted.

'Which I really regret and I should never have walked away…'

'Haley…' Nathan chuckled then at her endearing rambling.

'from ….sorry.' Haley said again feeling the blush rise on her cheeks, why was she such a bumbling idiot?'

'I think we both can agree that we're sorry.' Nathan smirked and Haley smiled back.

'But before you apologise anymore and blame yourself I need to say this Haley.' Nathan said earnestly then. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. 'I was scared Haley' He began softly before pausing 'I guess since we met I always knew that there was something about you that I hadn't felt with anyone else….and I was afraid that….ugh how do I say this.' Nathan struggled a little then biting his lip a little, Haley found his nerves rather adorable.

He reached over and took hold of her hand hoping it would calm his racing thoughts. 'Haley you've always had this vibrancy about you which I was just drawn to and from the moment I felt it with you I cant remember what it was like not knowing you and not having you around' Nathan admitted as his thumb gently caressed the inside of her palm. He looked into those hazel, brown eyes then capturing the amazement swirling within them at his words.

'But I was afraid Haley that I'd take that from you, I wanted you….you know that.' Nathan mused as he caught Haley's gaze flirtily then as they both were taken back to that moment, their freshman party in NYU.

' _Wanna share gorgeous?'_

 _She felt the goose bumps tingle all over her skin, she was pretty sure she had never been called gorgeous in her life especially when a guy was hitting on her. It was only then that Haley glanced up to see the perpetrator dangling a red party cup in front of her lips. God he was fucking hot. In fact, if he hadn't approached her and she had sought him out she would have likely thought he was the most attractive guy she'd seen in a long time and a guy like that usually would never approach a simple girl like her. At least that's how she felt. His thick dark hair was styled purposefully messy, his blue eyes piercing into her._

' _Or you want a taste of something else?' Nathan smirked as he tossed some of the drink down and rubbed his free hand down Haley's bare shoulder across her neckline. He felt her shiver beneath him and his own fingers tingled from her bare skin._

 _Haley was broken out of her haze then as he overtly began to fondle her in public._

'But as I got to know you I also wanted something more and I knew I could never have that with you, what I come from Haley…' Nathan struggled then to say his name and Haley watched the regret flash in his blue eyes.

'None of that matters.' Haley whispered softly squeezing his hand.

'But it did to me, you have to understand when everything was going on with Dan, I never thought it was fair for anyone else to have to deal with that too. I never wanted to pull you into that darkness Haley.'

'Nathan…' Haley said wistfully then. 'Don't you see it?' His curious blue eyes met hers then. 'You pulled me out of the darkness, that vibrant girl you spoke about….she was gone, my grief….' She stumbled then, the echoes of the not so distant past threatening to take hold. She felt Nathan continue his soft rubbing on her palm then which helped her. 'My grief would have ended me I know it but you pulled me out of that.'

Nathan sent her a soft smile feeling her words break through the shadows of grief that also resided within him. 'I'm sorry for what happened at the wedding Hales, it wasn't you I was mad at, it was me….not feeling like I was enough for you, the fact that we had become so close and I was feeling this way about you….I didn't want to feel it Haley, it terrified me.' Nathan admitted whole-heartedly then 'And my mind was just taunting me at the wedding telling me you didn't want to tell anyone because you didn't feel the same.'

'But you feel it don't you.' Nathan said softly then and as if to make a point his hand let go of hers as he trailed his finger down her arm leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. 'How right this is?'

Haley could only nod all of a sudden feeling her throat very dry. The stifling charge of their allurement clung to the air around them

'Nathan…' She hesitated then clearing her throat. 'I was afraid to tell everyone, I felt that for you it was just easy to do that because you never really get caught up on things, you just make a decision and go with it whereas for me…'

'You are the most indecisive person I know…'

Haley just jabbed him playfully before she continued. 'It was like a really big deal if we came out and it felt like we were saying we were together yet we didn't even know what we were and then I knew we'd have to face all the joking about us considering..'

The two sent each other a soft smile then.

'And for a long time, I felt like it was the accident that held us together and that was our thing and as soon as we came out everything as we knew it would be gone between us..' Haley admitted softly then.

'It hasn't been about the accident for a long time for me Haley, we became closer because of it yea but then we became friends.'

'Yea.' Haley said smiling fondly back at him.

'And now I love you and I want everyone to know that.' Nathan said sincerely as he finally closed the gap between them, one hand tilting Haley's head towards him as the other wound through her golden locks as he kissed her ardently feeling as though all the hesitation and confusion that had previously surrounded them dispelled between them in that moment through their heated kisses and soft whimpers.

'God I love you so much.' Haley pulled away and whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately again. She felt that burning desire for him rise within her.

She pulled away peppering his stubbled jaw with wet kisses all the way down to his chest, the ache between her legs only increasing with the sexy whimpers dispelling from Nathan in response to her ministrations. She pushed him back against the carpet and straddled him. Nathan groaned at her actions, his hands instantly went to the sweatshirt peeling it off her watching as her nipples hardened to a point, which caused his own member to harden almost instantly.

If possible it grew even more as he noticed Haley watching his cock harden at the sight of her naked body. He watched a little muddled then as she turned around from facing him but his confusing thoughts were soon put to rest as his whole body shuddered. 'Fuck….Haley.' He gasped as she lowered her mouth to him swirling her tongue on the tip of his cock leisurely before she tortuously slowly began to take him in her mouth. 'Fuck…' He muttered again as he felt the tip of his cock hit her throat only for her to moan in response to his reaction resulting in the most incredible vibrations against his member. She continued working her mouth over him so leisurely. She pulled back sucking on him in the most delectable way before taking him in her mouth again and he felt like he was going to explode then and there.

'Haley….baby…please I need to be inside you now or…' Nathan groaned again her actions cutting him off as she slowly took him all the way again before she released his cock from her mouth teasing her tongue on his tip knowing just what it did to him as she let go, she felt the throbbing ache between her legs beg for her attention then, she had become so wet just from listening to the groans that were coming from him in response to her actions.

She gasped in surprise as Nathan gripped her hips from behind pushing her down onto his cock and he thrust it completely inside of her filling her right to the kilt. 'Oh god…' Haley cried out as his thrusts came fast and deep completely unlike their love-making last night. Her body pounded into him with each thrust and if even possible she felt every part of him stretch her tight walls even more than he had before.

'That's it baby.' Nathan said hotly as he pushed her hips down onto him each time hearing his name continuously fall from her lips in the sexiest way. He was on the verge of his release; he had been the moment her mouth had taken him all the way in.

Feeling her walls clenching his cock each time he drove into her coupled with the view of her from behind was quickly sending Nathan even further over the edge, he leaned up then reaching his hand around rubbing it leisurely against Haley's clit hearing her cry out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. 'Come for me Hales…..come on.' Nathan said huskily as he continued his deep thrusts while moving his finger at a ferocious pace.

His hot words coupled with his actions were Haley's surrendering as her walls clenched around his cock sporadically, his name falling from her lips through staggered breathing as she came down from her high. Watching her lose all inhibition like that was Nathan's undoing as he lay back down finding his own release inside of her, sheer elation washing over his body. He immediately felt the loss of her warmth as she lifted herself off of him and he couldn't help but shake his head at the shy smile she gave him then, it was so Haley, it was what he loved about her.

'There's no way you can give me that look after you practically pounced on my co..'

'Don't you finish that sentence Nathan Scott.' Haley shot back at him as she tugged the afghan around her naked frame, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. Why all of a sudden she was shy when she practically rode him like a rodeo bull made no sense to him.

'Full name…I always found that kind of sexy.' Nathan teased then.

'Oh yeah.' Haley mused giving him a coy smile as she crawled up him and ran her hands dangerously low on his abdomen. Nathan couldn't believe it; he was expecting her to berate him again but she was actually going with it. Fuck. He felt his need for her growing again and he wondered how that was eve possible giving the sex they just had. 'Hales….' Nathan groaned as he felt those soft, warm hands go lower and lower before reaching the desired destination.

'Opps didn't mean to go that far.' Haley teased as she jumped off him taking her throw with her.

'I'm going to get you back for that.' Nathan called after her.

Haley just giggled. 'Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you.'

She bounced away then so endearingly but Nathan couldn't help but groan, he really just wanted to lay here cuddling and fooling around with her all day but that wasn't going to happen.

 **XXXXX**

Haley smirked to herself feeling her cheeks heating up as he came towards her in faded jeans, a light grey sweatshirt with a fresh haircut, god he looked sexy. But appearances were deceiving because as he came closer she could see the exhaustion in his eyes which still told a dark tale. Haley pulled him in for a hug then just wishing she could take it away from him. 'Well look at you.. ' She teased pulling back as she openly drank in his appearance.

'Still don't want to take me home and lock me away for the day baby?' Nathan goaded hotly in her ear and she felt her body hum with excitedness just from the little nickname he had for her, one she was becoming way to used to hearing.

'Oh, but I've something way more exciting we can do today.' Haley teased and it was then Nathan noticed the box she had in her hands. He looked at it sceptically. 'What's that?'

'Come with me,.' She said as she grabbed his hand.

'Haley…' Nathan whined a little and she scoffed at him.

'Are you seriously going to play that card?'

That boyish smirk broke out across his face then and she couldn't help but shake her head at him, that smirk she was pretty sure got him everything he ever wanted.

'Come on, I know how much you love surprises.' Haley teased throwing it back at him, all the times Nathan surprised her and she had hated not knowing.

Nathan shook his head then before coming closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked together.

'Well this certainly is a surprise.' Nathan said as he stood rather awkwardly to the side of the classroom. It was like some sort of Saturday school where kids were around circular tables doing different crafts. Nathan noticed a few other adults in the room crouched down beside the children and just wondering around the place, it made him feel at ease, no one seemed to notice himself and Haley since they had come in.

'Haleeey…' Two young kids, a boy and girl bounded over to them then, they were no more than 5 similar to Ryan's age.

'Hi Brooke, Hi Callum…'

'Not another one.' Nathan muttered when he heard the girls name and Haley elbowed him in the side. 'Oww..' Nathan grimaced but was interrupted by the little boy shouting.

'You're late.' He took his glasses of his eyes then as though he was inspecting the two before placing them back on.

'Well I've someone I want you to meet..' Haley mused as she linked her arm in with Nathans.

'Eww….is he your boyfriend?' The little girl grimaced.

Haley just laughed before looking at Nathan coyly and then back towards the little girl. 'Yea, I guess he is.' She said and the both of them chuckled as the little boy and girl ran away shouting eww and saying they were going to be sick.

'Boyfriend huh…' Nathan teased then with that glint in his eye as he turned to face Haley.

'Yea kinda sounds good….don't ya think? boyfriend.' She winked playfully before skipping off with her box of stuff. Nathan just stood there a little taken back before a genuine smile graced his features. Yea he sure as hell liked the sound of that.

It was about half an hour later now and Nathan had decided to take a wander out, he strolled over to where the child of about 9 yeas of age was throwing the ball effortlessly through the hoop.

'You play?' Nathan commented as he came standing a little distance from the hoop .

'What's it to you?' The boy shrugged as sure enough the ball swished through the hoop again effortlessly.

'You're good.'

'Whatever, you playing or what?' The boy asked as he threw the ball to Nathan.

'Guess I am.' Nathan said smirking as he caught the basketball. 'You got a name kid?'

'Quentin.'

'I'm Nathan.'

They were in the middle of their one on one game when the boy caught the basketball from the net. 'So, what's your story, what brings you here to take pity on the little kids?'

Nathan scoffed as he strolled to the net again as the boy took another shot. 'My friend, she lost her sister.' He said then.

'I lost my brother.'

Nathan felt his stomach clench at his words and watched as the boy sunk a little lower to take that shot, unlike the shots before. 'I'm sorry.'

'We used to play basketball together all the time, kind of like this.'

Nathan smiled then, the familiar memory of playing on the river court with Lucas played out vividly in his mind. And he reasoned with himself then and there that he had wasted so much time pushing him away in the wake of Dan's death and since everything that had occurred with Haley, he was going to be better. He wanted to get back to how they once were.

'You must play all the time huh?' the boy commented then as he watched Nathan take and score yet another shot. 'You haven't missed one of em!'

'Neither have you.'

The boy smiled then. 'My dad says I'm going to make it to the NBA someday.'

Nathan found himself smiling for the little boy.

Haley smiled as she watched the two of them taking turns to shoot the ball back and forth. Nathan just seemed so liberated from his anguish in that moment as he laughed with the kid and tossed the ball through the net, it's swoosh sound carrying in the air, a gentle grace carrying with it, a reminder that not all in life was soiled and peace, even hope could be found in the most unlikely of places. He glanced across at her then with a rather shy smile and when he seen her with the box in her hands he knew it was time to go.

Nathan felt amazed, in that past half hour playing basketball he hadn't thought about or fixated on everything that had recently shaken up his whole existence. He just enjoyed that game and chatting with that kid. It had took him out of himself, gave him some perspective and he really needed that. It's like Haley knew. He smiled over at her then before throwing the ball back to Quentin. 'See you around kiddo.'

'You're going to see me on T.V' Quentin replied smugly and Nathan just smirked. The kid reminded him of his younger self.

Nathan and Haley had left the school and were now walking hand in hand through Central Park.

'I actually really needed that today.' Nathan spoke softly as they walked along. The two had walked in relative silence for the last while both just so content and relaxed to be back in each other's company like this again.

'I thought you might.' Haley said as she squeezed his hand.

'It's pretty amazing what you're doing Haley.' He said full of adoration for the girl beside him, through her loss she was finding ways to comfort others.

'They're amazing. 'Haley said then. 'I started going because I thought it would be nice to help them you know…' She said as Nathan nodded. 'But then they actually helped me.'

Nathan could understand that, he'd only spent an hour there and it shifted his perspective of things.

'Yea, it takes you out of your own mind for a while.'

Haley smiled. 'Yea its hard to come away from there not smiling, those kids they're just incredible.'

'So that's where you've been running off to after our runs.' Nathan teased then.

'Sometimes.' Haley smirked. 'I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while because it was so special you know.'

'Yea.' Nathan said gently as he stopped walking rather abruptly much to Haley's surprise and pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her. Haley smiled against his chest feeling his strong arms encompass her, she always felt so safe, so at home in his arms like this, after all that happened in both of their lives lately, this really was everything.

She pulled back then glancing at Nathan's intense gaze curiously. He was just about to lean down and capture her lips against his when Haley squealed..'Look at that squirrel.'

Nathan huffed as Haley pulled away from him kneeing down at the sidewalk.

'Really Hales…' He said rather baffled and frustrated that a blooming squirrel had interrupted their moment. 'There's like a million squirrels here.'

Haley made a face as she looked back at him. 'No there's not, I haven't seen any all summer.'

'Look at him Nathan, he's actually sitting up.' Nathan couldn't help but smile then at how excited she seemed.

'Wow…' He teased.

'Nathan…' Haley admonished him playfully.

'I'm sorry it's just I was about to kiss my girlfriend and she seems to be more into the squirrel.'

Haley chuckled then as she came back to her feet. 'Your girlfriend huh…' She smiled coyly before coming close to him raking her nails down his arms.

'Yea, my girlfriend..now come here.' Nathan said gravelly as he pulled her against him moaning when she came into contact with him throwing her arms around his neck.

'Keep up that sweet talk and you'll get more than a kiss.' Haley teased and within seconds felt Nathan's lips land against hers rather forcefully, kissing her rather aggressively considering where they currently were. Haley felt herself getting lost in him as she always did and all concerns about giving passers by a show didn't even matter anymore as she felt his tongue glide against hers teasingly, she moaned into his mouth as his cold hands came into contact with the burning skin under her shirt.

Both pulled back when air became an issue. 'Fuck…' Haley muttered then and brought her hand to her mouth realising she voiced that thought aloud, crossing her eyes when Nathan just sent that cocky smirk her way. Yea, that was the one that always wound her up. 'You can't kiss me like that in public.' She chided which only made his smirk grow wider.

'We've hidden long enough…no holding back now Hales.' He said teasingly. 'Besides you can't resist.'

Haley just scoffed then as she pulled him along walking with her again. 'Nice to see you haven't lost your cocky attitude.'

'Never.' Nathan replied sending her a sexy wink.

'So, I have something to tell you….' Haley spewed out quickly then as the two sat down one of the wooden benches by the fountain with coffees in hand. She didn't know why she seemed nervous all of a sudden about this, it was a good decision after all.

'Ok…?' Nathan said glancing at her curiously noticing how jittery she seemed.

'I've decided to go back to NYU to finish my finals.' Haley admitted expelling a deep breath. 'Phew…I don't know why I'm so nervous about this' She said to herself trying to diffuse all the tension in her body.

Nathan smiled to himself then as her words washed over him. 'It's a big decision Haley but I'm really happy for you, you deserve this.' He said heartily as he wrapped one arm around her and left a kiss of the side of her forehead.

'Thank you.' Haley said softly. 'I had only 3 months to go before….well everything so if I go back in October I will hopefully be finished for Christmas.'

'That's great Hales.' Nathan said. 'You know maybe that break we had wasn't so bad…'

Haley glanced at him questionably.

'I'm not saying it was easy but it's like we both figured out what we had to do on our own and I think we needed that.'

'Yea I guess.' Haley said softly, as broken as she was over everything that had happened between them it did give her time to think about where she was headed and what she needed to do. 'So, speaking of figuring things out, Lucas told me about what happened with…Dan.' She added on reluctantly then immediately feeling Nathan's arm tense around her.

'It's ok if you don't want to…'

'No, it's ok…' Nathan said as he pulled his arm from around her and leant forward on the bench propping his coffee cup down beside them. 'I just….I told him I was done Haley, I thought I'd lost you and felt like I had nothing else to loose..'

'Nathan…' She interrupted softly.

'I think I knew I was done for a long while Haley I just never could do it…but that night I was just so angry I lost it.'

'What did he say to you?'

'He didn't believe me, he told me I'd be back and he said then that I could never escape him….the irony of that.' Nathan said bitterly then as he gazed forward at the fountain.

Haley noticed the pain etched across his features and reached across tearing his hand away from where it was fisted together with his other one trying to soothe the tension running through his body.

It seemed to work as he watched her small hand clasp against his as she gently stroked the palm of his hand.

'The worst thing about it is….' Nathan hesitated then swallowing his words, sure enough he had admitted it to himself, it had been the primary emotion that he felt as soon as it happened, and he felt so guilty for it that it sent him numb, not feeling anything else because he couldn't. Or else he would feel an insurmountable amount of guilt.

'When I found him lying there…I' Nathan gulped loudly before glancing across into her worried eyes. 'I…..actually felt relived for a second, how screwed up is that?'

'Oh Nathan….' Haley said as she shifted over towards him on the bench and wrapped her arms around his hunched over frame.

'What kind of a person does that make me Haley…' He muttered so defeated, that one thought had been demonising him since Dan has passed away.

'You're a good person Nathan, don't for one second think that you're not.' Haley emphasised then as she ran her hair through his shorter raven locks. 'Dan was cruel, he victimized you, threatened you and he did some terrible things.' She admitted then. 'It's only natural to feel the weight of that lifted.'

She could see he still struggled to accept her words.

'It's just…' Nathan began quietly then. 'I just feel this massive hole where he was Haley, my whole life has always been tied up in him, my work…everything and now it's gone…and I just can't even begin to understand it, it's too much to even think about.' He expelled a heavy breath then hoping to have found some relief from talking about it but he only felt like he was suffocating further.

'It's going to take time to adjust and I'm not saying it's going to be easy but you have me Nathan and you have Lucas, your mom…..and if it's still too hard there is always therapy.' She said soothingly.

'You really think I should talk to someone?' Nathan questioned curiously.

'I'm not saying you should go right away but maybe in time if you're still struggling with all this, it might help you to let go of Dan…'

They both knew that even though he was gone, his hold over Nathan was unshakeable even in death.

'I love you; you know that?' Nathan said gently then as he glanced over at her.

'Yea but I'm not going to get tired of hearing you say it.' Haley said playfully as she cupped his cheek and claimed his lips once more.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan and Haley opened the door giggling coming in together having been caught making out in the hallway before they pulled apart hearing the chatter and laughter come from the living room.

Haley felt her heart drop as she so badly wanted another night alone with Nathan and when she glanced at him she could tell from his face he felt the same way.

'Is Lucas back today?' Haley whispered quietly as the living area was just a short walk down the corridor from them.

Nathan just shrugged. 'I guess so. Should we go out to the corridor and finish what we started out there?' He smirked coyly at her.

Haley rolled her eyes albeit playfully. 'I swear if you say anything crude in front of them…'

'You're so sexy when your angry baby…' Nathan goaded then as his hands wrapped around her waist and he stated his assault.

As usual the pair became so wrapped in each other they forgot about their company.

'Nathan…stop….' Haley giggled as she tried to push his hands away from her upper waist, right where she was most ticklish.

'Well, well what do we have here?' Brooke squealed as she came down the hall.

The two glanced up at her like two deer's caught in headlights and she couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow up at them.

'We were just about to have…'

'Come down to you guys, we were just about to come down to you guys.' Haley interrupted steadily elbowing Nathan discreetly from behind.

'Hmm….if that's your story.' Brooke teased before bouncing over to the pair. 'I missed you.' She squeezed Haley before giving Nathan a big bear hug. 'You too.' She said in his ear as he bent down to hug her.

'Come on, we've just got plenty of take out and Skills is here.'

'Skills?' Nathan questioned curiously wondering what their close friend from high school was doing in their apartment.

'We will fill you in on that.' Brooke said over-excitedly.

'Nate…ma man.' Skills said coming over and Haley watched amusedly as they did that weird hand-shake thing and smacked shoulders. 'Damn girl you look sexier in a shirt and jeans than you did in that bridesmaid dress.' He said then overtly looking Haley up and down. 'Did I tell you I have a thing for blondes?'

'Yes, at the wedding about 100 times.' Haley joked as Lucas and Brooke laughed.

'Dayum…' He began again only to be cut off by Nathan.

'Back off man.' His tone was rather amused as oppose to angry.

'So, I guess this means you two are together now?' Lucas commented from where he was seated with his arm across Brooke on the couch.

'Yea, we are.' Haley smiled as she interlaced her hand with Nathan's and he smiled down at her.

'Dammit Nate, why do you always go after the same ones as me?'

'Puh-lease….Nathan has had a custody hold on Haley since first year of college, you never stood a chance.' Brooke goaded as everyone laughed.

The buzzer went then and Skill went to go get their food.

Nathan and Haley sat down then on the sofa opposite Lucas and Brooke adjacent to the fire which hadn't being put on tonight. Haley shivered slightly and Nathan pulled the afghan off the couch over her as she nestled into his side.

'We just got back, was kind of late to put the fire on.' Lucas said then as he noticed Haley.

Brooke just smirked smugly across at the two of them to which the pair both said 'what?' across to her in rather reluctant tones, as if they knew what was coming.

'I'm just taking a moment to say a big FAT…I told you so!' Brooke scolded playfully as she clapped her hands highly amused by herself.

Nathan, Haley and Lucas for that matter couldn't help but roll their eyes.

'Pretty girl maybe we should…'

'How many times did I say it to you Lucas….not just lately but even in college, I've been waiting for this moment.'

'Brooke…' Haley said rather embarrassed then.

'Brooke can you not?' Nathan asked kindly then noticing this was actually making Haley uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry this is just…'

'What's going on?' Skills said then as he came in with 4 pizza boxes and a few mini ones.

'Just look at them.' Brooke squealed.

Skills glanced at her oddly before looking at Nathan and Haley and glancing at her oddly again.

'Don't mind her, I think she was necking white wine instead of lemonade.'

'Haha, you're so funny husband.'

Grateful the attention was off them Nathan moved the conversation along. 'So, what are you doing here man?'

'Well…' Skills began rubbing his hands together. 'I met Luke in Ohio and decided to come back here cause…'

'We're all going to Ocean City for two days tomorrow.' Brooke got out way too quickly.

'Well yeah…that.' Skills shrugged as he sat down and started digging into the pizza.

'What?' Haley said then.

'What my crazy wife was trying to say is that we decided to book a short break away for all of us considering everything…' Lucas said then. 'I met Skills in Ohio invited him along and Mouth is coming too.'

'That's pretty awesome man.' Nathan said then.

Haley just smiled. 'We actually all really need this huh?'

'Sure thing we do girlie, you know I was just saying to Lucas when we were away we just don't do it enough…'

'Oh, tell me about your honeymoon I want to know all…' Haley said excited then glancing at the pair, she hadn't spoke to them properly at all since they'd come back with everything that had happened.

Nathan grimaced then hearing Haley's words knowing he it was going to be quite a wait to have her all to himself again and even after being with her all day he somehow was just craving her even more.

 **XXXXX**

'So, whose room are we staying in tonight?' Nathan teased as he and Haley tidied away the rest of the boxes while everyone else had just gone to bed 5 minutes prior.

'Well technically we've just being on one date so I don't know if I can stay over…' Haley teased back playfully.

'If I remember this girl asked me to take her against the door on this first date if that even was the first date…' Nathan goaded hotly in her ear as he came up behind Haley who was standing against the counter.

She tried to hold back the moan but it escaped her as she felt his hardened length press into her cotton shorts, god she could feel all of it. She knew he was smirking behind her now and she hated that smirk, but oh boy did she love it all the same. 'So, where else can I take you…what about right here on this kitchen counter..' He teased as his hands snaked around under her cotton sweatshirt and rubbed in slow circles against her lower abdomen. He felt Haley's body shudder beneath him as he left feather light kisses on her neck.

'Nathan…' She moaned hotly and that did it for him, in a second he had Haley whipped around sitting her on the kitchen island as he stepped between her legs and plunged his tongue into her mouth kissing her hotly. Haley moaned into the intensity of the kiss as her hands raked through his hair roughly before all too soon a repulsed shout interrupted the pair breaking apart.

'Ah come on!' Lucas admonished as he stepped into the kitchen with a weird looking white bowl.

Haley felt her cheeks burn as her head fell into Nathan's chest embarrassed.

'You went to bed!' Nathan reasoned annoyed.

'Brooke wanted me to refill her diffuser.' Lucas said sleepily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nathan chuckled at that. 'You're such a girl Lucas.' He felt Haley thump his arm then as she had lifted her head back shaking it at his words. Nathan just shrugged.

'Whatever….I need to go scratch my eyes out, I'm pretty sure I saw tongue.'

'Paybacks a bitch Luke.' Nathan said rather amused, the amount of times he had made out with Brooke so overtly in front of him.

'You're such an ass.' Haley said then.

'Yea but you love me.' Nathan teased as he pulled away from her then knowing he wasn't going to take her on the kitchen counter tonight. He went over to stick the kettle on then getting her tea ready.

'What're you doing?' Haley quizzed from where she was seated on the counter.

'Making you tea.' Nathan said as if it wasn't obvious.

'And Lucas is the girl?' Haley said rather amused at his actions.

'Shh Hales, he never has to know.'

She couldn't help but scoff at him then as she hopped off the counter and walked over to him, 'Today has been amazing.' She said softly then as she smiled up at him. Nothing incredible had even happened, they'd just spent it together out in public, in front of their friends, they were together now and for the first time in a long time Haley felt like the pieces of her life that had been fragmented since the accident were finally coming together.

' **I really enjoyed writing this one after the angst between them, there's still a few chaps to go but I'm currently writing the ending of this story now and have to say I have been putting it off because I've enjoyed writing these characters so much I'm holding on haha but saying that I'm already toying with other possible Naley story ideas ;)**

 **As always thanks for all your reviews and support, please review and I'll be back soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back with a super quick update this time, this chapter is rather smutty so apologies if that's not your thing - this was actually wrote with the previous chapter but I split it in half hence the update. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 30**

'Ok we're two hours in it's time for some road tip tunes!' Brooke quipped. 'Where's Peyton when you need her?'

'Oh, you can connect up my phone if you want.' Haley piped up then from where she was sitting between Skills and Nathan.

'Or not.' Nathan mused thinking about the last time they drove in the car with Haley's music.

'What did you say?' Haley quipped playfully.

'Nothing.'

'I heard you say something Nathan..'

'Who would have thought they'd still argue like a married couple eh?' Lucas said slyly to Brooke in the front rolling his eyes at both of their stubbornness.

'Puh-lease all they need is the rings.' Brooke teased.

'What are you two talking about?' Haley said eyeing the banter that was going on between Lucas and Brooke.

'Oh, you know just thinking about two years ago when we went here for my birthday and you shared with Nathan…betcha you didn't think you'd be doing it willingly huh?' Brooke teased flirtatiously catching Haley's glare in the mirror.

'Wait what…you two already…' Skills began

'It wasn't like that.' Haley interrupted him quickly.

'Oh, it was.' Nathan joked then as the rest of them laughed while he endured and elbow in the side.

'Guys yer leaving me hanging…' Skills said curiously.

'Haley got drunk and ended up in Nathan's bed.' Brooke shouted.

'Dayum girl I knew you were wild deep down.' Skills teased as he eyed her.

'Skills eyes up here.' Nathan shot out glaring across at him.

'Ok Brooke is forgetting minor details to that story such as the fact that yer friend' Haley said pointing between Lucas and Nathan 'purposefully filled me up with drink and then lied about our room share.'

'Who was this?'

'Theresa..' Nathan and Lucas said at the same time.

'God I hated that girl.' Haley huffed out.

'Weren't ye like the best of friends?' Brooke joked.

'Hardly.' Haley said as she remembered.

' _Please, please….just do this for me.' Brooke pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

' _Fine…' Haley reasoned although she wasn't too sure about sharing with Teresa, there was just something about the girl. 'So, let me get this straight Lucas is coming into our room and instead of me going into his where Nathan is I swap with Bevin in Teresa's..' Haley huffed out in one breath._

' _Yep.' Brooke said. 'And it won't be until late anyway but I do want to show Lucas my..'_

' _Ok spare me the details.' Haley interrupted. 'So, Bevin is happy sharing with Nathan, I thought she had a boyfriend.'_

' _She doesn't care, she's going out as is Nathan so that made sense.'_

' _Hopefully Teresa is going out.'_

' _She's not that bad,' Brooke lied._

 _Haley laughed. 'Come on Brooke, you can't stand her, she'd be like your frenemy if you went to school together.'_

' _You know I think she doesn't like you cause she has the hots for Nathan.'_

' _What has that got to do with me?'_

 _Brooke just gave Haley a 'duh' look._

' _Brooke seriously…we've barely said two words to each other on this trip and I'm keeping it that way.'_

' _You don't have to speak when your making out you know.'_

' _Oh, for god sake, you know what not sharing with you has just made my night!' Haley teased as she gathered up a few bits into her satchel bag deciding to leave her suitcase in her room._

' _You can't say that to me it's my birthday.' Brooke said feigning shock._

' _Brooke it's been your birthday the past week.' Haley said cocking her eyebrow. 'Ok girlie, enjoy your evening..'_

 _Haley wasn't sure how long had passed but funnily enough she had actually had a good evening with Theresa and one of Brooke's friends from home, Anna. The three girls bonded over broken relationships, dating, living off mittens and everything that seemed to take centre stage in their college lives. They had been drinking for the last 2 hours and Haley seemed to be way drunker than the rest._

' _Ok are you sure about this?' Haley wobbled as she stood up._

 _Theresa just smirked at her. 'Yes, Haley so Bevin will join you.'_

 _Haley really didn't care; she was sharing with Bevin or Theresa either way. 'Woaah those cocktails…they were the fizzzz…..I mean the bizzz..' Haley giggled as she went along the corridor. 'You know I thought you were a bitch but I was soooo wrong.' She drunkenly spewed._

 _Theresa glowered for a moment before she put that sweet smile back on her face delighted with her little concoction. 'Ok Haley this is you, see you tomorrow' Theresa slid the card in the door for her before practically pushing her in before she left hastily._

 _Haley stumbled into the black room immediately stubbing her toe as she hit the double bed. 'Ow….mother ffff…' She screeched as she belly flopped onto the bed giggling at how silly she was._

 _The next thing she was squinting her eyes as if the sun had just risen in her room. Surely she hadn't been drinking all night. It was hardly morning was it?_

' _Haley….' Nathan turned on the bedside lamp and looked at her through sleepy eyes clearly incredibly confused not only because she was in his bed but because she was acting so out of character._

 _Haley jumped up from where she had crashed then immediately regretting it as the room and everything around her started spinning. 'Hmm….' She incoherently moaned._

 _He got the waft of alcohol off her breath then. 'Jesus Haley, who were you drinking with, were you out?'_

' _What are you doing in my bed?' Haley mumbled as she flopped back down on the bed then on her tummy and she giggled._

 _Great. So, she's a giddy drunk. 'Well this is going to be fun…' Nathan muttered to himself then._

' _Oh, I had loads of fun….' Haley said as she flung her arm up in the air behind her given the peace sign.'_

 _Nathan couldn't help but smile but that quickly turned to a frown when he realised why she may have drank so much tonight. He knew she had discovered Chris had in fact been cheating on her only last week, he didn't think she was taking it so bad._

' _Why is the bed spinning Nathan?' Haley said rather amused._

 _She heard his deep husky laugh then. 'That's cause your drunk Hales.'_

 _She actually felt her heart accelerate at that little nickname he used, he had never called her that before and she wondered if the alcohol had really gone to her head and she imagined it._

 _Haley turned her head then propping herself up on her elbows and she giggled at him._

' _What's so funny?' Nathan couldn't help but smile back at her, she was never this carefree around him. It was actually beginning to mess with his head but Haley was so drunk he was pretty sure she wouldn't remember if he let his guard slip around her tonight._

' _Hmm..you smell really good.' She said then making absolutely no sense considering the question Nathan asked. 'Like really good.'_

 _He couldn't hide the shock on is face at her words. 'Oh, wow I'm going to enjoy this tomorrow.' He smirked._

 _Haley just smiled back at him completely oblivious before her smile slowly turned into a frown and she covered her mouth and she began to clamber off the bed._

' _Oh god….right behind you.' Nathan grimaced as Haley scrambled in nearly falling over and he heard her throw up what he was pretty sure was a horrendous amount of vodka._

 _He sat there on the bed for the longest time trying to piece together how she ended up here, he knew she hadn't been out with Brooke and besides Brooke would look after her, he was a little perturbed but figured he wasn't going to find out with the state she was in tonight. He hopped out of bed then grabbing the Advil from his overnight bag and the spare bottled water that was placed in the hotel room and put it by her bedside._

 _Haley was so out of it he was sure she wouldn't even care about sharing a bed, if it was under any circumstance he knew they'd be having a first-class argument about it now._

 _He heard her coughing for a bit and he laid back in bed wondering if he should check on her. It had gone a little too quiet. He'd never seen Haley like this before, sure she drank at college parties but she never got this drunk._

' _Haley…' Nathan knocked hesitantly on the door then before peeping in. She was lying across the bathroom floor on her arm._

' _Haley…' He prodded then wondering if she was even coherent._

' _Nathan…I think I'm going to die.' She mumbled as her face contorted in pain._

 _He smiled despite his actually concern for her because he knew all too well exactly what that feeling was like. 'You're not going to die, let's just go to bed come on.' He tugged on the arm that was clutching her tummy then but she mumbled a pity 'I can't' as she closed her eyes feeling the tiredness take over her._

 _Nathan shook his head before doing what he had figured he'd end up doing in the first place as he picked her up from the cold tiles and carried her into the bed where he had pulled back the sheets. He slipped off her heeled shoes then sighing at the height of them realising they were definitely Brooke's._

 _He glanced back at Haley then noticing she was sound asleep and quickly pulled the covers over her. It would do him no favours to be eying her like he was now, he couldn't do that. Yea she was absolutely gorgeous, he'd thought that from the moment he met her but they hated each other, at this point he was pretty sure only for his connection to Lucas she wouldn't even be friends with him. It didn't help that she was so attractive though and now he had to share a bed with her._

 _Nathan didn't know what it was about this girl that turned him into such a boy. He could share bed with girls no problem so why was he feeling like this was such a big deal?! 'Get a grip.' He scolded himself as he hopped into his side of the bed keeping his distance from her, he couldn't help but look at her once more before he flipped the light and covered them both in darkness._

 _Haley grumbled coming out of her sleep, during the night Nathan had somehow followed her over to her side of the bed and his arm lay wrapped around her waist and she lay huddled close to his chest. 'What the…' Haley moaned before she peaked behind her noticing a black nest of hair. It couldn't be. She turned slightly then seeing it was in fact him and she almost lost it._

 _Trying to be semi nice about this Haley used the heel of her foot to try and shove him away from her, Nathan just groaned in his sleep before she felt his head tuck in closer to her back. Ok asleep or not you're not groping me she thought to herself as she elbowed him from behind shoving him away from her._

' _What the hell?' Nathan mumbled harshly as he came out of his sleep completely disorientated._

' _How the hell did you get into my bed?' Haley fumed as she turned around immediately pinching her forehead feeling the searing pain across it._

' _Your bed? This is my room Haley.' Nathan spat back completely infuriated with her now giving she had actually thumped in._

 _His pissed off stance all too turned into a smirk then when he figured he could have some fun with this. 'You don't remember huh?'_

' _Oh, shut up and get out of my room.' Haley said not really taking in his words, all she could feel was this dull aching pain that inhibited her jumping out this bed she found herself in with Nathan of all people._

 _Nathan just laughed._

 _Haley sunk down onto the cushion then rubbing her hands across her temples but it was doing little to soothe the ache. 'Will you quit it?' She spat out, for some reason that sound was more annoying than it usually was._

' _Eh only for me you could have choked on your own vomit last night!' Nathan retorted then as he sat up in the bed beside her. That seemed to get her attention as the movement of her hands ceased and she actually looked at him, concern and worry swirling in her brown eyes, he looked away from her rather intense gaze._

' _Wh..what…I was sick?'_

' _You really don't remember?' Nathan asked a little softer then._

' _No…oh god.' She grimaced then as she rested her arm across her eyes feeling slightly embarrassed. Why did this have to happen with him?_

' _You also said I smell really good.' Nathan goaded then, it's not like he was lying._

' _Whatever…like I'm going to believe that.' Haley mumbled feeling the urge to get sick again given the situation itself._

' _Oh, you said it twice Haley.' Nathan chuckled._

 _Haley groaned wondering how she actually found herself in this situation. She hated to do this because surely he would just love it but she needed clarity. 'Nathan….how did I end up here?'_

 _Deciding to put her out of misery giving Haley was in fact hungover and probably feeling rough enough he answered her honestly. 'I don't know Haley; I was asleep and you just stumbled into bed beside me.'_

' _So, you're saying I willingly came in here?' She scoffed._

 _Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at that. 'You're blushing.' He teased her then._

' _I'm not blushing, I'm angry.' Haley gritted out then as she figured there was no way she came here willingly, one of those bitches did something. It was then some of the conversations came back to her but they were frustratedly blurry. 'This was Theresa..I'm going to kill that bitch.'_

 _Haley sat up then her words rather determined but her body failed her as she felt rather dizzy._

' _Yea you look like you are.' Nathan mused._

' _Nathan this isn't funny.' Haley said as she sat there with her head in her hands._

' _Here.' Nathan said then as he grabbed a water and two Advil. 'Take these.' He handed them to her and Haley muttered a thanks all the while noticing he was in a t-shirt which was odd for him giving he always had no problem prancing around without his shirt on especially going to bed. Hell, he'd shown up to her college dorm shirtless before like the pig that he was._

 _Nathan noticed Haley eying him rather strangely and he swallowed hard then before glancing away. What was going on with him? He needed to get out of this bed._

' _Wait….what do you mean Theresa?' He asked then thinking back to what she had said._

' _I went drinking with her and Anna, I was meant to be staying with her…I think she walked me here.' Haley squinted hoping to remember but not much came back to her._

 _For some reason Nathan felt mad at Theresa and he really wasn't sure why but for the state Haley came back in last night he felt the girl did it on purpose. Sure, Haley was a little straighter than the rest of them when it came to partying and he teased her about it all the time but he'd never actually do that to her._

' _You know what I'm gonna go down for some breakfast, you should rest for a while.' Nathan said then as he quickly hopped out of the bed._

 _Haley lay back not being able to fight off the worsening feeling any longer. 'If you see Brooke tell her I'm dying.' There was no way she could do retail therapy today._

 _Nathan practically stormed out of the room then moving down the corridor passing about ten doors until he got to room 132. He pounded heavily on the door not letting up._

 _Theresa pulled it back in her barely there clothing just smirking knowingly at him._

' _What the hell do you think you're playing at?'_

' _What?' She said feigning ignorance._

' _With Haley...filling her up with drink like that.'_

' _She's a grown woman Nathan I didn't do anything just passed her the bottle.'_

' _You're a real bitch you know that.' He seethed at her._

' _Whatever, I was doing you a favour.'_

 _Nathan crossed his eyes at her then ignoring Brooke's voice as she shouted down the hall at him obviously wondering why he was cursing outside this door so early in the morning._

' _And what the hell is that supposed to mean?' He spat out._

' _Come on you want to sleep with her, there was your chance…it wouldn't be the first time you took advantage of a girl in that state.'_

' _Fuck you Theresa, I'd never do that and especially not to Haley.'_

' _So, you finally fessing up? You like her?'_

' _What's going on?' Brooke interrupted then a little breathless as she came upon Nathan and Theresa at the door, there was practically steam coming out of Nathan's ears._

' _She sent Haley to my room drunk last night so we'd sleep together!'_

' _Did you…?' Brooke couldn't help but spit out rather shocked._

 _Damn Brooke and her one-track mind. 'No Brooke.' Nathan shouted. 'We didn't, fuck sake. Why would you even ask me that?.' He fumed as he stormed away from the two girls then._

 _Brooke glared at Theresa then. 'What is your problem? I don't know what you were thinking but no one messes with my best friend!'_

'Wait you didn't know that?' Brooke said rather amused then.

'No, you never told me that!' Haley said rather surprised. She smirked then when she turned to her side and noticed Nathan was actually getting a little embarrassed over this, it was adorable.

'I can't believe you went to Theresa for me.' She said then as gave him a peck on the cheek. 'You really are a softy aren't you?' She teased then and Nathan just shook his head rather sheepishly.

'Only for you Haley.' Brooke quipped as she glanced at the pair in the mirror.

'Well you didn't need me to you practically ate her alive.' Nathan mused then moving the conversation off from him.

They all laughed at that as sure enough Haley had in fact done just that when they were leaving the hotel that evening.

'I will never forget that image of you Haley, sunglasses and all.' Lucas piped up and they all chuckled.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan discreetly checked his watch again frowning when he heard Lucas low chuckles.

'What now?' He said a little ruffled, Lucas had been taking the piss out of him all day for apparently how 'loved' up he was.

'Missing Haley?'

'Well they were going for a spa day it's nearly 9pm..' Nathan said not even caring how pathetic he sounded at that stage.

'Man, you are so whipped.' Skills goaded and Lucas just smiled. He'd never seen his brother like this' through high-school, college, never…until now.

'Whatever.' Nathan countered.

'Dude I can't believe you've been crushing out on her this whole time!' Lucas said again.

'I haven't been crushing out.' Nathan retorted.

'Oh, you totally have.' Lucas said enjoying this way too much.

'This coming from the guy who it took over a year to ask Brooke out..'

'What?' Skills sniped.

'Yea..' Nathan said. 'We shared dorms and he spent every evening in the dorm room pining over her. He was listening to Maria Carey and all.'

'I wasn't pining.' Lucas retorted.

'Lucas man, no offence but your nickname was broody in high school.' Skills interceded to which Nathan laughed. 'Ha..'

'You're so childish.' Lucas said to Nathan as he watched his younger brother make a victory face.

'You're both childish.' Skills interceded as he glanced at the bar. 'Now excuse me but hot blondey at the bar is looking this way.'

The two brothers just shook their heads at their old school mate as the laughter died down between them.

'Listen man, I'm just egging you on I am really happy that you two have worked things out and are actually making a go at this.'

'Thanks Luke, she's pretty amazing you know' Nathan said then the smile automatically creeping up on his face as he thought about her.

Lucas smiled knowingly. 'It all still feels surreal doesn't it? Everything that has happened' He muttered then as he swirled the alcohol in his glass.

Nathan caught his brother's stare then before glancing back down at the table. 'Yea.' He muttered quietly. 'I think I'm still in shock, I just can't believe he's gone….after everything.'

'I know.' Lucas agreed.

'It's like this big part of my life is gone and there's just nothing Luke..' Nathan said desperately.

Lucas couldn't even begin to understand how Nathan was feeling about all of this. It was different for him, he'd never actually grown up with Dan, he'd let him go a long, long time ago. 'It might help you to know to spend some time in Tree Hill ,be around everyone.'

Nathan just shrugged. 'I don't know Luke, part of me just doesn't want to remember it at all, any of it.'

Lucas nodded knowing he couldn't really push Nathan much more on it tonight. He could tell from the way his jaw was locked tight. Lucas held back remembering that Dan's passing was just over a week now, it was very early days. And it was going to take some time for Nathan to deal with this never mind openly talk about it.

'Luke…' Nathan began then stirring his older brother from his thoughts. 'I never said this but I'm sorry man.' Lucas looked at him questionably then. 'About it all…Haley, Dan…everything.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'No, it does Luke, I know you told me to walk away a long time ago and I didn't listen, you were only trying to help I know that now.'

'Yea well it was always one of those things that was going to be easier said than done.' Lucas sighed. 'Sometimes I forget that all the years he had with you before I was in the picture and he used that as leverage you know and it worked.'

Nathan shook his head sadly.

'Nate what I said to you…you're nothing like him, you never were…I think that's why he tried harder with you because he knew somewhere deep down that you could never be like him and it scared him.' Lucas said earnestly then.

Nathan let Lucas' words wash over him, it was always the power Dan had held over him; he was his son with his raven hair, he was just like him. Nathan still struggled to let that go.

He _still_ was struggling with it.

'You know what I'm going to order in some room service for when Haley gets back?' Nathan said then as he stood up from his stool.

Lucas smiled, a real genuine smile. 'You saved her you know that?'

'Nah.' Nathan said as he grabbed his leather jacket. 'She saved me Luke.' He said resolutely before clapping him on the shoulder and walking away.

Lucas sat there staring at his wedding ring smiling. Who would have thought the last time they were here his brother would actually fall in love with Haley James? Even in the wake of Dan's death Lucas new now Nathan would be ok, they all would be ok.

 **XXXXX**

Nathan slotted his key card in the door opening it up walking into the warm inviting glow of their hotel room, he cranked his head around the corner sighing disappointedly when he noticed she wasn't on the bed like he expected her to be when the lights were in. Her angelic voice broke him from his thoughts.

'In here.' Haley called out playfully as she heard Nathan come through their main door.

Nathan opened the door up to the bathroom then, that adorable boyish grin spreading across his face as he laid his eyes on her sitting in the tub blowing bubbles. Her hair was tousled up high on her head exposing her creamy neck as the bubbles danced their way across her breasts. He felt his cock strain against his pants just watching her.

'Well what have we here?' Nathan said teasingly as he walked over to her.

Haley had a glint in her eyes as she drank him in standing there in front of her in his baby blue three quarter sleeve shirt and black jeans. Fuck, he looked so sexy. She felt her tongue involuntarily sneaking out to moisten her lips as she glanced at his exposed chest where his shirt buttons were undone.

'Why don't you lose the clothes and come join me?' She teased playfully and smiled at the groan that left Nathan's mouth at her words.

Within seconds he jumped into the tub between her legs, Haley squealed in excitement and shock. 'Nathan..' She admonished as the water sloshed out of the bath and soaked into his clothes.

'Hey beautiful.' Nathan said endearingly then as he leant both his hands on the bathtub and leaned into her gently touching his lips to her, the kiss was soft and sensual, Nathan slanted his mouth as Haley opened hers letting his tongue in sucking against hers slowly and softly. She whimpered then as she felt one of his hands slip down dancing up her stomach and teasing across the underside of her breasts. 'Nathan…' She groaned into his mouth at his feather light ministrations and Nathan pulled back feeling his cock grow even more in his pants as he gazed into her lust filled eyes before dropping his eyes down to her nipples which had now hardened since their exposure to the cold. Nathan leaned down then from his position on his knees and took one of her nipples in his mouth swirling his tongue so slightly around it before sucking on it softly eliciting the most erotic whimper from Haley. 'You like that baby?' He whispered hotly as he licked and bit all the way up her nick, his other hand teasing her other breast with some of the bubbles from the bath.

Haley could only moan in response, between his feather-light touches, the ticklish feeling of the bubbles, the combination of the hot water and cold air and the way his mouth was working over she felt like she was going to cum right there in the tub, she couldn't withhold the longing whimpers that were falling from her mouth, she didn't even recognise her cries they were so filled with lust for the man above her. 'Oh god….' She whimpered again as she felt his mouth encircle her other breast all the while his other hand this time started to trail down her tummy and dusted lightly across her clit, the feeling of that underneath the water had her arching her back immediately bucking herself into his hand always seeking more. 'That feel good baby huh?' Nathan said hotly as he applied his finger again this time with more pressure as Haley gasped underneath him, her hands involuntarily moved out from the water to clutch the two sides of the tub as she moaned heavily each time Nathan's thumb worked magically over her.

'Ohhhh….Nath…..an please….' Haley let out in heated whimpers, he could feel her thighs clenching around his hand, he knew what she really needed and his cock was straining so hard against his pants it was painful he still wanted to hear her say it. He was pretty sure that would make him ready to burst.

He heard Haley cry out as he removed his thumb and began to unbuckle his belt and peel his water ridden trousers and boxers halfway down his leg not even getting them the full way off.

'Nathan…' Haley whimpered not even caring how pathetic she sounded at the moment, her eyes were closed, her mind delirious with pleasure not realising why he had so cruelly pulled away from her like that.

She groaned heavily then she felt him rub his now throbbing, hardened cock against her clit and up her tummy as he leaned over her again.

'What do you want Haley?' His voice was dripping with sex.

One of her hands left the tub then seeking out his member and Nathan didn't know how but he managed to pull away before that gentle hand that felt so warm and soft caressed him. She opened her eyes then to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow. God he was so relentless and stubborn even now when she was willingly going to take his cock and plunge it insider her, he wasn't going to let up until she said it. Haley knew she'd have to give in, she was way too wet and delirious with pleasure now to try and play him at his own game but she wouldn't forget this, she was going to tease him good next time so much so that he would be aching for her to touch his cock and place it inside her.

'Come on baby tell me what you want?' Nathan said as he leaned over her again running his cock down her clit again and right towards her entrance, his tip was right there.

Fuck he was killing her, she groaned out loud when she felt his tip glide over her already achingly sensitive clit.

'I need your cock inside me now….' Haley whimpered desperate for a release, she spread her legs even more lifting them so they were laying on either side of the tub.

'Fuck Haley..' Nathan grunted as he watched her change her position completely opening herself up for him, he wasted no time then plunging his member into her wet heat, both of them groaning simultaneously at the feeling from this angle as the warm water slushed around their lower halves.

Nathan began to pick up the pace driving in and out of Haley, her hips were lifting of the tub each time to match the rhythm he had set and the image of her hips lifting like that with her legs spread so wide was enough to send him into orgasm oblivion, it was the quickest he was ever going to come from being with her and he just knew he wouldn't be able to hold off. 'Oh god Haley…' Nathan groaned louder as he felt her legs wrap around him then digging into him pushing him harder against her. 'Fuck…' He grunted, everything felt so tight from this angle, he could feel every part of her clenching around his cock as he drove. 'Baby I'm gonnna…..' Nathan tried so badly to hold on. Those words were all it took for Haley as she felt her powerful orgasm ripple through her causing her legs to shudder and dig into Nathan more as she cried out his name, the water slushing crazily around her. Nathan finally let go filling her completely as he cried out for her 'Oh god…Haley' he'd never come so hard in his life. The two lay against each other for several minutes, their wet naked bodies shuddering with pleasure as what little water was left in the bath began to settle around them.

Nathan pulled out then the shock from the pleasure that had taken over his body still clear on his face as he glanced at Haley who was giving him the same look back. 'That was….' Nathan muttered then still trying to catch his breath.

'Wow….' Haley whispered just as breathlessly. She shivered a little then and Nathan noticed that they'd knocked most of the water out of the tub and it was actually gone much chillier now. He jumped out then dropping his wet clothes behind him on the floor taking one of the large white fluffy towels.

'Come here.' He said softly and Haley pulled herself out of the bath then stepping onto the mat as Nathan wrapped her towel around her slender frame, his hands resting on her stomach as he nestled his head against her neck just breathing her in.

Haley hummed happily against him as Nathan ran his hands up and down her arms.

 **XXXXX**

'Hey you.' Haley said sleepily as she opened her eyes from where she was resting against Nathan's chest to see him staring lovingly down at her.

'Morning gorgeous.' He said as he hugged her against his body leaving a kiss on her head.

Haley smiled at his words. 'Were you awake long?'

'Ages…you kept me up with your snoring.' Nathan said not being able to hide that cheeky smirk off his face.

'Ah..' Haley scoffed as she glanced back at him then. 'I do not snore…'

'You do Hales and you talk in your sleep.'

'Oh, wow and I just started to do all of these things last night.'

Nathan chuckled then. 'You kept saying you wanted me.'

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes albeit playfully. 'You know I'm surprised there is space for me in this bed with your ego?'

'I'm just telling you what I heard..'

'Right…' Haley drawled as she turned in Nathan's arms then propping herself up against his chest.

'I mean you were practically begging for it in the bathtub.' He said huskily to which she scoffed.

'You were the one that jumped in with your clothes on.' Haley said before she smirked coyly.

'I was only giving you what you wanted.' There was that cheeky smirk.

'Oh, what I want huh..?' Haley said coyly as she pulled back from Nathan then clambering over the bed searching for his discarded tie giving him a very clear view of her ass as she bent over.

'Fuck Haley…' He muttered incoherently not even realising the words had left his mouth.

Haley just smirked as she grabbed the tie of the floor, this was just too easy. She crawled back to him then grabbing his two hands as she wrapped the tie twice around his wrists tightening it as she would a bandage smirking to herself, the protocols for her job definitely had other advantages.

'Haley…wh..what are you doing?'

She had to laugh at the slight tremble in his voice.

'I'm just taking what I want.' She said hotly in his ear as her naked form crawled up his body tightening the tie to one of the poles on the bed board behind them.

'Jesus Haley where did you learn to tie that so tight?' Nathan muttered as he pulled against it.

'I have my ways.' Haley smirked coyly as she watched him pull against it, oh boy did he look hot underneath her all tied up like that. It was going to be very hard to withhold on him. She straddled him then just in front of his cock as she leaned over and began leaving the gentlest of kiss down one side of his neck before going up the other and biting down on his pulse point. Nathan closed his eyes as he felt Haley dance her tongue so sinuously across his skin, her hair was dangling down fluttering against his chest only adding to the sensations of pleasure that were rising with him. She raked her nails lightly, then hardly down his chest then hearing Nathan moan from her ministrations and she lifted herself off him before moving further down his body. Her tongue found his pelvic bone as she licked all the way down much too close to where he needed her to be before she began licking and sucking back up the other side.

She smirked against his skin as she felt Nathan jerk and pull on the bed pole in response to her actions.

Nathan felt Haley smirk against his skin and he groaned, she knew exactly what she was doing. This was because of last night, because he had been so stubborn. It was payback but a deviously pleasurable payback at that. 'Jesus..hales' Nathan moaned as her soft hands began to caress his balls, he could feel her hot breath fanning out across his shaft before she pulled away and he tugged on the tie against his wrist again.

'Baby…please.' Nathan pleaded then not even caring now that he gave in so fast, none of it mattered he just needed his cock inside of her now and he needed to touch her so bad, this was killing him.

'What was that Nathan?' Haley teased seductively as she clambered up his naked form then purposefully running her very wet slit along him eliciting a guttural groan from Nathan. 'Please…I need to touch you..' He muttered then, his breaths were coming hard and fast as the tingling anticipation of what was to come from Haley's touches was taken over his body.

'What else do you need?' Haley whispered hotly in licking his ear as she began kissing her way down his neck again and up the other side. He lifted his head trying to capture her lips before she pulled away and he groaned. 'I need you Haley, I need to be inside you right now.'

She practically growled at his words as she reached across her breasts dangling in his face as she untied him. He was barely free when Nathan yanked on the loosened knot before grabbing Haley and flipping her around so she lay on her side, she squealed in response to his sudden actions and gasped loudly as Nathan cuddled into her from behind before sinking his cock deep inside of her.

'Oh fuuck…' Haley gasped loudly again as she felt him enter her from behind.

'So wet baby.' Nathan said hotly leaving wet kisses down her spine as he pounded into her.

She felt so tight from this position, while usually her legs were open for him, from this angle she was lying with her legs closer together his cock felt even bigger as it went in and she could feel every inch of his girth inside of her causing that familiar tightening of pleasure tremor in her tummy all too fast. 'Nathan…I'm so close.' Haley moaned out as she rocked her hips back into his thrusts.

The image of her rocking back into him from behind was enough to drive Nathan over the edge then and there and the clenching of her walls around his cock coupled with her gasping cried of pleasure did just that as Nathan released his load inside of her.

The two laid on their side coming down from their blissful highs as their heavy breathing filled the air. Haley whimpered slightly as she felt Nathan pull out of her from behind immediately feeling the loss of him between her legs. She sighed contently then as he left gentle kisses from the bottom of her spine all the way up her back.

She could feel him smirking against the skin of her shoulder then.

'What?' Haley said then wondering what he could possibly be smirking about now, after all he was the one that turned to putty beneath her.

'My girl was kind of dirty just there.' He said as he halted his kisses lying flat on his back and pulling Haley down with him.

'She was not.' Haley said playfully.

'Yea she was. I liked it.' Nathan chuckled as his hand began rubbing softly up and down her arm.

'Oh, I know you did you were practically begging for it.' Haley emphasised the word begging as it fell from her lips.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh softly against her. 'I guess I deserved that.'

They laughed together then.

'I'd say given how drunk you were the last time we were here you might have tied me up and had your way with me then.' Nathan joked then.

Haley just scoffed before slapping his chest playfully. Her mind wondered back to that weekend again, it was over two years ago now but it felt like a different lifetime. She thought she knew him then but she never really gave him or herself the chance.

'We're gonna be ok aren't we?' Haley said softly then as she turned on her side kissing his chest before glancing up into his striking blue eyes.

'Of course, we are.' Nathan said softly then as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes. 'I love you so much Haley, you know I always have?' He said earnestly then.

A beaming smile feel across her face as she leant down capturing his lips with hers. 'God it's not possible to be this much in love.' His hands snaked down to her waist then and she felt him tickle her lightly as he smirked against her lips.

'Nathan…stop.' Haley said laughing against his lips then as she tried to kiss him.

He pulled back then laughing with her easing up on his ministrations as they both gave into the kiss completely unconditionally.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 _December 27_ _th_

Nathan let a sigh escape him as he leant his body back against the wooden pier a little way down from the beach house. He found within the busyness of the festive season he hadn't a moment to himself and he was beginning to wonder if that was a good thing seen as the silence now was only giving expanse for his heavy past to burden his mind.

The last few months had been so busy between Haley finishing up her nursing degree and him starting a new job at a much smaller architecture firm that the burden of the past couldn't infiltrate his presence at least not until now.

Being home for Christmas was deeply unsettling. And as happy as it should have been given his relationship with his mom was better than it had ever being and Haley had arrived a few hours ago, he still couldn't shake the unwavering urge to just run away from this place and keep on running.

He didn't understand it. Why was he so on edge? It's not like his father was going to appear on this very pier right now. Still, Nathan couldn't shake the memory of him and ever since he had come back to this god forsaken town random memories of the years Dan had been here were tormenting him. He found himself stuck as though he was watching a continuous rolling video clip of his teenage years in Tree Hill high when Dan had victimized him continuously and Nathan couldn't get out. He ran his hands over his face in frustration.

'Nathan…' Haley called out once more before descending the stairs. 'That's odd.' She muttered to herself, they were supposed to go for a walk on the beach together after dinner. She had landed earlier this afternoon and the house had been pretty busy since she had arrived. Deb had cooked a dinner for everyone with the help of her new partner Andy. Karen and Keith had come along as well as Brooke and Lucas. It really had been a lovely evening.

It had lightened the emotional turmoil Haley had been carrying with her over the past few days, she had spent Christmas at home in Brooklyn and it just wasn't as magical this year. It was marred with an aching nostalgia, every moment from decorating the tree to glazing the pudding were recollections and comparisons of how that moment was now different in comparison to the year before.

She had _felt_ Quinn with her but she had felt the _loss_ of her spirit just as much.

The only thing that had got Haley through the last few days was knowing she would be with Nathan again.

Things had been so light-hearted and lovely between them these past few weeks and while they had both being so busy it was the moments in-between the chaos that show-cased the strength of their love for one another. It was amongst all those little things; from cuddling him in front of the tv in the evenings or him bringing her breakfast in bed after a night shift that had them growing closer as a couple. She felt that connection every moment she was with him, as though all the years they had denied there was something there had only strengthened its power even more.

'Haley….' Karen waved jokingly in front of her face. 'I lost you there.'

Haley hadn't even realised what Karen was saying as she propped herself up on the kitchen stool as Karen passed her a comforting mug of hot cocoa. 'Thanks.'

'What?' Haley said smiling then as Karen looked away and continued cleaning down the worktop. Everyone else had retired to the sitting room for some good old-fashioned Christmas movies as the two women insisted on tidying up.

'I didn't say anything.' Karen insisted as she brought her own mug of cocoa to the table.

'You've got that look my mum has when she wants to throw her two cents in.' Haley said with a flick of her hand.

Karen just smiled heartedly. 'Well I just wanted to say you shouldn't be worrying Haley, he's ok you know.'

Haley sighed as she tugged the sleeves of her sweatshirt. _Was she that obvious?_ 'He just seems different than when I left New York, he's completely closed up….I feel like I'm failing him somehow Karen.'

Karen looked at Haley questionably then.

'He helped me so much and I can't seem to be that person for him.' Haley said sadly.

'Haley…' Karen prodded gently noticing the tears well in her eyes. 'You are already that person.' She said resolutely. 'You must remember the grief that he is carrying is confusing Haley and we all deal with grief in such different ways, by just being there with him, that's all you can ever do.'

Haley smiled back at her. 'Thanks Karen.'

'You remember that day you came into the café…the first time you saw Nathan after the accident?'

Haley nodded, it felt like a lifetime ago now.

'God Haley I'll never forget how troubled Nathan was, I'd never seen him like that before not even when he was living with Dan, I was really worried for him and despite everything he's ok and I honestly believe that's because he opened up to you and maybe he's still finding that a little difficult, he never really opened up to anyone before not even Lucas.'

'I love him Karen.' Haley said softly then.

Karen smiled at her words. 'You know I always noticed the way he interacted around you and you wanting to deck him every time he got on your nerves in the café.'

Haley giggled at that.

'You light up around each other and after everything you've both being through this year that's worth holding onto. Give it time, I promise all this stuff with Dan…you'll get through it together.'

'How do you feel about it all Karen?' Haley questioned softly then. After all, there was a time, many years ago when she had been close to him.

'Honestly Haley, the only sadness I felt is that over the man I thought he was or could be. I could never hate Dan, he gave me the one thing I love the most in the world but the man he became, I didn't mourn for that man.'

Haley nodded in understanding.

'I didn't get to ask you how it was for you being home?'

'It was strange you know?' Haley said as Karen nodded in understanding. 'Like I felt so comforted and so detached all at once, it was an odd feeling.'

'You know they say the first Christmas without a loved one is tough but every Christmas is, you will always have that ache in your heart but it be easier to accept over time and you'll find comfort in the very small things you know, moments like this.' Karen said as she took a sip of her cocoa.

'You know Lucas was very lucky to have you growing up.'

'I was the lucky one.' Karen smiled.

Haley tugged her black pom pom beanie hat down over her blonde locks as the icy sea air cut through her the moment she stepped onto the back porch. She glanced down over the wooden pier to the beach noticing him leaning back against the rails. Stuffing her hands into her coat Haley walked down the steps onto the wooden pier.

'Hey…' She said timidly as she came upon him. Nathan had on his black winter coat that Haley had gotten him. His hair was styled messily blowing askew with the sea breeze, he looked so handsome standing there with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

'How are you not freezing?' Haley said as she cuddled in beside him looping her arm through his elbow.

Nathan didn't say anything instead he just leaned down and left a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling back and looking at the waves crashing against the pier. He didn't even know how long he was out here on the pier but it had actually gotten very dark.

'Come on, let's go inside.' Haley said as she tugged on him.

'I'm fine, I just want to stay out for a bit.' Nathan said. 'I'll be in soon.'

'What stay out and get frost bite?' Haley quipped although she was rather concerned.

'You go, I'll be in soon ok?' Nathan said rather finitely.

'Nathan..' Haley began softly.

'Haley…I just want to be left alone.' Nathan retorted, his agitation getting the better of him. He watched the obvious hurt play across her features and he shook his head grimacing at his tone. He never wanted to use that tone with her.

'Nathan I've been trying to give you space with all this even the past few weeks but I'm worried you're not dealing with it; you haven't mentioned his name since after the funeral.' Haley pleaded softly. She watched the disbelief wash across his features that she was bringing all this up now before he quickly covered it and his face was in a hard line again.

'Maybe if we go to the grave togeth..'

'I'm not going to the grave Haley.' Nathan snapped then. He ran his hand across his temple then sighing in frustration. 'I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you…'

'You're not..' She said as she stood in front of him then resting her hand against his cheek turning him towards her. 'Nathan…' She whispered and she watched as his painful expression met her concerned one.

'I just, I can't go to the grave Haley…not yet, I can't….' He almost panicked then and Haley wrapped her arms around him pulling him flush against her as she rested her head against his beating heart.

He felt her calmness wash over him as he held onto her. 'I just can't wait to escape from here tomorrow.' He muttered desperately then.

Haley pulled back then feeling saddened by his words. 'You shouldn't let the bad memoires of Dan taint all the good that is around you, I don't want that for you.' Haley said as she ran her hands up and down his back soothingly.

'It's not that, I enjoyed Christmas here Hales it's just hard you know…'

Haley nodded softly; she could understand that.

'Are you ok?' He asked softly then as he left a gentle kiss on her head before glancing down. He had spoken with Haley on the phone for hours Christmas eve, they had kept each other company late into the night, he knew how hard it had been for her.

'It wasn't the same but it will get better.' Haley said then.

'I don't know where you get your strength from.' Nathan said in awe of the girl in his arms, after everything she was here helping him through his own grief while her own was clinging onto the reminiscence of Christmas' past.

'I get it from you.' Haley said softly as she leaned onto her tiptoes then and brushed her lips against his relishing in finally tasting him again, it had only being a week but it felt all too long.

 **XXXXX**

'This is amazing.' Haley mused as she leaned back feeling the bubbles jet around her.

'I know.' Brooke quipped smugly. 'You can all think of ways to thank me every month for the whole of next year.'

The gang just scoffed rolling their eyes.

'This was my genius idea after all.'

'I think this has already been the best New Year's yet.' Lucas said from where he was perched with his arm around Brooke.

'It's so pretty here, I never want to leave.' Haley said then. The four of them along with Peyton and Jake had come to Utah to ring in the New Year.

'Says the girl who hates snow.' Nathan teased.

'I don't hate the snow just the cold.' Haley scoffed. 'Besides when you've a hot tub looking out onto the snow it's not so bad.'

'So how do you guys feel about ringing in the new year here together tomorrow and hitting that club tonight instead?' Brooke suggested then.

'I'm so down for a quiet New Year's.' Nathan said honestly as he took one arm out from the tub resting it behind Haley.

He heard a few scoffs around him then as Brooke snided. 'Puh-lease! Don't you want to get throwing out of a club for your drunken behaviour?' She joked as everyone except for Nathan laughed.

'Haha very funny.' Nathan deadpanned. 'And you're one to talk'

Haley chuckled from beside him then, the irony not lost on her over how much had actually changed between them.

 _December 31_ _st_ _1 year previous_

 _Nathan slammed the empty glass down on the counter. 'Fill her up.' He turned to his side then smirking at the scowl across her face. 'What?'_

 _Haley just rolled her yes as she ordered herself and Quinn a double vodka and coke._

' _You might want to slow down if you want to see past midnight.' Haley commented rather perturbed by Nathan's actions. It was no surprise to her that he loved a good party and a drink, she'd seen enough of that at NYU but he very rarely actually let himself go as such._

' _Why you want me there with you when the clock strokes 12 Hales?' He spewed rather sarcastically. He leaned forward then, his hot breath fanning across her shoulder causing the goose bumps to rise on her skin. 'This is a win win for you, I get drunk you can have your way with me no one ever has to know.' He goaded as his fingertips brushed against her arm. She was wearing a black cowl neck sleeveless dress that hugged her body tightly and her blonde hair was down straight with a slight curl to the ends, she looked insanely sexy tonight._

 _Haley angrily shrugged him off her arm. 'Get off me.' She spat as she glowered at him. 'Like I'm that desperate.' She commented to herself then as she waited impatiently for her drinks._

 _Nathan just scoffed. 'Well from what I can see..' Nathan hinted as he glanced over to where Quinn was chatting up some guy. 'You're going to be ringing in the new year alone.'_

' _And you're the only one who seems to have a problem with that!' Haley spewed back._

' _Oh no..' Nathan retaliated. 'I think it's kind of funny.' He chuckled then._

' _Whatever it beats pretending to be happy!'_

' _And what's that supposed to mean?'_

 _Haley smirked now as Nathan's previous smugness soon wore off and he completely turned on the defensive card. So, her judgement had been right._

' _Well firstly you're drinking whiskey instead of beer at this hour' as they both glanced at his drink of choice 'and I saw Dan over there with your work gang so I can't imagine ringing in the new year with them is going to be a whole lot of fun.'_

 _Nathan froze at the mention of Dan and left his glass back down on the counter, all he wanted to do was wipe that smug smirk off her face now. God, she infuriated him to know end. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'_

 _Haley just chuckled then thanking Chase sweetly for the drinks. 'You're a little touchy Nate.'_

' _I could ring in the new year with any girl in this bar that I want, you on the other hand..' Nathan leered then. 'You will be alone Haley; you know it and I know it. And you may as well keep those two drinks for your self because Quinn's already got a head start on the countdown..' He goaded as they both glanced in Quinn's direction where sure enough she was in fact sucking face._

 _Haley glowered back at him before storming away from the bar._

 _It was 11.40 p.m. now and the club was insanely crowded. Nathan had also luckily witnessed not only Quinn but now Brooke and Lucas sucking face just off the dancefloor, what was with this night and lovesick, horny couples?_

 _He had only being winding Haley up, the last thing he needed was some clingy girl who didn't want to ring in the New Year alone hanging off him. He'd rather be alone than have that. He'd had his fill of drink though and if some girl was to approach him now well hell he'd probably just go with it and regret it later._

 _He had just finished rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms finding it all too stuffy in here when he spotted her on the dancefloor and his mouth almost dropped open._

 _That was not Haley. What the hell was she doing?_

 _Haley grinded against the guy behind her as they lowered down to the floor together, his hands snaking from her hips to her thighs seductively as he gripped her body tight._

 _Nathan glanced at her then just waiting to see that glower that she usually reserved just for him across her face but instead her head was leaned back against the guys shoulder and she was laughing wildly at something he had just whispered in her ear. What the fuck? The amount of alcohol he consumed was most likely messing with his usually rational thoughts but there was only one instinct going through his mind in that moment and that was that he had to rescue her, Haley didn't want that guys hands all over her like that, she wasn't that girl._

 _She was clearly doing this to mess with him because of what he said, yea, that's what this was about._

 _He came upon them hastily then not waiting a second pulling Haley roughly away from the guy's tight grip as she all but landed against Nathan's chest from the impact. 'What the hell Nathan?' She spat angrily as she shoved her two hands against his chest. He was too strong for her though._

 _He wouldn't let his grip on her arm go. 'You're proved your point Haley.' He said sternly as if he was telling her off, he went to pull her off the dancefloor with him then but she stood her ground._

' _What the fuck do you thing you're doing?' She spat at him._

 _He turned back to look at her then and he looked so vividly angry, it actually shook her. Why was he being like this?_

' _Hey man…back off.' The guy she had earlier being chatting to and dancing with stepped around Haley then knocking Nathan's arm off her._

' _Whatever punk.' Nathan goaded. 'We're going.' He went to grab Haley again but she stopped him. 'Nathan, you're drunk, just go home.' Haley said backing down a little then not wanting to cause a scene. She didn't know what had gotten into him, hell she thought he'd be taking the piss out of her for this tomorrow not stopping it._

' _Yea go home Nathan.' The guy goaded alongside Haley._

 _That's what did it. Nathan lashed out pummelling the guy knocking him to the floor as a few others tumbled around him causing chaos on the dancefloor._

 _Haley looked on in a mixture of shock and rage as the guy stood up and went for Nathan. Haley grabbed him trying to pull him back but it was futile_

' _HEYYY…CUT IT OUT.' The man's voice sounded from around them as they pulled the two guys and Haley apart. 'You and you…..GET OUT!' He boomed._

' _What?' Haley spat with her mouth open in shock. 'Come on, I didn't even do anything!'_

' _You with this guy?' The man hounded as he grabbed onto Nathan roughly who was rubbing his other hand across his jaw wincing._

' _No but my friends are.' Haley conceded, she should have just said no because it she could see it then on the man's face, he was having none of it._

 _The two of them were practically pushed out the doors to the club, Haley stumbled onto the sidewalk trying to and failing to fix her bag properly around her in her annoyed fluster._

' _I can't believe a security guard had to walk me over to get my stuff and then push me out of here.' She muttered disbelievingly to herself. Nathan had gone mute which only added to her frustration._

' _What the fuck were you thinking?' Haley shouted then. 'Oh, wait you weren't thinking because once again you prove there's not a bit of common sense in your inflated, egotistic head.'_

 _Now she was just pissing him off even more. 'What was I thinking? Funny, I wasn't the one that was slut dropping some beefy guy all over the dancefloor, it's degrading Haley.'_

 _She scoffed then. 'Well that's rich coming from you!'_

' _Who knew you could sink so low you must have a lot of practice.' He spewed then._

' _Screw you.' She spat as she pushed him away from her and began walking as painful as it was quickly ahead of him in her heels._

' _Where are you going?' He shouted after her then as he watched her turn a corner leading the opposite way to home._

' _Well I don't want to ring in the New Year alone so I'm going to find someone in a bar.' She spewed sarcastically alluding to his earlier comments. She hated how his words had actually got under her skin tonight, little did she know her words had gotten to him just as much._

' _Haley…come on…I was messing with you.' Nathan tried a little softer then as he caught up with her._

' _Damn Quinn and her 6-inch heels.' Haley muttered incoherently to herself as Nathan had caught up with her. 'I knew I should have worn flats.'_

 _She did her best to completely ignore him and his protests about why the hell she was going into this place as she stepped into a smaller livelier bar where a band were playing. The place was completely crowded out but she didn't care. Haley really didn't know what she was at, it's not like she was that desperate to find a guy to kiss at midnight, but she most certainly didn't want to spend it walking the streets of New York alongside her nemesis who went out of his way to piss her off tonight. She knew she had said things to him but that didn't warrant him coming up and actually trying to spoil her fun like that. He really was out to make her life miserable._

 _Nathan lost Haley amongst the crowd in the tiny bar as she made her way towards the bar. God he hoped she actually wouldn't act on her reasoning for coming here because he didn't want to look at that, at this stage he'd rather just go home, he didn't care anymore. The only good thing about all of this was he wasn't spending his night in the same place as his father and all his work colleagues. This bar actually seemed nice and he wondered why they had never come here before. He awkwardly pushed his way through the throngs of people cursing Haley and her petite frame as he did so because she had so easily disappeared out of sight._

 _Nathan got to the bar and ordered a beer as he plopped down on the stool. The band had just finished up their song and were gathering everyone in front of them for the countdown together. Everyone began to pull away from the bar most likely in search of their friends and partners to find a space to ring in the new year together. Well this is pathetic Nathan couldn't help but think to himself as the countdown sounded out_

 _6..5..4..3..2..1_

 _Swarms of Happy New Year's exploded across the bar as Nathan glanced down to his right, his eyes immediately catching Haley's at the end of the bar._

 _A stillness amongst the insane liveliness evaded the space between them then and they were caught together in that very moment._

 _She was biting her lip in that Haley like way as she caught his gaze, the two seemed to be pulled together by what they didn't know._

 _Nathan began to send her a soft, genuine smile…one he had never shown to her before and just like that the spell was broken as a guy cut through their line of vision saddling up to Haley with a drink at the bar._

' _Ok you can't be mad at me anymore I actually did you a favour with that second guy.' Nathan teased as they walked side by side back to his apartment._

 _They had literally lasted in that bar not even twenty minutes after midnight when Nathan caught Haley fighting off the advances of a very horny, over-bearing guy. He pulled her out of the place then with him having had enough of it._

' _I can't believe I'm willingly walking back to your place.' Haley said as she swung her bag over and back in front of her feeling slightly buzzed from the mix of alcohol she had consumed tonight._

 _Nathan just chuckled. 'You know everyone will probably end up back here and besides If Quinn takes that guy home you'd have to listen to her scream all night.'_

 _Haley whacked him with her bag. 'Stop with the mental image.'_

' _Oh, I can hear it.' Nathan mused receiving another hit from Haley. 'Oww that thing is like metal you know?'_

' _Exactly.' Haley said smirking at him._

 _Nathan shook his head. 'I can't believe I got myself kicked out of a bar for you.'_

' _Whatever no one told you to come up acting like my bodyguard, what was that about anyway?' She asked then not really understanding why he had got so angry._

 _Nathan shrugged. 'Just messing with you I guess, besides that guy wasn't for you Haley.'_

 _She was taken back by the honesty within his words. 'Well according to you, no guy in the bar was for me so…' Haley retaliated._

' _You know I was only messing..' Nathan said then trying to ignore the twinge of regret sweeping inside of him for actually making her feel like that. He always messed with Haley and didn't let it affect him, his guard was seriously down tonight and he needed to cop on._

 _Nathan took Haley's silence as his decision to drop this subject, he honestly couldn't even explain the way he had acted in the bar tonight._

' _So, did you get your New Years kiss in the end?' Nathan smirked._

 _Haley scoffed. 'You know what I'm sorry to say I missed out on how sloppy and mazing that kiss could have been..' She joked as they reached their apartment complex. She felt Nathan pull her back against him from behind._

' _Well we both missed out so how about now?' He teased. She could feel her body moulding against his taut, muscular frame, the heat radiating off him setting her own body ablaze._

' _Yea cause that's going to happen.' Haley deadpanned as she pulled away from him desperately trying not to let it show how much the physical contact had affected her. She rang the buzzer not even waiting for Nathan to get his key card out because she knew he would be too damn stubborn and now he was in one of his annoyingly funny moods._

 _Nathan chuckled as he came up beside her. Haley was standing outside the door with her arms folding across her chest. She was waiting for a snarky sex related comment off him but it never came. 'Looks like they don't want to let us in.' His eyes were sparkling with what Haley didn't know but it was enough to actually have her feeling very nervous all of a sudden for some odd reason. The air seemed to shift around them, it was still, stifling and a charge completely immersed it in no way it ever had before._

 _Haley nervously placed her blonde waves back behind her ear shying away from his gaze, just as she looked back towards him again he leaned forward a little and she was sure he could make out the fast rise and fall of her chest as her breathing accelerated, she could feel the warmth from his lips wafting over her._

 _The buzzer sounded abruptly breaking the pair apart as a young slightly buzzed couple stepped out. 'Happy Year Year.' The man spewed drunkenly and Nathan and Haley couldn't even respond as the realisation of what just, or what was about to transpire clung to the air around them as they stepped inside, their moment now broken and long gone._

'You know I found it so funny at the time that the two of you were kicked out together.' Brooke mused as the gang all reminisced on last year.

'Yea and you know what's even funnier that none of you noticed until the morning.' Nathan deadpanned.

'Whatever, we were all drunk.' Lucas said as they all laughed.

'Ok so seen as tomorrow is going to be quieter one we really need to get ready to go out tonight!' Brooke mused.

As always her words were like magic as everyone started to move up lifting themselves out. Nathan glanced over at Haley noticing she was still lost in her thoughts and he leaned in kissing her cheek. 'What you thinking about?' He asked.

'That night.' Haley said and noticed the smirk across Nathan's face.

'You were going to kiss me that night weren't you?'

Nathan looked at her questionably then as he too thought back, yea he remembered how gorgeous she had looked and how much he had wanted her. The moment came to him then, watching her at the end of the bar, the way she looked at him and it felt like all their pretence was torn down and they weren't Nathan and Haley, who never got along, whose friends new they never got along, they were just two strangers in a bar feeling an undeniable pull and stifling attraction towards each other.

'I wanted to….I wanted to in that bar.' Nathan admitted then as he looked into her eyes. 'And I almost did.' He said thinking back to the moment they shared outside the apartment.

As if mimicking that moment now Nathan looked at her with that same sparkle in his eyes as Haley gazed back at him rather doefully before he leaned in and gently captured her lips with his, the two of them groaning as their mouths slanted open for each other and their tongues duelled together. The pulled apart reluctantly and breathlessly then, Haley squealed a little as Nathan lifted her so she was straddling his lap spreading her legs either side of him on the tub. 'You feel how much I want you?' He whispered against her neck and he purposefully pushed himself into her centre. His member was painfully hard against his swim trunks.

'God…yea.' Haley gasped as his cock rubbed right against her aching, wet folds. 'We can't.' She whimpered thinking of their friends inside. 'We need to get ready.'

Nathan groaned, god the way she was gyrating unintentionally on him was killing him. 'So, we will be a little late?' He teased and Haley almost laughed at the look of shock on his features as she climbed off him. 'I'm not giving them a show.' She mused. 'But I'll give you one when they're gone.' If possible her words only made him harder.

'You're killing me Hales.' Nathan groaned as she sat beside him again in that white bikini of hers surely chosen to torture him even more.

Haley just giggled then after a few moments.

'What are you laughing at you goof?' Nathan teased as he gave her his cheeky boy smirk.

Haley just smirked back at him. 'Can you imagine if someone told us last year that this time next year we would be here together…' Haley said rather amused.

Nathan chuckled beside her then. 'Yea you would have freaked!'

'I would have. You would have pulled the whole I'm Nathan Scott and I don't settle card.' Haley teased back.

'Well it looks like your stuck with me Haley James.'

'God help me.' Haley giggled as Nathan pulled her on top of him again, this time she was sitting facing out in between his legs.

'You two continuing with your not so innocent foreplay or you coming out with us?' Brooke teased as she came outside in a little black dress, her hair in loose beachy waves.

'Look at you.' Haley commented ignoring what she said.

'We're going to stay here a little while longer.' Nathan smirked and Brooke just rolled her eyes. 'You know me and Lucas haven't even christened the tub yet.'

'Hey, we're not even going to…'

Nathan scoffed. 'Like you can resist me Hales.'

'Ignore him.' Haley said sending him a glare as she turned back to Brooke. 'We'll join you in a little bit.'

'Yea, yea.' Brooke jibbed. 'After all them years of sexual tension I know exactly what you too are up to.' She teased before she went back inside.

'They're all going to know we are like staying in to…'

'To what Hales?' Nathan said rather amused at her stalling.

'You know what.'

'Not really.'

'Nathan..' Haley warned.

'I just find it funny that you can't even say it Hales, I mean you act like a little vixen and then you go all shy on me.'

'Well not all of us just talk about it so openly and in front of everyone like you do.' Haley reasoned.

'I want everyone to know that you're mine.' Nathan said back as he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. She held back the groan feeling his obvious erection against her.

'Yea well they don't need to know what we are doing.' Haley retaliated.

Nathan just chuckled against her skin as he laid gentle kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, nibbling and sucking as he went along. She really was so stubborn, there was no way she would give in. 'I guess you're right.' He mumbled and groaned as he elicited the sexiest whimpers from her mouth.

Haley needed to feel his lips on her, she turned quickly straddling him now as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her claiming his lips in an erotic, smouldering kiss that had her whole-body trembling with anticipation. She gyrated on him as their kisses became more intense and she heard him moaning into her mouth at her actions. 'God Haley…' Nathan moaned pulling back from her…'Fuck.' He got out as she continued to tease over his cock like that.

She lifted off him then holding one hand on his shoulders as she got her white bikini bottoms off her legs. Lifting them up out of the tub she dangled them teasingly in front of Nathan's face for a moment biting her lip in that innocent sexy way. Oh, but she was anything but innocent in that moment and it turned him on even more. He went to pull her hips down on his member but she pulled back. Nathan looked at her questionably before he closed his eyes moaning deeply as he felt her soft, wet hand grab hold of his member and she began to stroke him off so painfully slowly. The combination of her touches amidst the jets in the jacuzzi was just too much and he knew he really wouldn't last too long if he didn't get inside her soon. 'God that feels so good Haley.' Nathan whispered hotly as she worked him over picking up her pace only a little to torture him even more. To distract himself from the desire to come so hard he lifted his hands around untying her halter top and pulling the strings from her body licking his lips as her breasts came into view with the bubbles jutting around them.

He brought his hand down as he pinched her nipple watching as Haley gasped as she leant further into him, she removed her hand and even amongst the water in the jacuzzi he could feel how turned on she was. He worked his hand over her other nipple eliciting the sexiest whimpers from Haley as she leaned into him resting her forehead against his. 'Oh god..' She whimpered. 'Nathan I need you.'

His hands found her hips then as she let him guide her down on top of him, his length completely filling her before Haley slowly pushed off him and back down finding a gentle rhythm amidst the gushing water from the jets. 'God you feel so good in me.' Haley whimpered breathlessly as Nathan leaned his knees up further and began to pound into her from a different angle at a much faster pace. They both groaned simultaneously at the new sensations this angle produced.

'You can't say things like that to me baby or I won't last very long at all.' Nathan teased her as Haley met his hard, deep thrusts each time.

'What?' Haley teased moaning out. 'You know you're only one that had filled me like this, completely.'

'Fuck…' Nathan breathed out hotly at her words as she rested her sweaty forehead against his. The perspiration from their lovemaking and the hot water surrounding them had both of them dripping. Haley kissed him so hotly then plunging her tongue into his mouth feeling her orgasm building intensely, she pulled back then gasping in pleasure as she felt her body shudder against him completely letting go.

Just watching her come undone like that coupled with the way his name fell from her lips had Nathan finding his own release inside of her. They whimpered simultaneously coming down from their highs as Haley leaned her forehead against Nathan's shoulder. She nipped and sucked at the salty skin of his shoulder as her breathing began to even out.

Nathan hissed as he felt Haley pull off him then before she turned around again allowing him to cuddle her from behind.

'I kind of want to stay here with you all night.'

She smiled at his admission and the shyness behind it, as though he felt a little exposed by saying that to her in such a cute way. She loved when Nathan was like this, he really only showed this side to her. 'I know.' Haley said as she rested her head back against his chest and relaxed completely against him.

The outside world could wait.

 **XXXXX**

Haley padded into the kitchen where Brooke was mixing a very colourful concoction of alcohol. 'Hey girlie, need some help?' She teased bumping shoulders with her.

Brooke quipped teasingly. 'So, I decided I wasn't going to make my former best friend her favourite strawberry daquiri because she bailed on me.'

'Former bf…that's harsh.' Haley teased. She was so used to Brooke's over dramatic fashion at this stage.

'Not as harsh as you choosing your boytoy over me.'

Haley just gave Brooke a look as if to say you really can't talk and the two girls just laughed. 'I'm really happy for you girlie, I know I have been teasing you two a lot but I'm so glad you are together…finally.' She added on at the end for good measure.

Haley just smiled. 'Yea so much has changed...'

'You mean since after last New Year's when you woke up together on the couch?' Brooke goaded as Haley shook her head.

'Oh god don't remind me!'

' _Happy New Year.' The man spewed drunkenly and Nathan and Haley couldn't even respond as the realisation of what just, or what was about to transpire clung to the air around them as they stepped inside, their moment now broken and long gone._

 _For some reason all their fun banter and even their hateful banter towards each other had completely deflated as Nathan and Haley made their way up to his apartment. He was silently cursing himself for letting his guard slip like that. He had almost kissed her. In fact, he hadn't even almost kissed her; he was going to kiss her. He hadn't even thought about the implications of it at all. This had never happened before, he always kept Haley at arm's length as did she with him and he liked it that way. It was the right way. It was the only way._

 _Nathan had very nearly screwed all of that up. He had just gotten so caught up in the moment of it all, he'd never really got to spend alone time with Haley much before tonight. Even in college there was always someone around. These moments were few and far between._

 _And the way she looked in that slinky black dress that hugged her frame so perfectly really wasn't helping. He needed her to get out of that dress, the irony of that statement had him shaking his head._

 _Haley noticed Nathan shaking his head in front of her and crossed her eyes at him oddly. Why did everything feel so odd between them all of a sudden? They had gone from his usual asine, flirty, forward comments to him actually, genuinely attempting to do something, had he actually been about to kiss her or was he just playing with her? She kept convincing herself he was just toying with her but the tension that seemed to have followed them into the apartment told her that it was actually the former and he had been about to kiss her. God how messed up things could have been. It scared Haley how much she had actually wanted it, maybe Brooke really was getting inside of her head with all of this sexual tension malarkey._

 _And now she had to follow him into the apartment and do what? She didn't even have a change of clothes and all she wanted to do was high tail it home, wipe off her makeup and crawl into her bed and forget about how utterly insane this night had been. What a great start to the year she couldn't help but sarcastically ponder._

 _Nathan walked in ahead of her as he turned on the lights. He turned to face Haley then, his first time properly looking at her since the near-kiss scenario. 'Uh…am.. Brooke has some clothes left in Lucas' wardrobe if you want to..'_

 _Haley would have laughed had this situation not being so strange. Did Nathan actually stutter in front of her? That had never happened in all the time she had known him. Why was he so on edge around her, it only served to make her feel even more on edge too. 'Sure, she's used to me stealing her stuff when I'm here.' Haley shrugged._

' _You want to throw on a movie or something until the rest of them get back I'm not really tired.' Nathan admitted as he threw off his leather jacket and draped it over the couch._

' _Yea..' Haley all but shouted in relishing in the fact that a movie was just the answer to diffuse all this sudden weirdness between them._

 _Nathan watched as she all but scurried off to Lucas bedroom as he sighed. Haley had definitely picked up on something because now she was acting strange. Bloody great Nathan, he scolded himself. He needed to put on a good comedy or something to diffuse whatever the fuck was clinging onto the air between them._

 _Nathan groaned inwardly as Haley came down the hall in a very short pair of navy shorts and a grey hoody which looked to be Lucas and he felt annoyed by that, he should have offered her his jumper. Damn Brooke and her skimpy clothes, he had the most wonderful view of Haley's bare legs as she hopped up on the sofa beside him and tucked her knees up running the jumper sleeves over them. 'Brooke sure didn't have a lot of clothes which was no surprise.' She goaded rather amused._

 _Nathan just let out a strangled laugh. He couldn't even glance over at her because the urge to run his eyes up her shapely legs which were right beside him was too strong. 'I've put on White Chicks.'_

 _Haley just smiled. 'Oh my god I haven't seen this movie in years.'_

' _Me neither, Lucas was obsessed with this in high school.'_

' _Really?' Haley scoffed. 'It just doesn't seem like a Lucas type film.'_

' _I know.' Nathan goaded then relief swarming over him as things seemed to be a little easier between them again._

' _Speaking of Lucas, I haven't heard a thing from anyone, how drunk do you think they are?' Haley rambled._

' _Very.' Nathan mused as he caught her gaze and just smiled at her. 'I could always say that you came home with me and we…'_

' _Just start the movie' Haley said rolling her eyes. And he's back, the annoyingly egotistical Nathan she knew the best._

 _Nathan just chuckled as he pressed play and the two simply let the nastiness that was always so prominent between them dispel for the rest of the evening as they watched the movie._

' _Well this in interesting.' Brooke commented crossing her arms as she walked into the living area where Nathan and Haley who seemingly couldn't stand being around each other were all tangled up on the couch. 'Wakey wakey you two.' She said smiling smugly as they began to confusingly awaken from their slumber._

 _Haley was cuddled into Nathan's chest with her back facing the inside of the couch as his arm and leg was draped across her. The two moaned sleepily hearing sounds coming from beside them before waking up rather confused. 'What the…?' Nathan muttered sleepily only to be pushed hard._

' _What are you doing?' Haley shot out as she flinched shoving Nathan hard until he tumbled off the couch immediately jolting awake from his confused slumber._

 _He landed with a thud before sitting up on his palms and glaring at Haley. 'You bitch, you were the one that fell asleep on me.'_

 _Meanwhile Brooke just watched on smirking as the pair, as usual forgot about anyone else in the room._

 _Haley actually had felt bad, she had just flinched and didn't actually mean to push him but as soon as he called her a bitch her apology went straight out the window._

' _Me?' Haley scoffed. 'You're the one that has an actual bed in this apartment!'_

' _If you wanted in my bed Haley you could have just asked.' Nathan shrugged deciding the best way to get back at her for shoving him was to just royally piss her off._

 _Brooke stalked into the kitchen then shouting at the pair. 'Hate each other my ass.'_

 _Haley glowered back at her friend although she couldn't see it before glancing back at where Nathan was still perched on the floor sporting that annoying, cocky smirk of his. It only pissed her off how cute he actually looked sporting his morning hairdo which was completely askew._

' _Can you stop thinking about your dick for one minute?' She spat out as she ran her hand through her blonde locks._

' _Not when your hands were all over it.' Nathan goaded._

' _My hands were nowhere near you…' Haley admonished. 'Ugh.' Nathan just laughed at her as he got up and moved towards her again._

' _Here how about I lie back down and you continue what you started…'_

' _Woah…' Lucas said holding up his hands mockingly as he stepped into the room where Nathan was pushing himself on top of Haley._

' _Ugh you're such a pig.' Haley shouted as she squirmed out from underneath him passing by Lucas._

' _I see you're starting the year as you mean to go on..' Lucas said not really surprised at the behaviour between the two._

 _Nathan just shrugged as he flopped down onto the couch smiling smugly to himself. Haley was the first to run away which meant he won this argument, that would show her._

 _She wouldn't push him off the couch again._

'Well I'm pretty sure you won't be complaining about waking up beside Natey boy tomorrow morning.' Brooke winked good naturedly as Haley began organising all the serving dishes for them to share amongst them.

'You can say it you know I've only heard it about a hundred times already.' Haley drawled albeit smiling.

'I told you so.' Brooke squealed, those words never getting old and Haley just rolled her eyes.

The two girls got all the snacks and drinks ready in relative silence then.

The six of them enjoyed a nice few hours together eating, drinking, playing card games and just chatting and joking about their high school and college years. Conversation was kept light and playful which resonated as some form of mutual unspoken agreement between all of them considering the upheaval and grief they had experienced this past year.

Despite the longing within Haley to hold onto that very lightness, New Years in itself was a nostalgic time for any person; where one questioned perhaps everything that had occurred the past year, the changes, the challenges, the highs, the lows, the very things that shaped them into the person they had become. For Haley that sense of recollection was only heightened and tainted with the tender ache of loss. As if knowing what she was fixating on she felt Nathan squeeze her tightly from behind as he laid a gentle kiss on top of her head.

He diminished that feeling of loss and made her feel whole. He always did. He didn't have to question what was on her mind because he knew.

'You know as much as I want to let this year go a part of me wants to hold onto it.' Haley said softly then as she brought his hands that were intertwined with hers to her lips leaving a gentle kiss on them before resting them back around her waist.

Nathan smiled in understanding. He knew what she meant. This year would always stay with them for deeply delicate reasons; it was both the year they suffered great loss and in doing so they had also found themselves through their love for each other. It was not only what had got them through but it was now their reason for being.

Haley's heart was heavy with emotion as the countdown rolled in, she was surrounded by some of the people that cared most about her in the world and she them and as she watched the sparkling merge of colours spit fire into the sky she couldn't help but feel like she was saying goodbye to her sister all over again.

Haley felt a slow tear roll down her cheek then for love and for loss.

Nathan turned her in his arms then, his own eyes threatening to water as he felt completely floored by his emotions for this beautiful girl standing in front of him and for all that they had endured. He leant his forehead against hers just breathing her in as he caught the that solitary tear that had escaped from her eye.

'It's ok Haley.' He said like he did so many times before. 'She's looking on you right now you know that. She's with you Haley, she will always be with you.' He said his voice so full of emotion as he pulled her flush against him hugging her and never wanting to let her go.

It was the year that both broke them and built them for the shard fragments of despair were repaired by the vulnerability and power of their love.

 **We are nearing the end of this story, the final chapter will be up next week and it's the epilogue for this story. Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**And here we are, the final chapter in this story which will give you a glimpse into their future. Thank you so much to everyone that has read this story and those that have reviewed throughout and sent me messages, I appreciate every single review I get and I remember back when I started writing this story I had toyed with the idea of ever sharing it, I'm so, so glad I did. :)**

 **Anyways on with the final chapter. Just to note for Naley's house in this chap; I'm picturing their actual one from the show ;) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 32**

 _Epilogue - 4 years later_

Haley gazed at her reflection in the mirror expelling a soft, content sigh as she ran her hand over her rounded belly, even her white sundress couldn't hide how much her belly was protruding now. The grating clatter of pans alongside Nathan's cry of frustration had her breaking out of her little moment in front of the mirror. 'I knew we shouldn't have let daddy make the breakfast.' She teased jokingly as she spoke to her tummy.

Haley came down the stairs then and couldn't hold back the smile on her face at the sight of all the pans left out on the kitchen floor while Nathan scurried around the table in their living room area right next to their open plan kitchen.

'Quinn Scott if you don't get up there and eat your breakfast right now!' He scolded the little girl who ran over to Haley giggling. She resembled a perfect mix of the two with Haley's hazel brown eyes and Nathan's rich dark hair. She was a beauty, and she made her father's heart swell everyday just like her mother did.

'Mummy.' She giggled.

'Oh no you don't' Nathan followed after her as their daughter ran behind Haley's leg, a trick that had become all too prominent when Nathan was telling her off.

'Quinnie what did you do?' Haley said pretending to be cross at her while she looked back at her husband and couldn't help but laugh at how flustered he was. There was pancake mix all over his black polo shirt.

'See mummy thinks it's funny too.'

'Real great parenting Hales.' Nathan quipped.

'Haha.' Haley deadpanned playfully. 'Sweetie what did you do?' She said seriously then as she glanced down at their daughter who had become very shy all of a sudden.

'I just wanted to play the pancake game with daddy.'

 _Oh dear_. Haley knew where this was going, the pancake game equalled to their little girl stealing the mixing bowl and smearing the pancake batter all over their lovely couch and floors. 'And what did daddy say?'

The two of them waited expectedly.

'I'm sorry.' Quinn said shyly. The little girl just sucked on her thumb then giving her father those doeful eyes, eyes that were just like Haley's and had him every time.

His pretend cross face abated immediately. 'Come here to me.' She ran out from behind Haley then as Nathan scooped her up in his arms, the little girl snuggling into his side.

'She has you wrapped around her little finger you know.' Haley goaded as she came over to Nathan's other side and he wrapped his free arm around Haley. 'That's cause she's just like her mummy.' Nathan teased just as their daughter began to smear pancake mix all over his chin and across his cheek. 'Ok missy you're are going to have to clean that big mess you made over there up.' He walked over to the kitchen then grabbing the sponge handing it to his daughter as she ran over to the couch where the big mess was made once again.

'A sponge? Really?' Haley said rather amused.

'It worked fine the last time.' Nathan shrugged.

Haley pulled out the little wash tub from under the sink filling it with hot water and cleaning liquid raising her eyebrows at Nathan. 'Get to work daddy.' She teased. He rolled his eyes playfully taking it from her bringing it towards the couch where their little girl was making even more of a mess unintentionally.

Haley began picking up the pans he had obviously forgotten he had discarded. 'You know it usually leaves me with more work to do the mornings you let me sleep in?' Haley teased.

Nathan just chuckled at that as he came back into the kitchen area. 'Morning.' He said heartily then as he pulled her in for a soft kiss before crouching down and leaving a gentle kiss on her swollen belly. 'And how's my little fella doing?'

Haley smiled feeling her heart race as the familiar flutters soared in her tummy when their son began kicking, he was really responding to Nathan's voice and it made her choke with emotion every time she felt it. 'I think daddy is after waking him up again.' Haley mused.

'I knew I picked the right morning I can smell pancakes!' Clay came in overtly clapping his hands together in success as he pulled a stool up at their kitchen counter.

'How did you get in here?' Haley said rather amused.

'Yer back door was open, it's like you want me living with you guys or something. How's my little princess doing?' Clay mused then as Quinn ran towards him.

'Your little princess smeared my pancake batter all over the house!' Nathan quipped.

'So, no pancakes?' Clay said mocking disappointment.

'No pancakes.' Nathan repeated.

'You shouldn't let Haley lie in.' Clay goaded to which Haley giggled.

'Why does no one think I can make breakfast?' Nathan reasoned.

'Oh hunny you can make breakfast you just can't make breakfast and look after our daughter at the same time.'

'Told you man only women are the miraculous species that can multi-task.'

Haley just put her hand on her hip. 'Ha.' She said triumphantly as Nathan just rolled his eyes at her.

She smirked then at Clay as he laughed at Nathan, Haley always enjoyed when herself and Clay pooled together to wind him up. Haley had met Clay 4 years ago when Nathan started working in a smaller architecture firm following Dan's passing, but it was only in the last two years when Nathan and Clay decided to go into a joint venture together that Haley had really gotten to know him, it felt like he had been in their lives longer, he was just one of those people.

Clay and Nathan worked well together, for all Nathan's hot-headness Clay added the calm and for Clay's own often bizarre, not very well thought out ideas Nathan came forward with a more rational way of doing things. They worked well together and he had become a great friend to them.

'So not that I don't like seeing you every day of the week.' Nathan said sarcastically. 'What are you doing here on a Saturday?'

'That hurts me Nate.' He mocked as he clutched his heart dramatically 'But I'm going away for a few days to surprise Sara and I'm hoping you're ok to hold the forte down.'

'Yea that's no bother man, this seems last minute.' Nathan said then.

'Yea she just needs a break away, you know with everything?' Clay said as the pair nodded. Clay and Sara had been trying for a baby recently and she was finding it extremely difficult to fall pregnant, the couple were beginning to look into other options.

'Well a break away is just what you need, both of you.' Haley said softly then.

'There is one thing though, I do need you to pop over before we leave just to finalise the sketches for the McCumbers project. We're not going until 3.'

'Yea I'll come over around lunchtime.'

'Perfect Nate.' Clay said as he hopped off his stool. 'And thanks for your awful hospitality. Haley please don't sleep in anymore. Bye Quinn, you be good for your mummy alright?' He said giving her a high-five before he sauntered out of the kitchen. Nathan just shook his head after him.

While Haley made a re-start on the whole breakfast process, something Nathan was sure he wouldn't hear the end of for the entire day, he made his way back upstairs and into the nursery that was going to be their son's room. It was right across the hall from Quinn's. When Nathan and Haley first moved in here they had been using this room for storage, in the past few weeks Nathan had started working on it. It was already starting to take shape. He smirked as he came up to the dresser he had assembled yesterday and fingered the little 'father and son' frame Haley had obviously placed here when he wasn't around.

He still to this day couldn't believe he was going to be a dad again and this time he was going to have a son. When he had found out Haley was expecting the first time, he had been so afraid, he didn't think he was cut out for this, at the time Lucas and Brooke were a few months pregnant and it really helped him that Lucas was going through it too.

But Lucas hadn't been weighed down by the internal self-doubt that plagued Nathan's mind. It took Nathan a long time to even begin to deal with the effect Dan had imprinted on him and his perception of himself. He couldn't believe how much control he had relinquished to his father even after his death.

But he wasn't chained by Dan's hold over him anymore, he still dealt with the demons of the past every now and again but they take over him now, he had an awareness behind it that he never had before, he could control it- therapy had helped but Haley had helped the most, she had saved him.

He grace, her patience, her love; it had got him through his darkest days.

He had finally let his father go.

 _6 months previous_

 _Nathan walked tepidly amongst the gravel path towards the imperilling grey stone. Despite how many were amongst this graveyard that was the only one he could see. And just like that he could hear his father's sarcastic words. 'Don't choke now.'_

 _He knew if Dan was watching him right now he would be laughing. Nathan almost paused but kept going and he could feel his body reacting already despite the many time he told himself that this wasn't going to affect him anymore. He glanced behind wearily for a minute semi-regretting telling Haley he needed to do this alone now because he felt he just needed her there, not even in the graveyard with him …just close to him._

 _With his thoughts on Haley Nathan came upon the stone all too soon and for once he didn't have to fight the automatic response of anger that usually riled up within him especially as he read the words adorning the stone. 'Loving father and husband.'_

 _Nathan just shook his head as he reluctantly sat down on the grassy patch in front of the stone. He sat there for a long time as the heavy drape of the clouds above cast over him. The day itself resembled his mind; waiting for that break of blue sky amongst the cover. He had found it, that break but being here it just made him realise how much of his mind had actually being occupied with the heavy cloud of Dan's influence._

' _I know I haven't been here in a long time but I couldn't.' Nathan admitted then, his words weren't regretful, they were laced with self-preservation._

 _Nathan brought his knees up closer to his chest as he leant over them and spoke calmly. 'You were right Dan; you always had a hold on me and even when you were gone you still had….but not anymore.' He said then, sighing wistfully, a part of his heart just wishing things had never played out the way they did between them. 'I know you did a lot for me Dan but your heart was never in the right place.'_

 _He sighed then before slipping the picture out of his wallet; Haley was sitting back against the couch, her blonde locks tousled messily in a bun on her head as she tickled their daughter who was laughing right back at Haley. Nathan ran his fingers over it before glancing back towards the headstone. 'Haley and I, we have a daughter now, she is incredible, beautiful….just like Haley.' He smiled at that and while he was finally coming to terms with what had been, his once blue orbs were both darkened and glazed over with tears as he fought with both the elation over the life he had now with Haley and the disappointment he carried towards Dan for having never being that kind of father, or husband. But it was over now, he knew that._

' _The other day I found out I'm going to have a son.' Nathan choked out then as it all became too much for him sitting here relaying those words. 'You know I was always so scared…I didn't think I could be a father because of you but I can't wait to bring my son into this world and be the father that you never were Dan, especially to Lucas.' Nathan said then feeling the tension escape his body through his tears of relief. He just held his head in his hands._

 _He sat there for the longest time just breathing out the past amongst each heavy sob until there was no more left in his body._

' _I'm not going to be back here for a while.' Nathan said as he lifted his head dispelling a shake breath and pulled his stiff body up off the ground. 'I just hope you've found peace.' Nathan admitted sadly as he placed his shaky hands into his leather jacket and walked down the gravel path then in a complete haze._

 _He glanced up then hearing the squeak of the gate and there she was. Haley was standing there in her indigo denim jeans and a plain emerald green scoop neck top with her hair blowing loosely in the soft breeze. She was a vision, as always._

 _An angel._

' _Where's Quinn?' Nathan said softly then just as he came close enough to her so she could hear him._

 _Haley smiled at him; she had guessed his first words would be his curiosity for where their daughter was. It was practically emancipating off him now how emotionally difficult this had been for him despite the progress he had made internally, coming here was always going to be an emotionally charged encounter._

 _And she knew she had made the right decision. Haley had an inkling all day even since he pleaded with her to let him do this alone, she knew she had to be there. 'She's with Karen…' She answered softly. 'I know you wanted to do this alone but..'_

 _Her words were cut off then as she felt Nathan envelop her in a bone crushing hug as though he never wanted to let her go._

 _Rather than rest his head above hers like he usually did she felt him lean down resting his head on her shoulder completely. 'I love you I just…' He stuttered then as Haley pulled back so she could look at him. She noticed his eyes glistening and it clinched her heart how triggering this visit was for him, she knew it all too well. 'I just never want to loose you Haley, I can't' He admitted as he almost pleaded with her with one look from those deep blue eyes._

 _Haley felt her own eyes water in response to his words and the desperation across his features. 'You won't' She said so resolutely then as she pulled him flush against her once more._

'It's looking good in here Nate.' Lucas commented scratching the back of his neck as he walked into the room.

Nathan jumped from his daydreaming nearly dropping the little white frame in his hands. 'Dammit Luke.' He scolded him as he turned around.

'Isn't Haley supposed to be the one with the washy baby brain who disappears into no man's land?!' Lucas shrugged unbothered by Nathan's annoyance.

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he put the frame back down on the dresser. 'Looking for an excuse to escape the madness?' He teased then.

Lucas held his hands up in defence. 'Nah just looking to help out my little brother.'

Nathan scoffed.

Lucas gave in all to easily. 'How is it that both of them are so like Brooke and none of them are like me?' He exasperated obviously worn out.

'Well then they're lucky.' Nathan joked as he dodged the toy basketball Lucas threw his way.

'Haha.' Lucas deadpanned.

'You're asking the wrong guy for advice, I wanted to treat Haley to breakfast in bed this morning she ended up having to come down help me clean up the breakfast she didn't get and then cook her own.' Nathan shrugged as he grabbed the nails and screwdriver and went back to fixing the shelf.

Lucas chuckled at that. 'I can imagine Haley's reaction to that.'

'Actually, I was the one annoyed, Haley is like all happy and lovey at the moment I'm being very cautious.' Nathan joked.

'Soon enough you'll have number two and I'll tell you know…happy and lovey won't be in your dictionar…' Lucas was cut off by Brooke interrupting them.

'Honey.' She said so sweetly and sternly he knew she had heard what he was referring to right then and there. 'Think you can come downstairs for a minute?' She questioned but her tone left no room for questioning at all.

'Good luck man.' Nathan chuckled as Lucas followed sheepishly after Brooke.

'Oh, how nice of you to join us brother in law after it has all settled down?' Brooke mused as Nathan came over to them. Brooke and Lucas twin boys were sitting on the carpet playing with the Lego while Quinn was grabbing pieces and just pulling it apart.

'I already had to deal with a situation this morning.' Nathan mused holding his hands up. He smiled at the sight of the boys on the carpet alongside Quinn. Lucas and Brooke had their twins the same year as Nathan and Haley, the boys were 5 months older than their daughter.

'Isn't it great our daughter is going to have her own personal bodyguards when she grows up?'

'Three if you count the one in your tummy Hales.' Brooke mused.

'It's great, not a man will be getting into the house until your at least 25, maybe 30.' Nathan cooed as he grabbed his daughter and perched her on his lap.

'Says you.' Haley goaded as they all laughed.

'I didn't start that young.'

'Come on.' Lucas spat.

'Hey Jake, had a baby in his senior year?' Nathan defended himself.

'That's not fair you can't talk about Jake when he is not here.' Haley quipped laughing at her husband's glare as though he expected her to be on his side with this one.

'Daddy is awful silly isn't he? Isn't he?' Haley cooed as she tickled Quinn who began giggling on Nathan's lap.

Lucas and Brooke just chuckled at the pair across from them. It had been amazing to watch their love each other come to the surface over these past few years and yet at the same time they still argued and jibbed at each other like they had all those years before, the pull between them was so palpable and it was endearing to see how softened Nathan had become because of Haley's influence and how self-assured in herself she had grown to be because of his.

'Brooke why are you pouting?' Haley said then as she glanced across at her.

'I just miss living close to my best friend, it's not fair.'

'Oh, here we go.' Nathan began playfully.

'She does this all the time.' Lucas informed him.

'Boys I am here you know.' Brooke retorted.

'It's not like Brooklyn is that far away from you guys, beside you've your hands full with these two rock stars.' Haley teased as the boys began hitting each other with the Lego pieces pulling Brooke's attention away from Haley.

'Jude, put that down now!' She scolded as Nathan stood up from the couch propping Quinn with one arm. 'Come on angel, we are going over to visit Uncle Clay.'

Haley crossed her eyes at him playfully knowing why he was leaving because all hell was about to break loose between Brooke and the twins.

He smirked knowingly at her as he bent down with Quinn in his arms leaving a kiss to her forehead. 'I love you.' He said quietly to Haley before talking to Quinn. 'Say bye to mummy.'

'Bye mummy.'

Lucas smiled at their interaction as Nathan turned around. 'Do I not get a goodbye kiss?' He teased.

'Shut up man.' Nathan said as he shook his head at him before walking towards the hall not before they all heard Quinn tell him that daddy had said a very bad word.

 **XXXXX**

Haley smiled as her hand rested on her belly, it was so nice to escape to Tree Hill for the weekend, after Nathan had spent the morning sorting through work stuff with Clay she had packed their bags and sorted the house before they got on the road to spend three nights here.

She walked down the familiar road seeing the bridge in sight. The tremors of her painful loss that threatened to take hold of her when she came upon this bridge weren't as heavy anymore and she had him to forever love for that.

Not only had he helped her come to terms with the sorrow this place held, he'd also marred it with the greatest story of all; that of _their love_ awakened from this painful loss. She could never forget the day of the accident but she could also never forget the day exactly _one year after_ it had taken place.

 _Nathan couldn't believe his eyes as his very pregnant girlfriend came into view walking alongside the road just beyond the bridge. He knew in an instant she was going to be stubborn about this because as soon as she spotted their car she just kept walking and didn't even act like she had been caught doing something wrong. 'You are not supposed to be walking.' Nathan simply said as he wound down the window coming to a halt beside her. She was absolutely radiant in a simple yellow tank top and jeans, her blonde her in loose waves, she had that whole pregnancy glow about her and it only seemed to accentuate her beauty._

 _Haley scoffed then. 'I'm pregnant, not elderly.'_

' _Haley.' Nathan simply scolded leaving no room for open conversation on this topic._

' _Don't give me that look, I'm taking a nice walk I needed to get out of the house.'_

' _Get in the car please.' Nathan simply said._

' _No.'_

' _Please…baby.' He said a little softer then as he looked at her worriedly._

' _Oh no that tone and that little nickname and that face won't work on me.' Haley said determinedly. 'Not when you were been a dick a minute ago.'_

 _Nathan bit his tongue holding back, god those pregnancy hormones had her going crazy at him one minute, crying the next and then practically jumping on him for sex. Right now, he was dealing with the pissed off Haley and he wondered how he ever coped with her being like this for years before they fell in love._

' _I'm sorry baby just get in the car please I want you and my little girl to be resting.' He pleaded then hoping this would sway her._

' _What was that?' Haley playfully spoke to her tummy. 'She said she wants to go for a walk hunny.' She smiled at Nathan as she continued past the car. Nathan just rolled his eyes before driving on and then pulling over when he found a space to tuck the car in._

 _He jogged back towards Haley then coming in front of her. 'Fine I guess we will have to go for plan B.' He went to pick her up bridal style but she was too quick for him as she scooted back._

' _Nathan you'd swear I was on the verge of collapsing I can go for a walk you know?' Haley said as she put her hands on her hips standing her ground._

' _The doctor said lots of rest Haley especially after finishing work so late, I knew you should have gone on maternity earlier, that's why you got sick.' He spewed out then._

' _Why? So, you could watch me sit in bed all day?' Haley interrupted._

' _Dammit Haley can you not be stubborn with me today for gods sake?' Nathan said flabbergasted at why she was standing her ground so much over this._

' _And can you not be such a …'_

 _She paused then and Nathan just smirked and she knew he had caught on that she didn't like swearing in front of the baby. She'd already said one bad enough word today._

 _Nathan ran his hands through his hair then. 'You know you're the most infuriating person I've ever met?' He threw out rhetorically then._

 _Haley looked at him oddly then wondering where he was going with this, she knew he was a little annoyed but they weren't exactly having a full-on argument that warranted him to throw digs at her._

' _Honestly Haley, since I've met you you've got on my last nerve…'_

' _Well I didn't ask you to fall in love with me did I?' Haley quipped back then, her pregnancy hormones really having a go at him for this one._

 _Nathan just chuckled at her words as his sparking eyes caught hers then and her gaze softened as he closed her petite hands in his larger ones. 'No, no you didn't but I fell in love with you that very moment I saw you standing there in that white denim mini.' They shared a soft smile at that both very aware of Nathan's fondness for that particular item of clothing. 'And after that night I got to know you and I told myself there was no way a girl like you could ever be with someone like me..'_

' _Nathan..' Haley softly interrupted her eyes tearing up, gosh her emotions really were all over the place._

' _You never had to ask Haley, you've always had my heart and granted I never thought you could have mine so I pushed you away but letting you in has been my greatest accomplishment, nothing else comes close to how much you have changed my life, how better my life is because of you and I never want to let you go again..' The tears Haley had so desperately being holding back escaped at his words as the enormity of where they were and how far they had come since this very day one year ago carried in the heavy waters beneath them._

 _She gasped in shock then as he leant down on one knee in front of her. 'I'm so in love with you Haley James, will you…'_

' _YES…' Haley shouted out through tears as she held her hand to her mouth in shock as the sobs escaped her._

' _Marry me….' Nathan chuckled as his own eyes watered. 'You didn't let me finish.' He said as he placed the ring on her finger._

' _Get up here and kiss me.' She cried out through happy tears as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, her protruding belly pushing against him as a series of passionate, heartfelt kisses were exchanged between the two lovers._

 _Pulling one hand from around his neck Haley glanced at the sparkling ring with and emerald stone in the centre. 'It's beautiful.' She sobbed out and Nathan let her slowly slide off him as he smiled at her through teary eyes both of them relishing in the magnitude of this moment and also where it had taken place._

' _I had planned to ask you tonight….you know when we were sitting in by the fire.' Nathan shrugged sheepishly.'_

' _This is perfect.' Haley said softly as she cuddled into him then, his arms wrapping around her. 'I love you so much.' He held her tighter at her words kissing the top of her head both never wanting to forget the moment they had just shared._

Haley smiled as Nathan's face flashed across her phone screen, its ringing breaking her from her daydreaming. 'Hi hubby.' She said flirtatiously.

Nathan picked up on the tone of her voice in an instant and smirked to himself. She was going to love this news. 'Where's my girl?' He teased.

'Just walking to Peyton's'

'Hales.' Nathan simply said.

A sense of déjà vu washed over her as she walked beyond the bridge towards Peyton and Jakes' house. 'You might want to be careful I'm just past the bridge and given the last time you got mad at me here you proposed this time I won't know what to expect?' Haley teased.

'Oh, what I plan to do to you tonight will have you screaming yes louder than a proposal ever could.'

'Nathan.' Haley admonished feeling her cheeks flame up as she glanced around her stupidly, it's not like anyone could hear out in the countryside but she still felt like they could.

Nathan chuckled then, he could picture her now looking around her humiliated, it was so Haley. It was one of the many quirks he loved about her.

His husky laugh came through the phone and she felt the butterflies swarm in her tummy just like they did from the very first moment she heard it.

'Relax baby, I was just going to say that I'm going dropping Quinnie off at Peyton's now, she's staying over with Jenny for the night so we've got some time to ourselves.'

Haley felt giddy at that revelation, as much as she loved their little family, between her night shifts nursing and Nathan in the beginning stages of starting up his own business with Clay, one to one time between them was a real luxury.

'Well in that case hurry up and pick me up my darling husband.'

 **XXXXX**

'Hello you two.' Deb greeted happily as Haley and Nathan walked in the door hand in hand.

'Hi mum.' Nathan said as he made sure Haley was seated comfortably.

Deb smiled at her son fussing over Haley and she caught her daughter in law shaking her head at her. 'You relax there and I'll get us the…'

'How about you both relax and I'll take your order.' Deb teased as Nathan sat down across from his wife. 'You know I think you're worse this pregnancy.' She playfully scolded her son.

'What are you talking about?' Nathan said.

'We talk on the phone a lot…you know seen as I cant leave the bed.' Haley emphasised as the two girls laughed.

'That's right laugh it up.' Nathan quipped rather playfully.

'Oh, hunny we're just teasing you, but still Haley can walk you know she can even do some gentle exercise like yoga or Pilates it's good for the baby.'

'Stop putting ideas in her head mom.'

'Oh, really Deb, you know I seen a sign for a Pilates class on the window on the way here.' Haley joked riling Nathan up a bit.

Deb caught on and smiled back way too over enthusiastically as her son rolled his eyes. 'Oh Haley come to think of it I actually have a flier, we should go tonight isn't Peyton babysitting…?'

'Ok enough, haven't you got customers to serve?' Nathan cut in then.

'Nathan.' Haley admonished. 'Don't be so rude.'

Nathan looked back at her his mouth agape, he was the one looking out for her, how had they turned this around on him. 'Me….what? I'm trying to look after…'

The pair of them started laughing then as Nathan stopped fumbling his words and glared at them. What was so funny now?

'Oh, hunny we are just playing with you, you're too easy.' Deb teased as she went away to get their order.

'Yea whatever.' Nathan muttered as he glanced at Haley still giggling, that sound always had and would always have his heart fluttering. He couldn't help but smile back at her then. 'Well I'm glad I amuse you.'

'I'm sorry baby it's just you're so uptight about all of this, I'm not due for another few weeks so you need to relax.'

Nathan shook his head at her words. 'The irony of it all.'

Haley looked at him curiously. 'What do you mean?'

'That I'm the one that's uptight and needs to relax and your just chilled, we've switched roles.' He quipped.

'Oh god help me if that's true..' Haley joked.

Nathan crossed his eyes at her. 'Careful baby, I might just get you back for that later.'

'Oh, what are you gonna do to me?' Haley said so sweetly.

'Nothing.' Nathan said so easily and he watched her face faulter trying to hold back the laugh. 'We have to be careful now, you need lots of rest.'

His face was so serious she really couldn't tell if he was winding her up or not. 'You're kidding right?'

'No Hales, I'm not.' He almost laughed as she stared back at him her mouth agape.

'Fine.' Haley quipped as she took a sip of her drink. 'I mean its going to be more of a problem for you than it is for me.' She snipped then smirking at him.

Nathan scoffed at her. 'Will see about that.'

 **XXXXX**

Nathan pinned Haley back against the wall as he kissed her hungrily and forcefully, the tension had been building between them since their dinner earlier and now that they were finally alone together it had gone from simmering to complete and total combustion in a matter of seconds and it was all initiated by Nathan.

'I thought you wanted me to rest.' Haley teased as she moaned feeling his hardened length pressing against her tummy.

'Huh..?' Nathan all but mumbled incoherently all thoughts completely wiped from his head as his desire for her completely took hold of him. Haley moaned into his mouth as his hands teased against her swollen belly before slipping beneath her sundress and grazing against her soaked panties. 'Fuck baby.' He muttered hotly to her. Haley whimpered as his finger teased her so softly, the anticipation alone of having him inside of her nearly sending her over the edge. She bucked her hips up pushing herself more against his finger. 'Please..' She whimpered hotly needing more, she always needed more.

Nathan smirked against her neck as he continued biting and sucking down rawly marking her. 'You're so fucking sexy when you do that.' He moaned as she pushed her body against his finger again as a series of breathless moans fell from her lips. Nathan slipped his finger inside her lace panties then achingly glazing over her clit. 'Is that what you want baby?' He moaned hotly in her ear; his cock was painfully hard now hitting against her swollen belly. He began to rub his thumb in a circular motion against her sweet spot as he slipped two fingers inside of her feeling her tight wet walls clench around them. 'God you feel so good.' He groaned

'Harder.' Haley whimpered then as she began to gyrate herself on his fingers, Nathan complied and began to slip his fingers in and out of her at a ferocious pace dragging them against her walls bringing her to delirious heights of pleasure each time. 'Oh god.' Haley cried out as she gripped onto his shoulders tight knowing no doubt her nails were going to leave marks but she didn't care, all she could think about was the ferocious movements of his fingers that had her whole-body quivering. Haley screamed out his name gripping him even tighter as her whole body shuddered against him as her orgasm completely overwhelmed her. She thrust her head back trying to regulate her breathing as Nathan pulled his fingers out of her and felt his cock throb in his pants at the sight of her, sweat glistening on her face and neck, her low whimpers could still be heard, she was utterly gorgeous, he could never get enough of seeing his wife so brazen like this as she completely let go and surrendered her body to him.

As Haley's breathing regulated Nathan bent down then lifting her sundress up as he left a series of soft kisses against her belly. Haley's hands went to his head then running them softly through his hair and all she could think about was how much she needed him inside of her. 'Nathan…' She whispered hotly then and he glanced up to see that same heated pool of desire still swarming in her eyes just as it did his.

He didn't waste a second longer then as he picked her up bridal style, Haley giggled wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried them inside and made his way upstairs. The moonlight was streaming in through the open blinds of his bedroom as he laid Haley out on the bed and came around the other side of her.

Both of them laid out on their sides as they leaned in and kissed each other softly and sensuously. Nathan moaned as he felt Haley's hand lightly stroke his painfully hard member outside his jean pants, it was a feather light touch and yet he felt it everywhere, like a livewire its current racing though his veins in anticipation of her touch and feeling himself inside of her. Breaking the contact Nathan sat up pulling Haley with him and he reached down and pulled the hem of Haley's dress up as he flung it over her head. 'Fuck.' He muttered as her nipples instantly hardened in front of him, she had not been wearing a bra all day. Haley's hands grazed against the skin above Nathan's jeans as she went to lift his shirt off, she smiled as she felt him shudder against her from that simple touch. The two of them gazed lovingly at each other then just soaking in the moment as the moonlight cascaded across the room. 'Turn around gorgeous.' Nathan whispered then and Haley obliged biting back the moan from her mouth as Nathan gently placed her on all fours. This had to be her favourite position of theirs and one they had been using a whole lot since she was in the late stages of her pregnancy. Nathan made quick work of unzipping his boxers and jeans as he slid Haley's panties down her legs and thrust himself deep inside of her slowly pushing all the way in before tortuously slowly pulling back out of her, he set a slow tortious pace as his cock moved in and out of her tight, wet heat.

Haley moaned heavily as she pushed her body back against his cock each time it went inside of her, its girth completely filling her. There was no better feeling that his length taken over every single part of her.

'Nathan…' Haley whimpered. 'Faster…' She said as she once again felt the tingling sensation building within her in a matter of seconds, she craved another release so badly, she needed it now. 'Please.'

'I don't want to hurt you.' Nathan said between breaths as he picked up the pace a smidge.

God he was torturing her, she knew it was her pregnancy hormones, she wasn't always such a fiend, she usually preferred it slow and sensual between them, wanting to hold off on that climax to the last possible minute but right now she needed it rough, she didn't want to hold off, she couldn't. 'Nathan you won't hurt me, now cop on and have sex with me or I'm going to have to finish the job myself.' She said heatedly as she leaned on her right hand and brought her left hand towards her clit and started stroking herself off.

'Jesus Christ.' Nathan muttered as he watched her actions, fuck, was she trying to make him explode inside of her that very second? 'Haley…' Nathan whimpered as he watched her pleasure herself like that all the while he began to pound himself into her at a faster pace hearing her moans .'Yes, yes…that's it.' She cried out as he began to thrust inside of her ferociously.

'Baby you need to stop stroking yourself like that or I'm not…' Nathan's words were cut short as a moan of pleasure escaped him as Haley began rocking her body back into him meeting him thrust for thrust.' 'Oh Haley…' He groaned feeling himself at the point of release.

The way her name fell from his lips coupled with his thick length pounding her had her whole body once again fully ablaze with mind numbing pleasure as she cried out his name, they passed the threshold of passion together screaming each other's names in unison as they let themselves go simultaneously. Nathan pulled out of her both of them hissing at the loss as their heavy breathing filtrated the room, Haley felt the dampness of his fringe drip onto her lower back as he left a series of chaste, gentle kisses there. He pulled back taking Haley gently by the shoulders pulling her with him as they lay down on the outside of their comforter, her protruding belly hitting the side of his tummy. He rested one hand against her tummy stroking it softly and Haley smiled against his chest. They lay in silence basking in the glow of their lovemaking for the longest time.

'I'm sorry for giving out to you.' Haley mumbled sheepishly after some time had passed.

'You never have to apologise for demanding sex Hales.' Nathan teased.

'I wasn't demanding.' Haley retorted although she knew herself she had been.

'Oh, you were.' He chuckled. 'It was hot.'

She blushed as she leant up and gave him a peck on the lips before resting her head on his chest again. 'Well I thought you were withholding sex tonight, that worked out well for you.' She teased.

Nathan chuckled. 'What can I say you're my weakness Haley James.'

She smiled against his chest and she scoffed then thinking back.

'What are you thinking about?' Nathan said as he continued to stroke her belly holding her close against him.

'I'm just thinking back to the first night we stayed here in this bed.'

Nathan smiled. 'That was amazing.' He said so earnestly.

'Yea.' Haley agreed.

'Is that why you freaked out on me the next morning because it was the best sex you ever had?'

Haley scoffed then. 'Please that was so the case for you, the fact that you didn't gloat about it said it all.' Haley fought back playfully with him.

'Maybe your right.' Nathan teased back.

'I'm always right.'

The two of them laughed together at that, they were the very words that Haley used to use to piss Nathan off to know end and they both knew it.

As their laughter died down they just simply lay there basking in the silence and the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms for a very different reason than that very first night 4 years ago.

'I miss Quinnie.' Nathan whispered then and Haley softly agreed as she wrapped her arm completely around his waist. 'The silence is actually strange; I keep expecting her to pop up on us.' She mused.

'Yea' Nathan agreed. 'I suppose we should enjoy it because when this little guy comes along there's no going back.'

'True and seen as Quinn seems to have taken my personality traits god help us if our son is like you.' Haley playfully jibbed.

'Are you ever going to stop being mean to me?' Nathan teased.

'Never.' Haley quipped as she kissed his chest.

Nathan held her tighter. 'You're something else you know that? But I love you.'

'I love you too.' Haley hummed sleep fully and blissfully as she drifted off in his arms.

They had experienced it all;

pain, loss, hope, disappointment, fear, doubt but amongst it all, their love had broken through the shrouded clouds of despair, it had conquered it all and so it would continue to win out over the fiery battles of life.

 _The end._


End file.
